


Where Do We Start?

by Nippynapp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Banter, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Boscha redemption arc, Chill, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Luz is less oblivious, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, amity and Luz aren’t big disasters yet, beta amity, beta luz, laid back, not too much angst, sarcastic amity, skara deserves some love so she’s getting an arc, snarky Luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 124,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nippynapp/pseuds/Nippynapp
Summary: Luz has recently moved to a small town by the sea. It’s somewhat peaceful and her school situation is a lot better. But, a certain green haired girl has been troubling her lately, and while they haven’t exactly gotten along, have learned to tolerate another. That was until Luz needed a tutor. And who shows up but the green haired girl she vowed to avoid.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 299
Kudos: 1304





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> New AU. Don’t know if I wanna finish it, so let me know what y’all think about it. I have plans, but if I don’t get to writing them, I’m sorry. Cya later homeboys and gals!

October 1st, 2020

A little bell rung as the diner doors let in a gust of salty wind. It was a rather quiet evening, spare a troop of gulls round the stores outside tables, and a radio blasting an old tune in the back room. It was a slow day at the diner, with about 4 to 6 patrons entering during Luz’s shift. Needless to say, she jumped as a throng of people shuffled into the place, hushed voices snickering and bantering. Sighing, Luz witnessed as a familiar pink haired girl, along with her posy strolled to the front, obnoxiously ringing a table bell to get the latinas attention. In varsity jackets, each except one held a devilish smirk.

“Doesn’t this place have better service? I’ve been waiting a whole minute and no one has even greeted me yet!” The pink haired girl snarked, giving Luz a toxic grin. “I mean, I’m not really surprised. If they got a person like you running the place, I can see why it would be so empty. Kinda sad actually.” Luz didn’t even try to hide her discomfort. She put her hands to her sides, and gave a glare, only to be given snicker in return. Part of her wanted to grab the pink haired girl by the pony tail and shove her across the counter. She knew she could, judging by how she dwarfed them all. But, as the thought came, so did it pass. *Be the bigger women Noceda.*

“What can I get you?” She feigned a smile, though it was tight lipped and laced in contempt. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Skara you pick first.” The pink haired girl motioned to a silver haired one. She looked a tad uncomfortable and gave Luz a smirk, though it seemed rather forced. 

“I don’t really know. I...I’m not really hungry either.” 

“Pfft, can you even think on your own? Or do I need to pick for you?”

“Well-“

“Whatever, I’ll take a frozen coffee, she can have some fries.” Luz straightened her back, and gave a sad smile to Skara. She returned it with a sheepish grin, and Luz felt a little lighter. Despite the front, Luz knew that given the chance, 70% of the Pink haired girls friends would abandon her in an instant. It should’ve filled her with a sense of righteous pride, but the thought of being abandoned by those you saw as friends is an emotion all too familiar to her. *Curse my unconditional empathy!*

“Anything else?” Luz asked, wanting this moment to be over as soon as possible. Behind them, a third girl emerged, dressed in a pink dress and black leggings, hair like a lions mane. Amity Blight. Luz shivered, and despite her best efforts stared. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, with Luz essentially embarrassing her in front of the school, and competing against her in marks despite the fact she never studied. What was worse, was that Amity was never outright cruel. Sure, a comment here or there, but nothing on the level of Boscha. It was akin to a blanket of ice. It was like Luz never existed to Amity until they were forced to interact. Even then, she spoke in blunt sentences, spare a few times she genuinely laughed. Luz tried to befriend her, though that went no where. And so, the 2 were in this limbo of sorts, not despising each other, but not hating each other. A part of Luz wanted to keep it that way, as Amity always struck her as nothing but a spoiled brat. A cough brought her back to earth as Amity leaned against the counter, eyes anywhere but Luz’s face. They were golden yellow, but so cold and apathetic. 

“I’ll take a coffee, black.” Amity stated, leaning back and meandering to the door. Boscha gave her a disappointed glare, before turning back to Luz.

“You’re lucky we have to go to practice. Thankfully, I’m a good person so I’ll give you a little tip.” She then proceeded to snatch her beanie with the flick of the wrist. Eyes widened, Luz clawed at the girl, only to be met with a grunt and slap to the palms. They struggled for a moment, with Boscha wickedly smiling, and Luz just wanting this to end. 

“Give it the fuck back! Just pay up and get to your practice or whatever! Neither of us have time for this shit!” 

“Ooo, Noceda cursing! What would your little mom think hmm? Oh wait, she’s probably too busy fingering dead guys at the hospital to care.” Luz had enough. She grabbed the girls wrists till she began to whimper, and her iron grip only tightened as she wailed. Boscha then raised a fist and just as it hooked in the air, a whoosh of green clouded their visions. 

“Boscha cut it out.” Amity said as if she’s seen this a thousand times, prying her away with ease and putting two 20 dollar bills on the counter. Boscha began whining, and just as she was about to escape Amity’s grasp, Skara pushed her back, shoving past the door to the street. Her wails and complaints spiriled further into the now orange streets as the sun began to set. Rays of yellow poured through the glass, and once again the store filled with an undisturbed silence. It was slightly perverted as the lingering sounds of screaming still rang in Luz’s ears, but nonetheless she was glad that it was over. Pulling out her phone, she texted Eda saying her shift was done, and put her coat to her shoulder, releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Eyeing the bills, she mulled them over to be sure they were real. And to her surprise both had been genuine, and she had just made 40 dollars by doing nothing. *Great, the rich girl literally paying me to keep quiet.* shrugging, she crumpled the bills in her pocket. Though as she did, a sliver of white popped out. A note, inked roughly spelled out the words “I’m sorry about her. She’s a bitch sometimes.” Luz couldn’t help but snicker, and for moment thought of Amity again. But the thought was cut short as a text motioned her to leave the diner. Skipping to the door, she flipped the sign to say closed, and waltzed back home, the sliver of paper gripped tight in her mitts. 

—————————————————————————————

Practice was extra hard today, as Boscha played extremely aggressive and added a new scar to Amity’s knees. *Just what I needed.* she was walking home, bag strapped to her shoulders, and feet heavy. She couldn’t stop thinking of a particular girl dressed in a green jacket and topped with a red beanie. That Luz Noceda. She was the talk of the town for a while, as she was the “New kid” and so a combination of hazing, and friendliness was gifted to her. Amity hardly cared, as in a months time she’d probably get sick of it and leave. But to her disappointment, she stayed, and had been living there for about 6 months now. She didn’t hate Noceda, in fact part of her wanted to know more, as the kid within in her was curious about new people and things (Though that part of her was crushed by her parents). But another nagging thought ate away at her brain. Luz was so kind, open, expressive, and just everything she couldn’t be. That was no reason to ignore her, but she didn’t care, and opted to give her the cold shoulder despite the girl actively seeking friendship. The attempts were less frequent now, and she was happy of that fact. What bothered the most however, was the fact that she was so academically gifted. She didn’t have as high marks as Amity, but for someone who seemed so careless, she aced tests without a semblance of any effort. *I studied for days and she just gets it on the first try? Bullshit, literally grade A bullshit*. 

The road home was beginning to grow darker, as the light poles began to shine a tired yellow, and the murmurs of wind ceased, leaving a serene silence. To her left was a railing, and below it was the beach. Waves of now grey water rolled in, swallowing ash sand before churning back to seas. Out in the starless sky, a single satellite blinked and for once Amity felt an odd peace. She enjoyed these sorts of quiets. Not awkward or forced, but comfortable. She peered ahead. Up an inclined bridge and situated on a knoll was her prison of a home. A home where silence is deafening, and the floors are of eggshells, as one wrong move led to righteous punishment. A chill traveled down her spine, and in an instant she turned and made a B line to her siblings apartment. *Its on the other side of town, why are you doing this you dumbass*. Though as she recalled the cold stares, emotionless hugs, and empty bed room, yeah she knew exactly why she was going to her siblings.

—————————————————————————————

“Woah mittens, you good? Not to be rude, but you look  
like shit!” Edric quipped, letting an exhausted Amity though the door. The apartment was rather small, but cozy and warm. Amity collapsed on the couch, and Edric followed suit, feet up on the coffee table, and hands on the remote. 

“Wow thanks.” Amity replied, sighing. Edric frowned as he noticed the fresh scar on her knee. He quickly replaced it with a smile, knowing that him worrying about her isn’t going to make Amity feel any less exhausted.

“What brings you round town, miss your big bro and sis already?” He ruffled her hair, and for once Amity smiled. She usually hated that, but her exhaustion left her with little to know filter. 

“Didn’t wanna go into that hell hole of a house. Plus, knowing them, they’d probably scold me for getting hurt.”

“Well to them Blights are invincible. And since all parents are right all the time and know what they’re talking about, it’s probably true.” He added sarcastically. “Must’ve been some demon to get Amity Blight damaged.” Amity snorted, leaning her back to the leather. 

“Worse Edric.” He gave a mocked gasp, eyes widened comically. “It was Boscha!” 

“Dear god.” Both looked at another seriously, before devolving into laughter. After a few minutes of more conversation, Amity looked round the room for Emira. 

“Hey, where’s Em?” Amity asked, slightly more relaxed.

“Probably out with Viney. I give a good ~69~bucks theyre dating.” Amity slapped Edric on the shoulder, to which he chuckled lightly. “Speaking of dating, that Noceda girl or whatever is pretty cute, you could, yknow, woo her with the Blight charm.” He winked, to which Amity grew bright red. 

“Ugh cmon Edric. I don’t even like her as a person, let alone a girlfriend or whatever.” Edric raised a brow.

“What’s wrong with her? I thought she wanted to be friends with you. Did something happen?” He snapped back to the scar, and for moment grew red with indignant anger. Amity only laughed, which dulled his fury.

“Ed no, she didn’t hurt me or anything.”

“Then what gives?”

“Ugh, it’s just, she’s so like nice and shit. It’s like, who has that level of empathy and kindness to just waltz around and befriend everybody! Honestly, she’s probably faking it and once this school year ends, she’s just gonna leave and forget about us. Why even bother.” Amity looked down, eyes trained to her lap and hands tapping on her thighs. Truthfully she knew how childish it was, but she didn’t care.

“That’s it? Mittens, I know you’re all like emo and shit, but cmon! She wants to be friends, she’s cute, and is your age. I’d say it’s a match made in gay heaven!” 

“Whatever Edric, can we just drop it?” Amity pleaded, eyes cast downward. He knew what those eyes meant, and complied. Standing, he made way to the kitchenette and pulled out a ring of sodas. He tossed one to Amity, before standing near the hall.

“You can relax for a bit, but shower and see to that cut. I don’t want you dying of tetanus.”

“I’ll survive Edric.” She said sarcastically. Turning, he vanished into the darkness of the hall, leaving Amity alone. The buzz of the TV had turned to white noise, and out the window was an empty chasm. The lamps gleam had bathed her in a soothing glimmer, and if it wasn’t for the sugared soda, she would’ve probably dozed off. Looking down at her hands once more, she saw as they twitched and jitters about in a nervous dance. Perhaps Edric was right, maybe she needed to give Luz a chance. *No, don’t fall of your throne for some dumbass with a cute face. Wait did I just call her cute? Ugh, I hate you Edric.* stumbling to the bathroom, she quickly showered, garbed some of Emiras pjs, and nodded off on the couch, the beanie haired girl still lingering in her mind.


	2. A Step Backward, A Step Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has an unexpected day at school.

October 5th, 2020

Math. The only thing that could ever wilt Luz’s smile. Math, the subject that’s only useful if you don’t have a calculator. Math, the thing that almost every right brained kid fails at, and conveniently, Luz is right brained hardcore. Slamming her face against the locker door, she groaned, knowing that as the days end draws nearer, so to does last period. And last period is her dreaded test. Sluggishly pulling her locker door open, she pulled out her books and avoided contact with a fuming Boscha just around the corner. The girl had been giving seething glares whenever Luz so much as breathed the same air, so instead of fighting, she kept distance, taking cues from Amity Blight. The sea of students parted as each made way to their respective rooms, and as they fizzled out, Luz caught Gus and Willow walking down the aisle. With a bright grin, she bolted and engulfed them in. Tight hug, beanie almost flying off her head. Gus and Willow were the first who ever truly accepted Luz for who she was, and even if they had their differences like Gus enjoying Pineapple on Pizza, and Willow hating Star Wars (which Luz still hasn’t gotten over), they were practically siblings. Though at this moment, Luz had no time for chatter, as the clock ticked and ticked, and her time slowly dwindled. 

“Gus! Didyouhavethemathtesttoday!” Luz frantically shook the poor boy, only for him to shake her back, smiling. Willow just looked on unimpressed, sighing and leaning against a locker. “Answer the question you fiend!”

“Alright alright! Sorry Luz but I take Calculus, not whatever your taking.” Luz immediately slumped in defeat. Her eyes flickered for a moment as her gaze landed on Willow. Though as she began to speak, Willow cut her off with an amused grin. 

“Sorry Luz, I also take Calculus. Plus, I have a club meeting so I can’t even help you if I tried. Don’t worry though, I’m sure one F won’t stop you!” She tried to sound optimistic, but it almost came off as smug. 

“Gee love the optimism. See Willow why can’t you be more like my boy Gus! He believes in me!”

“I never said that.” 

“God dammit.” Luz slumped further, yet couldn’t hide the smile. Willow gave a chuckle and Gus snorted. The light blue haired girl leaned up from the locker and tore off a poster from the wall. “Willow that’s destruction of public property.” Luz deadpanned. 

“Yeah yeah, arrest me later.” She waved off the comment before strolling to Luz’s side, poster in front of their faces. “Go to this free tutoring thing! Look it’s not even on your work days!”

“You had me at free!” 

“You sound more like Eda everyday.” Willow snarked, lightly punching Luz on the arm. The Latina was somewhat happy to hear that, as while Eda wasn’t exactly a stand up citizen, she was undeniably herself. She always said what she felt, did what she wanted to do, and was rather foxy for an early 40 year old. They noticed how desolate the halls had become, and parted ways after quick goodbyes, with Luz hugging them both like she was off to war. As she hurried along the marbled corridors, her mind wandered back to the note, which she had kept in her desk drawer. She didn’t know why she decided to keep it, but a small voice has begged her to do so. Truthfully, she had no idea why she felt this pull to Amity. Really she’s met hundreds of so called Amity’s in her life time: rich, smart, confident, and of course, cold to anybody that isn’t on their league. But something was odd about this particular girl, something she couldn’t put her finger on. Maybe it was her hair, maybe it was those eyes which said more than her words ever could. Maybe she was just really pretty and Luz’s bi heart couldn’t take it. *Pining over a girl who doesn’t even think you exist half the time? Get a grip girl! This is real life not a some fantasy!* sighing and discarding those feelings, she opened the door to her class. Though as it swung wide, a voice shook the halls as the PA sounded an announcement. 

“Amity Blight, please report to principle Bumps office, thank you.” 

—————————————————————————————

She opened the wood door with a slight hesitation. The office was supposed to terrifying, and for first years and middle schoolers, it probably was. But for Amity, she had always found it oddly comfortable. Bump was strict sure, but he was also rather fun, and colorful to say the least. Inside, she found him hunched over, pen in hand and another on some Manila folders. Afternoon light shone on his back, and behind him were curtains a crimson red. He peered up, and motioned her to take a seat, to which she did, and leaned back against the cold wood. They sat in mutual silence for a time. Amity knew this was a way to establish authority, as sooner or later she would crack under the pressure. Of course, Amity knew better and decided to play his game, crossing her arms and looking at him with burning eyes. After what seemed like hours, Bump cleared his throat. She won. 

“Good afternoon Blight.” Bump said, not even looking at her, and instead peering at the folders.

“Hello sir, is something wrong?” Amity retorted in a fake prissy tone. Bump caught onto it rather quick, and looked up to see a smirking Amity. 

“Firstly, you can cut the Blight shtick. Secondly, no. Nothing is wrong per say. In fact looking at these marks I am rather impressed. Straight As since elementary!” Amity sighed, hoping that this wasn’t going where she thought it was going. *If I’m forced into another college class so help me god.*

“Thanks Bump, but if you don’t mind me asking. Why exactly am I here? Did you just wanna praise me?” Amity responded, her voice genuine and not dripping in the teachers bane that is sarcasm. 

“I called you here because I have a proposition!” Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out a flyer. “We just started hosting personal tutoring after school for anyone having trouble, and we have a severe lack of well, actual tutors. I was wondering if you would go and take a student under your wing. Obviously, it’s not mandatory but you will get community hours.” Bump then slid the flyer over his desk, and Amity eyed it warily. Sure, hours were nice, but tutoring? She had better things to do than sit after school and talk for 2 hours about stuff she didn’t really care about beyond the grade. For example, she had to go to practice, go home, study, get yelled at by her parents, sleep. On second thought, she really didn’t have anything better to do. 

“Do I get to pick the student?” Bumps eyes lit up.

“A counselor there will fill you in on the details. You’ll be assigned to the next person who joins. I’m assuming you’ll be going?” Bump said giddily. Amity smiled and ran a thumb along the paper.

“Sure. Is that all?” 

“That will be all Blight. Now get outta my office before I call security on you.” He said flatly, though the side smirk betrayed his tone. Amity laughed and got up the chair. 

“I’m out. And by the way, purple isn’t a good look for you.” Before Bump could retort she was already out the door, yellow pass in hand. *Looks like I have another excuse for not going home. Wonder who I’ll be tutoring.*

—————————————————————————————

This was bad. Not just bad, mondo bad. Probably the worst thing that has ever happened to her. Scratch that, THE worst thing that has ever happened to her. Out the corner of her eye, Amity Blight was sitting next to her, glaring furiously. Luz had entered the library as tutoring began, and patiently waited for her supposed new tutor to arrive. Instead of practicing formulas, she pulled out her Good Witch Azura Book 2, and began reading. She sucked into a battle between Hecate and Azura, that she just barely heard her name being mentioned along the quiet library. Prying away from the page, there she saw Amity Blight with the most shocked expression she had ever seen. The green haired girl turned, her hair wooshing as she hastily grabbed hold of the attendance sheet and stomped her way to Luz. For a moment she wanted to dissolve into her books, but found out slamming your head against paper isn’t going to solve anything. So there they were, sitting in the most uncomfortable silence imaginable. The tension was high, and Luz was holding in a prolonged breath. *Just be courteous, she’s just a girl. A girl who lets you be bullied and probably hates you. No pressure.*

“Fancy seeing you here Amity! So, you ready to kick maths ass?” Luz said, trying desperately to make some form of conversation. She was met with a grunt, and Amity turned to look at her. She ceased glaring and held the same cold and dead expression in her eyes. For all the shimmering gold her iris held, they almost looked grey. 

“Whatever, just show me what problems you have and I’ll help.”

“A-alright.”

They spent a good hour simply working, with Amity instructing her on how to do certain formulas and graphs. It was as boring as watching paint dry, but at least Amity wasn’t glaring or hating. Though Luz would’ve preferred that, as whenever Amity so much as looked her way, it was as if she was eyeing dirt. Luz felt the warmth in her skin drain as Amity spoke to her as if she was an idiot. Just as they finished her last assignment, Luz had grown tired of this apathy. *Maybe this is my chance to get through to her. Just be direct Noceda, you got this.*

“Hey Amity.” Luz whispered, eyes cast downward. 

“Hm?” 

“I don’t want to come off as rude, or invasive or any of that junk. I just wanna know. Why do you not like me? If I’m being honest, I don’t think I’ve done anything to deserve it. I’m trying to be nice yknow.” She didn’t want to sound as if she was begging, as that would surely end in disaster. Amity widened her eyes, before turning away. “Amity just tell me. Is it. Is it because I’m bi?” 

“What? No of course not.”

“Then-“

“Listen, Noceda. Let me put this in words you can understand. I don’t like you because you’re fake. The smiles, the hugs, you’re a fake. As soon as the school years over you’ll just fly away and abandon all your “friends” and never come back.” As each word was spoken, her tone grew less dead and more angry. “Plus, I’ve been working my life to get to the top, only to be beat by some kooky stranger who can’t do basic algebra. So no, it’s not cause your bi, I’m gay so it wouldn’t even make sense. It’s cause you’re-“ she cut herself off from saying *you're everything I’m not.* Luz only stared at her, eyes lidded halfway, and mouth pursed as if she was going to weep. But the expression soon shifted to one of harsh steel.

“Fine, Amity. You hate me so much, then why bother tutoring me?” 

“Community hours, plus I was forced to.” Another jab at Luz’s gut. She held back a sniffle, hands balling into a fist. *Don't cry.*

“Alright. How about this then, Little Miss Perfect? You tutor me but we don’t speak to each other, look at each other, or even acknowledge each other. As soon as that damn bell rings we’ll just waltz out the doors and forget each other’s existence. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Amity then hurriedly grabbed her things, and stormed out the library, only looking back once. Luz swore she a glimmer of regret, but it vanished as green hair clouded her view. Though as the doors swung wide, a clack was heard in the growing silence. Shambling to the front, Luz noticed a white MP3 player on the wood floors. She took in her hands, and inspected it curiously. On the back, scribbled in faded marker was the name “Amity Blight.” 

—————————————————————————————

It was a quiet noon, and like yesterday, the sun began to dip into the sea. A faded indigo bled hues of red onto waves, and an orange gleam hit Luz’s eye as she sat under her favorite tree. On a knoll by the beach sat a lone cherry blossom, who’s petals never ceased to glow a bright pink. She had found the area as her safe haven during the fist few weeks of moving. She had remembered it clearly, her sitting beneath its shade and idly drawing on her notepad, world fading behind her, and only the echoes of birds and the sea audible. It was not much different now, with the seas whooshing and the birds Cawing, only now they were superseded by an unflinching curiosity. In her hands was the white MP3 player, and by her side in the grass, earbuds dangerously close. She had put off the desire to listen, her inner child aching for some form of revenge. But more so, she had a feeling that Amity had not been 100% genuine, as during her rant she had barely looked at Luz, and her tone while cold, was nervous. She balled blades of grass, and despite her best efforts, curiosity had beaten common sense, and with swift movements, she plugged in and began scrolling. Past the surface songs of Bubble bop and generic music (which wasn’t bad but not Luz’s taste), was a catalogue that she stared at wide eyed. The songs were a lot softer, and full of emotion she didn’t know Amity could understand. They were full of soul, and powerful, and most were songs Luz hadn’t ever heard of. She had soft jazz, hard alternative, pop, indie, lofi, and so much more variety. It made Luz realize that despite her mask of snob, Amity was still a person. She just wished Amity saw her as one aswell. *Damn my empathy.* The lyrics to each of these songs was also rather telling, detailing scenes of heartbreak, love, denial, acceptance, grief. A lot had a certain theme that made Luz a tad worried for the girl: repression. It was the common through line for each track, and as much as Luz wanted to hate Amity, despise her, she just couldn’t. She wouldn’t be friends with her, but she wouldn’t hate her. 

“Hey.” Luz almost chucked the player into the water, jumping up and clutching her chest in a panic. Frantically, she eyed a surprisingly calm Amity. She was in her usual dress, only her hair was put in a half pony tail, and her eyes weren’t cold or as harsh as before. 

“Hey.”

“Is that my-”

“Yeah, you dropped it and I was gonna give it back I swear! I just got...Curious.” Luz closed her eyes, hoping that Amity wouldn’t snap at her. A pink petal fluttered in between them, and the sky turned a lighter color, clouds no further blocking the sun. A breeze had shifted the blades below her feet, and they swayed rhythmically. 

“It’s ok.” Amity then sat a few paces away from Luz and stared out to the horizon. Luz looked to her and despite their interactions before, there was a softness in her features. 

The atmosphere between them hadn’t change much, as neither wanted to speak to another. Despite that however, Luz felt a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!


	3. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes to a party and finds herself with the green haired girl once more, whilst Amity begins to doubt herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some ~character development~ 
> 
> I’m also planning to do multiple arcs for multiple characters, so the perspective will shift sometimes or halt in order for certain storylines to continue. Right now I’m focused on Amity and Luz. But, if you caught my hints, a certain pink haired girl will also get her own arc...Eventually ;)

October 16th, 2020

“No.”

“Luz!”

“Absolutely not!” 

“Cmon! It’s your first party down here! It’ll be fun, and I’m sure you got nothing to do on the weekend!” Willow shouted, gesturing widely. Gus followed suit and began prodding at Luz’s puffed cheek, chanting “Luz” over and over again. Cracking a smile and giggling, she leaned against her locker. An echo rang across the emptying halls, with only a clique or 2 chatting amongst themselves. The fluorescent sun dripped through a high pane, signaling the strike of noon. 

“Plus! It’s gonna be at a venue, not some smelly guys basement! That means you have a less likely chance of getting taken and sold for an unreasonably high ransom!” Gus exclaimed, slowly realizing what he just said. Luz and Willow raised a brow. 

“Uhhh, Gus? Is there something you maybe wanna talk about?” Luz asked, chuckling nervously. Willow simply snorted and leaned against her locker, feeling her recently cut hair. 

“My dads a news reporter! He’s seen things.” Gus replied flatly, as if it was just a normal occurrence. Luz just shrugged it off and laughed. “But seriously Luz, you gotta come to the party! Trust me, it won’t be as bad as you think!” Truthfully, Luz really enjoyed parties. Being able to meet new people, dance, sing, eat, engage in small talk and just have fun was right up Luz’s alley. But she later learned that senior parties usually involved beer, and routinely devolved into mosh pits of teens drinking till their livers bursted, or being so drunk they literally forget who they are. Luz can’t really engage in small talk or make meaningful connections with people who are piss poor drunk. And even if she made friends, they were likely to forget about her as soon as the sun shone on their usually decked faces. Sighing, she crossed her arms and slumped further down, a dramatic gesture to emphasize her lack of want.

“I just don’t wanna go! What if, what if I make a bad impression or something? I could jeopardize my social career!” Willow simply stared at her, face flat and unimpressed. 

“Luz, you literally wore an otter costume during the first formal. I think you jeopardized it enough. Besides, almost everyone is on good terms with you! You’re an absolute sweet heart!” Willow responded, smiling warmly. Gus nodded his head along with Willow and Luz felt a swell of pride. *Friends who actually like me for who I am*! She quickly engulfed them in hug, though something ticked inside her brain. A veil of green hair popped into her mind. 

“Oh cramity! I’m gonna be late for tutoring! Amity will literally kill me!” She quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, and bolted to the door, only to be yanked back with a tug. Gus pulled her by the shoulder and smiled his devilish smile.

“You can’t escape that easy! You going to the party or not? Last chance!” Gus stated, finger guns pointed in Luz’s direction. Really Luz didn’t want to, but a flicker of hope burned inside her chest. *New School, new me, new Luz!* 

“You know what! Ok! I’ll be there!” Luz remarked proudly, raising a fist to the air. Willow and Gus both beamed at her.

“Great! But remember if you change your mind, that’s ok to!” Willow said as Luz began for the door. Gus nodded and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. Shrill skids traced Luz as she sprinted for the door, crashing into the wood as she turned to give a giddy wave. An onslaught of leaves clouded her vision, and gold light penetrated through sparse knots in the canopy above. Books held close, she began to March to the library. Her mind went unfairly wandered back to Amity. She hadn’t shaken the memory of last week, with the winds and the trees petals burned in her memory. None had brought it up again, but even still, the once palpable tension between them broke somewhat. Her gaze was still cold, and her tone was almost always dead, but it was not as troubling anymore, and she even made the green haired girl chuckle a couple of times. Luz released a held breath. *Doesnt really matter, she still probably hates me, and I’m not gonna waste my time*. Pushing the library doors open, green leaves fluttered beneath her heel. It was rather empty, seldom any students or tutors, as it was indeed a Friday and no ordinary person would ever want to study on a Friday. Good thing Luz isn’t ordinary. She glanced at their usual spot by a wide window, only to find it bare. Confused, she lined every table with a finger, and searched along the alley of books for a few minutes. After finding nothing, she simply shrugged and went back to the door. She was sort of glad Amity wasn’t there, as now she had more time to prepare for the party, and maybe help Eda with the diner. Though, as she left the building, her hands were still balled into fists by her side, and her brows were still furrowed. It’s probably nothing. 

————————————————————————

“Nope.”

“Amity!”

“Fuck no.”

“Watch your fucking language!” Boscha yelped, mocking a distressed gasp. Amity slumped further down the couch, afternoon sun warm on her pale skin, and a thrumming tiredness taking hold of her limbs. Salty air blew from an cracked up window, and a miniature weathervane spun widely as the winds murmured. Amity lidded her eyes and scoffed. 

“You’re telling me to watch it?” 

“Yeah I am, cause if you don’t I’ll make sure you do. Wether you like it or not.” Boscha said crisply. Amity was taken aback, yet could not say this was unusual. Boscha had always despised when people muttered the contrary, and would rather belittle and insult, then understand and learn. That was probably why just being in the same room as her was simply draining. Just breathing the same air makes Amity want to crawl into a bed and rest like she’d been shot. 

“Ugh whatever. I’m still not going to the party. And that’s final, end of discussion.” Boscha just snarled and pulled out her phone, fingers typing 100 words per minute. 

“Ughh, come on! It’s not like you have anything better to do!”

“My parents would kill me if I snuck out to some dumbass’s party. I already skipped school, they’re mad enough.” Amity muttered, sinking deeper into the cushions. Boscha for once held a sign of empathy on her face. 

“Well, your parents are assholes so that’s a given.” Boscha frowned before firmly pressing her back against the couch. “What if I told that this so called asshole has a fake ID? Free beer!” She fired another text before snickering to herself. Amity only huffed and shot up from her slump, a lone brown hair sticking out from her half pony tail. 

“You do know I don’t even like beer.”

“God Amity you’re no fun!” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Amity plopped back down to the couch, eyes shutting and breath evening to deep intakes. In her minds eye she saw the cherry blossom tree, she heard the sunset winds beautiful song, and felt the warm air and petals dance above her. Under the trees lanky limbs was the familiar girl in a red beanie, Luz Noceda. Truthfully, she was rather embarrassed when she found out Luz had found something rather personal to her. Indeed, she wanted to snap at her, be angry, and use this as a reason to justify her childish hate. But even if she wanted to, she just couldn’t. After being met with bright smiles, and an open genuine attempt at friendship, she squashed it, and treated Luz like gum on her shoe. Sure, their relationship was never stellar to begin with, but she did have choice. Of course, now that choice seems ways away, and a voice banged in her head, constantly telling her how much of a dumbass she was and still is. It was like 2 sides of Amity were at war. One begged for forgiveness, and desperately wanted to befriend someone as kind and open as Luz. While the other, was a toxic, slimy voice, which berated her with doubts and insecurities. *Quit the feelings bullshit. Luz is fake, she’s weak, she’s gonna leave you, who cares if you become friends? Why bother? Why would anyone wanna be friends with you? Why would you wanna be friends with such a weakling*? but another voice clashed against it. *Maybe you have chance. Maybe she won’t leave, maybe she’ll stay for you. Maybe she wants to be friends. Maybe...Maybe...*

Amity Blight hated feelings. 

———————————————————————-

“You know, when you guys said it wasn’t gonna be that bad. You lied. This is way worse” Luz deadpanned, watching as a torrent of beer rained down on a mosh pit of piss drunk teens. She cringed as they drank and drank, danced so close together it felt wrong to look at, and threw their cups to the sand, allowing the waves to consume the plastic. *So much for the environment*. The venue was rather quaint. It was set on an empty plot on the beach, fit with wood dance floor, fenced by light poles which blazed with gold fire. Fairy lights hung off the poles and let out an ethereal glow, and by their sides were food trucks, a DJ, and long table filled to the brim with plates, chips, and most importantly, beer.

“Yeah sorry, I didn’t know they were bringing beer.” Willow stated, hands wrapped round a cup. Though inside was not beer but sweet pink lemonade. She looked out to the dance floor and spotted Gus. “At least Gus is having fun!” The crowd dispersed revealing the boy with his shirt halfway up his chest and a red cup practically glued to his left mitt, the other holding a blue flag. He frantically danced and spun round and round, waving the flags as if he were some cheerleader. 

“I’m pretty sure Gus doesn’t even know he’s Gus.” Luz responded, leaning against a near light pole. Willow sighed and followed suit.

“Probably.” They stood mutual silence for a time, not daring to join the mosh pit before them. Truthfully, Luz did have some fun at in the beginning. The sun had just dipped behind indigo clouds, and the crowd was manageable, with no beer in sight. Luz got to talk and dance with Willow and Gus, as well as chat with some new people. Though, as the night critters sang their electric song, and the finale traces of yellow light vanished, so to did the peace. Once night struck, the beer flowed, and in just an hours time, what was meager get together turned to an all out battle field. Teens were dancing, drinking, flirting, and doing all kinds of things Luz wouldn’t dare attempting. She was a social butterfly, but she had standards. As they simply stared at the pandemonium, a flash of green caught Luz’s eye, and in an instant her stomach turned to putty. Amity Blight. She wasn’t in her routine dress, but rather a faded black t shirt with a black jacket on top. Gone were the leggings, now bespoke jeans ripped stylishly. *Wow those jeans are really tight. WAIT LUZ STOP THAT RIGHT NOW.*

“Willow! Ohmygodyouhavetohidemerightnow! She’s gonna see me!” Luz frantically scrambled to Willows back, craning her neck to peer at Amity. 

“Who’s gonna see you?”

“Willow! The short haired girl looked ahead and scowled.

“God dammit.” Boscha began cackling as she approached, flanked by a nervous Skara and apathetic Amity. Luz, now filled with growing anger, ceases her hiding, and despite her fears, stood in front of Willow, foot planted hard on the ground. Boscha scanned her, an amused smile carved on her lips. Her eyes brightened as embers wafted round them, and a light pole blazed a red hue onto her pink hair. 

“Luz, don’t be so rude! I just wanna have a little chat with Willow. She’s my friend to you know!” Boscha explained in a sickly sweet voice. 

“As if.” Willow scoffed. Luz chuckled darkly, gaining more confidence by the second. A flash of emotion caught Boschas eye. It almost look disappointed, sad, and even a bit embarrassed. But as soon as it glimmered, it snuffed out, in favor of a seething glare. 

“I just wanna have a little chat! Since when have I ever mistreated poor little Willow?” 

“You put gum in her hair last week! There’s a reason her cut is so damn short now!” Luz spat, stepping closer. Willow cast her eyes downward, rubbing a hand along her trimmed cut. The action only made Luz more furious. 

“Well it’s honestly a good look for her. She should be thanking me.” Luz was about to pummel the girl to the ground, when a hand reached behind Boscha and gave a firm grip. 

“Let it go. It’s not worth it.” Amity demanded crisply. Skara quickly followed suit, offering Luz and Willow an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah Boscha! Lets just go hang out by the dance floor! We don’t need to bother them. You can just talk with me!” Boscha just snarled and yanked their hands away. With swift steps, she stomped off into the dance floor, the crimson hue on her hair fading, and a yellow glimmer highlighting her skin. Skara uttered a soft sorry and twiddled her thumbs, whilst Amity just looked on with her usual cold gaze. Willow release a held breath and wiped her brow.

“That’s enough partying for me, I’m gonna head home. I’m also taking Gus with me cause I don’t trust him walking.” Luz nodded, whistling to Gus. The boy hardly flinched, too engrossed in dancing to care. Willow groaned, and hurried to the dance floor, yanking Gus from the arm and dragging him to her moped. With little revs and a light sputter, she was off, leaving Luz alone with Amity and Skara. The silence wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t exactly the one Luz enjoyed. Skara seemed to be mulling about ideas in brain, when her eyes lit up as bright as her silver hair. 

“Luz, you should probably get going, it’s not safe with Boscha around! It’s a small town so you should be fine I think.” She chuckled nervously before turning serious. “Wait, I’m pretty sure it’s worse if it’s a small town...Woops!” 

“Nah it’s alright, I’ll just walk. Alone, at night, by myself, in the dark. Should be fine.” The fear in her voice betrayed the feigned confidence she desperately tried to show. Skara waved her away with a grin. 

“Nonsense! Amity will drive you! She’s practically sick of this place already!”

“I’m gonna what now?” Amity exclaimed, face growing ever more puzzled. 

“Drive silly! I’ll make sure Boschas ok!” She then winked and ran off to the dance floor. They stood in silence once more, with Luz peering down at her sandy shoes, and Amity glaring, arms crossed. *Fuck it, might aswell*. 

“Well if you’re gonna drive me, I call shotgun!”

———————————————————————-

The silence they shared was less tense than before. Despite the event last week, neither had wished to bring it up, in favor of returning to whatever stalemate they had drawn up. Amity drummed her fingers nervously on the wheel, eyeing Luz as she traced patterns of stars on the glass. Before them was an empty road, lit by light poles and lamps. The night critters continued their song, now a full ensemble, and the familiar sounds of the sea faded in and out like a percussive instrument. Wind bit at Amity’s face as she cracked the window down slightly, and she wondered why she was so damn hot. She peered back at Luz, and saw her fiddling with the radio. On came a slow jazz track, to which Luz hummed along with. *Cute. Wait what? No Amity stop it nope*. Amity pursed her lips, wanting to speak but afraid of saying the wrong thing. *Why do I even care, I’m a Blight*! The statement did little to help, and she continued watching as Luz removed her beanie and tucked it into her pocket. 

“I wasn’t at school today.” Amity stated bluntly. Luz eyed her warily before clearing her throat.

“Yeah you weren’t. And?” Luz saw as Amity clenched the wheel tighter. Sighing, she leaned back against the seat, arms crossed. “If I asked you why, would you even give me a damn answer?” 

“Of course not.”

“Then why bother?” Luz retorted. She saw as Amity turned her attention back to the road, eyes a tad fonder than before. “But, either way, thanks for stopping Boscha. I really didn’t want to beat her senseless.” Amity snorted, yet kept her eyes trained to the streets.

“Well she’s a bitch sometimes. It can get really annoying.”

“She’s literally the mean girl from every sitcom ever.” 

“I know right!” Amity snickered, side eyeing Luz as the brown haired girl laughed back. For a moment neither moved, aware of what just occurred. *Did we just, did we just talk like friends*? That should’ve made Amity furious. But it didn’t. Why didn’t it? *Why did I like talking to her*? Luz broke the silence once more by craning her head to stare right at Amity.

“I think she even beats you in the mean girl department.” Luz quipped, slightly worried that Amity would take it the wrong way. Surprisingly, she just smiled. Unlike her other ones, this one felt a tad more genuine. 

“I can be mean when I want to Noceda.” She replied, her tone sarcastic. Luz just nodded smugly.

“Yeah you can say that again.”

“What was that otter girl?”

“Pfft, admit it, I was awesome in the otter outfit.” Before Amity could reply, her phone beeped, signifying that they were at Luz’s home. She couldn’t get a good view, but it looked small and cozy, much like her siblings apartment. Luz hurriedly stepped out the car, which disappointed Amity a bit. She held the feeling back, switching to a neutral expression. 

“I still don’t like you.” Amity said. Though when she spoke, the icy tone was absent, and it almost seemed well...Friendly. 

“Same here. Night Blight.” She waved before unlocking her door and entering. From what Amity saw, the inside was a gentle orange, and a wave of warmth blew out the entrance and wormed its way in the car. A pang of longing ached in her chest, but she hastily swallowed it. *Fuck*.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a conversation with Eda before being interrupted by someone. That someone then proceeds to make Luz even more confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, gonna write a long one next. This is a slow burn so expect some angst, but definitely not anything petty. I want to avoid those kinds of dramas and focus more on the conflict within each person. So none of that “You like someone else!” Or “I thought you said this or that!” Kinda things. Anyways, enjoy as always! Love ya!

October 19th, 2020

The weekend flew by as quick as the strike of a clock. Luz had spent it rather lazily, slouched on her couch and texting Willow or Gus on occasion. She looked up from her place at the counter, eyeing the empty diner before her. It was a slow, yet peaceful afternoon, seldom any patrons or anyone entering. Gulls were perched outside, pecking and clawing at scattered bits of popcorn and meat, and a lone breeze washed the latina into a hazy state. Robotically tapping her finger, she thought of Amity. Why she had been popping into her brain had eluded her all weekend. Why she even felt anything near her was a mystery. She didn’t meet her at all, hell she met zero people who could even resemble her. And yet the girl still wandered aimlessly in her brain, trailing the aisles of memory and invading each one. Grunting, she slammed her head against the wood, a meager bump bouncing off the cluttered walls. Brash steps were heard from the back, and as Luz turned, she was met with a tired looking Eda, yawing and scratching her back. Her hair was silver and poofy, a few loose strands jutting out like crags. She pulled the collar of her red polo, and dusted off her black pants, cuffed to the ankle, and slightly wrecked with rips. The older women smirked as she saw Luz, running a hand along her hair and settling on a near stool. 

“So kid, been meaning to ask ya, how’s school?” She said, calculated nonchalance in her tone. Luz gave her a suspicious glance.

“It’s going fine, grades are good, friends are good.”

“Really?” Eda questioned dubiously. Luz huffed And crossed her arms.

“Ok cut out the weirdness, what’s going on?” Eda just snorted and waltzed her way to the girls side. 

“I heard about what happened at the party. Imagine Camilias shock to find her little Luz with a group of delinquents?” Luz glared, widening her eyes, only to be silenced by a held out finger.

“Relax, I’m only kidding. But I’m not joking about the party. What the hell happened?” Eda asked, furrowing a brow and raising another. Luz dropped her stare and collapsed to a near seat, really not wanting to deal with this right now. She side eyed the ticking clock. *Just 10 more minutes*. 

“Some bubblegum haired bitch threatened Willow. I would say wanting to beat her to a pulp is justified.” Luz huffed, puffing her cheeks and closing her eyes dramatically. Eda, clearly entertained by this simply smiled. 

“That’s my girl!” She then ruffled Luz’s hair. Despite her wisecracking exterior, Eda proved to be a very caring, and fun person. To Luz she was almost a second mom. *I swear if she starts flirting with my mom*! “Well my only real question besides teasing is why didn’t you beat her. If it were me she would’ve been buried.”

“Amity stopped her before shit got too real. Luckily I kept my cool.” Luz remarked, pulling out her phone and scrolling. 

“The Blight girl? Her parents were a pain in my ass back in High school. Especially Odalia, god I will never forgive that woman.”

“Like mother like daughter I guess.” Luz absently stated. Eda gave her a questioning glance, fascinated by this teen drama nonsense. Sometimes Eda resembled more a grown up kid than an actual adult. Luz admittedly, really liked that about her. 

“She a pain to? I swear it runs in the family.” Luz saw it was time to go, but decided it best to stay a tad longer, for Edas sake. She slipped out of her jacket and slung on her shoulder, beanie now in her pocket. The days tone was slightly blue, and out the window, the oceans were a lovely teal. *Even the waves remind me of Amity FUCK.*

“She’s not exactly a pain. It’s just, it’s weird. Can’t really say anything else honestly.” Eda just gave her a knowing look, one that all adults use on clueless kids. It was a combination of smug, and pure dripping sarcasm. 

“Uh huh, ok.”

“I knew you’d be wierd about it.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Just as Eda quipped, Luz’s phone rang. She jumped and nearly knocked the phone to the ground, but hastily caught it after fumbling for comically long bit. She didn’t read the number, frightened to the point of not caring. Pressing the green icon, she held it up to her ear.

“Hello?” She meant it to sound causal, but her voice cracked. Eda chuckled and Luz shoved her.

“Is this Luz? Luz Noceda. Fuck they probably gave me the wrong number.” Luz’s eyes widened.

“Um no right number! This is Luz! Now my turn to ask a question. Amity, how the hell did you get specifically my number?” Eda looked on, a satisfied gleam in her eye. Chuckling, she strolled along to the back, a certain swagger in her step. A pause thrummed in between the conversation, and a beat of silence plagued the air. A garbled commotion was heard from the other end, before she heard the clearing of a throat and forced cough. 

“I got it from Skara, don’t know how she had it, but it doesn’t matter.” Amity replied, her voice unusually timid. *What the heck is with this girl?* 

“Alright then. Well here another one for you. Why are you calling me?” Luz countered, opting to stay direct. Her voice was unnervingly calm, and she hoped it not sound like she was annoyed. Truthfully she wasn’t, in fact part of her was excited at the prospect of Amity calling her. But the lingering distaste in her mouth was not something to be easily rid of. Yet. 

“I uh. Well, since you missed your last tutoring session, I thought to fuck with you and make it up. I’m doing what you call, a personal bet.” Luz raised a brow, lip quirking along with it. 

“Hmm, well, what is this bet if I may ask.” She could practically see Amity’s self satisfied smirk. 

“I’m not gonna let you fail a single math test!” Amity declared, her voice growing haughtily. Luz almost rolled her eyes at the tone, but was nonetheless entertained. *Dork.*

“Why? I thought you didn’t like me. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re going a little soft.” Amity responded with a laugh, though something was off about it. Usually, a laugh from Amity would indicate that someone made a fool of themselves. When Amity laughed, her tone dripped in vicious irony and sarcasm. But this one. This one was nice to listen to. It felt light, airy, and for once genuine.

“In your dreams Noceda. No, I just wanna prove that I am indeed Little Miss Perfect. Emphasis on perfect.” Luz cringed at the response. Not because it was particularly harmful, but more so in its innate subtext. Luz recalled the songs from the green haired girls MP3, and specifically remembered all the ones which detailed themes of repression, fake identities, fake love and so much more. Artificial perfection was a concept Amity seemed all the more familiar with. Wether the girl liked it or not, she couldn’t help but empathize with Amity. But she still didn’t like her. Nope. 

“Pfft, alright then, deal. But if we’re gonna study it’s gotta be tomorrow, I’m about to head home from work and I don’t wanna deal with the Blight sass for 2 hours.” 

“Fine by me. Library, 5:30 on the dot.” With that Amity abruptly hung up. Luz sighed and stuffed the device back in her pocket, pushing past the door. Her mind ran through the events of the day, specifically focusing on her interactions with Amity over the phone. Sand crunched beneath her heel, and the streets click and clack faded to the gentle breeze above her. A blue robe dressed the sky, flowing it’s cloth into the sea and wrapping it in a swath of growing purple. Beside her were other folks, a few on bikes and maybe 1 or 2 in slow moving cars. Clouds began to turmoil, much like Luz’s thoughts. As much as her body thrummed with anticipation, a seed of doubt planted deep within her core. *Why is she so chummy? Did she have a change of heart? Could I maybe possibly have a chance to befriend her? Why do I even want to? We’re pretty much nothing alike, so why should I even try? Well, if she’s willing to not let me fail then maybe it’s a sign? But what if she’s just using this to fix her ego? She definitely has one, being friends with Boscha no less. So why do I feel this, this growing sense of...Of. GAH! I don’t even know! Amity Blight you have officially made me hate feelings!*

Needless to say, Luz was confused. Very confused.


	5. Lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions coming your way! Thank you for the kudos you have all been too kind! Anyways, get ready for some more emotional development. I’ve got the ball rolling so let’s go!

October 20th, 2020

The library perched itself high on a knoll, a flight of colonial like stairs climbing its way to the large spruce door. It looked odd considering the more Art Deco plaza it resided in, and it was evident just how little it was frequented, as dust flew off the doors hinges as Amity swung it wide. Her clothes stuck to her back, as today the sun shone an aggressive hue of dusty red and orange, fit with a humid wind which made it hard to breathe. There were benefits of living in a sea side town. The air was usually cool and smelt of the lovely sea, it was small and cozy (except for Amity’s house), and it had many attractions as tourism was the soul of the place. But the heat, the rare but nonetheless annoying humidity, and constant wailing of gulls made certain days a living hell. Sighing, she retched a hand and tugged at her collar, relishing in what little air flew between the gap. She was in a light tank top, fit with a satchel strapped round her shoulder. On her legs were grey jeans cut off to the ankle, and sandals. In her hand was a cup of coffee, and the other was nervously squeezing the strap of her bag. *Why did I do this? God Amity you’re dumbass! You have one friendly conversation and all of a sudden you invite her to some study session! Just a couple weeks ago I was hating her guts, but now my stomachs doing fucking backflips! Why the hell am I nervous. It’s just Luz. Luz, the girl I let Boscha torment for years until like a month ago, Luz, the one who tries to befriend me only to be shot down. Yeah no pressure, none at all! You’re a Blight! Blights aren’t weak! Yeah, yeah you’ll be fine. Plus, she might not even show up!* Amity smiled at the thought. Perhaps this entire debacle would be solved if Luz didn’t appear! That way she wouldn’t have to confront her conflicting emotions! *Wait, why does that thought make me...Disappointed?* her lips were flat, and a shroud of worry clouded over her. She didn’t know why she was worried, she just was. Ok, well she did have a clue. *Nope, don’t like her at all*. Huffing, she made way to her usual spot. The place felt almost ancient, as the wood creaked every step, and stone sentinels eyed from each corner, their carved swords filled with age. It smelt of paper and ink, and embers from a lit lantern pranced about the area, replacing the dust and wafting across the aisles. She went up a winding staircase to the second floor, waving to the old librarian who she had known since she was child. Up were several desks and chairs, and beyond were modern additions like a restroom and lounge area. Sitting on a dark cushion, she cracked open her laptop, and settled her things on a near coffee table, making sure to leave room for others if need be. The clock struck 4:55, almost an hour before Luz would supposedly arrive. Though she was top student, it never struck her to be insanely punctual, especially in something which is optional and of her own volition. But an ache made her wake from her afternoon nap, and book it to the library early. *This girl is gonna be the death of me I swear*.

After aimlessly scrolling on her laptop (and definitely not debating on looking up Luz on Instagram), she decided to head to the fiction section, most importantly to check if her favorite books were in stock. She hadn’t dared share the interest with anybody, and usually hid her love of fantasy behind a cover of Moby Dick or A Handmaids Tale. It wasn’t that she disliked those novels, in fact she loved them, but it was just that none of her peers...Scratch that, nobody would ever take her seriously if they found out she read the notorious Good Witch Azura. A novel caked in teenage angst, romance, adventure, cheesy but charming dialogue, and surprisingly intense action scenes. She loved it all, but kept her smiles to herself, much like a lot of her more nerdy interests really. Picking up the hard cover, she smiled to herself as she scanned the pages and art which accompanied some of the chapters. It was always so lovely, and it was moments like these where she felt like Amity. Not a Blight. Just Amity. A real smile bloomed on her face, and even if Luz didn’t show up, she was content with just reading to herself. Then she fell. She hit the wood with thud, grunting loudly as she did so. Yanking the book of her eyes she hissed. 

“Watch where you’re going you-“

“Hey.” There, atop her, arms parallel to her head, was Luz Noceda. In her familiar army colored jacket, and jeans she smiled awkwardly, and they stayed that way for a moment, eyes growing wider by the second. Finally coming back to earth, Amity shoved Luz off her, shooting up from the ground, and dusting off her jeans. Luz did the same, albeit with less precision. Amity noticed that on her head was not her usual red beanie, but rather a dark brown captains hat. It looked utterly ridiculous, and should’ve made her look stupid. But it didn’t. It made her look, so very Luz. 

“Uhh, earth to Amity?” The Latina questioned, waving a hand in front of a now awestruck Amity. 

“What! I wasn’t staring! Hello Luz, ready to study!” Amity squealed, jumping back further and covering the books title with her hands. “It’s not even 5:00 yet, why are you even here?” The words came out a tad too aggressive, and Amity noticed Luz quirk her lip down. 

“Well, I didn’t wanna be late. You’d probably kick my ass if I forgot.”

“You do know that it isn’t mandatory or anything. If you don’t wanna come you can just not show up. It’s fine.” Luz studied Amity’s face for a sign of betrayal, but found none. Amity internally sighed, hoping her response came out measured and assuring. 

“I don’t know about that. I mean you did go out of your way to get my number so....” Luz drawled, rocking on the balls of her feet. Amity could only blush in embarrassment. 

“That’s! Ugh, ok fine whatever! Lets just get to studying!” Amity finally hissed, whipping around and hoping Luz would follow suit.

“Aye Captain!” Luz cheered, waving her hat like a kid high on sugar. Amity didn’t turn, yet could picture the toothy grin plastered on her face. A certain feeling wormed it’s way into her gut. She ignored it, opting to confront the matter later. Yet as she continued walking it only grew and grew. 

Work was easy enough, as Luz’s problems with math were rudimentary and required little effort on Amity’s part. It turned slightly yellow outside, and a pane high on one of the walls let in some light, dwarfing the candles effect slightly. Beside a few readers on chairs, no one was around, and for a bit it seemed like they owned the library to themselves. Amity let Luz off to do some homework as she’d rather the girl actually put the skills to use instead of studying and forgetting. She had a bet to win after all. Removing her eyes from the glowing laptop screen, she focused on a working Luz. Her face was scrunched like a dog, and a furrow in her brow indicated she was struggling. Amity found it oddly charming, as Luz could easily just not do the work or slack off, but instead actually tried. Amity found that odd as well, as her carefree attitude somewhat conflicted with the image right in her face. *How is she so smart and carefree at the same time? Why am I thinking this*? Snapping out of her thoughts, she focused back on Luz, only to find her nose deep in a novel. Not just any novel however. It was the Good Witch Azura novel. The one Amity had sworn herself to keep secret. Luz looked up to find a terrified Amity. *This is it, she has blackmail, this is karma. Either my whole social career is ruined or she’s gonna make me do some embarrassing shit. Either way, somethings dying*. Luz cocked her head to the side, studying Amity’s features, before smiling wide. 

“Don’t tell me. You read Good Witch Azura don’t you?” Her smugness was unparalleled. Amity wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. Faking a smirk she slammed a hand in the table.

“Pfft, of course not! I got that for my sister! Yeah she’s a huge nerd who actually likes that garbage haha!” Amity hollered, waving a frantic hand around. Luz turned her gaze downward, seemingly wistful. The smug aura just snuffed out like a flame in an airtight jar. 

“Oh, I thought you. Never mind.” She quickly went back to her math, this time her face pressing harder against the paper. Amity put her head in her hands sighing.

“Well, they’re not garbage books. I just don’t read them. I don’t really like those books at all, way too nerdy for me haha!” Amity lied, hoping to fix whatever she had done. Luz only scoffed.

“Oh yeah, cause you’re above it all huh?” Luz quipped, her voice dark and sarcastic. “Bet that’s why you want to tutor me to. Prove you’re smart enough to teach a dumbass like me.” The last bit sounded a bit less snarky and more sad. 

“I didn’t even wanna tutor you in the first place! But since I have the job might as well do it right!” Luz just scribbled harder, pressing to the paper till it tore. “Plus, it’s only a book, it’s not like it really means anything!” The situation was oddly familiar, and a memory of the day a few weeks ago popped to mind. The moment at the tree flew in as well, dulling any resentment Amity felt in that moment. 

“Welp, looks like the suns going down, better get home. Thanks for the help, I’m out.” Luz stated, her tone defeated and disappointed. With her eyes dull and movements slow, she packed her things and quickly stepped down the stairs and went to the door. Amity watched on helplessly as the girl pushed the door open, letting her hidden anger out on the poor frame. *Shes gone, I could just leave her there. I don’t have to deal with these, these feelings anymore*! The celebration was cut short, as she felt herself rushing down the steps and out the door in search of the girl, heart pounding. *GOD DAMMIT!*

Amity managed to find Luz not far, sitting beside the fountain at the middle of the plaza. Behind her was the violet sun, and a wash of color fell on her jacket, replacing the army green with an array of lovely orange. The plaza was dead silent, spare the clack of Amity’s sandals as she approached. She was sat hunched, arms crossed and head down. Amity’s pride told her to leave, but she decided to swallow it. Why she decided to do so was a mystery. Sitting by the girl, they shared a mutual silence for a time. Amity awkwardly shifted to get a full view of Luz, her eyes cast to her feet and captains hat to her side.

“I’m sorr-“

“Yeah sure. You’re definitely sorry.”

“I didn’t know the book meant so much to you.” 

“It’s not about the damn book.” Luz muttered, only closing herself off further. Amity felt it time to finally open the doors, and let the Skeleton out of the closet.

“Luz, we, we never talked about the day at the tree did we?” Luz turned, a new twinkle in her eye. She could see phantom leaves fluttering beside her, petals a silk pink. 

“Well, why would we need to, it’s not like anything happened.” Amity could tell Luz had wanted to say more, but decided to stay quiet. Luz should be furious at Amity, and rightfully so. But she isn’t. Almost as if she was used to the feeling. The feeling of being used, of not being anything. A piece of trash drifting aimlessly in a vast sea. Nothing. 

“You’re right, nothing did happen. That’s the thing.” Luz looked to her, a certain distrust etched in her features. “My, my things, are very...Private, and I don’t really like when people take them or even look at them. But, when I saw you, listening I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I just...” Amity turned away, a slight whimper bellowing from her chest. “I should’ve hated you for it, and I even thought I did. But when I saw you at the party, there’s was nothing there, no hate, no anger. 

“Why did you hate me before then?” Luz whispered, voice vulnerable.

“I never hated you. I just. I was jealous. When I first met you, you were so bubbly, so bright and wonderful. It was like looking in a mirror. I saw my past self. It’s like a, a grim reminder of what I once was.”

“Oh. I’m, im sorry then.”

“Don’t be, it’s my fault anyway. I’ve never been good with people, hell I’m not good at anything. Least that’s what my parents think. And maybe, maybe it’s true. Hell I can’t even speak to you without making you angry!” Amity laughed bitterly. The sun was falling ever closer to the seas, and the buildings began turning a slight purple, the once lively plaza slowing to a crawl. Luz felt the familiar tug of Empathy in her heart, yet there was still something that bugged her.

“So, you wanna be friends?”

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s just. I, never had many friends before, and when I finally had Gus and Willow I thought all my problems were over.” She paused, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Then you showed up.” Amity flinched. “I know you were never a bully to me, but you let Boscha pick on us for months. And I’m sure Boschas been bullying Willow and Gus for years! I know you never join, and I hoped you’ve never joined, but what you did was worse than any word Boscha could ever say. You just stood there, letting it happen. It’s like we didn’t exist, like we were tools, little play things that help Boscha get her way. You let it happen.” Amity closed her eyes and sighed. *Shes right you know, you did let it happen. You’re a bad person, you know that right*? “But, when you finally stopped her, I, I had hope. Hope that maybe you weren’t so bad! That maybe my efforts to befriend you before weren’t pointless! And I was right! And right now I’m really happy that you wanna be friends!” She smiled, though it was somewhat watery and sad. “But, I can’t right now. It still hurts, it’s still there, that feeling of being worthless.” Amity felt her heart break. 

“I understand. It’s, it’s ok. I deserve it anyway.”

“I can’t say we’re friends, but right now. This, this is a start.” Luz gave her a hopeful smile, and Amity returned it, though tears were welling in her eyes. Perhaps it wasn’t too late, maybe she could change. Amity wondered why she would want to. She was popular, one of the highest on the social ladder, had amazing marks, and a rich family which gave her whatever she wanted. Yet, she didn’t have close friends, her home was as cold as steels edge, and despite her amazing marks, she had to sacrifice her entire childhood to achieve it. What good did her high status do? Regardless of whatever class she was, people feared not revered her. What good is having a rich family if they won’t even look you in the eye, wouldn’t even spare a few hours to just talk or hang out or anything! Maybe, maybe the feeling in her chest wasn’t something to fear. Perhaps she should embrace it. Maybe it was time to stop running. Amity stood from the fountains edge, heart fixed and a new fire blazing in her eye. 

“Ok. I’ll see you at the next session then?”Amity asked, voice hopeful. Luz gave her a small smile and nodded.

“You have a bet after all.” Luz snickered, releasing some of the built tension. Amity let herself laugh, and began towards the street. Though as she walked she suddenly faltered. Turning, and grinning she hollered something. 

“By the way, I’m excited for Book 6 of Azura to come out. It’s gonna be fucking amazing like the last one. Anyways, see ya later dork!” Before Luz could respond, Amity was already a blip in the horizon. As the green haired girl continued home, she felt a spring in her step. She felt, lighter.


	6. Disconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity begins to feel a disconnect from her current group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more development! I’m excited to say that I’m almost done capping off Luz and Amitys friendship arc! After about id say 3 more chapters, they’re finally gonna start flirting and the romance will progress rather quickly after that. Though, as we reach the start of Amity and Luz’s romance, a certain pink haired girl is gonna get some screen time. ;)

October 23rd, 2020

Amity back sagged as she strolled the tiled halls, eyes bagged and a glob of icy drool on her lip. Her feet dragged and let out a loud screech, making several students flinch. The week flew sluggishly and Amity was feeling it’s effects. It was not particularly difficult, as she had no tests nor anything that would require to stay up past 12 AM. However, she did have a sort of new awareness. When she walked the halls, she eyed the passerby’s and noticed their gazes weren’t as friendly as she thought. They parted the halls, lowered their heads, and the hushed speaking wasn’t exactly appealing and sounded almost resentful. Boscha was by her side, hands in her letterman jacket and mouth with a usual smirk. Amity noticed that she always had bags under her eyes as well, though she never seemed tired, at least on the outside. They meandered the halls as they had a small recess before class started, and Boscha lead her to their usual possy. She drowned out the chatter and thought of just how draining Boscha had been. During the past weeks she had been far more aggressive and downright cruel, going as far as to sneak out of Amity’s vision to bully. She knew Amity would try and stop her, and the thought of Boscha being so cruel made Amity stiffen, and feel almost sick. The weight lifted from her chest from the day at the library seemingly returned every time she and the pink haired girl were in the same room. She wasn’t a bad friend per say, she was just a bad person, at least to Amity. In fact, her wickedness was almost comically over the top, as if she indeed was a prototypical mean girl. Boscha annoyingly spouted out more gossip and rumors about certain classmates, and Amity wondered about Skara. Admittedly, they weren’t very close, though she enjoyed her more upbeat personality. Though the rare moments of true joy were cut short, as when Boscha was around, Skara was wrapped tight round her finger. In an instant she turned from sweet, to unflinching harsh. But even so, a hint of regret always lingered in her eyes. Boscha turned to Amity with a smug grin, her canines looking as sharp as a knife. 

“Hey Ams, I heard you were tutoring otter girl or whatever.” She said, arms crossing. Amity snapped back to reality, and slouched further into the walls. She wasn’t ashamed, just preparing for the inevitable situation in which she has to stop Boscha from bullying, only for the cycle to repeat the following day.

“Yeah, what about it?” Amity snapped, pretending to be causal.

“Well, since you’re getting closer, I was hoping to maybe get some info.” Amitys brow furrowed roughly.

“Firstly, what info, and secondly, why?”

“Yknow, stuff about her parents, friends, any personal junk or whatever. Ooo, plus some embarrassing pictures, that’d be great!” Boscha responded enthusiastically. The tone was akin to the most sugary beverage you can think of, sweet and flowery, but intense and downright disgusting. 

“Ugh Boscha, no, just. Can you quit the pestering for at least day?”

“What? And ruin my only source of comedy in this broke ass school? As if.” She tossed her hair behind her back, getting closer and grabbing Amity by the shoulder. “Oh my god, do you think I can put gum in Willows hair again? Maybe she’ll cut it a few inches shorter. Wonder if I can make her go bald...”

“Boscha, I don’t know if you’re just a bitch for being a bitch, or you’re trying to joke around. Either way it’s really grating.” Boscha turned her lips downward, yanking a hand away and stuffing it in her pocket. 

“Relax Ams! I was only kidding, slightly. What’s with you this month? Just a couple weekends ago you were fine with me pestering Matt, but now you’re suddenly some sorta guardian angel?” Boscha gave a her a vicious look, disguised as an earnest gaze. Amity backed up further. *Maybe I can get through to her*.

“Well, haven’t you noticed how fucking terrified everyone is of us! 

“Yeah isn’t great? Oh by the way, Christian heard that Amelia is into chicks. Usually I’d think nothing of it, but Amelia? Never struck me as the type y’know?” Boscha responded causally.

“You didn’t-“

“Look Ams, I gotta head to class before the teach tries to write me a detention. Emphasis on try. Peace in the Middle East!” Amity scoffed.

“You don’t even know what that means!” Boscha was already down the hall, sharply turning right and causing another shrill squeal to echo down the tiles. 

“Don’t care, sounds cool.” With that, she whistled and like a dog on a leash, Skara followed, along with the rest of her posey, leaving Amity alone. Feeling the weight lighten, she trudged along the halls, making way to her next period. As she walked, she noticed how with every step her mood improved, and simply being away from Boschas energy had made her happier. She thought back to why they were friends in the first place. They weren’t exactly besties since day one, considering that it was their rich parents who made them hang out to begin with. Amity hoped the relationship would improve, but it hardly changed, with Boscha being a pain which only grew and grew. She recalled the times that the girl would pick on Willow, or use Skara as a scapegoat, and never see any actual consequence. But beside her bullying, Boschas was actually rather fun to be around, at least when they were younger. There was a sign of some kindness, some hint of life radiating from her sharp gaze. There was a time when Amity laughed out loud at Boschas jokes, when Skara wasn’t so nervous around her, when everything was just normal. But those rose tinted memories wilted as she remembered the bad times. The ones where she’d make fun of a kid to the point of leaving the school, outing several girls and boys, and even fighting. Amity couldn’t bring herself to leave though. They had been friends for ages, and even if their parents forced them together, she can’t just give up on her! Right? The things spiraled round and round, and she didn’t know what to make of it all. As Amity rounded a corner she spotted Luz. She was waving her arms around frantically, probably detailing some insane theory about an anime or even Azura. Things have been better between them, but they weren’t exactly chatting every hour. Most times they would just wave or smile at another and that was it. Amity was honestly more than happy, as with every passing day she got a little closer, and the smiles only got brighter. Stepping past Willow and Luz, she rounded another corner, already feeling much better than she was before. As her class appeared in her vision, a pressure was felt on her shoulder. Whipping around she was faced with Luz’s dark hair and brown eyes. She had a small smile on face, cheeks glowing. 

“Luz! Hey, how! How are you on this fine morning...Afternoon...” Amity sputtered, clearly surprised by Luz’s presence.

“Ah sorry, I know I don’t usually confront you or anything!” Luz yelped apologetically. She rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. 

“It’s fine! Just taken by surprise is all.” Amity peered down, and found she wasn’t wearing her usual white shirt with purple stripes, but a completely pink shirt with a Good Witch Azura logo on it. It seemed faded and torn, indicating it was old and probably a sort of pajama wear. Amity chuckled internally, finding it somewhat charming that she’d wear that to school. Luz had always been experimental with style, so she shouldn’t be too surprised, and yet she was. Luz always managed to keep her on her toes, and she found that sort of exhilarating. Smirking and regaining her cool, she crossed her arms. “Nice shirt.” Luz looked down and laughed a bit. 

“Ha! Thanks! Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something!”

“Ok, shoot.”

“So, Willow doesn’t really enjoy Azura all that much. Well more like, isn’t interested. She’s into more hardcore stuff like political dramas and junk.” Luz shuddered for dramatic effect. Amity held in a chuckle.”I was wondering if maybe, possibly, you would be interested in a little...I don’t know, Azura book club?” Amity was taken aback. She processed her words for a time and Luz froze. “You don’t have to say yes, I know we aren’t exactly friends yet but I thought maybe-“

“I’d love to! I mean, that sounds cool. Are you busy tommorow?” Amity stuttered, feeling a little hot. 

“I mean I have work, but we could do it after at the diner!”

“You sure you won’t be tired?” Luz leaned against a locker and put a finger to her chin, grinning cockily.

“I am an eternal flame baby! They call me Luz for a reason y’know.” Amity’s face was the epitome of both amused and incredibly puzzled. 

“Uhh yeah, Luz is your name after all.” The Latinas smirk formed a pout. *Cute*. For once Amity didn’t try to deny it. It felt oddly empowering.

“Well the joke was that Luz is light in Spanish, and fire casts like an-“ She shook her head, adjusting her beanie and straightening the collar of her hoodie. “I’ll explain later! Anyways I’ll see you around then. Text me the time!”

“Oh, are you sure?” Luz waved a hand at her concern.

“It’s fine, I grant thee permission.” With that, Luz scuttled away to her next class, tripping over herself and practically face planting. “I’m good!” She yelped, before disappearing in the sea of students. Willow lingered behind, giving Amity a narrow stare. The green haired girl straightened her back once she noticed. *Oh boy*.


	7. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow questions Amitys intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More development! Some fluff moments ahead before we dive into some angst! Not too much though, I’m not gonna hurt you guys too bad! Love ya bye

October 23rd, 2020

Walking out the front end of the school, Amity did not expect a voice to holler her name from the marbled steps. Crunching grass shuffled to her spot, and as she turned around, Willow was standing about 4 feet in front her, hands to her sides and a neutral expression on her face. People pushed passed them as Amity froze, not exactly understanding what Willow called her for, and the girl wasn’t really saying anything, just staring with eyes half lidded. It was like Willow was scanning her every move, every subtle change in her face, the glint in her gold eyes, and now bead of sweat dripping down the side of her head. 

“Hey.” Willow finally stated, her tone blunter than a filed rock. Amity cleared her throat, and prepared for another awkward conversation. 

“Hi. Can I help you with something?” Amity came off more snarky then she would’ve liked, and she immediately face palmed, causing the other girl to snicker to herself. 

“Nah, just here to interview you. Since apparently Luz thinks you’re good now. Not that I don’t believe her, it’s just...She can make some questionable decisions.” Willow declared in a suspicious tone as she continued eyeing her down. “Nice bracelet by the way.” Amity looked down at her black bracelet, fit with little jutted spikes. 

“Thanks? And what do you mean by interview exactly? Do I need a pen and paper?” She asked, looking elsewhere at the courtyard, where several students threw footballs and chatted.

“Nope, I think your mind is enough.”

“You calling me dumb?”

“I’m hoping you’re not dumb.” The girl clarified, getting closer and ribbing her. Amity winced, but took it as a friendly gesture and gave her a friendly smile. *Why does this feel like I’m being judged by Luz’s mom?*

“I know recently you’ve been making moves to better yourself. And Luz thinks it’s part of your “redemption arc” her words not mine.” Willow chuckled, her grey rimmed glasses bobbing up her nose. “But, you’ve been kind of a silent dick for 2 years. Yeah they say that people should be given a second chance, but you’ve gotten like what? 6 maybe 7 chances at best? Why Luz?” Amity was ready to fire back, yet when pressed she really didn’t have an answer. What Willow said had been true, and while it was definitely simplifying it, the core tenant remained. Why did she want to change? Maybe it was Luz’s sort of nice personality that helped her. Ever since she could remember, spare her siblings, everyone she talked to wanted to associate for their own reasons. It wasn’t to just hang out, it was to network, to bully, to have money or leverage, blackmail even. Past a select few, her entire life was surrounded by friends with masks on, hiding their true selves, and parents who were nice to the public, but ruthless indoors. *Yeah I’m going to Ed and Ems tonight*. 

“I guess she just showed me the light?” Amity chortled. Willow gave her a flat look and waited for a serious answer. “Ugh fine! Luz, she, she was really nice to me even if I was a dick, and despite it all she still wanted to be friends. I guess her determination and genuine personality helped.” Willow gave her a puppy dog smile.

“Awww. You really are going soft!” Willow squeaked. The words themselves seemed an insult, but her sweet tone of voice and watery eyes said otherwise. “I trust you with Luz, but if she texts me or calls me, saying that you hurt her, I swear I will use Gus as a battering ram, and literally beat you with him. Luz will be there to obviously.” 

“Uhh yes ma’am!” Amity quickly added, straightening her back. *Damn she’s scary*. A question lingered in the back of her mind, and simply mulling it about caused a wave of anxiety and even slight anger to wash away whatever mood she was in. *Better safe than sorry*. “Hey Willow. Are you and Luz like...Y’know....” She did some suggestive gestures with her hands, frantically waving them to get her point across. Willow tilted her head in confusion, eyes blank with innocence. But when she finally realized, she burst out laughing, slapping her knee. 

“Me and Luz? God that’s funny! No, no me and Luz aren’t a thing or any of that junk.”

“You seem so protective though.” Amity responded, baffled yet relived. *Why am I relieved? Amity stop now. Luz is a friend, yeah a completely platonic friend who you find kind of cute. Did I? I’m gonna stop thinking now.*

“I’m a good friend. Something you aren’t, at least from my experience.”

“You like hitting hard don’t you?”

“Hey, I’m just releasing pent up aggression, catharsis if you will.” Amity scoffed and eyed Willows floral attire. It wasn’t like a hippies dream, but the colors were light and green, and the patterns on her jeans and top were very plant like. On her hand was a green bracelet which twisted down her wrist like vines. 

“For some kind of flower girl, that’s a little aggressive don’t you think?” Willow shoved her lightly, and began to walk past, seemingly off to find Gus. 

“I’m more like a poison ivy. Better yet, I’m like a rose with thorns!” She added in a ridiculous yet seductive tone, as if she was some poet or spy. 

“That was cheesy.” Amity muttered playfully. 

“Hey, you’re the one who ~likes~ Luz, so you shouldn’t be talking about what’s cheesy or not.” Amity grew tomato red, something she had been doing a lot recently. Perhaps it was the slightly colder weather. Probably.

“I do not lik-“

“Nice talking to you bye!” Willow called, intentionally cutting her off and huffing last the court yard, leaving her lengthy shadows to trail behind her. Purple clouds hovered above and behind the school, with bits of scattered sun peeping through. Her pink dress lightly fluttered as an evening chill swept through, reminding the girl that she had to go home. *Home*. She pondered her options. She could either go to her real home and sit in the corner of her uncomfortably large room, probably curled up and listening to some podcast or book. Or she could go to Ed and Ems and sleep on their couch, with warm lamp light over her head, and family members who cared for her. She knew her parents disliked her spending time with her siblings, as they are what they called failures, all for the simple reason that both were gay, and one went to an art school. Well, it wasn’t exactly because they were gay, more like the fact that they couldn’t continue the family line. Actually, that made the fact worse, and Amity cringed at the recollection of the day they moved out. So much screaming. Sighing and discarding those thoughts, she started towards Ed and Ems, not before stopping by a local diner and ordering some food for the 3 of them. *Might aswell pay them back for letting me stay.*

————————————————————————

“YOU WHAT?” Luz yelped, beanie flying off her head and onto Gus hair. She was half up in her seat, her half sipped milkshake almost tipping. Willow laughed and plucked a fry from her plate. Gus did the same, only it was from Luz’s plate. Of course, the freaked out girl didn’t notice, and the satisfying smiled to himself. 

“I interviewed her, just like how I do with all my friends. That being you and Gus. You don’t remember me questioning you and stuff?” Luz shook her head wildly, clearly taken aback but slightly touched by her friends precaution. Gus only gaped.

“Are you serious? I remember hanging out with Willow and she just started asking me about my self confidence, and it’s link to inferiority issues!” Willow shrugged and waved a hand to lower his concern.

“Listen I just like to be cautious is all!” Gus gave her a questioning glance and stole another fry, this time getting a small slap to the hand. “Fine, questioning you was a bad idea I get it. But you can’t blame me for wanting to know what Amity wants!” Gus wanted to argue, but relented.

“She has a point. This is the same Amity who let Boscha take over, and promptly kick me out of my social studies club. Not to mention, bully me 24/7, steal my lunch money on occasion, and-“ 

“Ok ok! I get it I get it! She’s not exactly the most trustworthy person! But shes, she’s like one of those lemon drops or whatever. Sour on the outside, but sweet on the inside!” Willow gave her a dark look which suggested some dirty joke Luz decided not to pick up on. 

“More like sweet, but with a bitter tang.” Willow commented, leaning back against the leather seat and staring out to the sea of customers at the once in a blue moon, busy diner. Eda was manning the register, and insisted Luz take a small break. She didn’t ask questions, more applied by the fact that Eda even let her have a chance to breath. On busy days like these, Eda would pound Luz’s ears with commands and orders, constantly whirring her brain with tips, and receipts and checks and things a 17 year old shouldn’t really care about. She wasn’t rude by any means, if anything she was more stressed and needed all the hands she could get. And one of those hands happened to be Luz. Willow sighed and leaned back in, giving Luz a concerned, yet optimistic look. Gus however, gave her a pointed one.

“Are you guys like friends? Or is this some middle ground type thing.” He began trying to sketch out what he meant with his fingers. Luz just chuckled and was again grateful for having such dorky, understanding, and caring friends. 

“Middle ground I guess. I’m giving her another chance yeah, but I did tell her that I’m not ready to be her friend yet.” Gus nodded, and Willow followed suit, seemingly in approval.

“Good choice, good choice. Well, whatever you do, me and Gus are here for you all the way. I also won’t pry anymore. Not that much at least.” Willow assured, knowing Luz had trouble with people digging into her social life, and using those answers to promptly humiliate her. That’s the part that made Willow most worried, and Luz was in a way, privy of that fact. 

“Yeah, what Willow said. Plus if she does end up hurting you, I got a carton of spoiled eggs and rolls of toilet paper in stock.” He wagged his brows suggestively, making both girls laugh and ponder the idea of egging a house.

“Thanks you guys. And even if things go wrong, at least I tried yknow?” Luz beamed trying to not get her hopes up. Though, something in her gut told her that tomorrows book club would be a success. Maybe she was a fool, maybe it was too good to be true. Whatever it was, she still needed to try. *Oh boy.*


	8. Bookclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a bookclub and talk. Someone gets angry, and it isn’t either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! Sorry for the wait, school had me swamped and I had my b day yesterday. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and get ready for some Amity bonding with Luz’s friends, and a new contender joining the arena.

October 24th, 2020

Her routine mane of hair was fixed and held in a half pony tale, the teal dye slightly fading, turning the minty green to a mellow aquamarine. Dawning her usual pink dress and leggings, she scanned herself in the bathroom mirror, definitely not debating if she should wear her bracelet or not. *Why am I nervous? It’s just Luz. Luz, the girl who gave you another chance, and makes you feel lighter than ever before. Yeah no pressure Amity. Undo months of bullying yeah*. Perfume sprayed across the air, making Emira cough as she entered to spot Amity practically tearing her own hair out in stress. Smirking, the girl bent to the now curled Amity and motioned her to sit up. Amity snarled, only gripping her knees tighter. The action made Emira laugh, and she promptly yanked Amity up by the arm, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. Perfume bottles and hair products fell from the sink edge, and the bulbs of fluorescent white above revealed spilt water and toothpaste on the ground. 

“Amity I know you can be a fucking mess but I didn’t expect this!” Emira hollered, voice more entertained than actually concerned. Amity puffed her cheeks like a cartoon character, going slightly red in embarrassment. Emira was quick to poke her, which only made Amity more furious. “Mittens is angry today! Now, tell me what your problem is, and how we can solve it.” She glanced at the hairbrush by her feet, and pony tailed hair. Her eyes grew mischievous and Amity gulped. “Oh, I see what’s going on here...” 

“No you don’t! You see nothing, you’re actually blind.” Amity yelped, covering Emiras eyes. The girl only laughed, removing Amitys flustered hands and dragging her to the living room, much to the green haired girls behest. The TVs static buzzed some sluggish news story, filling the otherwise empty space. Evening light shimmered through a dim curtain, its dusty shingles swaying rhythmically. The apartment was always rather peaceful, a polar opposite to the otherwise loud and sometimes obnoxious Blight twins. Edric was sprawled on the black couch, face in a grin and fingers rapidly typing. *Whats got him so happy*? Before the concept could form a proper thought, she was being seated on a near recliner, south to the door. *Maybe I can book it and-*

“Amity, tell us why the hell you’re destroying our bathroom!” Emira pressed, placing herself by Edric and nudging him. The boy fumbled with the phone before sitting up, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“It’s nothing! You know what I’ll just go!” Emira put a hand out. 

“Blight, you’re not leaving this room until you share your dark secret. Remember, the more the mystery, the more it’s interesting. That’s my motto!”

“You never say that.” Edric quipped.

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do!” There’s was a brief pause. Amity furrowed her brows, looking between the now disgruntled twins. 

“No you don’t.”

“Edric I swear to god.”

“You know god doesn’t work that way Em.” Edric sneered, falling back to the couch and firing another text. Emira noticed the smile etched in his features and let out a long breath. Crossing her arms, she leaned until she was right at Edrics ear. She whispered something, and even if Amity didn’t catch it all of it, the words “I know, and “secret” were blown into the warm air, making way into Amity’s ears. *Great, my brother is probably serial killer.* Edric grew red in embarrassment, huffing and plugging his ears with wired buds blasting some pop song. Emira grew a satisfied smile and turned back to Amity, scanning her down much like Willow did. 

“Now where were we? Oh yeah, spill.” Emira dead panned. Amity closed off further, darting her gaze away and staring down at her feet. She heard a sigh, and felt Emira stand and shuffle in front of her. A firm, but comforting hand was felt on her shoulder, and she peered up to see Emira, eyes fonder than usual. 

“Ugh, fine.” Amity relented, hearing Emiras hum of approval. “So, there’s this girl, and I sorta kinda was huge dick to her and her friends. But after some stuff, she gave me another chance and, and I’m working towards maybe earning her trust. Maybe I’ll make a friend, I dunno...” Amity trailed off, wavering lightly. Emira smiled and released her grip, opting to wrap her arms around and Amity and engulf her in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re finally ditching Boscha.” Amity chuckled sadly, leaning into her embrace. Despite knowing that Boscha was a bad influence, and even acknowledging it, it still didn’t make her any less upset. It’s hard letting go of somebody you’ve known your entire life, wether they’re good or bad. Amity leaned back and felt a lot lighter. But as she focused back on Emiras face, her fond eyes sparked with her usual mischief. “Ok, I get all that and stuff. But that doesn’t explain-“ she gestured at Amity with a suggestive hand. “This.”

“Well, we’re meeting up to talk about a book we both like. And I guess I just got a little nervous.”

“A little? Sounds to me like Little Miss Perfect over here has a crush!” Emira beamed, lips widening into a grin. Amity wanted to straight up melt into the ground, and never be seen again. *I don’t have a crush! I just really wanna be friends!* she kept repeating the mantra over and over, hoping, no, begging her heart that it was true. *Even if I did she would never like me*. Emira saw Amity twist her face and grow downtrodden. Frowning, she decided to not press further. Though a secret part of her halted just so she can see how this all plays out. “It’s ok Mittens, I was just messing with ya! I don’t think you have a crush k?” Before Amity could respond, Edric shot up.

“AMITY HAS A CRUSH?”

“ED!” Both girls shouted in unison, making the boy slump down. Even if he was flat on his back he wasn’t completely out of it.

“Holdup! Is this whole deal because of Luz?”

“Ed I swear.” Amity groaned. The boy only grew more smug.

“God Ed, how are you so charming, handsome, smart, funny, AND intuitive. God aren’t I amazing?” Edric said reverently , admiring himself. Amity and Emira shared a dead expression. 

“You tried to take a bat from the zoo as a pet.”

“OH COME ON”

————————————————————————

Rinsing out used glasses was not a thing Luz particularly minded. What she did mind however, was the constant ringing of the bell as people shuffled in to order and eat. It wasn’t that the people were annoying, honestly the patrons who frequent the diner were rather civil. No, it was the damn bell, and the anxiety brewing in her stomach didn’t help the matter at all. Sure, I’m theory it wasn’t that big a deal, they were only going to discuss a novel and probably have some small talk. Nothing major. But the theory leaves out one crucial detail. it’s Amity Blight. Notorious top student, rich girl, perceived spoiled brat, Amity. While Luz did understand her more and found the inner personality charming, it still wasn’t enough to rid the bitterness at the back of her throat. She thought that perhaps this would give her an opportunity to rid of the taste, but old friend anxiety made sure to make her suffer regardless. *She could just be using me. It isn’t the first time*. She began to fall deeper into her darker thoughts, the once bright afternoon dimming in her vision, casting grey swirls up in the sky. It wasn’t real of course, but to Luz it felt so. Dark, regressive thoughts of inadequacy, of betrayal, of the constant bullying which pushed her down years before swam back, but vanished as another jingle altered her. From the door, green hair flowed past and settled itself on a near booth. It was Amity. She fumbled with the glass in her mitts, and quickly finished rinsing, tossing the thing aside and bolting to the counter. Amitys usual face was switched with one filled with nervousness. It wasn’t noticeable at first glance, but as Luz looked into the curves of her face (for no reason then to see her expression fo course), she found her mouth twisted in a half grimace, brow pinched and wagging, and a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her head. It was comical how drastically different this Amity was to the confidence oozing one she knew all too well in school. Her confident strut was a hasty shuffle, and she even noticed her hair fixed and not in the frizzy main she liked to frequent. *Looks can be deceiving*. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she skipped to Amitys booth. She was a few minutes away from finally being off her shift, but the last customers were almost finished, and the steady stream of the noon rush had slowed to a crawl. Settling across from Amity, she waited till the girl pryed her eyes away from her laptop. She was seemingly typing something, and so engrossed it took her a full 2 minutes to look up at her surroundings. As their eyes met Amity recoiled in surprise, gold eyes widening. 

“Hi.” Amity wavered, setting her laptop aside. Luz smiled and leaned forward, which evidently made Amity more nervous. 

“Hey!” The two stayed silent for a time, with the echo of sparse chatter surrounding them. *Small talk, right*. “So, Ms I think Azura is for nerds, what are your real feelings about the series?” Luz quipped, though an underlying hint of ire wormed in. *Ok Luz, be more nice, she’s trying. At least I hope she is*.

“Ha! Sorry about that, I’m, im not usually comfortable sharing that I like that kind of stuff.” 

“So you’re ashamed then?” Luz questioned sadly. Amity noticed her face fall and gave her a determined look. 

“Of course not! It’s just they’re too dumb to get the novels, plus they haven’t even read them! If they read them they’d know how-“

“Narratively satisfying they are!” Both girls said together, growing smiles on their faces. A wave of relief washed over Luz, and probably Amity as well, judging by the breath she let out. 

“So, tell me then Blight. What’s your favorite book and why. Also if any answer isn’t book 3 then you’re wrong.” Luz playfully jested, fingers drumming on the table. Amity crossed her arms and gave her a smirk.

“Are you seriously telling me you like book 3 more than 1?” Luz gasped comically. 

“What the hell? How can you like book 1 more than book 3! Book 1 is so slow and boring while 3 is just so action packed and awesome!” Amity laughed, her voice oozing genuine happiness. The joy infected Luz and soon they began to argue playfully about the merits of their favorite novels. It was scary how fun Amity was to speak to. Luz imaged it would be a light causal conversation with a bit of small talk. Nothing major, just 2 people talking about whatever for an hour. But it wasn’t like that at all. Once the ice broke, they raised their voices, animatedly talking about Azura and all its nuances, characters, plot lines, hell even the art book got mentioned. It was fun, and Luz loved every moment of it. After a bit, the last vestige of chatter faded from the diner, and both were left in an empty store, spare Eda lurking in the back. It was getting late, yet none of them really cared, and moved from Azura to just anything really. 

“And that’s how I got kicked out of theatre club.”

“Wow. Just, wow. Did you really have to fake your organs coming out like that? It’s Romeo and Juliet, not The Thing.” Amity beamed, eyes crinkling from her smile. 

“Firstly, which Thing are you talking about. Secondly, I wanted to make the experience more visceral! The original play is way too tame for my taste.” Luz said causally, as if this was a completely normal thing to want. Amity couldn’t help but chuckle.

“2 teens literally die in the original, did you really need to add guts?” Amity questioned, yet too entertained to really care about an answer. “Oh and by the way, I’m talking about the 1982 version of The Thing.” 

“A woman of culture I see. And yes! The 1982 version rocks!” Luz hollered, slamming her fists on the table. *We should go watch it together sometime* Luz thought. *Relax, Luz, you just started talking. Don’t get wierd.*

“Speaking of the Thing, Willow was acting odd yesterday. Wouldn’t say wierd, but she kept asking me about stuff.” 

“Oh yeah! She wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna sabotage me.” Luz responded, a little too chipper for Amitys taste. The green haired girl gave a sad smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear sluggishly. 

“Oh, well I can’t exactly blame her really.” She paused, turning her eyes away from Luz with her mouth pursed. “Do...Do you think I’ll sabotage you?” Luz wanted to answer no, she really did. She’s been having a blast simply talking with the girl. Instead of the spoiled rich girl she thought she knew, Amity was the polar opposite. But she’s been betrayed before, and though her guarded heart loosened its defenses, they were still up regardless. 

“Maybe.” Luz shrugged. They stayed silent for a time, before Luz decided that she was done with the tension. “It’s ok! You’re already starting to grow on me!” Amitys face lit up then, and she smiled once more. 

“Wish I could say the same for Willow. I think she was acting friendly to me for your sake. If I wasn’t trying to befriend you I doubt she would’ve talked to me at all.” 

“You wanna be friends with her to?” Luz asked, genuinely confused. *I thought she was just bettering herself for me! Does she really wanna change completely?*

“Boschas been getting really unstable recently. She wanted me to like spy on you and shit. Ugh.” Amity supplied with a grimace. Luz breathed a sigh of relief. *At least she told me*. “I don’t know what’s up with her. Granted she’s always been kinda shitty, but since you came into the picture, she’s been extra aggressive. Especially to Willow. I don’t know why though!” Luz nodded solemnly, noting how Boscha seemed to target Willow a lot. 

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Amity frowned, almost as if she was disappointed in herself.

“Recently yeah. Wish I would’ve talked to her sooner. God I’m such an idiot. 

“Hey, I know we don’t trust you yet, especially Willow. She’s a tough cookie to crack! But once you do, she’s a sweetheart!” Luz smirked. “Kinda like someone right in front of me.” Amity grew red and huffed, crossing her arms, but failing to hide a smile. 

“Like I said, I can still be mean Noceda.”

“Try me.” Amity smirked and leaned back against the booth.

“Malengale is cooler than Hecate.” Luz’s eyes widened.

“Take that back.”

————————————————————————

As she walked along the streets, her hands were fisted in the pocket of her jeans. Pink strands of hair fell from her face as she stomped along, crunching the sparse patches of sand and vegetation. From the corner of her eye she spotted the diner. Plastered on the door was a sticker of some owl, fit with comically beady eyes and a short beak. Right at the bottom read in a bold font “The Owl House.” Though the diner isn’t what interested her, rather it was Amity laughing along with...Luz Noceda. Confusion spread across her mind, before settling on anger. Though, instead of crashing through the door, she stormed off, muttering to herself. The strands fell looser, and as the sun fell from the high clouds, a hue of red turned the pink hair crimson.


	9. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity meets some unexpected people at a new bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if you guys like a little slower paced chapters but I experimented with it! Thanks so much for the support and I love everyone of y’all. Btw, next chapter is gonna be some spicy stuff for Luz. Least I hope. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

October 25th, 2020

When Awoken by the blare of an alarm, Amity softly pressed the tiny button down, an odd action considering on most days, she would slam and practically break the device. Though it was early morning, a seething sun made Amity’s clothes stick to her skin. Rolling to her bedside, she clutched the icy plastic of her phone, a groan escaping her throat as the blinding light and thrumming headache overloaded her barely awake brain. No notifications popped in, spare some weather and likes on a post. *Ugh.* popping her joints and shambling to the sill, she cracked open the curtains, instantly regretting it as the uncomfortable warmth made sweat travel down her scalp. After the bookclub, Amity reluctantly went home, as Ed and Em were busy and she didn’t want to be a bother. Of course, her wonderful parents decided to question her profusely, as if she wasn’t 17 years old and couldn’t be on her lonesome. It wasn’t like they were worried, because if that was the case she would understand. No, it was like she was a criminal and they were interrogating her. Her lips churned down, and she quickly grimaced before deciding to get dressed. Her room was spacious, as if it was a small studio apartment, or a luxurious hotel room. Her floors were a shimmering white, same with her bed and desk. The walls were light grey with hints of red, and as light hit the walls, it’s life grew. She tossed on a causal fit: A tshirt and skirt, both monochromatic. Tousling with her locks she debated on pinning her hair, but opted to leave the mane wild. This was half being lazy, as well as to upset her uptight parents who had loved to tie it up (Though she did enjoy it on occasion). The bathed light grew brighter, and a song of gulls and waves of grass made Amitys aggression fade, turning red fumes to dying embers. The memory of the Bookclub was still raw in her brain, as no nostalgia or any matter effected its authenticity. She seemed to remember every detail, from their conversation topics, to every twinkle in either of their eyes. But what jutted out from the confines of positivity, was the sullen moments. Times where conversations halted, silences where shared, and a different sort of conversation flowed. Usually that would seem as a negative, but Amity remembered the silences being comfortable, and the moments of reflection were for each other’s understanding. It wasn’t wierd, it wasn’t bad, it was all so nice. Amity breathed a sigh, and her chest fluttered a bit, but she just chalked it up to the filling warmth of the rising sun. With her trademark brackets tied round her wrist, she gingerly stepped out her room, twisting her head both ways to ensure no one was watching. To her left winded a long and narrow hall, so deep it almost looked to be filled with fog. She shivered, and silently prayed that she would go to college soon and move to a smaller apartment. Despite the luxurious quality of living, nothing beat Ed and Ems lumpy couch, and old Tv. The stairs railings were ice cold, and as the steps winded down, her foot rang off the wood and bounced round the ivory pillars and white walls. *Please don’t hear me, please don’t hear me*. The main hall was gargantuan, almost like an old Roman church. But unlike those of Rome, ones with beautiful paintings, tapestries, items and colors, this one was drab and had blank canvases with splotches of paint sprayed onto them. She knew modern art had its merits, but she would be deceiving herself if she didn’t wish for something a little more lively. She reached for the door, after what felt like ages just slowly pacing to the entrance. High and mighty, lined with rustic metals and old chain that looked straight out of the medieval ages. Fiddling with the lock (which was surprisingly hard to figure out. Wonder why.), she freed herself of the prison that was Blight manor, and scampered off to the streets, the lined path of stones so artificial she almost slipped. A part of her worried that her parents might demand her to come home once they found out she’s run off, but the dread slipped out of mind once she remembered how little they payed attention to her. It seemed the only times she would ever get acknowledgment was when she got higher marks than usual, or did something which was to them “Morally questionable.” Once a good distance away she debated her options under a near tree. The shade was unnaturally comfortable, and Amity realized she’d rather not be cooked out in the blistering sun. She would go to the library, as it was reasonably cool, comfortable, and quiet enough to focus on her is things and reading. But as she strolled along with the heat burning her back, she decided on the new bookstore by the commercial plaza, as she felt a sudden spring in her step, and wanted to explore. Maybe Luz was getting to her, she couldn’t really tell. With a blue sky and even bluer buildings, the plaza was relatively filled with a variety of people, places and things. Small shops, with doors cracked open sold greasy, but delicious smelling food. Carts with flowers, sodas, and paraphernalia roamed the white bricked sidewalks, and a group of children played around the fountain, water and lemonade flying into the air as they made a mess. There were far more tourists than Amity assumed, as it wasn’t a very special season. But perhaps she was missing something everyone else knew about. Shrugging internally, she chuckled to herself as she recalled the first time she saw Luz. In her military green jacket, jeans and beanie, she jut out like a sore thumb. In the midsts of more weather friendly shirts, abundance of shorts and loose fitting Ts, Luz had heavy jackets, skinny jeans and beanies. She adapted of course, but it was always funny to see her around barely breaking a sweat while in the stuffiest clothes imaginable. After mentally faceplaming as she realized how much she kept thinking of Luz, Amity wandered along the passes and to the bookstore. 

It was a lot more modern than she anticipated, seldom any candles old leather bound times lying about, and a surprising lack of dust. It was definitely more comfortable in theory, but deep down she still longed for the old rustic edge of the library. Something about that place made her feel like a secret Witch studying the arts of magic. Even if she hated admitting it, YA fantasy still beat any classic book, at least to her. So, when she finds a whole aisle dedicated to it, she couldn’t help but cruise along the carpeted floor, and preview each paperback. Settling on one with an interesting art style and more classical writing. Humming in satisfaction, she began to walk towards the register. That was until a familiar voice rang in her ears. Training her eyes upward, before her was a short boy, dark of skin and hair, dressed in a blue polo and khaki shorts. His eyes were curious, but a little wary, with traces of fear in his iris. *Shit*. 

“Hey, are you sure you want that book? It’s a little bloody.” Gus uttered, stepping back slightly. *Is he really scared of me?* Amity frowned before smiling. Hopefully it was reassuring, but judging by his reaction, it definitely wasn’t. *I have to work on that*. Before her mouth could open, another, more high pitched voice called along the aisles, before making way to their direction. 

“There are you are! Who are you-“ Willows gaze landed on an increasingly more nervous Amity. “Oh.”

“Hi.” Amity let out, voice cracking and raspy. *Why am I being awkward? It’s just Willow and Gus, Luz’s friends! No big deal, just a bit of small talk and we’ll be on our way!* “So, what uh, what brings you here?” Both looked unimpressed, with Willows face neutral. Playing the collar of her striped shirt and adjusting her shorts, Willow spoke.

“We’re just here helping out the new owner. She’s got no hands and it’s a free excuse to leave the house, so why not.” The girl said crisply. Amity tensed up, but tried releasing it. *Ok Amity, you can do this*. 

“Cool! Maybe, maybe I can help? I’ve got nothing pending.” Amity offered, her awkwardness resulting in the book clutched to her chest falling to the floor. The pointed look given by Willow wilted slightly. 

“Hmm, never took you for a YA girl. Turns out you and Luz are more similar than I thought.” Willow teased, the wall of tension slowly crumbling. Gus bent down and grabbed the novel, before tossing it back to Amity. 

“Honestly, this barely counts as YA! There’s a lot of well, let’s just say violent things. Things which can scar a boy for life.”

“You’ve read it?” Amity asked casually. Willow side eyed Gus and smirked as the boy put a hand to his chin. 

“I have yeah. Though I think I repressed it. Oh well.” Willow chuckled, her glasses bobbing and her grey hair wagging. The cut was still shorter than her usual hair, and it made Amity feel slightly guilty. *I should’ve helped you. God why I am an idiot*? 

“Gus, I think you’re scaring her.” Willow sneered, elbowing the boy, to which he smiled back. “Well whatever the book is, I’m sure Blight can handle it.” There was a hint of contempt in the words, which struck Amity a bit harshly. Though, it was definitely justified, so she simply rolled with the punches.

“If I can handle Luz, I can handle some blood.”

“And guts.” Gus stated.

“And guts.” Amity jeered, clearly having some fun in this situation. Despite the fissure of awkwardness which separated them, simply talking to both of them proved to lift her spirits. She thought back to Boschas draining conversations, and though it made her sad to think of distancing herself, she had to do it for her own mental well being. Someone like Boscha couldn’t be saved, at least not without some wake up call. Willow cleared her throat which brought Amity back to earth.

“Well Blight, if you’re not busy you can help us stock some new arrivals. You think you can handle lifting some boxes?”

“Pfft, boxes? Piece of cake, yeah I got this!”

She didn’t have this. 

“Lift with your legs!” Gus hollered, swiftly snatching box, and waltzing to the near aisle. If they weren’t inside an air conditioned building Amity would’ve died of heatstroke. Her shirt stuck even further to her skin, and the sensation was so unbearable she debated on just quitting. But the subtle jabs Willow and Gus gave as they stacked boxes on top of boxes, lifting with ease, burned a competitive fire in her heart. What surprised her most was Gus. He was shorter than either of them, seldom any stronger, at least he seemed so. But in truth, what he lacked in strength he had in ingenuity, and would lift boxes in the most unconventional , yet cleverest ways possible. From stacking some on his shoulders to even on his head. It was bizarre, comical and charming. Willow surprised her with her brute strength. Sure her build wasn’t exactly as slim as hers, but she certainty misjudged her ability. On her lonesome, she could stack 3 boxes atop another and run with them. Amity didn’t have such luck. She acted strong sure, and she definitely had athletic ability (she played rugby for gods sakes), but for the life of her, those boxes beat at her back and legs, and as the last one was emptied, she was collapsed on a chair. 

“Guess you never do any heavy lifting huh?” Gus questioned. Though the innocent tilt of his head didn’t hide the underlying smugness beneath it. Amity smirked.

“I play Rugby, I definitely know about heavy lifting.” Gus and Willow gestured at her, with the boy mimicking her panting and dramatic pose. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

“Hey why so red Blight? Do you need some water? An ambulance?” Willow stressed, her concern superseded by laughter. 

“Hey! Those boxes had like stones in them or something! I swear those novels are fucking AP textbooks!” Willow settled on a chair and leaned against the table they sat around. Behind them were stands and shelves, all filled with paperbacks and hardcovers. Above the slightly grey walls were windows, and the slightly white light signaled it was near noon.

“Well, to be fair they were like...Huge dictionaries.” Gus held in a laugh, whilst Willow gave her a smirk.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS.” 

“Dead serious.” Gus and Willow said simultaneously. In any other scenes rip she would’ve been mad or slightly annoyed, but she wasn’t. *I found people dorkier than Luz wow.*

“Who the hell would buy dictionaries?” 

“People looking for the most creative ways to tell someone off.” Willow commented, pulling out for phone and wincing. A low rumble shook the table, and even made Amity jump. Her eyes landed on a guilty looking Gus, gaze to the floor and mouth pursed between an embarrassed smile and held in chuckle. 

“Sorry guys, I’m a little hungry. I haven’t even eaten breakfast!” Willow gasped, brows furrowing like a disappointed mother.

“Did you stay up all night again?”

“No, obviously not.” Gus pressed, hands drumming on the table. He looked to Amity for aid, but she was too busy being entertained by all of it. 

“Let me guess, Star Wars marathon?” Willow muttered, clearly familiar with the situation. 

“Maybe. It was just the original trilogy. And prequel trilogy...And Clone Wars...” Willow sighed but didn’t insult him, she simply gave him a friendly look and nodded. She turned her attention to a still beat Amity, though her exhaustion was beginning to fade more and more. 

“Hey, so thanks for helping us, even if you only lifted like 6 of them.” Willow commended, voice going softer and even a bit more genuine.

“Gee thanks.”

“I meant it. Anyways, wanna go with us to grab a bite? It’s probably gonna be some junk food, but I think greasy sliders are bit better than some small pickle sandwiches or whatever rich people eat.” Amitys stomach did grumble at the thought of a slider or really any junk food. But the hunger didn’t overshadow her sense of want and guilt. Sure, she did want to go and eat with them, as they were kind enough to let her help and even open up a bit. Those kinds of people are rare, and just having both of them already lightened up her mood and made her feel happy. But the biting guilt in her gut, the slimy voice which mutters “you don’t deserve it” constantly washed away any positivity. She looked back up to see both of them. Their hearts were still heavily defended, but Amity couldn’t let a small crack in the walls go to waste. Perhaps this could be another start. Perhaps this was an olive branch. 

“Ok, sounds good.”


	10. Don’t fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity find one another once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, might have an update tomorrow since it’s a smaller chapter! We’re getting close to the end of the friendship arc so be prepared! Cause after its romance time ;). Love you guys! Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> EDIT: For some reason, some chapters don’t show up on the fandom page at all, while others do. So if you miss a chapter I’m sorry! If anyone has a solution I’ll be happy to read it!

October 27th, 2020

Tuesday’s. It didn’t have that “almost there” feeling like Wednesday, nor was it as exciting as Thursday or as crummy as Monday. No, as she hopped off the steps of the school, the air was staler than days old bread, not inedible, but seldom tasteful or even filling. As the day grew darker what kept Luz going all the way through last period, was surprisingly not the catharsis of going home or work, but rather tutoring. Despite her guarded feelings towards Amity, she still looked foward to seeing her. She remembered plopping in her cool seat at first period, early sun forcing her eyes open as she tried to pay attention. All the students round her grew distant, and in front of her was the teacher, yet even they were seemingly far off, words echoing down a long winding tunnel. Sure, perhaps she didn’t get enough sleep as she was up all night thinking of the The green haired girl, and maybe just maybe she debated on wether fully trusting her. Truthfully she wanted to, as talking with her made Luz come so undone. It was terrifying how easy and comfortable she felt, and she reasoned that it was due to her weakness for companionship. It was odd really, years of being shut out by her peers at her old school made her want to connect, yet once the connection was feasible, her anxieties and doubts stopped her from fully accepting it. Luz just chuckled cruelly, a sense of self depreciation swallowing her whole. This wasn’t uncommon for Luz, as days before at her old school were filled with these moments of self doubt, weakness and vulnerability. She’d grown accustomed to it, but she’d be lying if the thought of Amity betraying her didn’t make her breakdown. She knew that it wouldn’t happen, but it didn’t matter. She thought her old friends wouldn’t hurt her, but they did anyway. 

The plaza never seemed so vivid. Sure, it was a more recent edition according to Willow, but as light beamed on the concrete and steel, the joyful ruckus of tourists filled her ears, and her downtrodden mood lightened. Blues greens and reds littered banners which zig zagged above the buildings, posters and ads were plastered over the walls, and spare some dark corners, fairly lights crawled over every tree. Kicking a few pebbles beneath her heel, she waltzed to one of the said ads, peeling away at its glue and eyeing the vivid reds and greens. A breeze flew by her neck, though instead of a chilling shiver, it was surprisingly calming. In bold font, fit with a bright white stroke, were the words “The Knee Festival, coming soon!” Under the bold letters was an illustration of a large Ferris wheel, lights made in a way to resemble some pattern that almost looked like a glyph that Azura used once. *Well that explains the tourists.* She’d heard about the festival in passing, yet most of the excitement was saved for weekends as while it was a public school, the standards were exceedingly high. Even the bad kids had straight As, and Luz couldn’t help but feel a little intimated when strolling along the ornate halls. The reminder of school made wilted Luz’s smile, as she remembered that Amity had practice, therefore couldn’t exactly tutor her today. Hell that was the reason she moseyed along to bright Plaza. Eyeing the book store, she debated the pros and cons to spending what little money she owned on a few novels. *The next Azura won’t come out for another month, so not much options there...” And as if the universe read her thoughts, along side the book store was an attached comic shop, fit with a large cutout of some hero character. *Well that works!* Shaking the negative thoughts out (which she did often), she crossed the concrete opening and dipped into the refreshing chill of the shop. As much as she loved the outdoors, the sweltering heat was something she could never get used to. Even in a light pink shirt and shorts, it was still humid and made her hair stick to her face. The place was a bit more spacious than anticipated, with rows and rows of different genres lining every wall, and little nooks for previewing and reading. A gentle pink light bathed the area, and added a splash of color to the brown floors and light blue walls. Cutouts of manga, comic, and even movie characters were littered at every aisle, each relatively dust free and seemingly new. There were about a dozen people wandering along, their noses either deep in comics, or sat on little beanbag chairs near the corners. Luz found herself in the romance section, something she didn’t really read, but was definitely open to it. She seldom read official or long term romance novels, and traded those issues with updates of her favorite fan fictions. Of course she’d never admit that she read those kinds of things, but sneaking in a reference here or there was something she couldn’t resist. Finding a stand-alone comic about some vampire war, she searched above the racks of comics to find an empty nook to read (even if she doesn’t like it, she’ll still pay). Though, as she scanned the room her eyes trained jutting green light. With a squint it was revealed to be not a light, but hair. Inching closer revealed the hair to have its roots still brown, and all frazzled like an unkempt mane. Amity. She wasn’t in a rugby uniform, rather dawning her usual getup, only now she had a simple black choker. A ring of questions racked her brain. *Did she lie about practice? Why? Does she really not want to tutor me that badly? Should I even ask? Why would she lie to me?*

“Uhh Luz, why are you staring at me?” Snapping out of her reverie, she caught concerned gold eyes staring into hers. Squeaking and stepping back, she clasped them comic to her chest, and noticed her clammy hands covering some graphic novel. 

“Oh hey Amity! I wasn’t looking or anything! Anyway what uh, what...What brings you around...The town...” She forced a smile and clicked some finger guns. Amity surprisingly chuckled at her awkwardness. Luz was happy to see her, yet felt miffed at the prospect of being lied to. What made her even angrier was the fact that Amity looked so unconcerned, and causal, as if Luz didn’t really matter to her. 

“Oh! I’m uh, I’m just picking up something. Not that important!” Luz smirked, though it was more aggressive than usual.

“Oh, so it’s more important than let’s say, rugby practice or tutoring?” It was a little on the angry side, but Luz didn’t care. Amity quickly caught on and sighed, a frown creeping along her features. 

“Well no! It’s just, practice has been a little harder than usual...” she looked away for a moment, eyes down to the floor. Luz caught onto the body language, and immediately regretted her tone. *Its not like we’re best friends, she has a life and I have mine. You dumbass Luz. She probably has a good reason for it. Or she could be lying, that’s plausible. LUZ STOP! You have to trust her!* the clash raged on for a few second before Amity spoke again. “It’s been getting really physical, and well...Boschas been too aggressive. I have no idea what the fuck is up with her!” Her eyes were genuine, which put out some of the flames burning in her gut. 

“Still doesn’t explain the tutoring.” Luz retorted, immediately slapping herself on the forehead for such a rash, stupid, selfish, insensitive-

“You actually want to?” Amity squeaked, face growing a faint shade of red as a few passerby’s turned to the commotion. “I thought you hated it.” Amity finished, voice small. 

“What! No! I like learning and stuff! Plus, you’re not bad company!” Luz beamed, making Amity stand tall again and smile. 

“Oh, well I would but it’s like 4 PM, and I gotta get home in a bit. My parents will interrogate me to hell if I’m not there 5 on the dot.” Luz nodded understandingly, but couldn’t help her curiosity as she bore her eyes into the novel Amity clutched. *No way she reads that*.

“No way.” Amity noticed Luz’s eyes on her hands, and clutched the novel tighter. 

“W-What is it?” 

“Amity Blight reads ‘Lovers on the Battlefield’ and Azura? I really don’t know you do I?” Luz gasped, her past tension before melting. Her chest felt light again. Amity gave in almost instantly, and revealed the cover. A wonderfully illustrated battle clashed in the background, vampires, elves, and orcs clad in slightly skin tight armor, colors a wash of bright crimson and purple. What made Luz snicker most however, was the foreground, which was of a couple on the verge of a kiss. It was so cheesy, so overly dramatic, and something Luz didn’t even think Amity would ever read. But there she was, gold eyes nervous and embarrassed, and skin growing red. After a few seconds Amity sighed.

“Yeah yeah laugh all you want.” 

“I’m not laughing!” Luz said, though her voice was riddled in a bubbly giggle. Amity frowned, though it wasn’t real anger or sadness. It was more of a sarcastic jokey one, something you’d see in a sitcom. 

“Ughh yes you are! I see you trying to hide it!” Amity laughed, face redder and arms crossed. She puffed her cheeks comically, which made Luz want to poke the air out. Of course she twisted the urge, and promptly questioned herself as to why she would want to touch her face. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Luz smirked, pushing the giggle down even further. 

“Whatever, it isn’t like you’re any better.”

“True, we both like cheesy overtop fantasy.” Both began to chuckle, and the anger Luz felt before subsided so drastically, she wondered if the feeling was even there to begin with. At the bookclub, despite the fun the she had, there was still a light bitter taste which lingered at the back of her throat. She could still taste it, however it was definitely fading. And it was fading very, very fast. 

“Well Luz, I gotta get going soon, I promise that we’ll actually tutor tomorrow!” Amity stated, face determined. She was about to walk off until she turned, features pinched and nervous. “Wait, actually, I think I still have a bit of time. If you want, we could like, hang out for a bit?” Luz tilted her head and looked to her, a light feeling bubbling in her heart. *Dont fall, don’t fall*. “I’m sorry if that’s weird or something! Y’know what, that was actually a bad idea! I should probably get going! Bye!” Amity tried to book it out the shop, but was caught by Luz’s hand on her wrist. She’s swiveled back, and found Luz’s brown eyes sparkling. Of course, there was the usual self doubt etched into her features, but this time Luz seemed less guarded. 

“It’s not weird! Plus, I need someone to tell me about this whole Knee festival thing!” Luz didn’t have a clue what she was doing. Why was she so ready to jump on the offer? It took her so long to do things like this, and yet when Amity shows up she just loosens all guard. As her mind was plagued with questions, she decided that it was best to drown them out. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing. Perhaps she could loosen up and just have fun. 

“Ok! How about we get something to drink?”

———————————————————————-

“Amity! What is this juvenile behavior?”

“You said 5, I’m just like 10 minutes late!” 

“And when we said 5 we meant 5, no if ands or buts! Honestly, I can’t even believe you’d dare talk back to us young lady.” Alador stated, crossing his arms and peering down at a glaring Amity. Her hands were balled tightly, over heating the overwhelming cold of the Blight manor. It was always so dark, and spacious, something Amity hated. “You’re not even in your uniform? We’re you out with some friends instead doing something actually productive? You’re a teenager, I don’t expect to put you on a leash, but now I’m most certainly considering it!” Amity turned her head down, and began muttering.

“I’ve been on a goddamn leash my whole life, won’t make much of a difference.” Odalia motioned her to lift her head, before grabbing her cheek with a callous hand. It wasn’t as comforting as Odalia thought, as her fingers were boney and long, nails like pinching little knives. 

“Amity.” She began, voice slow as if she was a baby. “You know we care for you, and only want what’s best. And what’s best for you as of now, is to focus on extracurricular activities and academics. You don’t want to be like your sorry excuse for siblings do you?” Her tone was sweet but sickening, and the hand tensed on her cheek. *Oh yeah, just cause they wanted to pursue something that wasn’t what you wanted, yeah they’re definitely failures.* As much as she wanted to fight back, to snap and yell, she couldn’t. Moments like these are the very reason she visited Ed and Em so often, why she was sick of Boscha. 

“Yes mother. May I go to my room.” Odalia looked to her with a suspicious glare, disguised as a fond look. 

“You may.”

Even if her welcome home wasn’t as nice as she wanted it to be, she still had her bed and phone. Even then, her stiff mattress wasn’t any comfort, and the cold was so overwhelming she needed to bundle up in a warm hoodie after her even warm shower. A little whistle indicated that she had a notification. It was Boscha, aswell as several missed calls and texts from their group chat. 

HexgirlBosch: omg, u will not believe what happened rn.

Under the image was an attached picture of a seemingly disgruntled Willow, fighting to get what seemed to be her glasses back. It wasn’t cute like something a friend would do, as it appeared Boscha clawed her face to get it, judging by her disbelieved hair. Amity cringed, as she wasn’t aware this happened, and judging by Luz’s mood, she didn’t know either. She debated on texting Luz, but stopped as she begin typing. *I don’t think we’re there yet.* several passive aggressive texts, a conversation between Skara and Boscha which ended in a pleading Skara, and Amity was already so tired from reading. The amount of bile which leaked out the girls mouth made her sick, and she was relieved that Luz was opening up to her. More years with Boscha would surely be the end of her. Though, she still held onto the hope that if she pushed Boscha more then she might change her act. She’s tried before yesterday, but it only ended in her walking away as usual. Sighing, she placed her phone by her bedside and tried to relax after the conversation with her parents. 

Luz’s memory, her smile, her voice, her everything really, it was enough for her to forget her sorry excuse for parents and friend. It should’ve made her scared, these feelings she felt. She was confused, yet happy. It was something she’d like to get used to, despite the overwhelming guilt of her past actions. She’s trying, and Luz sees that in her. And to Amity, that was more than enough.


	11. Growing fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets paired up with someone interesting for a school project. Luz and Amity have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter! Not much to be said, but be warned, we are nearing some emotions. A couple more chapters and it’s tears central! Least I hope it is. I promise it’s not gonna hurt you tho :)

November 2nd, 2020

The classroom was arranged differently. Spare the teachers desk, almost all tables were grouped in pairs of 2, and on each were sets of beakers and tubes. The teacher rose from his post and clapped his hands together, evidently eager to begin the lesson. The action made Luz smile, as it showed just how much he loved education. It was such a small thing, but a person doing something they love always cheers her up. A meager gleam shone on the teachers side, as while he was rather chipper, it had rained terribly, causing a humid air to stifle breaths and good moods. 

“Ok class! Today we’re doing a group lab and project!” A ring of groans echoed across the room. The man simply laughed and placed a hand on his belly. “I know y’all hate the group stuff, but in life, if you ain’t willing to work with someone else, you ain’t goin to be successful! Communication, teamwork and trust is essential in everyday life, wether you like it or not!” He stated in a jovial tone. He cleared his throat and from the desk, produced a light blue sheet of paper. “Now then, since I know you kids are a lazy bunch, if one doesn’t pull their weight, be sure to report it and I’ll surely deduct points. But don’t you dare falsely report, or else it’s off to Bump with ya!” The teacher continued breaking down the project, same jovial tone in every sentence. The positivity was quite welcome, as it washed away the days aches and actually made her excited to learn. “Like I said before, this will be groups of 2! No more no less!

“Can we pick our partner?” One student hollered from the back of the class. The teacher chuckled and shook his head.

“That’ll be like sorting M&Ms colorblind! No, I will be picking your groups.” There were a few groans but the teacher chose to ignore and proceed to list of partners. He went from top to bottom, slowly listing out names. Luz noticed his smirk as he read out the partners. *Hes having so much fun with this. I wish I was him right now.* Luz looked about the room, wondering who she’ll get and weighing her options. She wasn’t too familiar with anyone in this class, let alone being friends with anyone. A ball of anxiety rolled round the base of her stomach as the names grew nearer and nearer. 

“Luz and Skara! You will be at table 6.” Luz scanned the room to find the silver haired girl. She was hidden behind a the cover of book, and looked almost scared. Luz was never too friendly with Skara, as the girl hung around Boscha most of the time and while never directly contributing, definitely did her fair share. Though, she seemed to hate confrontation, and looked nervous or uncertain anytime Boscha was around Willow or the gang. Anytime Boscha picked on them, she would apologize and seem almost too nice for the pink haired girl. Moving and sitting at the table, Skara was shaking furiously, barely being able to even lift a pencil. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Luz asked, making sure the teacher didn’t notice (The nurses office isn’t the best place for cases like these). She turned wide eyed at Luz’s worried expression, a sort of relief washing over her. 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine! It’s just, I got a little scared is all.” Skara choked, obviously still a little shaken. Luz quirked a brow. 

“Why? Is it something I did or-“

“No! It’s just, Boscha doesn’t like it when I work with other people. Just, just don’t tell her I’m your partner ok?” Luz frowned, hands drumming on the table a tad too furiously. 

“Listen it’s just a lab assignment. I’m sure she isn’t gonna be mad at you for-“

“She is!” Skara stated, voice growing loud and sharp. She got a few eyes her way, and leaned down, squeezing between the wood desk and dark blue plastic of the chair. “It’s alright though. She’s just looking out for me! Y’know, in case someone wants to cheat and stuff! Anyways, let’s start!” She made grabbing motions to the bottles and beakers, and began working. Luz followed suit and began diligently jotting notes and playing around with different chemicals to test reactions. They were silent, but worked efficiently, and even had a little fun in the process, mixing unlikely substances for the hell of it, and creating random samples which bubbled and smoked. It was harmless, but Luz felt like a mad scientist, and silently thanked the teacher for lifting her spirits. Of course, her mind wandered to Amity now and again, and the bitter taste she felt at the memories was so faint she wondered if it was even there to begin with. After about an hour, they completed the in class assignment and now began to plan the project associated with it. 

“We finished that fast!” Luz commented, breaking the small talk rule they internally implemented. Skara timidly grinned.

“It’s nice to have someone actually working with you.” Luz’s brows furrowed. She shuffled closer, eyeing the teacher once more.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just. When I do a group project, it’s usually me who does all the stuff. Obviously my teammates also do work! But I guess, I do...Most of it.”

“Oh.” That’s all she could say. Skara worked as if she hadn’t said a thing, yet deep down she knew the girl was troubled. “Well, since we’re doing this as a team, we have to split the work! So I’ll get the PowerPoint done! And I’ll give you the info so you can type it up in a nice essay. Sound good?” Skara gave a thumbs up. Luz nodded and continued writing the lab report. 

Class ended with a whimper, as once the bell rung, Skara simply waved and skipped out, presumably to find her clique. She was dying to get home, as the day dragged a little too long. But then she remember she had tutoring. Tutoring with Amity. Right as the thought popped into her mind, a new thrumming sense of excitement was coarsing through her veins. The days greys seemed a little less intense, and what would’ve been a sullen ending school turned to be slightly brighter than usual. 

————————————————————————

“So basically, I’m a mad scientist now.” Luz snarked, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back. Amity face palmed but couldn’t help a laugh escape her. Despite the entertaining story, Luz seemed less upbeat. She was still happy, but Amity could tell a thought lingered behind her eyes. 

“Oh yeah? And what did your elixir do? Cure death?”

“Nope! It cures curses! Brought on by evil witches from the south and north!” Luz bragged. 

“Ahh, sucks to be a Western witch then huh?”

“You betcha!” They continued talking, seldom ever eyeing their work as both had completed an hour ago. Secretly Amity didn’t really want to tutor Luz. While she did have a personal bet that she will absolutely win no doubt, Luz was really smart and didn’t need tutoring all that much. Sure she was a little slow when it came to arithmetic, but a simple video on YouTube fixed her right up. 

“Hey Amity.” Coming out of her own head, Amity tilted her head out down her pencil. The once bright Luz dimmed a little, her eyes a little less light. Round them was a sea of wood desks fit with little laptops for work. Out was a wide spanning window which casted deep yellows onto the pair as they sat, their shadows far behind and dancing on the book cases. The school library was more modern than the one at the plaza, but the lack of books, barely functioning internet, and supervision made it a little less desirable. But as the school ends, so do shifts, and the supervisors usually leave the space empty for any student to study peacefully. Luz shuffled around a bit, light yellows bouncing off the green jacket now hung on her shoulder. Dust from the shelves behind them wafted into the air, ticking Amity’s nose and making her sniff.

“Mhm.”

“Why do you hang around-“ She made some gestures with her hand, and contorted her face in disgust. “Those kinds of people.” Amitys gold eyes flickered. She sighed and gave Luz a watery smile.

“Sometimes it’s easier to stay with people you’ve known your whole life.” Luz was brought back to her old school, and the pale faces of her peers. She remembered the false promises, the betrayal, the shutting out, bullying, everything. Amity began again, and Luz was brought to the present. “I didn’t have any real friends, and it’s really hard to leave people you’ve known you’re whole life you know?” Amity chuckled, though it wasn’t joyous but sullen. “I know it sounds weird and-“

“It’s not weird!” Luz blurted, disturbing the peace of the library, and even making a few students peep from their books. “Trust me, I get it.” She smiled, though Amity noticed that Luz wanted to say more. Instead of pushing, she just nodded understandingly, the silence not awkward but comfortable. 

They left about an hour later, sun peeking past the the grey sky and beaming a wondrous light on their backs. Once at the edge of the school grounds, a breeze almost took Luz’s beanie away, which prompted a laugh and joke from Amity. They parted ways not long after, waving and turning to their respective locations. As the walked both wore silent, but warm smiles on their faces.


	12. Chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet once more, in a particularly bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

November 6th, 2020

Being forced to the ridge on a surprisingly chilly day was not something Amity particularly enjoyed. Scratch that, she absolutely loathed it, and as she was perched on an icy bench, she wondered why her parents decided to force her out in the first place. It wasn’t even that she didn’t want to go outside, rather it was because it was Friday, and school had given her a rough beating. What made it unbearable however, was that she wasn’t with her parents, or Ed and Em like usual. No, she was with Boscha and her crew. A crew she had made an effort to distance herself from. After everything Luz had demonstrated to her, going back to the hollow, cold and almost maniacal talks of high fashion, gossip, and popularity wasn’t great. Swamped with pessimism, she decided to look about her surroundings to perhaps find a sort of distraction. The ridge wasn’t a place too keen on tourists. It was a lot smaller than the knee, far less Art Deco and more in the realm of colonial. Wood shops hung flowers beds from chains, and atop the homes and shops were decorative weather vanes, many rusted and hardly functioning. The streets were far more cobbled, with little divots in the stones which pooled water from time to time. Small inns and restaurants lined the sidewalks, illuminated by fairy lights which spun their colorful webs round light poles and trees. A smell of home cooked foods and fresh fruits wafted in the chilled air, and spare some bustling from a fairly popular restaurant, was utterly devoid of any commotion. Amity had always enjoyed the ridge, despite their parents hesitant towards it. They never outright banned her, nor ever held a certain disgust, but in terms of the social ladder, what the ridge consisted of was more elderly, middle class folk. Folk who worked and had families within one home, folks who loved their kids, and didn’t live on a fake knoll and giant manor. Her parents never enjoyed the simplicity of such a life, whilst Amity secretly loved it. While she wasn’t the old fashioned type, a nice book and spot near a tree was all she needed to be at peace. She didn’t need gossip, pretty shoes, clothes or anything. While it was nice to have such commodities, she wished they were given to a person who actually wanted them, needed them even. Honestly, being forced to the ridge was more a reward than punishment. But there’s always a catch, and Boscha was one of them. The pink haired girl, at least from Amitys perspective, cared for none other than herself. From dawn to dusk, the girls mind was filled with a narcissist edge, one not even Patrick Bateman could hold a candle to. Knowing this, It was easy to see why Boscha thrived in such a location. Instead of enjoying the local histories, eating the fresh food, and breathing the less crowded air, she simply just complained and ridiculed. To her, anything not branded with a popular logo was as bad, anything that was old was bad, anything that involved learning was bad. Sure, a few jests and remarks are fine, but an entire afternoon of nothing but whining and snark wasn’t fun. So there she was, alone on a bench, waiting for her supposed friends to finish shopping. Though when she peered through a near window, it looked more like they were mocking the poor lady who made the clothing. Though, she did smile once she saw the Skara far from the group, seemingly apologizing to the woman. Night was dawning fast, and what would be a rush hour of tourist and teens looking to get drunk, was instead a few lingering cliques simply enjoying the evenings  
calm. Sitting up from the bench, she plucked imaginary specks from her jeans and hoodie, before making way to some parlor. 

————————————————————————

“I’m hungry!” Luz whined, slumping her back and walking sluggishly. Her dragging heels let out a scrape which prompted Luz to wince at the small pinch. Willow and Gus just laughed.

“We literally just ate! How in the hell could you be hungry?” Willow chuckled, nudging Gus to join.

“Yeah, you had a giant fried fish!”

“Willow, Gus.” Luz began, voice growing comically snobby. “When you have a Latino family, you’ll understand what it’s like to truly eat. Trust me.” Her tone shifted to ominous, before ending with some usual snark. It earned a raised brow from Willow and a slightly puzzled expression from Gus. She simply chuckled, which prompted them to smile. It had been a rather rough day at school, with almost every class overloading her with test prep. But what overloaded Luz more, was the increased interactions between her and Amity. With every passing session, they grew closer, and that once prevalent taste in the back of her throat faded more and more and more. She found herself less suspicious of the girls motives, and more interested in her life and how she was. Instead of basic questions about Azura, or some banter, she would ask about her siblings, hobbies, and home life. Luz noticed that when wavering on home, she never really described Blight manor as anything too specific. She either always dodged the question, or spoke in vague phrases. Luz never pushed, as she knew the tell tale signs of nervousness and hesitance. But she would be lying to herself if she wasn’t somewhat worried or even curious. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this place before?” Luz asked, hands in stuffed in her pockets. She had never known a quiet life, as her inner city lifestyle was filled with the sounds of cars, bustle of the rush hour and the blaring of ads. It wasn’t that she despised the city, but more that she never knew a life outside of it. So, when she moved down here, instead of a bustle or commotion, everything was so slow. From the cars, to the people, life dragged, and it took Luz a bit to get used to it. She had the habit of waking up as soon as the sun peeked behind the clouds, as city buses and trains would become crowded if just a minute too late. This of course led to her being thrumming with energy, whilst her classmates sagged their heels along. Her clothing habits were far less revealing, and more on bulky and big. She had one pair of shorts when she arrived, and about 4 pairs of jeans, with one being skinny and the rest bagged and riddled in pockets. She got used to the lifestyle over time, and had recently bought lighter clothing, but her city habits remained. Willow chuckled and took a sip of the soda clenched in her hand. 

“Well, the people around here don’t like tourists or new comers that much.” She said, making Luz twist her face in confusion.

“Why though?” 

“Nepotism.” Both turned to see Gus with an intense face, before he sighed and smirked. “Nah I’m just messing with you. It’s cause tourists like to look at us like we’re animals in a zoo. Plus they don’t buy stuff half the time, and would rather go to The Knee which is more commercial.” Willow nodded and turned to a now slightly less confused Luz. 

“So they don’t like me?” She uttered, a little downtrodden at the snap judgment. *They seemed nice enough...*

“What no! Unlike most newcomers, you actually like all this stuff. And you actually talk to them like real people.” Gus reassured, putting a hand to the girls shoulder. Willow did the same, though it was a lot firmer. *Shes definitely been working out.*

“I mean, they’re people so-“ Luz cut herself off, as her mind went down a river of thought. “Oh wait that actually makes sense. Back in the city, people were are so busy with their own lives, that no one really cares where anything comes from.” Gus raised a finger yet faltered, pursing the thought over. Willow smirked as she saw the boy seemingly trying to calculate the rather simple explanation. 

“Wait that actually makes sense.” Luz nodded brightly, and sighed with relief. Sure she was still somewhat new, but shes glad she’s adapted so well. Honestly to her, Boscha seemed more an outsider. Sporting varsity jackets, designer clothing and makeup galore, she wondered why she was even in such a small town. *Ah right, tourist industry. Makes sense.* They continued in silence, watching as fire flies filled the skies, along with small stars which scattered themselves like drops of milk. After a few minutes they had decided to go for one last round of window shopping, before they called the clock and went home. They focused their sights on a near building, old yet surprisingly elegant. It was large, made of light pink wood and brick, and punched into the timber was a large pane window. Though, as they approached, she noticed a small pink and green blur dash about from the inside.

————————————————————————

She shouldn’t be eating such a treat at this time of night, but her sweet tooth couldn’t handle it. She had a knack for sweets, though would never outright admit it, as childish as that admittedly sounded. The parlor was run by an elderly couple, grey haired and beady eyed. Despite the jittering hands and rather poor vision, their ice cream was to die for, and as Amity walked back to her spot on the bench, she relished every bite. The couple and her struck a conversation for a time, and even if she didn’t exactly enjoy talking too much, she had been a tad adventurous lately, and she internally sighed as it was probably because of Luz. Well, no, it was definitely because of her. Her spot lay untouched, but a growing sense of annoyance wormed in her stomach as Bosch and her gang were still in the store, and still harassing the woman inside. She debated on entering. *I could just text Ed and Em. No no, they’re probably busy and I’ve been visiting too much. Could I walk? Maybe...* she found her limbs moving furiously towards the door, and internally facepalmed. Huffing past the door, the scene was straight out a 90s sit com. Boscha was trying on clothes as her clique snickered at the cloths apparent ugliness (even though Amity thought they were cute). By a meager counter, the middle aged woman had her head in her hands, and could hardly take it any longer. One of Boschas friends had strayed away from the group, and began fiddling with little trinkets hung from small racks, flicking them across the floor and even breaking a few. *This woman is way too nice for these people*. She heard a sickly sweet voice holler from the annex of the shop. 

“Is that Amity! Hey, c’mere! Look at this blouse holy christ!” Amity turned and gave a timid wave and apologetic smile to the woman. Skara was surprisingly by her side, head down like a chastised child. Grunting, Amity her way to the sick voice, only to find Boscha with a purple top hung from her shoulder, and a floral blouse trampled on the floor. 

“Look at that thing, my grandma wouldn’t even wear that. If she were alive that is.” Boscha stated netter o factly, carelessly stomping over the cloth to take another off the rack. “Honestly who the hell buys this shit? Probably some old fucks, that’s what this place is full of Anyways.” She turned to scan Amity down, before smiling as if she just didn’t insult the majority of people who resided there. “Hey, where’d you get that ice cream? Looks real good, probably the only good thing they can make honestly.” She snorted and continued flinging clothing to and fro. Boscha failed to notice the growing anger in Amity’s features, punctuated by her pinched brows and iron grip on the cone of her treat. *She can’t be serious right, there’s no fucking way she can be this much of a bitch. It shouldn’t be humanly possible.*

“What the hell are you doing?” Amity questioned, voice full of intensity the likes of which Boscha hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“What does it look like Blight? I’m redecorating.” She snapped, her sarcastic tone slipping. 

“Does redecorating involve harassing some woman, and tearing up her fucking store?” Amity clenched even harder, her gold eyes practically on fire. It had been a pattern between them the past month. Boscha would become increasingly violent and aggressive, prompting Amity or Skara to calm her down and force her to leave. The issue was the lack of confrontation and consequence. Boscha could do what she pleases, at least in her head, as Amity will simply crawl back to her. No, not anymore. Even if Luz doesn’t consider her a friend yet, she’s had more fun, has experienced more joy simply being around her than this virus of a person. 

“Ugh, not this again.” Boscha muttered lowly, facing away from the growing fire that was Amity Blight. 

“Boscha for the love of god, you’re literally harassing this woman! Can’t you just stop being such a stuck up bitch for 2 seconds? No scratch that, 2 seconds is way too hard for you, better make it 1.5!”

“Oh look at you, you’re so moral and so much better than me! Why don’t you go back to Luz and eat her out or something, cause clearly that’s what you’re after. Sure, ghost me and shit I don’t give a fuck, but don’t sit here and tell me you’re somehow more moral and better! Fuck off.” Boscha hissed, hands clawing at the fabric in her hands. Amity stiffened, yet was full of indignant, righteous anger. Yet before she could retort, a voice in her mind whispered. It wasn’t a nice voice, it wasn’t even her conscious. No, it was a toxic, slimy and hoarse one, which filled her brain with doubts and regrets and guilt and everything she couldn’t move past. *Shes right, you’re only doing this for Luz. How can you act above her when you’re as worthless as she is. You might aswell just admit it you selfish, miserable-*

“I...” Amity whispered. Boscha smirked devilishly, inching closer and seemingly growing 10 feet taller. 

“Oh what was that Little Miss Perfect? Can’t say anything? Oh yeah that’s right, you never tried to. You got no qualms with me beating the crap out of anybody, just as long as you get your little Noceda. So be a good friend, and help me redecorate.” Amity stood still, back straight and eyes cast downward. Ice cream trickled down her finger and to the floor. Her eyes felt hot, and her vision blurred. Yet before a tear could fall, she sucked in a deep breath. *No.*

“No. You’re wrong.” Amity started, tone piercing and eyes intense. “Pick up all this clothing and put it back where it belongs. Once you’re done, I want you to get the hell out of my sight.” A few of the girls had ceased their giggling and now surrounded them. Their expressions were as faux as their personalities. They looked worried and oh so scared, yet neither really cared about any of their wellbeing’s, and really just wanted to see a good fight.

“What the fuck are you gonna do then? Beat me? I’m sure that’ll work wonders.” Boscha scoffed, hands on her hips and hair a bit frazzled. Skara pulled her head up, and began to walk towards the pair, hopefully to calm them down. But before that could happen, a jingle altered the growing crowd. From the shadowed doorway, 3 figures emerged. Amity trained her eyes to the familiar Latina. Luz. She was staring, eyes wide and mouth agape. Willow and Gus were in tow, following suit and simply standing idly. Amity noticed how her fists were ready to swing, and how she had positioned her body for the best leverage. She was aware of her presence, of her anger, of her want to beat the living hell out of this girl. *Be better than her.* Boscha noticed Amity grow less and less intense. “I’m waiting for an answer Blight! You gonna make me bleed or are you just gonna stand there and be the prissy bitch you always are!”

“I’m not gonna fight you.” 

“Then why would I stop.”

“Your parents.” Amity uttered. Boschas anger faded instantly, as if she was a candle in space. She watched as Boschas eyes grew fearful, sullen, enranged, and practically every negative emotion under the sun. Amity hated to say it, she hated herself for saying it, and she hated every letter that formed that sentence. She knew it was a low blow, she knew it wasn’t right, and she knew it was cruel. But it was either that or a brawl. Amity knew that neither of their parents wanted bad publicity, and she knew that any news of blood would mean immediate punishment. But what drove Amity to such a cheap shot was to avoid violence. She wanted to be better, not just for Luz, but for herself. Boscha eyed the group of 3 from the corner of her vision, and for once she looked scared. It was like she was an animal caught in a nefarious act, just waiting for a punishment, even if there was none. She turned back to Amity, and her expression shifted from negative to pensive. Sure she was still angry, but there was something more, something Amity couldn’t place. Snarling and grunting, she shoved past Amity and rushed out the door, her clique lagging behind. Skara was the last to leave. But before she stepped out the door way, she turned to woman and whispered something which made the lady smile brightly. Humming, she ran past the door to presumably comfort Boscha. 

None said a thing as Amity finished off her dripping treat. None said a thing when she began to pick up the clothing and start organizing it and putting it back where it belonged. Amity didn’t say anything once Luz, Willow and Gus began to help. Amity was shocked at this act. Sure they were nice and good people, but they had not a clue what occurred. And yet here they were, in the pitch of night helping clean up a mess someone else started. Something about that action made Amity almost cry, though the reason for this was unknown, at least to her. The woman seemed grateful enough, and even if she didn’t ask for anything, Amity could help but slide her a 20 dollar bill for her trouble. It wasn’t because money could solve everything, but more so that she didn’t have much to offer to begin with, and she felt the need to at least do something. Once the last of clothing was fixed, the group gave their apologies and strolled out the door; cold night making them shiver. 

“So...you wanna ride home? Looks like yours took off.” Willow stated. Her voice was unusually loud in the dead quiet, though it was a welcome sound, as it was calm and soothing compared to the venom spat out by Boscha.

“I uh, I wouldn’t wanna trouble you guys any further. Even if you didn’t know what happened back there, it’s still kinda my fault, I could walk home it’s fine!” Amity assured, words wavering and uncertain. Gus surprisingly smirked and attempted to lighten the mood.

“I stopped taking you at face value once you said you could do heavy lifting.” Amity chuckled brightly, understanding what he was doing, but still appreciating it regardless. Luz on the another hand, looked as confused ever. 

“What does that mean?” Willow glanced back at Luz’s direction and smirked. 

“Ms Blight here thinks she’s a jock.” Willow sneered. Amity grew bright red and crossed her arms. 

“Shut up!” Amity yelled, the malice in her voice practically gone, and replaced with sarcasm. Luz furrowed her bows further, though couldn’t help a chuckle at Amity’s reaction. 

“I’m so confused right now.” Gus and Willow turned to her and shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it.”


	13. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback into Luz and Amitys troubled past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Schools still a big meanie. Anyways here’s some pain for you guys! Not too much I promise ;)

September 2nd, 2018

Grey lined the skylines, slightly obstructed by the looming buildings which jutted out to the clouds. It had rained the night before, as per usual, and Luz was feeling it’s effects. Though her mood was fine for the most part, the cold made her shiver, and it didn’t help that she recently cut her hair shorter than usual( at the request of one of her friends). The bus ride wasn’t anything too exciting. A lone tram filled with rowdy teens riding along busy roads, and passing sidewalks with even busier people. She yawned and her blinks came slow, eyes crusted and dull and movements sluggish. She didn’t sleep very well, and even if she was still somewhat optimistic for the day, the thrumming want to simply collapse overpowered her will to learn. 

The halls were larger than usual, and Luz felt small. Skids and shrill squeaks bounced off the tiles, as droves of students sauntered off to their classrooms or friends. Sighing, she made way to her locker, rusted and mangled with age. On its surface were etched words, each directed at Luz. They were cruel, rude, disrespectful, ugly, terrible words. Phrases and slurs skittered along the sides, and to her left she saw the other locker untouched. It used to bother her, but the more it happened, the more normal it got. The more people stared and snickered, the more she got used to it. Round her were passing shadows, just blurbs of darkness looking to ridicule and humiliate her. As long as they she payed them no mind, she wouldn’t get hurt, at least that’s what’s had been working thus far. The halls got bigger and bigger, and Luz only felt smaller and smaller. Snatching her things, she slammed the thing shut, and shuffled to her class, paying no mind to the sinking feeling in her stomach. Paying no mind to the pain. 

She kept a smile in home room, in 3rd period, hell all the way to lunch. Despite the pain, the emotions, the mental torment, she maintained a smile. It may have been small, but it was there. Despite kicking her while she was down, her resolve was almost unbreakable. She joyously participated in class activities and a group assignments, tried and failed to strike a conversation with her table mates, and even got the teacher to laugh. Her peers weren’t too fond of the chippy attitude, and took advantage as much as humanely possible. It was easy to bully the air head, it was easy to steal her lunch and make her feel bad for it. It was so unbelievably simple to take advantage of her. She wore her heart on her sleeve, was always open and kind, loving and brave. Something seen as odd and strange in her school. In the whole city in fact. Optimism is crushed by the heels of cold reality. Once plausible dreams become unattainable fantasies, ambitions turn into doubts, and passions fizzle away and are replaced with work. But of course, Luz didn’t follow such rules. What good was wallowing in work? What was so great about thinking the glass is half empty? Why give up on your dreams for some 9 to 5? Sure it was comfortable and not risky, but life is full of risks. Even if Luz could take it to the extreme, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She wouldn’t conform, wouldn’t become another worker bee in the hive. She wouldn’t be ordinary. 

Her lunch tray made a clack as hard meat and grey gloop which seemed to be mashed potatoes was served to her. Grimacing, but not wanting to be rude, she said a quiet thank you before making way to her usual spot. The lady behind the counter smiled and waved her off. The action brightened Luz’s admitted crummy day so far. She hadn’t seen any of her friends in the halls, and none of her classmates wanted to talk during their free time or group assignments. It was fine to her, she mostly stayed in her own head, only calling attention to herself when she enacted her schemes. She still remembered the snake incident, the firework disaster, Romeo and Juliet, and so many other admittedly bad ideas. She thought they were endearing, maybe even a bit fun. But nobody laughed, nobody was entertained. Her peers just kind of stared at her, gazes mocking and cruel, like she was some freak or animal. She tried to avoid the eyes, but they always seemed to find her somehow. Spotting her usual group of friends, she hasted towards them in hopes of a little levity in her already heavy mind. The bustle of students chatting with another and the squeaking of tile masked her steps in the cafeteria, yet couldn’t hide her stumbling and face planting to the ground. Luckily most of her food was in tact, but the milk by her tray and had cracked open and pooled over the floor. Without a moments notice, every students gaze was on her. It was like she was under a seething spotlight. She felt hot, flushed, embarrassed. But the embarrassment wasn’t for herself, truthfully she couldn’t really care how the others would react, as they constantly belittled her anyway. No, the embarrassment was directed at her friends, which were a few paces away. *Oh god, oh no, no no no no! They’re gonna think I’m weird again, they’re gonna stop talking to me again, ugh! Luz you absolute dumbass! Embarrassing your only friends like that ugh! They’re gonna think you’re a freak! You’ve already done so much for them, you can’t just lose them that easy! I mean you cut your hair for them for gods sakes!* chuckling nervously, she bolted up and quickly grabbed her tray. Luckily the milk was a little watery and with just a couple napkins, faded away. Though the minutes of sitting there and wiping didn’t exactly bring down the attention. Luckily after it was all said and done, the eyes which pierced her turned back to their respective groups, and the chatter began again as if nothing happened. Luz frowned at that. It wasn’t because nobody cared, but because nobody even stood up to help or anything. Not even her friends. Finally at her destination, half of her group was in a presumably comedic conversation, judging by the laughing and snark. The others were idle, tapping away at their phones or just doing homework. She stood there awkwardly for a minute, waiting for someone to scoot or give her a seat, but none budged. With a cough, one of her friends looked up from her phone. She was in a black hoodie with blond hair, a streak of pink on a few of the strands. 

“Hey Luz.” She said, continuing to text and barely even making eye contact. “By the way, don’t pull a stunt like that again. Makes us look like idiots.” Luz flushed once more, and stepped back.

“I uh, I’m sorry! It was an accident! I promise it won’t happen again...hopefully.” Luz garbled out. The girl wasn’t so entertained with her fumbling, and peeled her away from her phone and looked directly into Luz’s eyes. 

“It won’t happen again.” She stated crisply, making sure that Luz got the memo. 

“Right!” Luz assured, mocking a salute. The others having a conversation snickered a little louder than usual. “Uh so anyway! What are you guys up to! I didn’t see you in the morning!” She beamed, wanting that horrid tension to cease. A boy in a red shirt and jeans, looked up from his homework. He whispered something to the others, before turning to meet her. 

“Oh right...we were just playing uh, basketball! Yeah, and we know you don’t like sports too much.” He grunted, a toothy smile meeting his face. It should’ve been assuring, but something about it seemed off. Luz was confused, she usually loved sports and always played with them if they offered. *Well everyone forgets, it should be fine.*

“Oh well, that’s fine. But, next time you could ask me! If you want of course!” 

“Yeah yeah...” He returned to the group, speaking and whispering. There was smirk on his face along with the rest of them. It made Luz feel a tad uneasy. 

“So uh, are you gonna scoot so I can sit?” Luz asked earnestly. The group chuckled at that, before another girl from the back lifted her head. Red haired, freckled and tall, her smile was so fake it hurt to look at. Her gaze of sympathy was hurt by the mischievous glint in her features. 

“Actually Luz. I’m sorry but, Blake’s gonna sit here today and we don’t really want you to y’know...Mess it up.” The girl explained, voice level and calm. Something stabbed Luz in the gut, yet when she peered down there was no knife or blood or anything really. It was something elusive, and it hurt more than physical pain ever could. “It’s not cause we don’t like you though! It’s just cause you tend to do really stupid shit. Promise that we’ll all hang out later ok?”

“Can’t I just-“

“No! You can’t! Look I’m sorry but it’s just how it is. Go sit somewhere else, it’s not like we’re going anywhere. Don’t be so needy.” She spat out, smile gone as well as her sympathy. Her eyes felt hot, and her vision blurred. *Don’t embarrass them any further. This is your fault for being an idiot.* 

“O-ok! Well hang out later! See you, I guess...” Luz stammered, though the girl already went back to her conversation. Rubbing her shortened hair, she stumbled to a table at the far end of the room. It was empty, and by a large pane, so she could distract herself by watching the school courtyard. The day was grey, and a little sprinkle of rain drizzled down. Round her was nothing but a growing shadow, as it consumed every table except hers. A grey spotlight cast down on her back, and when she looked around, there were only white eyes staring down at her. Her arms felt heavy, her head was spinning, and vision blurred further, yet she held back the tears. From her friends table was laughing and bantering, all having a great time. Without her.

The bus ride back home wasn’t any better. Her friends had left her alone in the halls, and during her recess before last period, she hoped to see them. She didn’t. The seat was cold and lumpy, and there weren’t even any kids chattering. At least with that, it could serve as some white noise to drown out the negative thoughts lingering in her brain. She couldn’t even sleep, as with every turn the vehicle screeched, and the uneven roads made laying down a hellish endeavor. Her mind was fixed on lunch, replaying the memory over and over. She wanted to believe this was the first time, and that they’ve never treated her like this before. But as she felt her short hair, she knew she was wrong. *But they’re my only friends. I can’t just leave them. I’ll be, I’ll be alone. Again.* The comfort of home wasn’t felt when she entered. Soaked and cold, she hung her sodden hoodie rack and removed her shoes. Their apartment was small, so small they couldn’t even have a living room. She didn’t mind it though, as it was luxury for a single parent, and the staff were very kind and let her easy on rent. A window at the annex let in a grey gleam, and the contours of the city soared high. It was daunting, and Luz felt even smaller than before. Her mom wasn’t usually home at this time, as being double shifted at a city hospital meant she’d come home by 8 or 9 PM. In fact, on occasion she wouldn’t come home at all, and would video call Luz and try to talk with her as much as possible. She missed her, she wanted to run into her arms and cry. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t there. Sat on the shaggy couch, she huddled near her heater, and hugged her knees, wanting to cry but not allowing herself to. The hours ticked as she went about on her routine, doing homework lazily, watching anime and reading, trying desperately to distract herself. For dinner, she had leftovers from the night before, heating them in an old microwave, and eating alone on a small wood table. Days grays turned dark as night settled, and the cities lamps and lights shone a wondrous display of reds blues and Yellows. It would’ve been lovely, and she usually loved seeing them. But her attention was fixed in her phone. None of her friends had checked their group chat. In fact, they hardly ever checked at all. Strings of messages from Luz were piled atop another, each unread. They were innocent questions, calls to hang out, and memes. Even then, whenever they did respond it was short and curt. Either a simple yes or no, or haha or anything that wasn’t enough to continue a conversation. She assumed they were just busy, but even she knew she was lying to herself. At around 9, her bed welcomed her after a warm shower. She usually didn’t sleep so early, as she wanted to greet her mom when she entered, but her body collapsed the moment she laid her eyes on the bed. With one last look at her phone, she checked her group chat to see that in fact somebody did read her message. Nobody responded. 

Sleep wasn’t too hard to achieve, as she wanted the day done. However, once she felt the tug of warmth that was slumber, her face began to feel hot and tingly. She was crying. 

————————————————————————

January 2nd, 2017

Her mother’s hand was cold, an iron grip making her wince as she was tugged along. Perhaps it was meant to assuring or calming, but Amity felt neither, only anger and sadness. The ride to the city wasn’t too far from home, and she wished it were longer. In fact, she wished the seaside town was on the other side of the map, just so she wouldn’t have to go. She hated the city. It’s stench, the people, the everything. It was unbearably cold, and sucked dry of color. She didn’t mind urban centers, or big buildings made of steel of concrete. Truthfully, the buildings near the knee very much resembled the city. But where as those were rich with color and light, the ones here were grey and brown. Not even the sky was blue. Actually, Amity questioned if she could even see the sky at all, as perhaps the clouds weren’t clouds at all, but smoke and pollution. 

The mall was a blinding white, floors polished wood and ceiling leagues above her head. Droves of people stepped past, the clacking of heels and shoes filling the space, along with some cheesy song Amity hated. Ed and Em had split off with Alador, presumably to get some lunch or to run another errand. That left her alone with her mother. Odalia was never too fond of Amity, at least compared to Ed and Em. From birth, Alador seemed more fit to raise her. While he was strict and cold, there was a certain civility to him, where as Odalia blatantly despised having to spend time with Amity. Perhaps it was her brown hair, or her lack of educational prowess. She got good grades, amazing even, but it took nights of no sleep, a roster of tutors and the sacrificing of birthdays, and free time. This bothered Odalia, as Ed and Em were gifted from birth, and didn’t need too much attention. They were easily groomed, easily malleable. Amity was not. Her curiosity, her willingness to break rules, her snark and her love of simplicity made her the black sheep. Perhaps that’s why she’s being strung along through the cold halls of the city mall. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Amity questioned, trying to tug away from her mother’s grasp. Odalia only strengthened the grip, making Amity wince in pain. She looked up at her. Bright green hair was delicately strewn on her head, and on her body was a dark purple suit. Her heels made her seem enormous, and it didn’t help that she was already 6 feet in height. 

“Haven’t we taught you patience? Do we have to hire another tutor for that aswell?” She snapped, not bothering to face Amity.

“I’m sorry mother. I’m just a bit curious is all.” She lamented, though it wasn’t enough to dull her mother’s growing anger. 

“And that’s why I have to keep you on a leash.” Amity flinched at the words, but still tried to pry away, or at least weaken her mother’s clutches. “Will you stop with that!”

“I’m not gonna run off you can trust me!”

“Like we trusted you when you said you were gonna behave?” Amity knew what she was referring to, and began to grow angry. 

“I don’t think telling off some weird boy is bad behavior!” Amity snapped, immediately regretting the tone. Odalia turned to her, eyes blazing and brows pinched.

“Excuse me?” She uttered, not a hint of emotion behind the words. Amity recoiled, and the hand which gripped her pinched her skin. Nails dug into her like knives, and it took every ounce of her being to not cry out in agony. *You’re a Blight, we are strong, we don’t cry.*

“E-excuse my tone m-mother!”

“You’ve been making many excuses lately.” She retorted, whipping her head away from Amity and up ahead. The ceiling was littered with large windows, allowing a dull glow to bathe them. “But regardless of your tone, that boy was incredibly handsome and civil. Not to mention the son of a well renowned architect.”

“He was boring, and I didn’t like him.” Amity said in a calm voice, not wanting to anger her mother any further. Amity didn’t havethe courage to tell her that her futile attempts to woo her with rich boys wasn’t gonna work. Not because they were bad or anything, but because Amity didn’t swing that way. Amity was a lesbian. She didn’t know wether or not Odalia or even Alador would accept, as they were quite old fashioned and stuck to the basics of discipline. Rewards and punishments, black or white, no moral grays. Her mother’s constant attempts only made Amity tired, as it was the same routine. They’d have an awkward conversation, the boy would try to be charming and fail, and Amity would try and act prim and proper, as to not upset her parents. Sometimes it looked like not even the boys were interested, as they would often just sit there and read, or play video games. Odalia huffed angrily, muttering to herself and pulling Amity closer. Her mother’s frame blocked the view, and she couldn’t see up ahead beyond a few feet. The passerby’s grew less frequent, and the chatter died. A sudden weight grew in Amity’s stomach, as they approached a store with a bright red logo. Behind her the world disappeared, and in front was a growing sense of dread. Through the window she noticed large leather chairs, and by their sides, counters with scissors, shampoos and other hair products. Her eyes widened as they entered, the familiar, and almost overwhelming smell of dye making her sick. She had threatened her before, either with violence or punishment, such as no TV or Azura. But it what she dreaded most were the threats to her hair. Amity didn’t consider herself to be the studs that Ed and Em were. She was quite short compared to them, had unusually bright gold eyes which she thought looked odd, and pale skin that made her complexion cold and dead. The one thing she thought she had above her siblings was her hair. It was a beautiful brown, slick and smooth, aided by the natural light of the sun, which practically made it glow. The lurid greens her siblings and mother had were unpleasant to her, and it was obviously by just feeling it, that it’s been dyed numerous times before. Instead of soft flowing locks, they were scratchy and stiff. Instead of glowing in the sun, they faded, and looked darker and more akin to throw up. But what she loved most, was the sense of individuality it held. She didn’t exactly enjoy being the outsider of the family, but she did find a strange sense of pride and courage in it. She enjoyed the fact that she was not seen as a Blight to strangers, and she almost looked to be a normal kid, not some rich princess upon an ivory tower. 

“Amity, I know you’re upset about this, but frankly it is in your best interest that you are on your best behavior. Do not make a scene.” Odalia uttered, her nails digging even deeper into her skin. It was without a doubt a silent threat.

“Mother please, can we go ba-“ 

“We are not.”

“But why-“

“I’ve had enough of this Amity! You will do what you are supposed to. You are a Blight, if you cannot handle this one simple task, how can I expect you to handle anything else?” Odalia grunted, tugging her forcefully, and making her sit on the large leather chair. Amity was tempted to run, tempted to flick the dye to the ground and flee to wherever. She didn’t care about the punishment, didn’t care about the pain that would be inflicted onto her. She just wanted to keep what little she felt pride over. To Amity, it wasn’t just the hair, it was everything else. She hated the color, hated being a Blight, hated only associating with snobs and snarks. She wished for a simpler, fairer, and freer life. Yet here she was, petrified on a chair, awaiting the destruction of what she loved most about her appearance. A seal of wax over a burrow, a jar over a candle, this was to seal her ties to her family. She could never run. Even if the green washed away, they’ll find her and make her do it again. Her lovely, flowing brown which made her feel like a real kid would cease to exist. The horrid green represented nights of endless studying, empty birthdays, loveless parents, everything she tried to push down. In that moment, above the overwhelming sadness, she felt hate. In that moment, she hated her family name. She hated her mother. She hated being a Blight.


	14. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gains more trust and is happy. Skara is uncertain, Boscha is planning something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Things have been rather stressful and busy! Love you guys so much and thank you for the Kudos! The story is picking up some speed, and the first half is almost complete!

November 11th, 2020

She’d been smiling more. Scratch that, she’s been just happier. The once blistering sun wasn’t so bad, and the humid winds weren’t as much a bother as they once were. Sluggish mornings tuned bright and colorful, and a tingling sense of excitement bubbled in Amity’s chest as she prepared for school. Maybe it was the time of year, or the recently nice weather, or maybe Luz and her friends. Well, truthfully Amity knew it was the latter, as the thought of Luz’s smile made her stomach swirl with butterflies. But it wasn’t just Luz, granted the more she spoke with her, the more she grew red at a joke or complement. But it was also the general acceptance. Even if she wasn’t close with Willow or Gus yet, the amount of friendliness she was doused with, the smiles, the laughs and playfully jests, it made Amitys mood improve on a dime. Even if the guilt of her past actions ate away at some of the happiness, for once in her life she allowed herself to simply relax and roll with it. She recalled the drive back from the ridge. It was chilly, and the trees which loomed above shook, the rafters swaying in the winds. The fairly lights remained alight, though they dimmed a bit to signify the days closing. As Amity walked alongside Luz and co, shops began to flip their open signs to closed. Bulbs flicked off within the shops and homes, and shutters stretched down over windows. Above were scattered stars, with a satellite blinking next to them. Crickets chirped, and night critters sang along as they made way to the car. Willow had an old fashioned Ford Mustang, red to the tip and riddled with age. Regardless of the markings and scratches, it looked straight out of the 70s, almost like a time capsule. Hell, as she swung the doors wide, the cushions and seats were a lovely vanilla, soft and lumpy. Willow noticed her staring and smirked.

“Does this fit your standards Miss Blight? Or must we get a better vehicle?” She asked, bowing and giving her best British accent. Amity rolled her eyes, and saw that Luz was chuckling a bit. Her eyes crinkled, nose flaring as she squealed a small laugh. Amity felt her breath still and she quickly darted into the far left of the car. Gus gave her a questioning glance, while it was Willows turn for an eye roll. Luz thought nothing of it and seated herself next to Amity, removing her beanie and relaxing. With a bit of kickback from the old engine, the vehicle sped off into the night. With a window cracked down, and the radio playing some song straight out of American Graffiti, Amity felt alive. The wind blew in her hair, causing her mane to stir wildly and flail around. The cool air of the empty roads made breathing far easier, and with Gus and Willow singing along to the radio, the ride turned from chill to rowdy. Soon, Luz and Amity began to sing along as well, and the quiet night was filled with laughter, conversation, and song. They swerved along a winding road, cliff side next to them, with a wide drop to the sea. The ridge was elevated above the town, and from the window, they witnessed as lights began to appear. Silhouettes of small buildings and homes outlined beautifully in the night, lights a mix of red yellows and purples. The wind on her face, the music, the view and classic car made Amity feel like a teen from Grease. Even if it was cheesy or dumb she didn’t care, and neither did the group. The event that transpired mere minutes ago was long gone, and even if Amity felt a bit bad for bringing up Boschas home life, the positivity which radiated from each of their grinning faces, beat out any lingering fears or doubts. Of course when she got home, she had to deal with a firm rasping from her parents, as she was incredibly late and in a supposed strangers car. But even then, they were so tired they hardly cared and simply ordered her to her room. That night when she was pulled to slumber, the memory played round and round her mind, like a reel lined with infinite film. It was one of the most lovely memories she had ever had, and when she awoke the next morning, her positive mood hardly dampened. This pattern continued all through the week, during class, tutoring, and lunch. Even Ed and Em caught on, prying on her situation with Luz, and obviously wanting to know more to use as blackmail. The sessions between Luz and Amity had devolved from basic tutoring and a bit of conversation at the tail end, to just a set time frame where they hung out and chatted about whatever. The walls she had built for herself practically collapsed, and the guilt, the doubt, the everything really, disappeared. Even if her feelings towards Luz were...Confusing to say the least, she was still glad to be able to speak with her. Maybe she can call her a friend now. 

Her mood carried through much of the first few periods, with the routine jotting notes and listening being slightly more enjoyable. Lunch quickly dawned, and as she walked down the halls, an excited chatter filled the space. There was a thrumming optimism laden in each voice, and she attributed this to The Knee festival, which was in a few weeks and was a rather big event. Though, beneath the optimism was something odd. The passerby’s still didn’t open up to Amity so well, and as she strolled past, they still averted eyes and ceased speaking. The dip in levity made Amity recall the now bad blood stirring between her and Boscha. Boschas aggressiveness seemed to be getting worse, as during practice she’d been tripped and fouled to many times to count, and on her walk home, Boschas car rolled past a puddle and sprayed her with sandy water. There wasn’t too much active aggression, but the tension and dislike was palpable. She sighed and figured it would end soon, and if it didn’t she’d make sure it would, wether that meant touching on her home life again. Amity of course hated using those kinds of personal attacks, punches and blows which didn’t bruise physically, but manifested internally. It was cheap, it was a cowards tactic. But she needed to avoid conflict, needed her to stop pestering Luz and her friends. Sometimes she’d find herself with fists clenched tight, her nails digging into her pale skin till it hurt. That aggressiveness , that feeling to snap and not think of her actions was still present, and it took an effort to suppress it. She was definitely trying, and it was working so far. Hopefully her resistance and control wouldn’t falter soon, as the more she witnessed Boschas bullying, the more the urge grew. 

The lunch room was speckled in light particles which wafted down the beams of yellow sun from the windows. It was unbelievably large, and could fill at least 500 people at once. Though, most opted to eat outside or in classrooms, as students were very involved in extracurriculars and school activities. If there was anything the campus had, it was pride. The line looked to be longer than a mile, and Amity opted to skimp out on the food, and simply sit and relax for a bit. She wasn’t exactly overwhelmed, but regardless of mood, she was still tired. She looked to her usual spot, but then cringed, remembering she sat with Skara and Boscha. She never actively contributed to conversations or anything, but even the thought of sitting in their general vicinity didn’t seem so great. As she debated her options, a she felt a pressure on her back, before a skid and bump made her lose balance and almost fall. As she was about to curse out whoever bumped into her (A habit she should work on), she held back the bite, as the person in front of her wasn’t a stranger or Boscha or anyone nefarious for that matter. It was Gus. Unlike before, his disposition was almost immediately friendly, giving a soft but somewhat mischievous smile. Amity tilted her head at that, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Never before did she jump so high, practically screeching at the top of her lungs. Her little jump and overly reactive squeal made Willow, who was the one that scared her, cackle in delight. Amity heaved a long and much needed breath, growing red as Gus laughed along as well. Amity wasn’t as bothered as she appeared, and in fact was a little happier than they were joking around with her. A few eyes were pointed into her direction, though she didn’t really seem to care as much. The thought surprised her.

“Hey! sorry to bump into you!” Gus chuckled, giving her finger guns. Willow crossed her arms and smiled. 

“I think you did that on purpose.” She sneered, moving past the green haired girl, and to Gus’s side.

“Well you got no proof, so innocent till proven guilty.” The boy said confidently, ribbing Willow. 

“You took one online law class and now you’re a lawyer?”

“Basically.” Willow scoffed in response, before turning her attention back to Amity. Her cheeks slowly lost the red tint, and regained the usual pale tone. Her breath finally came to her, and she tried her best to o give a friendly grin. From the side of her eye, a flash of pink and silver caught her sight, blurring past the entry doors and to the annex of the cafeteria. She payed it no mind and brought her sight back to the people in front of her. She was about to speak, but her breath caught in her throat. Sure, they were friendly before and had seemed nice, but she still had not a clue what to say. Back at the ridge, they just bantered about, conversing about the town, jokes and not really anything too serious. She was high on happiness, and wasn’t too bothered by anything except what was it front of her. But now, they confronted her, took the initiative and she was caught blindsided. She didn’t know what to say, what to do or anything. Willow must’ve caught on to her discomfort, and shifted her expression to a more empathetic one. 

“Hey, why don’t you come sit with us?” The questioned bounced off the walls, but due to the lack of reaction it was certainly in Amity’s head. Unlike before, the guilt that had welled into her chest wasn’t as debilitating. 

“Are you sure? I could sit somewhere else! I wouldn’t wanna bother you!” Amity flailed her hands nervously, not knowing what to do. *Why are they so nice?*

“Nah, just sit with us!” Willow saddled to Amity’s side, a glint in her eye that reminded her of her siblings. Amity scanned her suspiciously. 

“Are you sure though? It’s fine I could just sit by-“

“I don’t think you wanna sit by Boscha.” Willow stated flatly. Amity frowned and found her gaze wandering to her once usual spot. Perched on the bench, and leaned over was Boscha, pink hair more frazzled then usual. She was chatting with some of her so called friends whilst Skara was hastily scribbling on a piece of paper. The corner they were in was slightly darker than usual, as the bulb above dimmed a bit. Hell, even with a window to her side, the only color which poured out was Boschas pink varsity jacket, and Skaras bright silver hair. Shuffling along with Gus and Willow earned her a few stares, but again, the need to seem prissy and perfect in the public’s eyes was beginning to wane. Approaching their table, it seemed a lot more colorful and rather empty. Though, sitting idly by and reading was Luz. She was nose deep in an Azura novel, tongue out in concentration, and hands gripping it tight. *Wait is that a new volume? Holy. Shit. * Before Amity could nerd out, Luz peered up from her novel and scanned Amity down. Her expression was blank, and Amity worried that perhaps she wouldn’t be accepted. Her worries were quickly drowned out, when a dopey smirk appeared on her face.

“Wow, Amity Blight is sitting with us willingly? I’m honored.” Amity was surprised by the attitude, but took her up on the challenge, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. 

“Well I do tutor you, so it’s not that bad. Plus They kinda dragged me here.” She replied matter o factly, earning a friendly nudge from Willow. Gus quickly took his seat, and cracked opened large tome, presumably some history book. Luz snickered, and her smirk turned to a something far, far more mischievous. 

“I thought you said you did it for the community hours?” Luz teased. Amity was definitely not going to lose whatever game Luz was playing. 

“Changed my mind. Is that bad?” Amity retorted curtly. Luz immediately fumbled the book around in her mitts, before it landed flat on its face. She won. Willow cleared her throat to get their attention. Chuckling and ribbing running their necks, Luz and Amity joined Willow and a distracted Gus in some conversation. It wasn’t as strained as before. Usually a lumbering wall of doubt and tension blocked any really ongoing conversation, but as they talked and talked, the wall seemed more like a small fence, a challenge sure, but not as daunting. She enjoyed how easy it felt to speak with them, how her mood brightened, and how that happiness high didn’t falter. If anything it only settled and made Amity feel. slightly warmer. After a few minutes of this, Willow and Gus ranted on about some topic that didn’t exactly interest Luz or Amity. So, readjusting her beanie and sipping some apple juice, Luz went back to her novel, which prompted Amity to scan the cover once more. It was said the new volume wouldn’t come out for another month of 2, yet there it was, brighter than the yellow of her eyes. 

“Amity, eyes up here.” Luz gestured to her face, and smiled. Flustered and embarrassed, Amity fixed her eyes on Luz, noticing how another smirk found her face. 

“How’d you-“

“Magic.” Luz quipped, wagging her brows and doing jazz hands. Amity could stifle a small laugh, and settled a bit closer to Luz. The bench was horizontal, same as the table, so there was not much effort in scooting a bit to get a better view of the book. 

“Seriously though, how the hell did you get it? Isn’t it supposed to come out in like 2 months?”

“Eda.”

“From the diner?” Amity scoffed, crossing her arms. Luz chuckled and flipped the page to reveal the occasional illustration. Though it was a novel, every 100 to 150 pages or so came an illustration or piece of concept art. Gripped to Azuras hand was her lengthy staff, green hair flowing behind her as a sharp wind billowed from a gigantic beast a mere 6 feet from her. 

“Yeah! For some reason she got it early...” Luz’s voice trailed off, and that got a raised brow from Amity. She knew of Eda, but had actually never met her, spare a time when she saw her running from a shop, pockets seemingly full. As much as she disliked petty theft or any sort of theft really, Eda seemed more like a juvenile aunt, not a criminal. Her Blight instincts told her to avoid the lady, as to high society, she was just some low life worker. But another voice trumped those vile thoughts, and replaced the disdain with an unflinching curiosity. 

“Did she steal it?” Amity deadpanned. Luz nervously smiled, and played with her hair a bit.

“Maybe...” Amity noticed her disposition, and softened her gaze. 

“It’s not a bad thing. Honestly it’s pretty funny!” Amity beamed. Luz smiled and hummed, returning to her book and allowing Amity to peek a bit. Even if she didn’t even have the context, the read was so engaging she hardly even kept track of the time. As fast the morning went, so to did lunch, and what snapped her out of her reverie, was the tolling of the bell. Looking up, she noticed that most students already left, and only a few remained. The group stood and began towards the door, passing conversation filling the empty space. As they approached the exit, Luz turned to face Amity. There was something odd about her gaze. There was a hint of nervousness, sprinkled with a dash of optimism and excitement. Willow and Gus turned round, eyeing Luz with an equal suspicion 

“Hey so, we’re gonna head to the ridge today, and I was possibly, maybe, kinda wondering if you wanna go with us?” Luz questioned, hands fiddling nervously, and gaze falling to the her heels. Willow and Gus were wide eyed, lips firm and brows pinched. The look wasn’t nefarious by any means, nor was it annoyed or even angry. Just shocked. Amity had not a clue what to say, and went rigid. She definitely wanted to go, but it was a weekday, and school was top priority in the Blight household. The past night at the ridge had sent Amity’s parents down a spiral of paranoia. Even if it wasn’t explicit, every now and again her phone would ring, and on the display were the dreaded words Mother, or Father. She’d blink sluggishly in the pitch of night, only to see her door creak open, then immediately close. Even if they didn’t exactly forbid her from seeing her siblings, it still didn’t bode well whenever she was caught sneaking out to them, or staying over. Her father was less strict, always off in his study and pouring over finances records and deeds. Her mother however, had grown a bit colder over the years, and her anger went from a raging fire, to a tundra. Even her touch was icy, practically causing frostbite. The saccharine sweetness of her tone, coupled with her condescending bite, made for punishments less about discipline, and more psychological. It hurt to think of the times she’d been made to feel horrible for simply asking to go out. How if she didn’t perform too well on an assignment, the argument which ensued would lead to Amity not only apologizing to her mother, but also her mother comforting her and telling Amity how wrong she was. Recently, Amity has gotten better at identifying the strategy, but regardless, her mother knew her weaknesses. Like a doll, she could poke and prod at any part she pleased, as it only took a few words at best. She debated the risk and reward. *Shes asking me to hang out again! I can’t mess this up! My parents are gonna kill me though. My parents will see what’s going on and stop it, and I’ll never see Luz again.* The spiral only winded downward. Should she risk it and go? Perhaps she could confide in her father, but even then...Alador wasn’t the nicest either. *Fuck them.*

“Are you sure?” Even if Amity wanted to go, she had to make sure. A nibbling doubt was still there, but quickly faded as Luz smiled.

“Yeah! Plus, since apparently you know Gus and Willow it should be fine!” Luz supplied, peering over at a now confused Willow, and blank faced Gus. While they acted friendly towards her, Amity doubted they were doing it for themselves. She assumed they were simply trying to make Luz happy by begrudgingly letting her tag along, but their current interactions dulled that worry a bit. Their lips shifted to small smiles.

“I’ll have to...Y’know what fuck it! I’ll be there! What time?” Luz waived a hand at her concern. 

“I’ll just text you!” 

“Are-“

“I’m sure.” Luz beamed. Amity blushed a bit, yet held it back and internally scolded herself. *Stop that right now Blight. You don’t think of her as anything but a friend. Right? Of course! Wait are we even friends? I hope we are.*

As Amity walked to her next period, she couldn’t help the curve of her lips widen a bit. 

————————————————————————

Pushing her hair out the way, she caught a spare strand of bright silver on her finger. The letters of her report blurred together, and she was tempted to slam her head on the table. Round her was the empty silence of the school library. While Skara was glad to have a free period to simply work on what she pleased, there was a certain loneness that bugged her a bit. Granted, she’d been looking foward to it more and more due to Boschas rather intense behavior. Stressful wasn’t exactly the right word to use, it was far, far too weak. Her remaining days last week were spent on her science project with Luz, and even if she said she’d do the PowerPoint, Skara did it herself anyway. She’d doubted Luz would keep we end of the deal, like most of her lab partners in the past. Yet when she came into class today, she was informed that Luz was almost finished, completely nullifying her weekend of toil. She didn’t have the heart to tell Luz she’d already done it. Though, when the Latina spoke about the project she seemed so causal. It was like she’d done it before, worked with others and put in her fair share. That’s what was strange about it, at least to Skara. From day 1, in every group she had been in, she’d have to dump the weight onto herself, and carry it to the end. Nights were spent working alone whilst her partners traveled out to The Knee to shop. Even Boscha did the same, with almost no justification to add, other than the simple factor that she was her friend. Of course Skara always agreed, as she assumed all people did that. But seeing Luz so determined had broken the bubble somewhat. It didn’t help that her weekend wasn’t so great, as it began with the whole Ridge incident involving Boscha and Amity, to a Saturday and Sunday of almost nothing but homework. Boscha was especially off her chain, practically snarling like an animal anytime she even heard a mention of Luz. Her eyes seemed baggier, and that vile disposition she’d kept on her whole life had turned into something a bit more cold. Outward disgust was trumped with something Skara couldn’t really place. She became a bit more clingy, always asking where she was, who she was with, or what she was doing. Skara assumed she was simply worrying for her, but the prying wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed. Her thoughts were disrupted when her phone began vibrating in her jeans. Looking down at her paper, she sighed as only a few words were added to it, and the rest a bit more like intellectual goop: Pretty words with seldom any meaning at all. The display read ‘Boscha,’ and Skara felt her stomach lurch slightly. Sliding the green icon she placed the device up to her ear, the movement echoing along the rows of tables. 

“Hey Bosch-“

“Hey.” She retorted, voice a bit deader than usual. Skaras brow raised at the tone, but most importantly, the time of the call.

“Shouldn’t you be in class? Are you skipping again?” She heated a scoff and snort from the other end. That made Skara perk up a little, as the dead tone was extremely uncomfortable whenever it left Boschas mouth.

“Course not, I’m a responsible student.” Boscha quipped. Before Skara could respond, the pink haired girl began again. “It’s not like it matters if I skip, my projects taken care of. Too bad we’re not in the same period.” The air still for a moment, and a silent huff was heard through the device. Skara knew what that meant, and grit her teeth, squinting as if she was in physical pain. “So, heard you were partnered up with Noceda.” Her blood ran cold.

“Y-yeah.” To Skara it was normal to be scared of Boscha. To Skara, fear was part of friendship. Even if Boschas tone made her want to crawl down a shaft and never leave, Boscha was still her friend. *She cares for me!*

“You with her now?”

“No!”

“Good, I don’t want you catching whatever Amitys got. She’s been such a bitch lately, and honestly, I’m kinda sick of it.” She spat out, the bite more like an arrow than a knife wound. 

“Amity? She’s fine-“

“Anyone who hangs out with Willow and Luz automatically has no social life. I’d say hers is in the grave at this point.” She added, not even paying mind to Skaras input. She’d been in these one sided conversations before, where Boscha seemed to be speaking for the both of them. It wasn’t anything new, but it still made Skara feel uneasy. “Whatever. Wanna hang out on Saturday? We can buy some shit for the Knee fair and get something to eat.”

“Su-“

“See ya then.” The call ended abruptly, silence engulfing the silver haired girl. Her period was almost over, and a few students began to fill the seats. A haze of dust particles and light bathed the room, a hue akin to dried asphalt. 

As Skara left for last period, her stomach had not ceased its churning, and it felt as if roaring waves clashed about in her abdomen. But she wasn’t bothered, as this was pretty much normal at this point. *Boschas just in a bad mood, she’ll be fine on Saturday! Besides, she’s only bad sometimes!* the words were supposed to be reassuring, but Skara felt as if she was lying to herself. *Stop being an idiot, she’s your friend! Friends look out for each other, and I’ll look out for her!* 

————————————————————————

Luz expected pushback for her decision for Amity to tag along, and rightfully so.while they’ve made progress, and Luz was warming up to her quite fast, Willow and Gus were a different story. They behave good enough, hell even joke around with Amoty, but she knows they’re a lot more hesitant. Luz of course wanted to urge them tore reconsider their approach, but they remained steadfast on their nice demeanor, but wary heart. Honestly, part Luz commended that effort, as it was entirely possible to be Sabotaged by those you thought were your friends. But as she spent more and more time with Amity, and as the tutoring essentially turned into a private club of 2 members, she was 90% certain that wasn’t the case. Granted there was still a 10% that needed filling, but they only started getting closer a month ago, so it was fair. Of course, Luz didn’t exactly know Amity’s history with Willow or Gus, but her willingness to leave her toxic friends, and to even make an effort to be nice to not just her was telling enough. Luz even speculated that she wasn’t just being nice to change, and that she was always nice, just not in front of Boscha. When they walked out to the parking lot last Friday at the ridge, she bid a goodnight to many of the elders and shop keepers. Truthfully, even before, when Amity did come down to the diner with Boscha, she was never rude, and always gave a big tip as a sort of apology. Granted at the time she thought Amity was simply bribing her, but now it seemed more like she didn’t know what else to do, and thought money was the answer. Luckily that attitude was changing somewhat. However as they entered a near store after getting something to eat, Amitys eyes lit up with a fiery determination. The ridge was a lot quieter today, spare the troop of birds out pecking for discarded foods and seeds. Being there at the middle of the week meant it was less like a commercial zone, and more like a silent community. Elders and kids played round the streets, shopkeepers watered their plants and tended to their shops welfare, whilst others sat on benches and soaked the afternoon sun. Fresh air blew past the arms of large trees, and the gentle aura made its way into every store, each virtually empty. Amity had told them remain outside, and she soon rushed in. As they leaned against light poles, Willow sighed.

“Y’know, when you said you wanted Amity to tag along I thought you were making a mistake.” Gus nodded along and Luz looked to them with shock. *Wow they must really not like her...*

“What do you mean?” Luz wavered, lips turning downward. *I thought they were making progress! I mean we were having fun weren’t we?.* she thought back on the last hour, and the bantering, conversation and evident joy. She found herself growing hot at the thought of Amitys smiles. *Nope. Not doing that.* 

“Well, I mean she doesn’t really seem like the type to really enjoy the ridge.” Gus supplied, shrugging his shoulders and sagging further down. Willow was about to add on, but Gus cut in once more. “But honestly, I’m having a great time! Don’t know about Willow though.” Willow for her part playfully stuck out her tongue. 

“Gus is right, she doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy this kind of stuff, but life’s full of surprises.” Willow conceded, scowling at a now smug Gus. 

“So why did you think it was a mistake?”

“You haven’t been around that long, so you don’t really know her past. Gus is a bit more forgiving, but I don’t know anymore. She’s been acting really nice and all, but I still, I still don’t-“

“Trust her?” Luz answered. Willow gave a sad nod and noticed a green blur dash past the window. The doors bell jingled as Amity stepped out, small bag in hand. Her smile was small, yet oddly determined. Luz’s face felt hot again. *God dammit, just stop.*

“Ok, so I know you guys don’t really trust me yet, and even if this doesn’t make up for it, I hope we could start.” From the bag she produced a twin pair of blue flags, and a large history book, and a small ornate hair pin, a rose surrounded by lush thorns and foliage. Luz stared wide eyed at the gifts, all seemingly artisanal and local. Hell, even the book was leather bound and looked rather dusty and actually genuine. She handed the gifts to Willow and Gus, awaiting their approval or disapproval. Gus was ecstatic, as while he loved local histories, he also had a strange affinity for flags. She didn’t know why it was the case, but Luz told her so in one of her lengthy, yet entertaining stories. Willow palmed the pin over, feeling it’s etchings and marks with a lone finger. She gave a quiet thanks an gingerly put it in her pocket, a small smile finding her face. Amity sighed in relief, and looked to Luz, who had the biggest puppy dog expression she’d ever seen. Luz for her part, was warmed by the gesture, as those gifts felt less materialistic and more in the vein of sentimental. In made her heart full, and she couldn’t help but be proud of the girls achievements. Though, as they walked on and continued conversation, she wondered why she didn’t get anything. The feeling was small, almost non existent, but it was there. *Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous?* 

Little did Luz know, Amity did get her something, and Amity couldn’t wait to give it to her.


	15. I’ll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship arc concluded. Time for the romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friendship arc is finally done! Up next is some romance and more side characters! I hope that I’ve done a good job with this one, as I wanted to make it nice and sweet but also setup future conflicts down the road. Anyways, enjoy my friends! ;)

November 13th, 2020

A dipped sun bathed the school courtyard in a dusty orange, something far more common as days waned to fall. The town didn’t have the most colorful autumns, as the trees hardly lost leaves, and it’s colors were across the spectrum, except hues of red and orange. The only tree with a type red hue was the one near the knoll, with pink petals hanging off the branches year round. It was an odd thing, as it never lost its color, nor its relaxing ambience. Amity seldom went there most days. It wasn’t because she disliked the area or what it meant, but that she’s been busy, and the emotions tied to the place made her stomach toss and turn with butterflies. She wasn’t scared nor embarrassed, just not ready for the inevitable rejection of her feelings. It was a sort of conundrum. She enjoyed the feeling, liked being happy and uncertain, it was new and exhilarating. But at the same time, there was nibbling sense that once it was out in the open, it was over. Once she would say the words, it would seal her tomb. Obviously Luz wouldn’t drop all the progress they made, but it still hurt to think about. Nevertheless, she decided to think of something else as she waited by the school exit. Luz had some quiz she was finishing, so Their tutoring session would be paused for about 30 minutes or so. Last session wasn’t even studying, and was filled with more chatter and more understanding, and just everything besides education. Though, it wasn’t like Amity really needed to hound her down, as she’d been seemingly making an effort to get better at math herself. Amity smiled as she recalled their talks about Azura, about life, school, Gus and Willow. It was fun, it felt warm. Though, something in Luz was a little strange lately. She was a lot more sullen, sagging her back and eyeing around nervously. It was like there was a weight growing inside her. It made Amity’s heart hurt to see, but it’s not like she could blatantly say something like that. Well, maybe she could, but her insecurities wouldn’t let her. Sighing, and positioning herself a tad more comfortably on the stoop, a breeze let leaves and small pebbles flutter by her heal, and the trees lining the entrance path wagged to the winds song. 

“Hey Amity.” From out the corner of her eye, was not Luz but Willow. She didn’t hear her approach and as her feet scrapped the pavement, she wondered why Willow was even there to begin with. Of course, they were acquaintances, but...Her mind touched a hot stove. 

She spiraled down, black consuming the light thoughts circling her mind, and as she fell, the chasm widened further. A door, ornate and red opened, and in the room was a plain white wall, with 2 lumbering shadows on its surface. A voice breathed in, and began to speak. She shut it out, shutting her eyes and clutching her head. *We only associate with the highest of society. Leave them, get out. Filth can’t ever taint our family name. Leave. Leave. Leave.* Round and round, again and again, the words tumbled out, again and again. A hand gripped her shoulder. It wasn’t comforting, but it was enough force to snap her back to reality. By her side was Willow, who had a pensive expression on her face. There was nothing that prompted conversation between them. Before, Willow had always approached when they were with Luz, or if it was about Luz, but never on her own. The familiar sight of the girl, made Amity’s mind race with a flood of memories. She always knew, always held that guilt. Willow stared off into the emptying streets, hair wagging softly. 

“You think we’ll ever be friends again? Real friends? Or did you forget?” Willow asked calmly, not looking to Amity huddled on the stoop. “I assume you did. You never bring it up ever. Doubt you even think about it.”

“I never forgot.” Amity responded wistfully, clenching her fists tight. Her mothers voice whispered in her ear. *We only associate with the highest of society.* Guilt washed over her. 

“Me neither.”

They didn’t speak until Luz arrived. The silence between them was enough, and anymore words would surely complicate the situation further. Willow gave Amity a soft wave, and vice versa, before they parted ways. Luz looked to be confused, and judging the conversation that followed between them, Amity could tell Luz was trying to distract her. Luz probably thought they had some rough conversation, and that Amity needed something to take her mind of it. The gesture was enough to make Amity slightly red. Though, the way Luz dragged, where she would usually skip, made Amity heart hurt further. Maybe she’d swallow the insecurity and ask later. 

“Hey, I got an A on my math quiz.” Luz said proudly, puffing her chest. “Guess the lessons are useful after all.” Amity smirked, and was glad for the distraction.

“You thought it wasn’t? I told you I’m a master.”

“You’re a master, but you’re also a huge nerd. Like yours truly.” Luz snarked, trying to tip her beanie like a top hat. 

“Hey!” Amity gently nudged Luz, and they both chuckled. “I may be a nerd but you’re a bigger one.”

“Says the one staring at my Azura novel all day.” Amity was about to argue but faltered. As really there was nothing she could contest. The roads winded a bit further, and a chill made Luz huddle a bit into her jacket. It didn’t help that Amity was in a short sleeve pink dress, and while her leggings helped, her arms shivered slightly. 

“Ugh, yeah you’re right. But like, how could I even resist! From what I’ve read it looks like a fucking trip! I mean look at the art!” Amity exclaimed, gesturing with her hands. She’d been doing it more, and it was probably because of Luz. *Damnit.*

“Heh, well that art isn’t exactly uhh, official.” Luz wavered, seemingly embarrassed. Amity blinked at that.

“What do you mean?” Amity asked, completely oblivious. Luz shrugged and Amity connected the dots in her head and gasped. “You drew those?” 

“Yeah...” Luz answered, the insecure tone making Amity frown. Luz rubbed her back nervously and Amity wouldn’t have any of that. Something inside her wanted to make Luz smile or at least feel better. *If she’s doing this for me, I’ll do it for her.*

“Holy shit Luz, those drawings are incredible!” Amity praised, clearly confused as to why someone would ever make Luz ashamed of her abilities. Luz chuckled a bit, clearly surprised by Amity’s reassurance. 

“R-really? I thought you’d find it a bit too nerdy.” Amity scoffed. 

“Well, according to you I’m a huge nerd, so nothing is too nerdy.” Amity stated matter o factly. It made Luz chuckle, and even if she was still a tad more sullen than usual, her eyes brightened with something Amity couldn’t place. 

“We’ve been saying nerd a lot haven’t we?” Luz quipped smugly. Amity laughed at that. 

“How about dork then?” Luz readjusted her beanie, and crossed her arms. She nudged Amity and smiled brightly.

“Sounds good to me.”

————————————————————————

Feelings. If there was a concept which had made Luz feel troubled lately, it was her feelings. Not that she disliked them, but the thoughts which lingered inside were confusing and while not new, still scary regardless. It was odd to think that just a month ago her and Amity had seldom ever even laid eyes on another, but now are becoming closer than ever. What was even odder was the fact that it happened so quickly. That’s the part that Luz was afraid of. She thought it was too fast, that nobody could simply flip on a dime in the span of a couple weeks. Yet there Amity was, talking to her as if they’ve been friends for their entire lives. And what was even more confusing to Luz, was that it felt so very natural. It felt good, it wasn’t weird. Instead of dreading conversation, she ran towards it, looked forward to it, wanted to savor every minute of it. She thought of the times where she was alone, of the times she pushed people away due to her anxieties. Perhaps she would’ve made more friends if she didn’t immediately think they were out to embarrass her from the get go. She could thank years of bullying and social ostracizing for that. Sometimes she would even blame herself. She would blame her personality, her social tendencies, her willingness to embrace the unconventional. Yet somehow, that would only strengthen her resolve. *If they won’t except me as me, then they why bother.* Honestly, with how confused and troubled with her feelings she was, the conversation felt just as nice as the the others. She walked in on Amity and Willow seemingly in a tough talk, and judging by Amitys expressions, something in Luz wanted to make her smile. 

They approached the diner, now empty and bathed in a soft glow of orange. Its shingles glistened brightly and a wind chime attached to the rafters swayed in the breeze. The small melody it made calmed them both as they entered, the little bell ringing sweetly. The diner was empty, something a bit unusual for a Friday, but Luz payed it no mind, taking advantage of a free booth near a window. The conversation started picked up again slowly, but soon melted into an excited chatter about school and the events of the day. Luz talked about her project with Skara, to which Amity regaled her with some stories of her own. 

“How’s the project going anyway? I’ve got some shit teammates so I’m kinda dead at the moment.” Amity complained, taking a sip of some water that was offered to her. Luz chuckled and leaned back. 

“Well, I had a way of dealing with that when it happened to me!” Luz snarked, making Amity cock a brow. 

“Oh really? What’s the strat then?”

“So basically, y’know how you put your teammates names at the end of PowerPoint as like a sort of end credits thing?” Luz explained, face and voice growing slyer by the minute. She didn’t like to be mean to people, but in the latter years of her old school, when she got paired up with bad apples, this was a sort of quasi revenge. It was indirect, and could be played off as innocent. Luz liked to think she was more rebellious and hardcore, but really that was the most she’d done. Though, some teasing still came back in her words, to which Amity was always up for a challenge of wits. 

“Uhh yeah? What about it?” Luz wagged her brows up and down, but Amity still didn’t get the message. Snickering, Luz leaned forward, torso braced against the table. 

“Instead of my teammates names, it’s just all me.” Luz stated smugly. Amity couldn’t help but give a slow clap, coupled with an amused laugh. 

“That’s hardcore, especially for you.” Amity added, though her tone was more banter than praise. 

“As hardcore as Azura!” Luz beamed, raising a fist to the air. Amity rolled her eyes fondly as Luz settled back down. There’s a curious glint in Amity’s eye, and Luz noticed it rather quickly. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this. Where’d you find out about Azura?” Luz bit her lip, and her eyes glazed. Amity noticed Luz’s disposition, and its transition from calm and jovial, to sullen and almost sad. Luz recalled how she got in touch with the book, the person who introduced it to her. Though instead of an individual, they faded to shadow, only appearing as a wisp of smoke in her memory. She repressed them. Amity cleared her throat. “I found out through the library. It was the only book there that I actually read for entertainment. Honestly, it’s probably the only YA book there. That’s probably why I got so into it.” Amity explained, her face a little hopeful. Luz wanted her to keep talking, wanted Amity to distract her mind from her horrible memories. Amity looked to her expectantly, but Luz’s face turned more pained. Amity saw this and kept trying to calm her through her voice. “My parents don’t really allow me to read that kind of stuff. Guess im just a little rebel.” She chuckled, her gaze fond. Luz breathed slowly, and began to speak. She didn’t want to ruin the mood, and part of her wanted Amity to know. Though, Luz was most certainly not ready to share the whole story. Maybe some other time. 

“I found out because of, because of a friend. They introduced it to me, and I’ve been reading it ever since.” She stumbled and wavered, almost choking on a light sob. Amity noticed and was tempted to reach a hand out, but faltered. Luz saw, and probably knew she still wasn’t sure what their relationship was, and to be honest, neither was Luz. They grew silent then, sun dimming and place growing a tad darker. A fading sliver of light peaked behind a thin cloud, staining the ocean with a light red hue. The gleam shone on their faces, and as the sea of booths and tables darkened, their shadows lingered behind them. Luz was in her own head. Why did she feel this way, it was just Amity. She was scared, she was happy, nervous, anxious, she didn’t know. Just minutes ago she was hunky dory, but now, now she felt a mix of emotions so difficult to explain that putting it to words seemed impossible. 

“I know this is gonna come out of left field but...You’ve been so nice, and almost every thing I thought you were was wrong. You make me smile and laugh a lot. But is it wierd that I’m scared?” Luz whispered, rubbing her neck and leaning down on the table. Amity sighed and instead of leaning away, leaned forward instead. 

“It’s definitely not wierd. I’m, im happy that I get to spend time with you and that you like that time! But Luz. Is there maybe something more going on?” And just like that, the armed guards patrolling Luz’s heart stood down.

“I was so alone back then.” Those simple words broke Amitys heart to little pieces. In the little time she’s gotten to know Luz, she found it appalling how anyone could genuinely hate her. She was so kind, lovely, bubbly, optimistic, smart and even a little smug. She cringed looking back at her behavior, and even if she hadn’t fully recovered, she’s getting there, and she knows her feelings towards Luz are no longer the same as they used to be. Granted there were still fears and doubts. But if there was one thing she knew fully well, is that Luz was an amazing person, and didn’t deserve anything that she or Boscha threw at her. And that guilt still persists in Amitys gut.

“Luz-“

“It was hard enough trying to befriend Willow and Gus, but to open up? That took forever! But you!” She choked, and Amity noticed her lightly sobbing. “I’m fucking crying a river!” Amity couldn’t say anything. The blush on cheeks subsided, as now was not the time. She waved her hands above Luz, debating on wether she should hug or pat or do anything really. She decided to simply place a hand on her back and, slide it up and down in a motion she’d hoped to be soothing. “I’m sorry for making this awkward. It’s like every time we talk we end up in therapy.” She chuckled darkly, though Amity only smiled sadly. 

“Luz. If you don’t wanna talk about it, then don’t. If you feel like you trust me then you can. But until then, I’ll be here. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I’d like you to be here though.”

“Then I’ll be here.”

————————————————————————

The rest of the time was in comfortable silence, and while there were still questions in the air, everything felt lighter. Luz’s feelings weren’t exactly deciphered yet, but there was a certain clarity. As the girls exited the diner, and said their goodbyes, something unexpected occurred. As Amity was about to walk of, she felt arms wrap around her body and pull her close. It wasn’t anything special, it was only a hug. But the way Luz gripped her, the way the sun finally laid to rest, and how the winds ceased to blow. It felt right. She felt warm. Amity internally smiled. *I’ll be here.*


	16. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skara has an interesting day with Boscha and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skara pov! Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, but I thought it’d be nice to start developing Skara and Boscha a bit. Thank you for the kudos! Love you guys!

November 14, 2020

A clunk of some kind jolted Skara from her short rest. As she rose her head, a horrible pain stung her brain, and her room was seemingly spinning, slivers of light from a shuttered window spiraling like a vine. It didn’t help that her room was predominantly purple, making an already dark space all the more pitch. The greyish beam out her window indicated it was around 4:00PM, and her rancid breath, droopy eyes and rapid beating heart, indicated that she nodded of into a lengthy nap. Fixing up her ruffled tank top and trying to get a level of control on her hair, she stood from her spot on her bed, and shambled to her desk. The room was small, probably the smallest room in the entire home. She wasn’t poor, far from it actually. The reason for such a cramped space was simply due to the fact that she enjoyed it more, as it felt cozier and warmer. Today however, the warmth was a bit too stifling, with her clothes sticking to her skin, and arms humid and speckled in beads of sweat. She cringed at her complexion, and promptly went to bathroom to rid herself of nap breath. She shambled from her spot near her cluttered desk, and up to the bathroom, wood floors cold against her feet. Looking at herself she saw as silver hairs poked out wildly like crags. She spent the night, and presumably morning finishing up the project, as well as looking over Luz’s PowerPoint. Truthfully, she assumed that the girl did the bare minimum, and that she needed to overhaul the entire thing herself like she usually did with her teammates. But to her surprise, Luz’s part of the assignment was done insanely well, with the sources being peer reviewed and accurate, as well as being engaging and informative. Skara was astonished, as Boschas words made it seem Luz was a carefree, freeloading moron. Of course she never really believed that sentiment, but being hounded on it every time she spoke to Boscha made it burn in her memory. So she was pleasantly surprised when all she had to do was all add some extra pizzazz like some custom slide transitions and sound effects. They weren’t necessary, and were in fact quite nerdy and cliche. But Skara always liked them, as they gave personality and were cute, at least to her. Boscha didn’t like them whenever they were paired up. Well, more like she’d complain, and then proceed to make fun of her and laugh. Skara wanted to believe they it was playful laughter, but her pinched brows and sly grins said otherwise. After brushing her teeth, and fixing her hair, she waltzed back to her room, refreshed and ready to get back to work. Blinking wildly at the now switched on lights, she noticed her room was a mishmash of old clothes, mugs and school work. She hasn’t been having the best week, nor the best month. Things around the school have gotten stressful. Schoolwork was fine, it was only the growing climate of animosity which made her lose sleep. Every waking day, every second she lingered in the tiled halls, a sense of nervousness and fear permeated in her stomach, and it only heightened when around her friends. She didn’t know what it was, but every time they’d ask her to do something, or say something, she’d hesitate and even feel a bit enraged. It wasn’t something she was used to, as most times when something was requested of her, she’d do it without a second thought. Now though, every time Boscha commanded her to do a certain task, it felt somewhat wrong. It was like experiencing double think; 2 opposing ideas clashing with another, battling it out in her mind and causing immense discomfort. Luckily, she found solace in her comfy room, music, and hobbies. She would produce beats every now and then, and write down lyrics and try her best to sing. She wasn’t exactly the finest in the world, but her tunes had a certain indie charm that she enjoyed. Her small amount of fans enjoyed it to. Sitting on her chair, and bracing against the wood desk, she eyed her SP404 and drum machines. She could waste time and make some music to relax, or add nerdy transitions to an already nerdy project. Before she could Internally debate the logistics of such decisions, a brash knock beat hard against her front door. If her parents were home she’d be given a firm rasping, but luckily they were out for the weekend. This would’ve been heaven for any other juvenile, but not Skara. She loved her parents and liked good company and being around people. It wasn’t the individuals which made her glad, rather it was her actions to ensure that they remain happy. Though, as days came, her group of peers seemed less happy and more annoyed. Even if she still somewhat enjoyed hanging out with them, that self deprecating atmosphere got tiresome. Confused as to why someone would be here at this hour and day, she quickly ran down to the entrance, passing her halls of pink and red paint. Her door had a sole peep hole where she could see who was at the front, and after a moment of hesitation she put her eye to the knot. Beside the obvious scratches and smudges on the glass, pink hair stood out brightly. Boscha. Confused, and slightly miffed that the nervous feeling in her chest returned, she opened the door. Standing on her stoop was the pink haired girl, garbed in a color blocked shirt, snugged and tucked into some black jeans. It was rather hot clothes for this kind of weather, but Boscha didn’t seem to mind. She was on her phone, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. Before Skara could even raise a hand to wave, she pushed past her and into the home, not even bothering to remove her shoes. *Thats fine, she’s probably in a hurry!* She stomped along to the kitchen, not even bothering to check her surroundings and almost tipping over vases and frames which were perched on little wood stands. Truth be told, her parents loved hanging things on the walls, and cluttering the home with memorabilia. This made sampling noises and finding unique sounds quite easy, as there was always a good amount of junk or furniture to use. The bad news was, that if one wasn’t careful, they’d probably break a frame or loosen a painting. Once they reached the kitchen Boscha finally looked up from her phone. 

“You look like shit.” Boscha stated, face blank and tone blunt. Skara flinched and forced out a small smile. 

“Well I did just wake up from a nap, but-“

“Figures.” She cut in, typing on her phone once more. Skara looked to her with pursed lips, before sighing and stretching her arms. Boscha stuffed her phone into her Jean pocket, before bracing against a brown table. “So, I’m guessing you’re not ready to go yet.” Skara tilted her head, before gasping. *How did I forget! She’s gonna be pissed!* 

“Ah geez! I’m sorry Bosch, I got carried away with the project, and maybe I stayed up all night fixing up some school stuff. Oh god oh shit-“ 

“Relax, it’s not like you can turn back time. Just get dressed and be ready soon.” She commanded, looking back to her phone and smiling a bit. Skara was curious as to why she was so fixated on her device, but chalked it up to some YouTuber or whatever. “By the way, how is the project coming along?” 

“Oh, it’s going great! Luz finished the slideshow pretty early, so all I’m doing is adding some stuff!” She beamed, slightly cringing at her overly positive outlook on Luz. Evident by Boschas frown, her kind words towards the Latina weren’t appreciated. Luckily, she spared the fury as Boscha just scoffed and muttered something under her breath. “Umm, I’m just gonna go change.” Skara put in awkwardly, awaiting a response that never came. Rushing up the stairs, she chastised herself for being so dumb and forgetting that she promised to go to The Ridge. It wasn’t something she wanted to do after basically pulling an all nighter and taking a 4 hour nap, but Boscha needed some uplifting and she’ll do just that. Even if it meant sacrificing her happiness. 

Finding clothes to wear was easy enough, as the hot weather made picking casual clothes more appealing. She replaced her sleep worn tank top for a lighter one, stained red, and some black shorts. It was a little too causal compared to Boschas getup, but she wasn’t risking getting a heatstroke. Rushing down the stairs and grabbing her bag, Boscha headed to the door and into her car. For round noon it was deathly still, and all that was heard was wheels on old pavement. Skara looked out from her seat and spied the small and large buildings on the street. They blurred past and like smudged pairings, and the slight haziness of the eve made for a relaxing ride. Though, as Skara settled into her seat, she saw Boschas lips move downward, and through maybe some conversation would bring some levity. 

“Sooo, why the ridge exactly? I thought you hated the place.” Skara questioned earnestly, chancing a look at Boscha. She kept her hands firm on the wheel and scoffed. 

“Place is for a bunch of old dudes. But they make good food, and it’s cheap.” Boscha retorted, voice lowering its initial stiffness. 

“Huh, could’ve sworn you had a good bit of money on you.” Skara teased, making sure not to touch on her home life. She thought that maybe she went to far, but instead Boscha snorted, eyes crinkling. 

“Yeah yeah, designer is definitely better than that handmade shit. But sometimes I just want some socks, and there’s no way in hell I’m paying an extra 200 bucks for some cheap pair with a Supreme logo on it.” Boscha quipped, eyes locked to the road. “I’m a ruthless business woman.”

“More than ruthless honestly.” Skara joked, to which Boscha snorted even louder. 

“Killer?” 

“Probably.” Skara beamed, happy that Boschas initial wall of stiffness cracked a bit. They continued casual conversation for a bit until they reached the ridge parking lot. Well, it was more of an empty plot of concrete than a parking lot, but it wasn’t Skaras job to complain. Only Boschas. 

“Ugh, this place is fucking disgusting, can’t they afford some contractors or some shit.” Skara flinched. Curses were fine, normal even. But her frequent usage of them, coupled with her tone made them sting harder than usual. It especially hurt when they were directed at her, though that seldom happened. Though it still did, and that thing never sat well with her. Stepping out the car she waved a hand at Boschas complaint. 

“Ah cmon! It’s just some dust, nothing like a good shower can’t fix!” 

“Nothing like some decent construction can’t fix either. Whatever, let’s get some food.” Boscha muttered, slugging her bag over her shoulder and gesturing. Skara gulped, but instinctively trailed behind her, the light poles and fairly lights of the ridge slowly coming to view. 

It wasn’t too busy, so their food came rather quickly. Sat on an old wood bench against a wicker table, both were across from another in a hole in the wall diner. It had a good amount of shade, as well as some nice flowers, so it was a good enough spot. Too bad it wasn’t saved from Boschas complaints as she constantly scrunched her nose at the woody smell and was rather rude to the elderly man who ran the place. Skara munched on some potatoes wedges and a pulled pork sandwich, whilst Boscha ate some fried catfish and bar crisps. 

“So then, Matt was like ‘You better fucking give it back or else I’ll call my mom!’” Boscha cackled and Skara nervously chuckled. “What kind of loser calls his mom for shit like that?” 

“Hah yeah, loser...” Skara echoed reluctantly, taking a bite out of her sandwich and shoveling some wedges into her arms it let starving mouth. 

“Eh well, it’s not like he’s in my group or anything. Actually come to think of it, he doesn’t even have a teammate. Probably ran out of classmates or something. Pathetic.” Boscha proceeded to munch on a dry a tad too slowly. She was clearly trying to be obnoxious just for the hell of it, and Skara was definitely feeling the effects. “By the way, how are you are you not done? Project was easy as hell. Probably easier to be honest.”

“Well-“

“You’re adding those nerdy transitions aren’t you?” Boscha deadpanned, to which Skara chuckled nervously, running a hand along the back of her neck. 

“Hey! They may be nerdy but I think they’re cute! Plus I’ve just been procrastinating a bit. I’ll get it all wrapped up tonight!” She added enthusiastically. Boscha scanned her and frowned, eyes piercing and full of flame. A small breeze picked up in the heavens, allowing a few bushes and twigs to rustle about, and a few pebbles to skitter along their heels. Birds sang and so did crickets and other small creatures. It was serene and quiet, something that would be seen as a positive. But, the quiet, while peaceful, could be broken by the slightest sound. 

“Luz is a good teammate huh?” Boscha stated blankly, phrased as question but spoken as if there was no concrete answer. Skara coughed awkwardly. 

“I mean, she got the work done quick enough-“

“Probably a genius to, probably why Amity’s been a real bitch lately.” Boscha muttered, sipping on her lemonade and staring off into the cobbled roads. *Oh.* Skara tried to keep her routine smile but couldn’t hold up the sides of her lips to save her life. Boscha didn’t notice, nor seem to care. “Probably copied off Wikipedia or something, that dumass can’t tie her shoes, let alone buy some that aren’t slip on.” Slats couldn’t speak, as any words would simply be met with resistance. She wanted to defend Luz, say something nice or try to at least acknowledge that she wasn’t as bad as Boscha thought. But that sentiment would only make her frown, make Boscha unhappy. So, she swallowed her inner thoughts and nodded her head, stomach feeling that nervousness and edge. They continued the conversation, though switched topics from school to other subject matter. It was fine, and even if that feeling of anxiety never fell away, It wasn’t unbearable, nor did it completely distract Skara. Though as they walked, the silver haired girl did get a peak at Boschas phone. She’d been on it constantly, and the frustration etched into her features made Skara curious. As they walked, ate and shopped, conversation was switched with utter silence, with only the tapping of her phone. Sometimes there would be a smirk or a snort, but it wasn’t exactly frequent. When she peaked at the pink phone, on the white screen was some Instagram page, filled with only pictures of plants and small animals. It wasn’t anything crazy, and from what she saw, she thought it was some science or educational page. But the more she looked, she noticed that the profile picture had a girl on it. A girl with oval glasses, and bluish grey hair. Willow.


	17. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity learn something new. Growing closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter which will then lead to even more cute chapters! This is a slow burn so please be patient! The wait will only make the pay off all the more sweet :)

November 15, 2020

When Amity awoke to the boom of thunder and the pounding of rain on her windowsill, she wasn’t exactly pleased. For one, rain was something she wasn’t particularly fond of, as to her, the water sometimes seemed almost scalding and the constant beads of liquid on her skin made it seem like ants were crawling over her. Her room was dark, spare the blueish greys of a rainy day. Sunday’s were supposed to be mornings of bright suns and fresh air, and eves of lazy oranges and slow breezes. But today, just when she was excited to actually go outside on her last day freedom before school, she couldn’t. Or at least without help. The day before was spent debating on wether to text Luz, or try and find her to talk to her, or maybe ask what they are now. Friday’s conversation had opened a plethora of questions in Amitys mind, and almost all of them referred back to the Latina. She blushed thinking about it. She had Luz’s number, and while she wasn’t forbidden or discouraged to text, she let her insecurities get to her and constantly deleted typed up messages or drafts she’d cooked up. Hours after both had parted ways, Amity had done something surprisingly brave, and actually texted Luz, despite her hesitance. 

Amity: Hey, so I know today was intense. Just wanted to check up on you!

She screamed at herself for using an exclamation point. *Great, now I sound desperate , ugh you suck at this!* Though, as she was chastising herself, the phone vibrated, and she nearly through the thing at her plain walls. 

Luz: thank :D I’m feeling alot better

Luz: kinda hungry doe 

Amity almost died. Her room suddenly felt ten times warmer, and her palms which gripped the device were beginning to sweat. Usually in her room, she’d need to bundle up in a hoodie or jacket to withstand the Arctic levels of cold which blew through the home. Hell her sheets were so stiff and her room was so plain that sometimes she thought she lived in an igloo. Now though, as she reread Luz’s messages only one thought pursed through her head. *Cute.* Fingers shaking, she barely typed out a response

Amity: Thats great, I’m glad you’re doing better.

Amity thought for a moment, and began typing once more, face redder and body hotter. 

Amity: By the way, can I ask you something? 

Luz: yea sure! 

Amity: Can you teach me some drawing tips? I know YouTube exists, but it’s not the same as a real teacher. 

*God why did I say that, I’m so stupid, ugh she’s gonna think I’m needy and-*

Luz: sounds fun! les do it sunday, busy with Eda tmr -_- plus I don’t have anything due monday 

Luz: you type like how an old dude talks >:) 

Amity couldn’t help a snort. It wasn’t even a joke, let alone a comedic quip. But something about the way Luz typed, to Amity imagining her voice, it just made her feel so warm and so light. After a small minute break of chats, they continued their conversation for hours, right up until Amity had to sleep. In the present, while it seemed ok for Amity to text her, and even call her after their lengthy conversation, she still had doubts. Perhaps it was only because both were tired, or maybe it was because Luz let her guard all the way down? Of course, the answer was far simpler, and Amity knew it, but part of her thought it too good to be true. *Maybe we are friends now.* Amity smiled, and warmth returned to her cheeks. Though, another strike of thunder turned her grin sour, and as she got out of bed she wondered if it will only get worse. 

It did get worse. 

An hour after she’d dressed herself in some clothing (a cropped pink hoodie and joggers), she was at her porch, watching as the rains poured down. It wasn’t exactly the calmest, as she could barely hear herself think over the constant splashing and drizzling of liquid. She was below a large overhang, and out in front of her stretched the wide front yard, and gated entrance to the home. A lovely gravel path snaked it’s way to the stoop, and parallel to the rocks and pebbles were little bushes with purple flowers on them. The gate and the walls by its sides were large, several heads taller than Amity, and leagues above the plants around its perimeter. The brick was an ugly red, as it was weathered an old, stained with muck and fowl vines. In fact, even if the manor looked beautiful at a glance, the outsides were rather grim, almost looking like some abandoned Victorian manor. There was an absence of bright color, spare her hoodie and a single bright yellow lamp which posted itself at the edge of the porch. Even if she just woke up, her phone displayed 3:00PM, meaning she slept, and woke up late. Really, really late. When that happened, it usually meant that she’d be extremely sluggish and tired, but that wasn’t the case. She felt refreshed, and even if the rains had dampened her mood a bit, after talking with Luz, she’d slept better than usual. In fact, almost every time they spoke she felt energized and not at all worn or tired. The lack of any trouble from her parents had made the weekend a little more bearable, as they were out on some trip. They said it was for business, but she knew it was just to get out of the house and do whatever they want. They were controlling, manipulative, and hated everything that was to do with Amity as a person. But at the same time, like the hypocritical folk they were, they’d want to leave and not be near her. Sometimes she wondered if they even had her on purpose. Usually that’d make her depressed or anxious, but the sheer bitterness made any sadness fade away into anger. Scratching her head, she wondered if perhaps she could get a favor from Ed and Em. Though first, she’d have to swallow her doubts and text Luz again. *Here goes nothing.*

Amity: Good Afternoon Luz. Are we still doing the drawing thing? Sorry for disturbing you by the way. 

She tapped the sides of her phone and stared off into the showers. Sideways drops now beat at the steps, and Amity wondered if it’ll get hard enough to reach her spot on the porch. The thought scared her a bit, and she backed away, sitting on one of the old chairs outside the entrance. Her phone vibrated, and her face began to heat up. 

Luz: hey amity! 

Luz: why do u type like ur writing a letter? it’s just me! 

Amity: I’m sorry, it’s just a habit. 

Luz: u don’t have to be sorry at all :)

Luz: also im still down but it’s pouring :p

*Ok, let’s see if this’ll work.* Ed and Em weren’t exactly the most trustworthy went it came to personal matters. They Amity’s back when her parents were less than desirable, or if she was feeling like spoiled milk. But friends, crushes? They had a field day with those, and loved messing with her. It was charming and even Amity found it funny from time to time. But now, now Amity was worried that they’d accidentally spill the beans. Well maybe not accidentally, knowing them they’d do it on purpose and 5 then leave the 2 locked in a closet for an hour. The thought made her blush harder, and she quickly stamped it out. *Nope.* 

Amity: Em, can I possibly get a ride to the library? 

Emira: wow not even a hello, are you even my sister? 

Amity: Cut the crap please. Can you just drive over and take me to library? It’s pouring and I don’t wanna walk. 

Emira: so rude to

Emira: haven’t we taught you manners? 

Amity: EM PLEASE

Emira: talk to Ed

Amity: what.

Emira: Talk. To. Ed

Furrowing her brows and grumbling, she pulled up Eda contact. Unlike the rest, Ed had renamed himself on her phone, and while she could just change it back, part of her decided to keep it.

Amity: Ed, can I get a ride to the library?

Ed_Is_Massive23: what’s the magic word?

Amity: ED

Ed_Is_Massive23: say it

Amity: ...Please? 

Ed_Is_Massive23: wrong 

Ed_Is_Massive23: you failed the test. Talk to Em.

Amity: I just talked to her, she said I needed to ask you. 

Ed_Is_Massive23: Talk. To. Em

Confused, and slightly more miffed, she went back to Ems contact. *The next time I see them I’m going to literally kill them I swear.*

Amity: Em please, can you just give me a ride?

Emira: you failed Eds test huh? 

Emira: well, u can get a ride under one condition 

Amity: And what’s that? 

Emira: movie night 

Amity: Thats it? 

Emira: You’ll know. Be there in 15 minutes 

Amity didn’t bother to respond, and instead tried to conjure up any ideas as to what she meant by ‘You’ll know.’ Even if it was through text, it still felt ominous, with her even using proper grammar and capitalization. *They’re definitely gonna ask me about Luz, 100%.* There was a fear that as soon as they’d pry the information out of her, Luz would suddenly know about her feelings. It was a ridiculous notion, but Amity was too busy thinking of nightmare scenarios to notice the passing of 15 minutes. Amidst the howl of rain and roar of thunder, a car horn blared, and white headlights flashed from the slits of the gate. Even in the wash of water, the horn and Emiras holler was as loud as a gong. *Shit, I forgot I had to actually get to the car.* It would’ve been fine, that is if she had an umbrella. For as rich and controlling as her parents were, they didn’t have one. And even if Amity was meticulous about little details, even she didn’t have an umbrella. *Fuck.* Perhaps she could book it and hope Emira had the car unlocked. Maybe she’d be nice enough to spare Amity from teasing. 

She was wrong. 

“Pfft, you look like a wet cat.” Emira joked, rubbing Amitys sopping hair sloppily. Amity yanked her hands off her head and scowled.

“WHY DID YOU KEEP THE DOOR LOCKED?” 

“I forgot.” Emira smiled innocently, meaning that she indeed didn’t forget. This made Amity grow even more furious. But she didn’t raise her voice, and instead decided to simmer down. *Theres no point in arguing right now.* Looking out from the window, blurring past her eyes were grey homes and suburbs. Trees swayed furiously in the winds, with twigs snapping off their branches and being carried off to lands far away. Puddles collected in the roads, and every so often they’d drive by a dell and make a large splash. Amity secretly loved doing that, even if she hated the rain. 

————————————————————————

Sitting on a warm chair, along with a book and some sneaked in snacks, Luz was as relaxed as ever. She didn’t necessarily love the rain, but she did enjoy the sense of calm it brought to her and her mood. The light thrumming from the outside pelted the windows, and let a wave of serene little waves almost lull Luz to sleep. She didn’t have pleasant memories of rain. Rain meant bad days, bad moods, rancid smells, and stifling humidity. But that was in the city. Here, it was a lot calmer, a lot cleaner. The rain here cleansed, not dirtied like in the concrete jungle of the city. Flowers would glisten with light drops of dew, and the streets would be shiny and slick. Luz thought it was almost magical, and she smiled thinking of the beautiful landscapes she got to experience. Instead of lumbering buildings, and complexes so brutalist it hurt to look at, she got lovely beaches, wide stretches of plains, and small suburban homes. Fresh air, nice people, it was everything that she was stripped off in her old home. Speaking of people, Luz definitely had a lot on her mind in terms of that matter. Amity, within the span of a single month had grown closer to her than she could’ve ever imagined, and Luz wasn’t at all bothered. She liked having her around, liked her voice, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her...Ok well, that definitely was a problem. Luz had essentially opened her heart for her, and finally accepted the fact that she wanted to be friends, and she hoped that Amity thought the same. She couldn’t hide the fact that she was beyond elated when Amoty texted her on Friday, let alone the fact that her heart fluttered and she began to feel warm. *This changes nothing!* She knew that these feelings would have to be confronted eventually, but put them to rest, favoring to just enjoy her time with the girl and see what happened. Was she still a tad hesitant? Of course, but the hesitance was so minor it hardly made a difference, and sometimes she wondered if that hesitance was just her anxiety and not any negative feeling towards Amity. She heard a small thud, followed by the drum of hallowed footsteps. The library was fairly empty, so any movement would bounce of the walls and magnify the sound. She peeped over a near railing (she was on the second floor), and saw a noticeably soaked Amity. Her hoodie was damp, with the pink looking more grey than anything. Her hair was in her usual mane, only it was slick and narrow, with a few strands jutting out and remaining in the air. She looked annoyed, and Luz wondered if perhaps she should’ve called it off. But, the scowl on the girls face weakened, and was then replaced with a small smile. She didn’t notice that she was staring.

“Luz? You good?” Amity asked, making Luz wail and almost fall off her chair. She looked around to see if anybody saw, and cringed as she heard the shrill sound of a ‘shh.’ Amity giggled a bit, and was clearly entertained by Luz’s overreaction. 

“Yeah yeah laugh all you want Blight.” Luz muttered, barely able to hold back a sly smile. Amity tried to suppress her laughter, covering her mouth and crinkling her eyes as a way to mask it. Too bad it wasn’t very effective.

“I’m not laughing, I’m just entertained!” Amity explained, taking a spare seat and placing next to Luz. 

“That’s the same thing!” Luz whined sarcastically, taking a few candy bars out of her bag of smuggled snacks.

“It’s not!” Amity retorted, settling down and drumming her fingers on the desk. Luz tossed a candy bar to Amity, who despite looking wet, also looked a bit tired, and probably needed some sugar to get her more energized. Or maybe Luz just wanted to give her the bar just because. 

“So you admit to being entertained?”

“Equivocally” Amity smirked, taking the wrapping of the candy and practically eating it whole. She didn’t expect that from Amity, and by all social conventions it should’ve been gross. Too bad Luz never cared for them. 

“You can’t just bring out fancy words!”

“Guess that’s a new thing I have to tutor you on.” Amity laughed. They settled into a small conversation about the rain, their weekend, and basically anything. At first, getting comfortable around Amity took a bit of time. But as the days flew by, the time grew shorter and shorter, and now just in a few minutes, she felt warm and at ease. There was no anxiety, no worries, just Amity. Luz almost forgot what they were there for, and after a brief discussion about Azura, decided it was time to begin the lesson. She had a brown bag by her side, and from it she produced a large sketchbook and some pencils. She assumed that Amity didn’t have the best materials so she brought her own to give the best results. It was definitely not because she secretly wanted to impress her. Nope not true at all. 

“Ok! Lets start!” Luz began, enthusiastically gesturing towards the papers and pencils. This earned a small giggle from Amity, which only got Luz even more pumped. “Alright, so what do you have a problem with?”

“Well, I think I have some technique down, but I just can’t seem to get perspective. Like drawing 3D and stuff.” Amity said, hand on her chin. “I can’t seem to like, conceptualize a space? Is that the right term?”

“Oh I get it! Well, aside from basic anatomy, if you wanna draw a figure in a cool pose you gotta have a bit of creativity and knowledge on how stuff bends. Though, a lot of it comes down to practice.” Amity cringed at that, and Luz wondered what it meant. *Oh, does she not wanna practice or-*

“I would love to practice more, but my uh, my parents don’t see much use in art.” Amity mumbled, rubbing her arm and looking to Luz with apologetic eyes. *Oh*

“What! do they stop you from drawing?” Amity nodded sadly. “Dang they suck, no offense.”

“None taken.” Amity replied, chuckling. “But, I keep my art stuff at my siblings place, so I draw when I can over there!” She affirmed, evidently not wanting to spoil the mood. Luz perked up, and appreciated the action. Taking her pencil, she began to sketch out some lines.

“Ok so, we’re gonna start with some really boring stuff, then we’ll get to the cool stuff.” She drew out a straight line across the page, the skittering noise of pencil on paper echoing off the walls. Rain thrummed against the windows, wind whistling like a small song. “Ok so, here’s a horizon line and vanishing point! I know this is meant for backgrounds and stuff, but I thought it’d help get a sense of space.” She drew more, and Amity gasped in awe as she continued drawing, until the lines crossed another like a graph, and created what was essentially a 3D plain. Amity admiration made Luz blush, and she wanted to keep impressing her. “So, see how I made a 3D space? Think of that but in a person! Everyone has 3 dimensions and like the lines, you can give the illusion of depth! It’s simple now, but it gets really complicated with shadows and lighting and junk.” 

“That’s really cool!” Amity praised, eyes filled with stars and hands fiddling around like a kid at a candy store. *Cute.* Luz immediately chastised herself for such a thought, and focused on the task at hand. 

“Yeah! It gets better when you start drawing on top of it!” She proceeded to sketch out a small figure presumably sitting on the grid like ground. “The lines are like a guide for the perspective. Obviously I made them really thick so you can see them, but if you wanna use this method the sketch has to be light. You don’t want a bunch of thick lines messing up your art work!” 

“Yeah yeah! I sketch a lot and my lines get really thick so my drawings end up like all scratchy.” Amity admitted sheepishly. Luz noticed how her eyes darted away and back, and how her excited hands were a bit nervous. Before she could ask what was wrong, Amity sighed and slumped back against the chair. “This is gonna sound embarrassing, but...How, how do you come up with ideas?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, it’s like, I only really draw fan art, and I don’t really know how to do anything else. Any ideas I get are dumb and probably not even original. I just, how do you be more creative?” Luz could tell Amity was a bit troubled. Luz felt that way at times. When she would be alone in her room sketching, she’d almost tear her hair out in frustration. Being creative wasn’t someone Luz was automatically born with, in fact people aren’t automatically born with anything really. Sure, aptitude was something, but it takes time and effort to hone the skills, and make something truly special. Natural talent was something Luz knew was real, but way too overblown. Even she fell into that trap sometimes, assuming that smart people were smart from birth, or that creative people were creative from birth. She even fell for notion when it came to Amity. Before they Medes their relationship, she assumed that she was born smart, born prissy, born a brat. But really, hearing the things about her parents, about what it’s like to be in her shoes, made it obvious that there were more factors at play. Luz looked to Amity, determination flashing on her face, and a smile finding her lips. 

“Well, no one can really just be more creative. It takes a lot of effort to find your style, find what makes you happy or what makes you, you.” Luz started, bending down slightly and sketching something on the canvas. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, draw those ideas, draw what you think is stupid or won’t work. You won’t know what’s good or not till you put the pencil to the paper. Even if you think it’s not original, don’t worry! Artist have been taking concepts, ideas and stuff and making them their own since forever! Styles come from ideas which were made up from other ideas and yadayadayada.” Luz joked, making Amity smile. “Being creative isn’t being 100% original, being creative is doing stuff your way.” She rolled a spare pencil to Amitys direction, making the girl lift a brow. “So, what would Amity draw?” The green haired girl smiled fondly, taking the pencil in between her mitts and putting it to a corner of the paper. 

“I didn’t know you could be so insightful” Amity quipped, nudging Luz slightly. 

“I try.”   
————————————————————————

They continued drawing for a few hours, until it was getting late and the 2 had to part. Much like the days before, they talked for a bit and exchanged a few goodbyes. The rain had ceased its pelting, and out on the streets with the dipping afternoon sun. Puddles reflected its orange hue, staining the streets and light piles with its lovely color. Grass glistened with dots of water, and light flickered off the liquid and made them shine like little stars. The air was fresh, and the streets were peaceful, seldom any cars or passerby’s making a fuss. Before they left, Luz had torn the page off the sketchbook, and handed it to Amity as a sort of reminder. As the green haired girl strolled along the peaceful scene, she looked at the sketch she’d made in the corner. It wasn’t off Azura, nor any pre existing character. It was a person she made up in her head, a character she thought up of, and made a reality. She smiled, proud, and thankful. She silently thanked Luz for helping her, being her friend, and being amazing. Curiously, she noticed that as she grabbed hold of the paper, graphite stained the back of her hand, indicating that there was something behind the canvas. Turning the page, she saw that Luz had sneakily doodled something while she wasn’t looking. It was girl with a long mane of hair, black nails, medium stature, and with a hoodie and joggers. It was her. Amity’s face was practically a tomato, and she felt warm, no hot, she felt hot. Burning, she felt like she was burning. Below the little doodle was small note written in sloppy, but charming handwriting.

‘Ur outfit was pretty cool! Thanks for being awesome! Signed Luz!’ 

That girl was going to be the death of her.


	18. Move Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz have their own respective movie nights. Amity gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the boring chapters recently, I promise that the next 2 will be filled with some...Let’s say more conflict. Hopefully the buildup will pay off for y’all, as the next half of the story is more angsty! Be warned ;)

November 20, 2020

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh yes we can!”

“God dammit.” Amity muttered, settling into the familiar couch of Ed and Ems apartment. The week breezed like the picked up winds of waning fall and coming winter. 

Amity had almost come up with a routine. She’d wake up, go to school, talk with Luz and her friends, study with Gus in her anthropology class, and then go to tutoring when she could. Some days Luz would have to work, meaning that she’d accompany her and wait for the girl to finish her shift. It was a funny sight. Luz wasn’t exactly the most focused person, and it reflected in her behavior at work. Every ring of the doors bell made her jump, cleaning cups and dishes was almost a game to her, and her head bopped around to whatever was playing on the radio. It was comic to think that just a near month ago she’d find those features annoying. Well, truthfully she’d never found them annoying in the first place, only Boscha and her gang did. Instead of dwelling on her more violent behavior, she decided to focus on the task at hand. Movie night with Ed and Em. 

Their apartment was darker than usual, with the lights switched off, and only the orange gleam of a few candles lighting the space. They flickered and wavered, casting shadows which almost looked like puppets. The soft whirring of an AC blew a cool air which was suppressed by each of them wearing hoodies and sweatpants. There was always something nice about comfortable coolness. Unlike Blight manor, the air which blew in their apartment was nice and refreshing, balancing perfectly with the gentle heat of her attire. Honestly, with the comfy atmosphere, it shouldn’t have been a problem. But this was Ed and Em, and when it came to them, there was always a catch. She knew something was up when Ed decided to put on the entire Lord of The Rings trilogy. And while that was already quite long, he made sure to watch the directors cuts, increasing the runtime from just maybe 8 or 9 hours, to 11. Even if she secretly loved the movies, 11 hours seemed more like a way to wear her down as the night went on, and when she was at her most tired, she would basically devolve into an 8 year old. Her motor functions would decrease, and her ability to reason and think clearly would vanish, making it relatively easy to pry information or understand her with no filter. Just what she needed. But she dug the grave for herself, as she did promise, and as a person who cared for her siblings and keeping truths, she had to oblige. Even if it meant that her secret would probably be revealed. It didn’t help that they also prepared hot cocoa and caramel popcorn. The aroma sucked Amoty into the apartment, and just thinking about the food and their sweet flavors made her mouth water. *Get in the game Amity! Don’t fall for their trick!* 

“Listen Mittens, I know you like these movies, even if you don’t admit it. You can’t fool us.” Emira said in a sing song voice, making her way from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in her hands. “Well, you can’t fool me at least. Dunno about Ed.”

“Hey! Don’t bring the heat onto me!” Ed whined, though his little laugh gave a away his true emotions. Amity grumbled in her place, begrudgingly taking a sip of her cocoa and melting at the taste. If there was anything Ed was insanely good at, it was making sweet things, as he always did it to cheer Em and her up. It was the small things like that which trumped out a lot of the annoyance she had towards her siblings. Of course, they were nosy and obnoxious, but they cared for her, and would never actually harm her for their own benefit. “Plus, I thought the point of this was to-“

“ED!” Emira hissed, covering his mouth with a forceful hand and scowl. Amity raised a brow, and definitely knew that her assumption was correct. *Dont get tired don’t get tired don’t get tired.*

She was getting tired, and fast to.

They were just half way through the second film, when the effects of the cocoa and popcorn began to settle. All at once, the screens luminescent colors flattened, and she suddenly saw 2 versions of the same image. Rapid blinking, head swings, and abrupt jerks were all Amity was doing for about 30 minutes straight. It didn’t help that Ed was making more Cocoa, and the lingering scent of aromatic chocolate and bitter sweetness all but crept into Amitys nose. The smell was a enough to lull her to slumber, or to at least wear her down enough to switch on her sleep deprived mode. Emira began to notice and hummed, a slight mischief in her moves as she inched closer to the girl. 

“So Mittens, how’s it going with that Luz girl?” Emira sneered, hoping that her less than lucid state would spill some truths. Luckily, Amity had a shred of self control left in her to dodge the bullet. 

“It’s f-fine, n...nothing craaaazy.” Amity slurred, mouth unable to conjugate. Emira noticed her state, and a flash of empathy went through her. Sitting up, she stalked over to where Ed was preparing their drinks. Though they were whispering, she heard almost everything they said. While they were a mischievous bunch, they definitely couldn’t stay quiet. 

“Ed, I don’t wanna do this anymore, it’s a bad idea.” Emira rushed out. Amity heard a scuffle, and turned her head to see Edric with a finger on his chin.

“I thought this was your plan. Unless you admit mine is better.” He grinned smugly which prompted a frustrated Emira to grumble.

“Whatever, I guess it is. I just don’t feel comfortable getting info like this. It feels too personal, too-“

“Immoral.” Edric finished with a sigh. “Guess were sticking with plan B. Wait till she tells us.” Emira scoffed, though they was a sadness to her tone. 

“I doubt she’ll ever tell us, confess or something. Even if she does....”

“Mom and dad.” They finished in unison, somberness overturning whatever playful attitudes they had. 

Amity turned her head and focused back to the screen, images blurry and audio just below whisper, at least in her head. She didn’t really think about the full on consequences her relationship with Luz had with her parents. But before the worry could engulf her completely, her something on her hip vibrated. Her phone. Opening it up, she noticed that she got a text. A text from Luz. 

Luz: hey! since the knee festival is tmr I was hoping if u wanted to come with! u don’t have to but I think it’d be fun :p

Her face felt hot. 

————————————————————————

“Guys get off your phones! This is the best part!” Gus whined, clutching Luz’s couch cousins so hard they practically deflated. 

“Everyone knows that Qui Gon dies Gus.” Willow said, texting and smirking a bit. Gus frowned, and raised a brow at who could be texting Willow. But was sidelined by Luz’s more nervous demeanor. Indeed, she looked a bit shaky, even before pulling out her phone. 

“Hey uh, guys?” Luz called, TV falling a bit silent, and the room growing a bit darker. Luz’s home was spacious compared to her old apartment, as on the more traditional side of town, the houses were older and cheaper. Her floors were a nice brown wood, and the walls were a dream white and blue. Pleasant was the only world to describe it. But she couldn’t really focus on the relative comfort of her home, as right now, her every thoughts were dominated by Amity Blight. 

“Yeah?” Gus and Willow responded. Luz shifted a bit, and positioned heralded in front of them.

“I uh, I invited Amity to come along with us to the Knee Festival tomorrow. Is that alright?” Luz whispered, nervous as to what they would say. To her surprise, Gus shrugged and smiled

“Sure, don’t see why not.” He enthused, before focusing back on the TV. Luz was slack jawed. *Was it that easy?* she looked to Willow who gave a thumbs up, and continued texting on her phone. It was odd behavior for her, as she usually only used her phone for homework and YouTube, with the occasional Instagram post. 

“Are you sure Willow?” Luz asked, still a bit uncertain.

“Yeah sure, it should be fine, just as long as Boscha and her minions don’t show up.” Luz gazed at her, and found that she was wearing the hairpin Amity had given her. A small lamb of jealousy rang through her chest as she didn’t get a gift. *Stop! Don’t be selfish Luz!* She hoped it was a good sign, and judging by the more causal relationship between them her assumption seemed to be correct. Sighing, and feeling a weight lift from her chest, she slumped back to the couch, and let John Williams score suck her in to the film. Though, it after a few more texts with Amity. 

Amity: Hey! Sorry for not responding sooner. I’d be glad to go! Will I go to your home first or vice versa?

Luz: my house, we gonna go to the plaza first and shop before we head up to the knee

Amity: Sounds great! Are Gus and Willow ok with me coming?

Luz: of course :D 

Amity: See you then I suppose. 

Luz: peace ;)

Amity: Peace?

Luz: it’s slang for later. did u not know???

Amity: ...

Luz: guess I have to teach u more than drawing, I gtg cya! 

Amity: Peace! 

Luz: dork


	19. The Knee - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives and has a bit of fun at the knee. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of setup before the more “climatic” stuff. Next chapter is gonna be a little bit of a doozy so be prepared. Anyways, thanks for the Kudos and 10k hits! ;) love y’all

November 21, 2020

She definitely wasn’t nervous, nope not at all. Being invited to one of the biggest events in the town by your crush wasn’t anything big. Even Amity knew she was lying to herself as she paced round her room, hands on her head and clothes strewn about her cold floors. She wouldn’t even be going to Luz’s for few more hours, and yet it seemed that time ticked faster and faster. She found it odd, as squally waiting for something meant that it would take an agonizingly long time. But there the clock was, at first saying 1:00PM, then in the span of a few seconds flashing 2:30PM. She’d gotten home really late, and she presumed Ed and Em snuck her in as she was still in her garbs from the night before. Both were surprisingly gentle to her as she watched the rest of the films in a less than lucid state. Emira ceased her inquiries, and Ed made sure to keep her rejuvenated with the occasional drink of cocoa and water. 

The afternoon sun blinded her, as today was particularly bright, something she’d dreaded, as with a hot day came an even colder night. Pacing and pacing, she tripped over a mound of dresses on the ground, and careened down to her floors, a heavy thud shaking the room a bit. Luckily, her parents weren’t home, and even better is that they had not a clue she was going out, especially with people like Luz, Willow and Gus. Standing once more, she decided to heave a heavy breath, and settle down her nerves. Scamming the room with a new found calmness, she found a small tote bag at the annex, huddled and bent against her wall. Brown, and half bathed in shadow, she went over it and peeked inside. Her face went red, something she’d been doing a lot lately. *Oh right! Luz’s gift! Guess Ed and Em brought it up from the mail.* 

Back at the ridge a few weeks back, Amity had bought gifts for Luz’s friends, and Luz herself. Though, the Latinas gift was far more complex, and a bit more expensive. It was an artisan ally woven hoodie, which she was sure was probably the most comfortable piece of fabric she had ever felt. It was like feeling a cloud, and what was best was the fact that it wasn’t too thick, so one wouldn’t overheat too much. The design she picked wasn’t exactly something she’d wear, rather it was something she thought Luz would like. Short sleeved, and cropped just below the waist, with the color a gentle purple and white, divided in 2. What she liked most about it were the added hood and cat ears, not because she found them particularly stylish, but because she kinda wanted to see Luz wear it. *Maybe I’m going too far, maybe I shouldn’t. Is this normal friend behavior? Should I-* She caught a glance at her clock to see the hand strike 4:00PM. 

She was supposed to get there at 5. 

Scrambling to pick out an outfit, she noticed that indeed, the outside got a lot less bright, and a slight chill breezes through her slightly open window. Beyond a few houses she saw the commercial plaza come to life with distant fairy lights and lanterns, spiraling high and glowing like fireflies. Reds, blues and yellows shaded the tips of buildings, and music blared from large speakers, letting the entire town know its presence. Groaning and clenching her head further, she quickly decided to dress in skinny black jeans, a small cut off hoodie, pink and black, with her usual choker and spiked bracelet. Not exactly the most formal wear, but the knee festival was never really formal to begin with. She kept her hair wild and added the slightest bit of makeup to her face. She wasn’t sure why she was doing it, yet a little part of her knew the exact reason. *Luz.* 

Practically sprinting out the door, she remembered a substantial flaw in her plan. *Parents locked fucking the garage.* Even if they weren’t physically there, the omnipotent presence of looming judgment weighed over her. Traversing the sphinx-like interior of her home was always a pain. It was cold, overly complicated, and incredibly daunting. Making way to the large back door of the garage, she twisted the knob to find it unresponsive. *Fuck.* She usually never snuck out with a Vehicle, and truthfully she really didn’t need to most of the time. Walking to the commercial plaza only took about a half hour or so, and that’s as with traffic. But the issue arose when she realized that the Knee itself was splayed atop a high mountain of sorts. The plaza at the bottom was more of a food and drink type deal, with local vendors and shops giving free samples, drinks and other things. The actual festival, with rides, games, and even more drinks, was at the top of the mountain. And walking up that thing was practically impossible. So, Amity was between a rock in a hard place. Either pick the lock, take a drive and hope to whatever god was in the sky that no one messed it up. Or cancel, and flake on Luz. There was really only one option. 

————————————————————————

Luz’s nerves were practically on fire. From her window, passed a few shadowed homes, the almost electric energy of the festival thrummed. The lights, the sounds, hell even the smells were felt, and she loved every moment of it. Granted, she’d never actually been to a local festival, or a festival in general for that matter, so knowing what was good or not wasn’t exactly in her forte. But she didn’t really care, and simply chose to be excited regardless. She heard the clatter of phones and bags as Gus and Willow had already arrived, and were checking if they had everything in place. They had said the festival attracted tourists from a few counties down, many being concrete jungles that Luz was all too familiar with. Such tourist usually liked to scam, cheat, steal, or really just do anything to benefit themselves and only themselves. She didn’t really know what to wear, and so chose her usual get up, though without the beanie. It wasn’t like she spent a few hours debating on what to wear, and why she should wear it and why this and that. She honestly didn’t understand why clothing was such a big deal, or at the very least looking attractive. She usually never cared, but now it’s like she wanted to impress. *Amity.* She accepted her invitation sure, and she’d sent the address, but her coming was still a mystery. While she did feel comfortable with her, Willow and Gus were a different story. They were friendly, but she still thought that they’d be a little frightening to the green haired girl. Hopefully if she does arrive, they will be at least more open than usual. Stepping out her room, the buzzing of excitement coarser through the house like it was alive. Her energetic steps bounced off the brown floors, and her light walls gave a sense of calm in the otherwise jittery household. Candles and dim lamps let in little orange hues, and as she settled on the couch to wait, Gus and Willow followed, and soon they were caught up in some conversation about the festival. 

“Why is it called The Knee in the first place?” Luz asked, looking at her phone, presumably on YouTube. Willow was also in the midst of texting when she peered up and shrugged. 

“The mountain is kinda like a huge knee I guess. Some folklore about the town says there’s like witches and demons and stuff. Pretty cool that we have a day to celebrate it.” Willow explained, smirking as new notification came to her phone. Luz wondered what that was all about, as Willow was never really a tech person. *Maybe it’s a secret crush?* She looked to her again and saw the smirk turn to something far more sly. *Eh.* 

Before they knew it, light began to fade as 4:30 rolled around. Just as Luz was about to text Amity a knock was heard. Abaft the door they heard a small ring of curses as Amity probably realized there was a door bell. *What a dork.* Willow chuckled and instead of going for the door, began to sigh loudly. 

“Welp, I guess Amity isn’t gonna show up!” Her voice was loud and mocking, and immediately Luz knew what she was doing. After a minute of silence, the ring of the doorbell echoed into the otherwise quiet house. 

“Oh well, guess we’ll go without her.” Gus called, also sighing animatedly. From outside a muffled curse was heard, and just as Willow was about to speak again, Luz was on her way to the door. She entertained the idea of joining in, but realized that outside was getting chilly and she didn’t want to make Amity suffer hypothermia as well. Though she did remind herself to tease Amity a bit more now, as it was fun to watch her get red faced and annoyed. Something about her scowl and mannerisms were hilarious to her, and not only that, but also kind of adorable. Shaking her head, she opened the door to find a frustrated Amity, brows pinned into annoyance, and arms crossed. 

“Hey there Amity, we barely heard you.” Luz sneered, leaning against the door a bit. Amity smirked, and that frustration melted into something far more playful. 

“Oh really? Maybe a couple more rings would’ve done the trick.”

“Possibly.” They were about to continue their little competition of sorts, when Willow cleared her throat. 

“So are we gonna actually go, or are you 2 just gonna do,” She gestured at them with a sly hand. “That.” In a second, Amitys ears turned bright red, and Luz’s cocky demeanor vanished. Willow snickered, before getting up and moving to the doorX Gus in tow with an equally smug expression. Out in her driveway, Willow and Gus practically sprinted to Willows car. Maybe it was due to the cold, but their expressions told a far more mischievous story. Luz was proven correct, when Willow immediately started her car and hollered. “I’ll race you guys to the Plaza! See ya!” With a wave she and Gus sped down the empty streets, blaring music fading as they winded further down. That left Luz alone with Amity. 

“This situation is a bit familiar.” Amity thought out loud, pensive smile spreading on her face. Luz groaned, but it was playful as she was definitely not disappointed. She liked talking with Amity. Really liked it. Almost to a fault. 

“Oh well, guess you’ll be the lucky person to tell me the specifics about this festival.” Amity rolled her eyes at Luz’s faux accent. 

“Lucky me.” 

————————————————————————

“Willow said something about it being some old folklore thing. Is that true?” Luz questioned, peering out the window of Amity’s moving car. Night was falling on days light, and what sunlight was left was being overpowered by coming darkness. Night always seemed like it fell faster than usual, though it was strange to think that, as Amity never really left this town. 

“Well, thats sorta true.” Amity started, smiling to herself. Last time they were in a car together, it was after a rather rough exchange with a certain individual. Now though, now it felt calmer, and she felt lighter. Not reaching out to feel Luz’s hair, or touch her in any way was one of the hardest things she’s ever done. “The town was built on some old colonial settlement. The ridge is the only place that keeps the old traditions in tact. I don’t know when it happened, but a ton of rich families slowly built over the settlement and made it more suburban I guess. The celebration used to be more of a thanksgiving type deal, but now it’s completely different.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad thing.” Luz questioned, hand on her chin. She looked dorky and somewhat comical, but Amity didn’t care. She liked her that way. 

“I mean I guess it’s kind of a good thing, since now we have like a Ferris wheel and stuff.” Luz’s eyes immediately snapped to her, and she gasped dramatically. 

“Woah really! I’ve actually never been on one before.” Luz beamed, eyes filled with stars. Amity just chuckled and smirked. 

“First time for everything I guess.” Amity supplied, a flutter of warmth finding her body. *That was a bit more suggestive then I wanted it to be.* Before she could sputter and embarrass herself, the fairy lights of the plaza came into view. Her car was slowly being engulfed by pink and yellow lights, and above her zagged banners stained a deep crimson and yellow. The buildings were strewn with banners of all types of warm and bright colors, and the blaring of music began to overshadow the radios measly tune. Luz was awestruck, looking as people began to fill into the shops and restaurants, dance along to music, and celebrate. It was ex hit listing, and even if Amity’s attended every time, this time it felt different. Instead of being dragged by Boscha and her posey, she herself chose to go, and the people she was with were so nice to her even if she wasn’t. They were so open, and even if that caused her to feel guilty, that negativity was practically gone. 

———————————————————————-

There was no parking lot, as the street was wide enough to simply park your car to the side. Rows and rows of cars, now covered in confetti lined the roads, and the sidewalks were filled with tourists, along with every person in town. Restaurants wafted a smell of fresh and fried foods, and as they both got out the car, they noticed Gus and Willow already on a bench, turkey legs in hand. Willows face was the epitome of smug, and Gus was just happy to enjoy some free food, since they were passing them out. With a playful scowl, both walked up to them, brushing past the legions of folks enjoying their time. 

“Guess we win!” Willow sneered, high-fiving Gus. 

“Yeah! Plus they’re giving out free meat!” He gestured with the drumstick, sliding some grease onto the pavement. Luz chuckled a bit, and Amity followed suit. 

“Pfft, you guys just eat it with the bone and everything?” Amity questioned, eyes crinkling as she smiled. Luz looked to her questioningly. 

“Uhh yeah? That’s how it’s supposed to work. Unless you never tried it before.” Luz studied Amity’s mannerisms, and saw as her demeanor grew more sullen. *She really hasn’t huh?* Gus called over one the vendors, and grabbed a stick, napkin on the bone. It wasn’t for his sake, rather for Amity’s. Luz gestured to the meat, eye brows bobbing up and down. 

“Geez Luz, you look like your trying to seduce her.” Willow quipped, knawing at the birds crispy skin. Luz rolled her eyes and went back to Amity. 

“It’s fine Amity! It’s just a bird, it won’t bite you!”

“Yeah it can’t even bite you cause it’s dead!” Gus added, making Amity snort. She took the drum stick, and waved it around a bit, grimacing as grease traveled down her wrist.

“You eat it, not beat people with it.” Luz said sarcastically. Amity’s eyes grew determined.

“Welp, when in Rome, do what the Romans did.” Willow perked up and this, and gave her a glance. 

“What did they do exactly?”

“Pillage.” Amity declared as she took a huge chunk of meat from the very top, scarfing it down with so much ferocity that Luz was almost scared. She was also a bit attracted. All laughed as they watched Amity struggle with the skin, and even when she was done, she kept eating and eating like it was one of the best thing she’s ever tasted. Luz loved the way she smiled. It was so care free and joyous. Like her mind lacked any baggage or guilt or anything but happiness. It was something she wanted to see every day. She wanted to make her smile like that. 

After their little snack, the group wandered about the area, seeing the sites, eating the foods, and having fun. The people danced on the street, flailing their drinks into the air. It felt a lot like the party Luz had gone to a month prior, though without that level of debauchery. From above, lanterns and lights bathed them in soft colors, and waving banners and cloths fluttered in the air, one alarmist striking Luz in the face. It was definitely Luz never got to go to in the city. The most she experienced was going to some arcade with an indoor roller coaster. Even then she didn’t have any friends, only her mom. Now though, she was surrounded by people she deeply cared for, people that cared for, and a specific person who she felt very...Strong feelings for. Luz knew she had a crush, she’s known it for a while. Yet she didn’t want to admit it to herself. Amity was so smart, kind, snarky, funny, fun, caring, loving, considerate, cute, attractive, and- 

She could go on and on, but it didn’t matter. She had no chance. Luz knew from last experience that crushing always led to disaster. Yet something about this one felt different. When she looked to Amity, and saw how her eyes closed as she smiled, how her nose flared, or the cute little squeals she made every time Luz surprised her with some confetti or lantern, she felt different. She didn’t really know how to explain it, let alone really understand it. But at the moment, those feelings weren’t scary, they were fun. So Luz chose to ignore the clinging darkness in her mind, and simply enjoy being around people she cared for. That was more than enough. 

————————————————————————  
The slim white car pulled into the busy street. Amidst the raging sounds of party goers, families having a great time, and kids playing around the streets with balloons, was a certain girl. A girl who almost always had a permanent scowl. A girl whose glare was so piercing some thought she had 3 eyes. A girl with pink hair, which when shaded by the sun, almost made it look like it was of blood. Boscha.


	20. The Knee - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big chapter. Be prepared for some blood. It’s only a little, don’t worry I’m not gonna kill off anyone! Thanks for the love!

The Knee Part 2 

November 21, 2020

“So you’re telling me there’s a dance in a couple weeks?” Luz asked, hopping into Amitys car. It had been about 2 hours of simply meandering about the plaza, and as the clock struck 7:00, they decided to make their way up to the knee. 

“Yeah! After the Knee, they have a dance to I guess celebrate more? I don’t know, this towns got a knack for this kinda thing.” Amity shrugged, sliding into the drivers a side and starting it up. The car was incredibly silent, and not at all the rustic cruiser that Willow had. Granted, it seemed that it took a whole lot of fuel, and maintenance, as the seats were always spotless and soft, and the windows so clear Luz hardly knew they were they were there half the time. 

“Huh, what deal is it? Prom or like some formal dinner?” Luz started. “Must I fashion a lovely dress for the magnificent occasion?” She added sarcastically, talking a posh accent. Amity rolled her eyes, which Luz noticed she’d been doing more of, and was a bit flustered that she’d been doing it more to. 

“It’s like beta prom. And yes, you may wear whatever you want, so long as it is not a onesie or a costume.” Amity said in the same tone as Luz. The Latina just chuckled and leaned back against the seat. 

“You have a way with words Blight.” 

They drove up the ridge, rows of cars following as they spiraled up and up and up. The Knee itself was actually rather high and a decent drive, seldom short, but not exactly the longest either. From her spot near the window, Luz saw the colorful lights of the town grow fainter and fainter, fog and even bits of sparse cloud blocking her view. The ocean shimmered a lovely blue as waves came in and out. Hell, even the beaches sands shone a pleasant pink color, with several other parties lighting up the coasts as well. A distant lighthouse spun its light round, piercing darkness like a beacon from heaven. It was beautiful, and Luz always wondered how everyone could just go about their day without eyeing the wondrous sights. Cities have their own charm, their grime and filth. That grit is something Luz was familiar with, the urban decay, the high rising brutalism which she was faced with on a daily basis. Now though, the land was peppered in grass and trees, beaches and small homes. She wished she could look at it forever. 

Finding a spot near some old rocks, both got out the car, and started towards the lights and sounds. First they were faint, like embers, but the closer they got the higher they rose. Crowds of people began to form, and the obscure night was covered in marquee lights, people, rides, games, even more restaurants. Willow and Gus were a little behind, and soon caught up with them and began to admire the knees beauty. It was like a fair ground, only far larger and modern. There weren’t many big coasters, only smaller ones which seemed for kids than anything. Dropper rides and tall propulsion like ones jutted out to the sky, banners of colorful warmth strewn out and placed on every surface. A carousel played cute circus music at the very center, and high stretched the large Ferris wheel, lights making a beautiful pattern which almost looked like a glyph from one of the Azura novels. Candy floss, candy apples, candy everything was being given for free, and each of them took a few, giving a polite thanks to the kind vendor. 

After a bit more walking and talking, they stumbled upon an area riddled with carnival games. Luz also noticed that Willow had on the hair pin Amity bought for her weeks prior. The familiar ring of jealous bit at her again, but she hastily swallowed it. The aisle was colored in red and white, and kids played around the booths, either participating in the games or simply gawking at the prizes. Something inside Luz bubbled, and a competitive spirit emerged, as well as the need to impress. Though she knew she just wanted to impress Amity. 

“Hey, I bet 20 bucks I beat you all at these games.” Luz said cockily, breaking off from the group and standing in front of them. 

“Really?” Amity retorted, stopping and crossing her arms. Her brows were furrowed a bit, but the smug look on her face made it seem she was more intrigued than challenged. 

“Honestly Luz, I bet 50 that you’ll somehow end up with an eye poked out. Same with Amity.” Gus added, voice with no ill intent or malice at all. This made Willow snicker and nudge Gus a bit. 

“Damn, didn’t know you were so brutal.” 

“It’s called honesty.” He responded, voice as neutral as the taste of water. Amity and Luz dramatically gasped, before eyeing another with a competitive stare. 

“Alright then. How about a little wager.” Amity started. “We each decide on one game, and whoever wins gets 10 bucks from each of us. Unless you’re all too scared that is.”

“Deal.” They all said in unison, all except Gus. He joined in sure, but wasn’t as competitive. They decided on the popping balloons, as it was the cheapest and had the best prizes. If you are below the age of 14 you could play the games for free, but sadly Luz was pretty tall compared to most of friends, and neither of them looked any younger either. Before her growth she could easily pass as a 13 year old, but as of late, she appeared to be in her early 20s then anything. The thought of growing up scared her a bit. 

First up was Luz. She wasn’t exactly familiar with this game, as the ones before half at the city were mostly virtual in an arcade. Now though, as she grasped the dart tight, she was begging to see why these were considered scams. The balloons were extremely close, but positioned in a way where she couldn’t tell how far she needed to shoot. Her dart was somewhat unbalanced and wobbled in her grasp, not to mention that due to their altitude, the wind was a lot stronger than usual. With a small little prayer, she launched her first dart, a popping noise indicating that she hit a balloon. 

“That’s 10 points!” The man at the booth called, handing her another dart. She struck another balloon, this time 5 points. She glanced over at the group, with Amity giving her a smug smile and Willow cheering her on. Gus looked a bit cockier than usual, but she decided to pay no mind and just go for it. With a final prayer, the dart flew from her hands and a loud pop echoed into the night. 

“20 points!” The man congratulated. “That’s 35 in total! Good job! You get to pick from the Middle section!” 

Luz ended up getting a small otter plushie, so small that she could fit it into her jackets pocket. 

Amity went next, and after a brief pause and breath, she began to play. Immediately after the dart was placed in her hand, she got 15 points. Then 5, and then 20. After some gloating and teasing from her, Willow went up next. At first she seemed nervous, but it was clearly a facade, as not a moment later, the girl grew a wide smirk and launched her dart. 20. She launched another. 15. The final pop was so loud the booth tender was even a bit shaken. 10. 

“Are you kidding me?” Luz squealed, making Amity laugh and Willow snort. Luz wasn’t exactly angry, as she was having fun, but nonetheless challenged Amity a bit.

“Hey! You barely got ahead of me! And you’re still paying!” 

“Yeah but I beat you so its all good.” Amity smirked, flicking Luz on the forehead. Luz chuckled at the action, and did the same. As they continued bantering, now with Willow contributing, they didn’t notice the 3 pops ring out. 

“Oh my goodness! 75 points! Thats miracle!” They each turned to see a beaming Gus, fists pumped in the air. Needless to say, the 3 girls were slack jawed, eyes wider than should be physically possible. Gus did a little victory dance for a few more seconds, before skipping back to them, hands in his jeans pockets, and face innocent as ever.

“What the hell was that?” Willow questioned hastily, almost like she was out of breath. Her face screamed disbelief, and if Luz wasn’t so shocked, she probably would’ve laughed. Amity was also wide eyed and the way her face contorted like a cartoon character was adorable to Luz, though she didn’t say anything, only grow bit red. 

“I dunno, usually I’m pretty bad at these games, but I guess I got lucky.”

“You guess?” Amity uttered, not at all angry, only shocked. Gus shrugged it off and prompted them to continue walking. Though as Luz walked she noticed that he was smirking. *Son of a bitch.*

————————————————————————

After they’d reluctantly given Gus the money, Luz decided to go to the Ferris wheel, and Amity agreed with slight hesitance. She didn’t hate heights at all, but she did have a fear of death. Even if the chances were slim to none, she always thought that she’d be the lucky one to die by the hands of a Ferris wheel or a coconut landing on her head. Willow and Gus were hungry, so they opted to go for some food at a near stand. Even if it was junk food, the quality was surprisingly above average, as everything was artisanal and for the most part, fresh. That left her alone with Luz. Alone at the very crest of a large Ferris wheel, a typical setting for a cheap romantic comedy. She felt like she was in some set up from a really bad joke, or a cliched ending to a cliched story. But in the end she didn’t mind. *What’s wrong with some cliche every now and again?*

“Y’know, I thought I’d be scared by this.” Luz stated, swinging back in forth in her seat. She was lit only by the blue moonlight, and yet her small smile cast a gentle glow, as if she was of light herself. 

“If I’m being honest, I’m pretty terrified right now.” Amity wavered, looking below to see how high they were. The Ferris wheel itself was not the largest in the world, but due to the fact that it was teetering on the annex of the cliffside, meant that at the very top, she was over the mountains peak and looking down at the distant ground. 

“Awww Blights scared of heights!” Luz sneered, chuckling to herself. Amity was tempted to nudge her, but had a fear that if she so much as blew in her direction, that’d she’d fall of the seat and plummet.

“I’m not scared of heights! Let alone a dumb Ferris wheel!” Amity pressed, cheeks puffed and red with embarrassment. Luz chuckled and waved a hand.

“Well, whatever you’re scared of, you have to admit that the view is beautiful.” Luz said with a dreamy sigh. Amity tore her eyes away from the ground below, and to the distant plaza. Even if they were high up, she saw as the towns wonderful glow and smiled. She rarely ever took in the beauty of where she resided, opting to focus on the future or on herself. She never really stopped to take it in, and if she did it was quite rare. Indeed, it was beautiful. Actually, beautiful might not be the right words. In fact she believed that no words could express the sheer wonder she felt at that moment. Atop a mountain high above, she peered below and saw the towns lights, the buildings and the crowds of people, all now small and crawling like little ants. It was like she was on a adventure, or on some high fantasy quest. It was magical.

“Yeah, it’s pretty beautiful.”

“I’m surprised no one here really bats an eye to be honest. This place is amazing and people walk around here like it’s normal.” Luz chuckled, nervously rubbing her neck. “Well it is normal cause people live here but-“

“I get it. Sometimes I’m a bit caught up with stuff to really notice.” Amity stated wistfully, taking her eyes off the sights and to Luz. 

“I think we all are sometimes.” Luz said thoughtfully, giving Amity a small smile. Something came over her then. Her face began to feel hot, and a tingly sensation racked throughout her body. She gulped, as Luz’s face suddenly got closer. Her eyes went down to her lips, and all at once Amitys inner conscious was screaming. *WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK.* She got closer, and at that distance, Amity could see the all the imperfections on Luz’s face. The little scratch on her lip, the small freckles on either side of her cheeks, all the things that made her so...Luz. Her lips got closer, and closer-

“Umm excuse me?” Both practically leapt of their seats as the teen controlling the ride motioned for them to get off. They looked round and noticed they were taking up the line. Red faced and embarrassed, they both hopped off and Amity immediately made a B line to the bathrooms.

“I uh, I gotta go yep! It’s uh, I-“ She was stuttering, sputtering, and every other synonym under the sun. She was like a broken record. Luz was flustered but not to the degree of Amity. Hers seemed more pensive, and deep. Less outward and more inward. Whatever it was, Luz just rubbed her neck nervously.

“Yeah yeah, that’s fine! I’m just gonna find Gus and Willow! Text me if you get lost!” 

“Right Right! Sure thing chicken wing!” She realized what she said and immediately sprinted away, causing a confused and flustered Luz to become even more red faced. Just her luck.

Amity weaved her away around the crowds, ignoring the music and partying, as now she was a bit too embarrass to really enjoy it. A sense if hyper awareness dawned on her, and every single time she thought it that moment, a flash of warmth flooded her chest. *Was she? Does she? Does she like me? No, that can’t be, I was terrible to her for the longest time. I, maybe?*

The thoughts followed her into the latrines. Unlike the ones at most county fairs, these were fairly large units, fitted with a sink and mirror to wash away any grime. Stepping into the blinding white of the bathrooms, she splashed her face with water to calm herself down and give a sense of reality. She needed to cool off after such intimate proximity. She didn’t know why she suddenly acted like some 14 year old. She assumed that she would be mature and sly about this crush, and indeed most times she was. The sly remarks, conversations and little touches were something she was a accustomed to. Now though? Now it felt as if any thought of Luz would set her ablaze. 

She decided to simply meander about for a while, not only to get her head in order, but to meet up with Willow and Gus, who Luz was also trying to find. The celebration went on as usual, with the buzzing excitement hardly leaving, and only fermenting as the parents left with their kids, and the teens started to flow in. She could already smell the excessive amounts of beer and hear the obnoxious ramblings of frat boys and mean girls. She didn’t really mind it, and enjoyed the atmosphere regardless. Though, as she walked by some circus tent, she could’ve sworn she saw Ed with another boy. She shrugged it off and clocked it into her brain. *Something to ask later.* 

She wandered for a bit more, head now a bit clearer and face a lot less red. As she stumbled over a spilled drink she hard a distinct voice. It was light, yet raspy and riddled in sarcasm. Willow. The sound traced to behind a crimson service tent. The whirring of a generator made it hard to hear the conversation, but even still, another voice made her perk up, and promptly stop dead in her tracks. Boscha. Amity quickly ran past the tent to the other side, only to find Willow pinned against a wired fence, with a group of girls holding Gus down. The cliff extended a bit further west, as behind Boscha was a wide expanse of grass, along with another fence walling off the crag. Skara lingered a few meters behind Boscha, shaking and looking on the verge of tears. The pink haired girl looked cocky, a brow up in amusement, and a hand clenched in a tight ball. The wind made her hair and jacket wag around frantically, as if nature itself wanted to leave the vicinity. The group of girls looked almost like shadows in the moonlight, wisps of grey smoke with shallow smiles, and even shallower emotions. They were cackling like a murder of crows, reveling in the boys attempts to break free of their grasp. 

Willows hands were to her sides, clenched and ready to knock the lights out of the girl who had her pinned. Truthfully, Willow could most definitely take out Boscha with a single punch, as she was pretty strong and worked out a lot. The issue with this situation in particular, was the fact there were about 4 other people, and even if they weren’t as strong as Willow or Gus, they could definitely overwhelm her. Amity was about to go off and call a security guard, when she heard Boscha speak. 

“Hey Willow, you probably know this already, but it’s not nice to call your friends bitches.” She spoke, voice measured and pointed. Willow scoffed and shoved her back.

“I didn’t call my friends bitches, just you.” 

“Ouch so rude! You better watch that mouth before I make sure you can’t speak again.” She heard Skara step forward and holler. 

“Boscha please! Just, just leave her alone!” She gestured to Gus and tried desperately to call off the other girls. “Please just stop! It’s not worth it!” Her words fell deaf to their ears, as Amity continued to hear the crunching of grass and struggles of Gus. 

“Why the hell are you doing this Boscha? What the fuck do you want from me?”

“I uh, I-“ Boscha struggled with her words, before grunting loudly. “Just shut the fuck up!” 

“Yeah ok, I’ll shut up when your so called called friends stop being scared of you.” Willow uttered coldly, giving Skara a little wave of friendliness. Boscha turned and stared daggers into the silver haired girl, and she flinched like a dog being ready to be hit. 

It was in that moment when she heard a grunt and yell from both sides, prompting Amity to run towards the fight, grass crunching branch her heel. She saw Willow struggling with Boscha, the pink haired girls hands over her head and removing the her hair pin. With a sharp tug, she yanked the pin off her head and to the dirt, stomping it with a fell foot. She shoved Willow aside and ducked beneath a punch, grabbing her glasses and tossing them to the ground. Skara screeched horridly before rushing towards the fight, yanking at a Boschas jacket in hopes she’d stop. Amity did the same, and tried to pry the girls away from another. 

“WILLOW!” Gus wailed, punching one of the girls in the nose, before shoving the rest off. He sprinted towards them, but was stopped when one violently caught his foot, and he plummeted to the ground face first. He wretched his face off the dirt, but was pinned by another girl, the cackling filling Amity’s ears as she sprinted towards him. She knew Willow was in trouble, but unlike her, Gus didn’t have the strength to defend himself against 4 other people. She wretched the girls off him and shoved them away, trying to hold back her punches as she didn’t want to escalate this to a full on fist fight. The girls were already tired enough, and backed off Gus as the boy kicked free and began sprinting to Willow.

They were still struggling, with Skara trying to pry away the fueled filled pink haired girl. Amity and Gus helped yank her away, and with a few more tugs, she was whipped away, stumbling a bit before falling to the grass. Pale moonlight shone on her back, her hair tangled with grass and dirt, and breath a harsh pant. She looked like an animal, with her teeth gritted in a line, and eyes in a pointed glare, filled with fire. Amity stepped in front of Willow, as Gus tried searching for her glasses in the blades of grass. The foliage felt like knives, as her slightly exposed angles felt the pricks  
And her nose took in the harsh smell of slightly wet dirt. Boscha grinned wildly and stomped towards them, only stopping when Skara pulled her back. 

“Boscha please just-“ 

“Don’t do that again.” She uttered coldly, making Skara wince. Though, instead of looking like a lost puppy, her lips quirked into a scowl. Something alien to her face. 

“Don’t take another fucking step.” Amity commanded in between frantic pants for breath. Her vision began to grow red, as rage filled her gut. By her heel was the smashed hairpin. The one she had given to Willow to make amends. The pale moon stained the grass with blood, as her rage consumed whatever ounce of remorse was left in her bones. She felt her hands go into balls, and her face grow rigid and tense. Boscha just cackled like a hyena on acid. 

“You really are pathetic! Being the big hero of the story! What a sweet little redemption you had.” Boscha cooed in sickeningly sweet voice. “Fuck off with that bullshit. You’re clearly delusional, and don’t know what the fuck you’re doing. I mean, killing your own social life for some girl? I know you’re desperate but geez.” She snapped, sweet voice tone gone, now venomous. She was about to speak, when she heard a voice call from the service tent a few meters away. 

“Hey Willow I-“ Luz paused as she witnessed the scene before her. Willow was on the ground in search of her spectacles, scratches on her face and knees. Gus was an equally poor condition, which only further cemented the growing sense of dread. What shocked her most however, was Amity, blood seeping out one of her nostrils, and hair in a tangled mess. Amity looked over to her, saw as her expression shifted from confusion, to shock, to rage. Suddenly, the moon color became blue once more, and the bloodied grass was absent, earth cooling once more. *Don't fight, don’t make this any worse than it already is. Do it for them. Do it for her.* 

Just then, she felt an intense pressure on her face. It was icy like steel, yet tangible and of flesh. The pressure soon turned to immense pain, as she felt her nose bend unnaturally and spew a grotesque crack. Her mouth began to fill with a warm, metallic tasting liquid, staining her teeth a horrible yellow, and almost making her choke. The world round her began to spin as she stumbled back, almost falling to grass. If Luz hollered her name she didn’t notice, as the rage consumed her once more and she swung a fist at the pink haired girls face, hands feeing the crunch of her nose as blood spewed from her mouth. Boscha punched her once more, and this time it was right in between the eyes, making her fall backward and to the dirt. Through her blurred vision, she witnessed as Luz jumped atop Boschas back, clawing tuffs of hair out her scalp and slamming her repeatedly to the dirt. From her peripheral. Several other girls began to pile atop Luz, beating her mercilessly, the smell of blood and sweat dominating all other senses. 

She watched almost in slow motion, as the moon fell behind them, and their light shone on the struggling bodies. Blood speed into the grass, and distant sounds of screaming, crying and all round horror echoed into the night. She felt herself being tugged away by somebody, and judging by the firm grip it was probably Willow. She clawed the dirt with limp hands, trying desperately to not leave Luz to suffer at the hands of Boscha, trying to reach her to do anything. She watched as the girl, and now Gus, struggled against all the girls, watched as Skara cried mercy, trying desperately to yank Boscha away, tears flowing down her face. It was as if it was a pack of scourged dogs, all desperately clawing at another till either of them dropped. She called out to Luz, and felt tears prick her eyes. Then suddenly, world went black.

————————————————————————

Luz awoke in the bed of a large truck, cushion beneath her, and Amity by her side. She recalled the fight that happened moments prior. Witnessing the struggle, and seeeing Amity and her friends being hurt made her lose something within her. Within an instant, she remembered climbing atop the girls back and beating her mercilessly, no longe caring if her attacks would be fatal or not. She didn’t have time to care about ethics at the moment, as other girls began to stack on top of her. Blow after blow struck her, yet she didn’t even wince, opting to continue to beat down on the pink haired girl till she simply stopped moving. 

Turning over, she saw as Amity lay next to her, breaths soft and mouth pursed. Her lip had busted a bit, letting a small dribble of crimson slip off her mouth like a water fall. Her nose was stuffed with tissues, now red and shriveled. What was worse was her face, as it was riddled with scratches and even a few bruises. Luz didn’t even want to know what she looked like, as being beaten by several people at once was not exactly something ideal. She gazed back to Amity and smiled as best she could. *Shes safe, that’s all that matters.* 

“Hey you’re awake! Ah sorry, I shouldn’t be too loud, your head must be busted real bad.” A distinctly male voice called. She turned to see a boy, no older than 23, green hair and a single mole on the left side of his cheek. He had luminous eyes, yellow and somewhat familiar. 

“It-“ Luz struggled, coughing a bit and rubbing her temple. “It’s fine. Where are we anyway? And who are you?” 

“Oh Right! Well I’m Edric, or Ed. Mitten’s twin brother.” He stretched out his hand and gave a smile. “You must be Luz.” 

“The one and only.” Luz replied weakly, giving her best smile. She looked round and saw they were in a sort of clearing. The lights from the fairgrounds seemed a good bit away, and the music which used to be blaring was now barely heard. “What exactly happened?” Ed sighed, bracing against the truck. She noticed that Willow and Gus were a few meters away, speaking to a rather bulky man in a white and blue uniform. *Probably security.*

“Well, I was here with a uh, friend, and Willow dragged you to me and asked for help. I don’t know how she knew where to find me, but I’m glad she did.” He explained, the last bit of his words ending with a whimper. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t get there in time.” He almost looked like he was about to shed a tear. She heard him swallow and sniff but before continuing. “Luckily I got there before stuff got too bad. Managed to get them off you and scared em off by threatening to call the police.” He chuckled a bit, albeit sadly. “Idiots don’t know how long it takes a cruiser to get up here. Glad they were dumb enough to call my bluff. Don’t know what I would’ve done if they didn’t.” 

“where’d they go?” Luz pressed, lowering her voice as to not disturb Amity. Ed just shrugged, and went off to the direction of the security guard. 

“Beats me. All I know is that you guys are safe. I’ll be back, I just need to have some more words with the guard. Holler if you need anything.” 

“Ok.” 

Luz spent the better part of an hour on her phone, looking at her self through the camera app. Her nose was lit stuffed with napkins, but was definitely bleeding, judging by the dried crimson on her lips. Her face was riddled with dirt and scratches, with a couple bruises below her right cheek. She got off relatively well in the facial department, but judging by her stiff movements and flashes of pain every time she moved, she definitely didn’t get off well in the body department. She debated in chancinga look, but decided against it, fearing the damage would be major. She felt a light stir beside her, and soon enough Amity awoke with wide eyes. She frantically eyed her surroundings before landing her gaze on Luz.

“What happened? Where’s Willow? Where are we, what-“ Amity paused, breath faltering. A single bead of liquid poured out her eye, and Luz realized she was crying. Without delay she quickly engulfed Luz in a tight embrace, tears welling on her stained green jacket and striped shirt. Luz hugged back, whispering phrases to calm her down. After a good minute of crying, she broke away, and Luz missed the intimacy almost immediately. 

“Ed came in and got me out of there. He, Willow and Gus are talking to a security guard.” Luz explained gently, chuckling as Amity realized she had stained napkins up her nose. With help from Luz, she quickly took them out, happy to see that no blood poured down. 

“Ed? He’s here?” Amity asked weakly, coughing a bit. Luz nodded and pointed in their direction. 

“Do you wanna go to him?” Luz asked instinctually holding her hand and rubbing her knuckle comfortingly. Amity nodded slowly before hopping of the truck and limping to Ed, Luz by her side helping her. Once they reached him, Gus and Willow were overjoyed at their relative healthiness, and promptly wrapped them in a hug, small tears at the corner of their eyes. Luz and Amity laughed a bit, and allowed themselves to enjoy the moment, even if the guard was looking a little impatient. Willow and Gus continued to talk with the man as Amity walked up to Edric. Her eyes were welling with tears, and in an instant she rushed up to him and hugged him dearly, whispering audible ‘thank yous’ until she got tired. 

Once the guard had enough information he sauntered off, politely bidding them a good night. The group walked along to the truck, night quiet, spare their footsteps and a gentle breeze. The once blue moon was slightly warmer, not exactly purple, but something like it. Out in the sky were small little stars, with blinking satellites rushing about like little flies. The grass beneath her heel turned to pavement as they reached the truck, a light pole bathing them in a hue of yellow. Edric stretched his limbs and sighed, this time a little more frustrated.

“Well, as much as I hate to say it, we can’t go to the hospital.” He declared, turning to a shocked Luz, Willow, and Gus. Luz was about to rasp him to oblivion when Amity pressed her shoulder tenderly.

“He’s right. My parents are friends with the staff. If they find out about this I won’t be able to go outside ever again.” She remarked, before turning to the 2 girls and boy. “Plus I kinda maybe used their car without permission. If they come back tomorrow I’ll be screwed if I don’t get home.” Willow allowed herself to chuckle a bit, before looking to Edric. 

“Is there any way you can tow the car? I need to get home and if Amity can’t leave the car behind I don’t see any other alternatives. Gus can’t drive, and my dads already called like 5 times.” Luz widened her eyes at the mention of parents. *SHIT.* She quickly pulled out her phone, only to find out that her battery was dead. *Fuck.*

“I can’t tow, and I can’t leave the truck behind either. It’s uh, borrowed.” He rubbed his neck nervously, face growing a bit red. “This is gonna suck, but I think one of you has to drive.”

Oh boy. 

————————————————————————

Skara clenched the wheel tight, eyes in the winding road, and mouth firm. She couldn’t even bear to look at the girl next her. The emotions which racked her entire being were almost alien to her. While she hated fights, the ones Boscha got into were always somewhat justified. If somebody at a party wanted to cop a feel, punching them in the face wasn’t exactly the most peaceful option, but definitely the most well deserved. This time however, Boscha took it too far. So far in fact, that Skaras face felt stiff and cracked, faded tear streaks on her glassy eyes, and a couple of scratches on her dark skin. 

From the window, she saw Boschas reflection . Her bun was loose, now a mess of ripped tufts and dirt. Her face was riddled in numerous bruises, and her nose was plugged with tissues stained so crimson it almost looked black. She sat stiff and solid, seldom moving as any shift would cause a thrum of pain to spread through her body. Skara didn’t even want to know what damage lay under her jacket and shirt. But even if she was in a terrible state, all Skara felt at the moment was anger. She wasn’t remorseful, she didn’t feel empathy. No. If it wasn’t for her code of ethics she would’ve thrown Boscha out of the and let her walk home. It was an unfamiliar feeling, as most times she breathed in and out to calm herself down, letting that residual anger subside. But right now, her breaths were like that of a bull, and her pointed look resembled one too. 

A rail lined the edge of the cliff, and the moon bathed her car with a painful white light, which she felt was brighter than normal. The once peaceful quiet lay oppressive, yet she wanted to keep it that way, as any peep from Boscha would surely set off a fuse. Just then, Boscha coughed a bit and sighed. She was just about to speak when Skara suddenly turned the wheel and pulled over, leather held with a white knuckled grip. 

“Boscha.” Skara snapped coldly, not even bothering to look at the girl. “Just don’t talk. I can’t, I just. Just stop talking, I don’t wanna hear you so much as breathe. Stop.” Her words were icy and stiff, no longer were they pleading suggestions, rather demands. Boscha suddenly hitched her breath, staring at Skara before turning her head back to the window. 

The drive was long.


	21. The Knee - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha has a moment. Luz and Amity grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knee is finally done! Now it’s time for the big guns. Some more romance and then some angst. Lots of it to. Though I won’t make it hurt really bad, least I hope so. You guys trust me ;)

November 21, 2020

Getting to her home in complete silence wasn’t too ideal, nor was climbing through her window, as her parents weren’t home and the door was locked. She chastised herself for not bringing keys, and It didn’t help that Skara was supposed to sleep over. bu to a Boschas confusion, she simply dropped her off and left without a word, the tumbling sound of heavy driving still rumbling in her ears. The night was a cold, and the leather jacket she had on seldom did anything to fight it. It didn’t help that her house was situated atop a large hill, brining in more wind and more leaves then necessary. Specks of dirt and ripped hair were littered on her clothes, and fell to the floor as she stomped down her wide halls. The home was as dark as pitch, with her red walls and brown floors blending into the night, and her winding halls like a labyrinth. There was a sadness to it all. A large home with only a single person residing in it. A glorified cage. Yet the feeling wasn’t present in Boscha very often. No, most days it wasn’t even there, and she simply chose to ignore it. To ignore the loneliness. She didn’t need anybody anyway. 

Her thoughts went to Skara, and her demeanor. While driving back, she assumed that she would be tense. Who wouldn’t be after experiencing such a thing. She thought it would only lasts a few moments, but instead, it dragged on for the entire ride. Perhaps Skaras threats were an elaborate bluff, but the way she held the wheel with white knuckles, and how her pointed glare was on the point of seething, displayed that it wasn’t the case. She felt odd then. Usually, during such situations she felt bigger, mightier and in control, a feeling she practically owned. But at that moment, a weight plummeted down into her stomach. She didn’t know what it was, but it made her feel small. She hated that feeling, yet as she went down to her modernesque kitchen to get a drink, the bitter alcohol she downed didn’t help the matter at all. The eerie glow of the fridge and blue moonlight were all that bathed her as she sat alone, cold bottle dripping with a mix of spit and drink. The metallic taste of blood lingered in the back of her throat, and to most folks it would be rather intrusive. But Boschas been in enough brawls to know that tasting blood isn’t the worst thing. The napkins stuffed in her nose fell out as her nostrils flared, crimson dried and black. For a moment fear set in, as her parents would absolutely despised such a site. But when she realized that they were never really there in the first place, she let them be, flicking them to the far end of the table. 

She didn’t know how long she sat there, simply thinking of nothing and drinking. Sure Skara popped into her brain now and again, but she couldn’t exactly understand why she was at fault. Well, even she knew that was a lie. Deep in her minds eye she probably would’ve done the same thing Skara did, yet an inflated mass of ego blotted any rational thought. *Luz got Skara to huh? First she takes Amity, now her. Fucking bitch.* Her thoughts lingered on Willow for a bit, and the sudden ache it felt to think about her. She caused her so much harm, and she thought she hated her. But that just wasn’t it. Pulling out her phone, the fluorescent light hurt her eyes as she switched it on, even dominating the moon. She swiped round a bit before heading to Instagram. On her page was nothing but advertisements, celebrity accounts, and...Willow. Truthfully, it wasn’t actually her page. Truthfully, she never actually used Instagram for its intended purposes. In fact, her profile listed nothing but her name, age, and sexuality. But what was odd, was that her name was an alias. What was odd, was the fact that she never posted pictures of herself. On Instagram Boscha wasn’t Boscha. She looked to her page, noticing the following count. 1. She knew who it was, and hated the fact that she enjoyed the person more than she should’ve. Willow.

She immediately closed off her phone, grunting as it failed to slip into her pocket, and fell to the floor with a clack. Feeling a certain anger bubble in her, she grunted once more, slamming her first to the table repeatedly, teeth clenched so hard they might shatter. Her grunts became screeches as she hissed and screamed, words bouncing off the walls and coming right back to her. There were tears in her eyes, yet they weren’t comforting or warm, but steaming hot. Hands on head, she noticed gaps in her now undone bun. With frantic hands, she felt bare spots where hair once was, patches of ripped pink sticking to her hands as she brought them to her face. She shot you from her chair, the legs practically snapping off their base, and the table shaking like it was in an earthquake. The bottle which lay empty, almost taunting her. With an animalistic huff, she grabbed hold of the glass and smashed it against her fridge, sparse drink landing on her eyes and making her hiss. She blindly stumbled about her kitchen, no longer concerned with safety, money, her parents or anything at all. The glass bit at her hands and dribbled blood across the marbled counters and white appliances. But she hardly cared, opting to wreck them with frantic punches or harsh tosses. The tears flowed like rushing water falls, and her screeches transitioned to frantic cackles, lungs heaving in bundles of blood stained breaths, as her lips were still damaged by the fight. 

She didn’t know how long she spent wrecking her kitchen. Not like it mattered to her either way. Sure her parents would chastise her to hell, but what good was a rasping without a punishment. They were hardly there to administer a simple good morning, let alone a hug. Perhaps that was the punishment, being cast out or unapproved. She didn’t know, and she didn’t care. 

Shambling up her spiraled stairwell, she made a b line to her bathroom, not minding as paintings and furniture fell as she knocked into them. Rushing inside the lavender scented latrine, she slammed the door shut and turned the lights on, wincing at their intensity. In the mirror she saw herself, something she’d seen every day of her life. Though now it was radically different, as if she was an entirely different person. Gone was her bun, replaced with a tangled vine of hair which spewed out in all directions. Dirt and twigs intertwined themselves within the strands, revealing their full bodies in the sparse patches of pulled out mane. Parts of her scalp were visible, as Luz ripped out hand fulls of her pink hair during the fight. Hell the dirt made her pink hair fade to a hideous red. Her right eye lay bruised and puffed, with several scratches lining her jawline and lips. Her nose was bent awkwardly, shifted a bit further left and almost split, as if the cartilage was slashed in 2.

A tear traveled down the side of her cheek, this time cold and tingly. 

Sleep crept slow that night. 

————————————————————————

The ride back was surprisingly peaceful, hell Amity might even say a tad fun. After a heated debate on who should drive, and why, it was begrudgingly decided that Luz would, as she didn’t suffer as much trauma when it came to the head. Sure her arms and legs were presumably sore and so bruised it looked like she’d been a war criminal, but actually using you eyes and brain was more important. They stayed a while longer, simply looking out to the starless sky in a form of respite. The clearing in which they fought with dirt and sweat felt like a field of blades. The grass rose to the shins and pricked the skin so hard that blood seeped out small cuts gathered over time. Moon light streamed almost in a beam, insidiously shading all their backs blue as they struggled. Now however, the clearing before them was of softer, more delicate foliage, and the moonbeams scattered themselves like hot butter over a cake. 

She winced as the audible sound of a groan came from Luz’s mouth. They had been driving for a good bit now, the plazas lights growing dimmer and dimmer, and the Knee now a silhouette in the hazy vista. An indie tune poured out of the radio, as Amity looked over to Luz, worried etched into her features. 

“You ok? We can pull over and I can drive if you want.” Amity offered, noticing how Luz shifted uncomfortably, removing her jacket. She saw her arm scored with bruises and cuts and felt horrible. It was funny to think that a month prior she’d been her enemy, but now was physically ill just seeing her hurt. 

“Nah it’s fine! Your cars seats are comfy enough, and even if you were to drive, you got hit pretty hard in the head. You might like, drive off a cliff or something.” Luz said causally, smirking as Amity mocked an offended gasp.

“I’ll have you know that this car hasn’t had a single scratch since I borrowed it!” 

“Didn’t you say you borrowed it without permission? I’d say it’s more grand theft auto then anything.” Luz retorted. This broke whatever act Amity put up, and she laughed a bit, nudging Luz. The girl winced and Amity immediately regretted her action, chastising herself for being an idiot. *HER ARM IS FULL IF BRUISES! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE YOU DUMBASS.*

“Ah! Sorry! I uh, let me.” Amity struggled to anything, and her hands wavered in the air frantically. Luz just let out a chuckle and whispered something. 

“Soft.” She said, disguising the hushed word in a cough. Amity’s worried face melted into a frown, as the word wasn’t hidden at all. In fact Amity heard it clearly. It wasn’t a real frown, as Amity didn’t really care being called soft, in fact it made her flustered a bit. She decides to humor the girl a bit. 

“What’d you say?” Amity waited for a response, only to hear another ‘soft’ disguised in a cough.

“Oh nothing. Just a little cough.” Luz evidently lied smirking a bit more. Amity was simply glad she was distracted from the pain of her bruises, though she did want to get back a Luz somehow. Her eyes wandered to the small bundle at her feet. *Oh!* 

“Alright then. Well if you’re gonna keep lying I guess you won’t be getting your gift.” Amity drawled as if Luz was a misbehaving child. Luz became surprisingly alert, shooting up and giving Amity a stare. 

“You got me something?” She asked, voice a bit more wavered than usual. She almost sounded flustered. 

“Oh did I say that out loud? Oh well, not like you’re getting it anyway.” She said plainly, puffing her cheeks and turning her head dramatically. Luz sighed and laughed a bit. 

“You play a hard bargain Blight. Fine, I’ll tell you what I said if you give me the gift.” 

“Wow what a great deal!” Amity enthused sarcastically, tossing the bundle into Luz’s lap. “Too bad you have to keep driving. Not like you take your eyes off the road, that’d be irresponsible.” Her tone was that prissy drawl that she knew everyone hated. It was the same Inca ending tone her mother used, only she toned it down and almost made a mockery of her. 

“God dammit. Can’t you just show it to me?” Amity just snickered, putting her hands behind her head and leaning backwards.

“My hands are full.”

“I hate you.”

“Nah.” Amity cooed, eyes now towards the winding road. Luz’s reflection was caught on the glass, and Amity watched as her pout turned upwards. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

————————————————————————

“Welcome to Casa De Luz! Population me and my mo-“ 

“Uhh Luz? Is something-“

“I FORGOT TO CALL ME MY MOM. SHIT!” Luz yelled, hands on her head as she frantically searched for her house phone. She had been so distracted with everything she forgot about her mother. Luckily, she wasn’t home as being nurse situated in another county over meant that she’d be treating far more patients. That and that hour drive back to her home, which was then lengthened by the hasty commute of the mid day rush, packing vehicles like sardines. Her home was relatively well sized considering her previous living arrangements. Instead of unwashed shag carpets and no kitchen, she had a nice wood floor and a full room dedicated to the TV. People usually called it the living room, but growing up she never exactly had one, so the name never stuck. The walls were a light shade of blue, and rustic furniture lined them prettily, with small frames of her and her mother through the years. Some were a bit dusty, while others were a bit painful to look at, as those were during very dark periods in Luz’s life. Never the less, no matter how far gone she may have been, her mother was always there to anchor her back to reality. Back to what mattered.

She felt a bit guilty, as she’d been spending more and more time outdoors with her friends, than hunkered down when she was home. Of course she’d some time during the weekdays and weekends, but not nearly as much as before. Her mother always waved it off as teenage things, or that it was good she was back out of her shell after years to being neglected by everybody. Even still, while there was truth to such statements, it didn’t hurt any less when she got a text from her mother saying ‘I love you’ while she was out instead of being there with her. *I should call her more.* 

Amity lingered by the corner, awkwardly looking round and shifting her arms and legs any position that could be seen as socially acceptable. She was failing, and Luz found that oddly adorable. Amity could switch from dork to diva in the blink of an eye, and she loved that. Now, obviously such attraction won’t ever be explicitly stated, but with the dance coming up...Maybe. The thought was interrupted when Amity tip toed further into home, alerting Luz with a hum. 

“I uh, I should probably get going, don’t want my parents coming home early y’know?” She said tiredly, yawning and bobbing a bit. Luz assessed Amity’s status. *Tired, dizzy, hurt, the roads are dark, it’s really really late, mom won’t be home.*

“Yeah you’re not leaving.” Luz stated crisply, putting a delicate hand to Amity’s shoulder. She stiffened a bit at the intial touch, but softened after a second, eyes just barely focusing on Luz. 

“What do you mean, I’mmm fineee.” Amity sighed, practically depending on Luz to stand. After a concerned look from Luz, Amity relented, huffing a bit. “Ok maybe I’m not fine, but I don’t wanna be intrusive. I’ve already made a pretty big mess outta things.” Luz tilted her head. *What is she talking about?* 

“Huh?” Amity for one was surprised at Luz’s confusion. 

“You were supposed to enjoy the Knee, but Boscha probably followed me there or something. I didn’t stop her months before, and I got her all pissed off.” Amity pressed, almost as if she was pleasing, or somewhat begging to put the blame onto herself. Luz for wasn’t having that, as really it wasn’t her fault. Seeing the girl so ready to accept such a fact was concerning and even a bit sad, but she decided that now wasn’t the time that conversation. 

“Boscha would’ve come either way. She would’ve done something regardless. Honestly, if it wasn’t for you I bet Willow would’ve broken Boschas nose in a fight.” Luz reassured, giving her the best ‘don’t apologize’. “I need to call my mom, so I’ll be right back.” It looked like Amity was thinking of something, as her hand lay thoughtfully on her chin. Past the adorableness, she wonder what she could pursing through her head. 

“I’m gonna go get something from my car.” She said, drawing her words a bit longer than normal. It was like she was nervous, but Luz didn’t really mind it. It was around 1 AM and they were all a bit beat, so it made sense for their motor skills to be subpar, or non existent at all. Though, she feared that her tiredness might reveal a little too much about her feelings. She couldn’t exactly have Coffee this late, and while she could just stay up, the thought of a warm shower and blanket wrapped round her body in soft pajamas was too much to bear. If she accidentally said something stupid, she’ll just say she was tired or didn’t mean it. Hopefully.

Luz didn’t want to worry her mother too much. She was already stressed enough with work, and didn’t need to hear about her daughter getting beaten, and her also contributing. It’s not like she would get in trouble, as she was definitely justified in her actions, but hearing about a fight regardless of any sides isn’t fun. She dialed the number on the old phone, the audible beeps loud in the empty home. She peered at Amity through a neat window, with her grabbing the little bundle which sat at Luz’s lap for the latter half of the ride. *Huh.*

“¡Mija! Why haven’t you called me at all today?” Her mother rasped, voice raised but not all angry, simply worried and even a bit scared. It hurt Luz’s heart a bit at the tone.

“Lo siento mamí. Estaba con mis amigos, y no miré la hora.” Luz apologized, voice low and a bit ashamed. “I’m sorry, it uh, it won’t happen again. Are you coming home?” A little scuffle was heard, and she presumably said something to another fellow nurse befor retuning to the phone.

“I’ll be there en la mañana. Tengo que ir, a patient is waiting for me. Te amo mucho. Mas que tú piensas.” Her mother said softly, making Luz tear up a little. She definitely missed her a bit. *Im gonna have to explain Amity here though...* the thought stopped the water works, letting Luz relax a bit. 

“Ok, I love you. Bye.” She responded softly, hearing a little hum and the ringing of an ended phone call. The little red button at the top of the phone drenched her in a light hue. Before she could wallow however, the door opened once more, letting in frigid wind and a blue color to dominate the red. Amity closed the door gingerly, tip toeing towards Luz and seeing her sullen look. *Dont make a scene, don’t make a scene.* She felt a pull in her body, and soon enough she lunged at Amity and pulled her into a hug. Even if Amity had no clue why Luz was doing this she returned the embrace, rubbing soft circles along her back. They stayed embraced for a time before Luz pulled back, lightly sniffling a bit. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, or you’re not ready.” Amity whispered, making Luz’s eyes go wide. 

“Y-you don’t think it’s dumb or petty or-“

“I said I’d be here, and I meant it.” She retorted, eyes glowing with determination. Luz felt her heart flutter, yet she knew that acting upon the impulse to kiss her wasn’t going to end well. So instead, she smiled and gave her a goofy grin. Rolling her eyes, Amity stretched out her arms. In her mitts was the little purple bundle she’d teased Luz with while driving back.

“Here’s you gift. I don’t know if you like this kinda stuff, but I thought it looked nice so...” She trailed off, looking as Luz unbundled it carefully. It was incredibly soft, with the material akin to the fluffiest cloud you can imagine. Figurative clouds, not literal. If it were literal course you wouldn’t feel them at all, hit that wasn’t the point. It was a little small, but she soon realized it was a cut off, and that the short sleeves aided on the more soft and airy nature. The purple and white were subtle but lively, and what was better was the added hood. Little cat ears were parallel to the head, and even if it was cheesy and goofy it was so very cute. She absolutely loved it. Luz went over and switched on the lights, laughing as Amity hissed. Luz’s eyes also took a moment to adjust, but it was worth to see the cloth in its full glory. 

“When did you get this.” Luz wondered, voice as if she was in awe. Amity rubbed a hand against her neck, looking to anywhere but Luz. Her face was red, and she wondered wether than was due to the temperature or her hurt head. 

“I uh, I got when we were at the knee. After the Boscha incident.” She replied, head still down. “I can return it if you don’t like it!”

“Why would you ever do that? This is so adorable! Thanks so much!” Luz beamed, once again wrapping Amity in a hug. She did it to thank her, but also just to touch her again. After a bit, they decided it was time to get ready to sleep, or at least to relax a bit. Though Luz noticed how Amity winced at the sight of her bruised arms, and she found it oddly comforting. On any normal night she’d be alone with maybe Gus or Willow at best. And while their company was great and she loved them dearly. This, this was something different. 

“So, uh do I shower or?”

“Oh yeah! It’s upstairs, to the left. It’s pretty much a normal bathroom. Unless Blight manor has some fancy schamncy toilet gadgets or whatever.” Luz joked, leading Amity to the stair well. Even if the lights were on, it wasn’t exactly the brightest, as the lamp switched was softer in hue. Unlike her past apartment, the bulbs here shone gentle oranges instead of blinding whites, while also not buzzing. The light made Amitys gold eyes glow brighter than the moon itself. *Snap out of it!*

“Oh, well then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Amity stated, tip going up the stairs, floorboards creaking slightly. She paused at the middle, looking back to a lingering Luz. “Thanks for letting me stay here with you. To be honest I didn’t really wanna go home. I didn’t wanna be alone.” With that, she shambles up the steps, rleaving a awestruck Luz even more awestruck. *This crush is going to kill me one day.*

————————————————————————

After both had showered, Amity noticed Luz slip on the cut off sweater, hood and all. She wore the cat ears proudly and Amity promptly teased her about it. Amity didn’t have any clean clothing of her own, so had to borrow some from Luz. While wearing her crushes clothes was one thing, the other was that the selection that she was given was so incredibly dorky. From oversized Ts, to a regalia of hoodies and leggings, it was the whole package. Amity chose an oversized tee which left a bit of her collar exposed, and shorts. They were a bit smaller than she was used to, but the material fit to the skin so comfortably, and wearing jeans had made her beg for some coolness in the stifling heat. So it was more than perfect. While changing, she looked to herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that the bruises weren’t as bad as expected. Of course, they were still incredibly noticeable and even a bit puffy in some areas, but some heavy makeup and scarfs could do the trick. Plus her parents had been rather disconnected lately, so she doubts she’ll even see them very often. Still, she had to keep some distance, and her excuse of going to Boschas to study began to wane as her parents grew privy to more and more of the situation. A part of her was scared that they’d find out Luz, and promptly cut her off or give her an ultimatum. It’s funny to think how fast things changed in the span of a singular month. It was almost jarring. But even so, Amity wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

The clock struck 3AM, and the shower combined with cold splashes of water to stop some swelling had made her less tired. The same was evident with Luz, as she offered Amity some water and a sweat by the couch. They sat and talked for a while, enjoying the comforting silence and sound of cicadas. They buzzed an electrified song which soothed their brains, and even out in the sky, a few stars began to twinkle a little. Combine that with the candles lit about the place, and Amity could practically sit there and be with Luz for days. It scared Amity to think that she wanted that. And that said desire was burning hot. 

“Hey. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your mom like?” Amity carefully questioned, eyeing Luz wearily. The topic of her mother was something she’d been meaning to address since they arrived, as she saw how downtrodden it made Luz feel. She didn’t want her to explain herself completely, that was Luz’s choice and her choice only. Rather, she simply wanted her to practice a form of catharsis. Something that could let off some steam. Luz took the hint, as she sighed and went closer to Amity, leaning against the girl and sniffling a bit. The close proximity made Amity’s chest burn, and heart sore, but she didn’t let it show on her face. 

“She’s amazing. Brave, smart, loving, caring. She’s coming home soon. She might be here when we wake up. You could meet her.” Luz mumbled sleepily, getting closer and snuggling against her neck. Amity was still flustered, yet couldn’t help but feel incredibly relaxed. She shifted her position a bit, to where she could put her arms round Luz’s back, and lean against the couch further. Even if she was practically on top of her, she found herself so relaxed and comfortable not to care. “She’s helped me through tough times, stuck with me through all my dumb phases. She’s awesome.” The pure sincerity in her voice made Amity smile. Even if that was nothing like her own mother, she was glad that Luz felt comfortable enough to share such information. She was glad Luz gave her a chance in general.

“Can’t wait to meet her then. She sounds lovely. Just like you.” Luz snickered, pulling her face up and giving Amity a sleepy smirk.

“You’re really going soft on me huh?” Luz sneered, laughing softly, the feeling rumbling Amity’s chest a bit. Amity simply smiled and sighed.

“In your dreams Noceda.” 

The candles dimmed a bit, and so to did the room. The last waking memory Amity had before slumber took hold, was of Luz’s tender face, and her chocolate eyes. 

“Buenas Noches Amity.”


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have another awkward moment. Boscha and Skara have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I was gonna update yesterday but got busy. Here’s the aftermath of The Knee! I hope you guys enjoy the second half of the story. Don’t worry I have maybe another 20 chapters planned along with smaller mini chapters in between! Thank you so much for all the support and love!

November 22, 2020

Luz’s eyes fluttered open as the sound of morning birds chirped through the home. The unsheathed windows brought in a light blue and yellow, still tired and not fully bright. Round her, the scent of burnt out candles left the once cinnamon scented home a mix of sweet and burnt. Not that it was a negative, in fact the aroma was rather nice, as it was almost like sweet incense. She noticed how incredibly warm her body was, and when she tried to move an arm, it didn’t budge. She turned right, and her eyes met Amitys. On any normal occasion, being so close to the person you’ve been secretly hoping liked you back would be a panic attack waiting to happen. But even if her heart beat fast, the feeling in her chest was nothing but warm and loving adoration. Though, as Luz moved her eyes down to her slightly pursed lips, her heart beat faster and faster. It was then when she realized that Amity had tangled her arms round her, and that they were practically spooned the entire night on the couch. Hell, even their legs were intertwined. Something Luz noticed and became very, very aware of. 

The oversized T Amity wore, combined with her not so remarkable height made her look so small, and to Luz, absolutely freaking adorable. Without so much as thinking, she leaned in a bit further and snuggled up to her neck, just hoping that Amity won’t find this weird when she woke up, or that this changed anything. She liked her a lot, but if her feelings were rejected (If she even planned on telling her), then she hoped they could still be friends. Though, a primal fear took hold of Luz as she debated the options. *She doesn’t like me, I’m Luz. Luz the dumb ass. She’ll reject me, and probably ditch me cause that’s what they all do.* But as she smelled Amity’s soft scent, she couldn’t help but feel that everything was ok. So as the sun rose further up, and the day began to grow, she decided to simply doze off for a few hours more, and simply enjoy this moment. Whatever it was. 

Then she heard the doorknob jiggle. 

“Mija I’m home! You better be up it’s almost 9! Did you order food? Theres another car outside!” She hollered sarcastically, not actually expecting Luz to respond. She didn’t know what it was with Latino parents and waking you early on weekends, but even if it was a bit annoying, she found it thoughtful and actually quite hilarious. Though now wasn’t the best time. You see, Luz hadn’t exactly regaled her with all the details about Amity, and their situation. So to her, Luz was essentially cuddled with some stranger. The situation only grew more dire as Amity shifted a bit, humming something unintelligible and slowly opening her eyes. Luz tried to gently remove her arms, shift around or do something but-

“LUZ NOCEDA. ¿QUE TU ESTAS HACIENDO?” Luz practically fell off the couch, with a now tired but alert Amity bolting up and clutching her chest. It didn’t help that Amity was in one of Luz’s outfits, with undone hair and an exposed collar. It also didn’t help that both their faces were flushed and on the verge of bursting. 

“Mami! It’s not what it looks like! Please ella es una amiga!” Luz stuttered, waving her hands and around in hopes that she was getting her point across. Her mother crossed her arms, and stared daggers into her. 

“Luz I’m fine with you doing uh-“ she gestured suggestively, before putting a hand to her brow. “But not in the house mija!” At this point Amity had completely short circuited, flying off the couch and struggling to speak.

“No no! It’s nothing like that, she, she was telling t-the truth! I’m Amity uh, I’m her friend, and uh-“ She stumbled through the sentence, which only made this awkward situation all the more awkward. She fiddled around a bit before looking up at Luz’s mother and stretching out a jittering arm. “NICE TO MEET YOU.” 

If Luz could be put in a crate and shoved down a roaring river, she’d gladly take it over this entire conversation. 

“Ok, so you expect me to believe that she’s your friend, even thought I’ve never heard of her?” She was now staring at Amity, not rudely, just a bit confused at a loss for words. “Not to mention this display.” Luz really had no excuse, as she didn’t ever mention her to her mother. At all. 

“Yes?” 

“¿Por qué respondiste en una pregunta?” Her mother retorted, almost looking a bit amused. This softened the awkwardness a bit, but nevertheless, it was still Luz’s fault. She didn’t tell her, didn’t warn her, hell she didn’t even say that she was going to The Knee. It made Luz’s insides bite with guilt, and that feeling from last night returned. 

After a bit of back and forth, with a silent Amity lingering awkwardly, it was decided that Luz would spill the entire story. Well not so much decided, but proposed by Luz, as she didn’t exactly want to lie. They went to the dining room and sat on a small wood table. Their dining room was combined with the kitchen, so the table lay a bit cramped in the corner. However, apart from the rather tight fit, a benefit was that they were near a window, so natural light bathed them in a nice hue, and relaxed the 3 a bit. The nerves brought on by spilling the beans wasn’t exactly quelled however. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to lie in front of the women who raised her. 

“So, for starters, this is uh, Amity.” She gestured towards Amity, and nudged her a bit to get her attention. She quickly stretched her hand out as if to expect a handshake.

“Hello Luz’s mother! I’m Amity Blight, Luz’s friend! Platonic of course!” The last part made her mother chuckle a bit. 

“Call me Camilla.” She responded, smiling a and shaking her hand gently. The action seemed to calm Amity, as she sat back next to Luz will a small twinkle in her eye. “Ahora, tell me everything mija.”

“Ok.” Luz stated, sighing and scratching her neck out of nervousness. She glanced at Amity, face lowered and cheeks still a bit red. Then back at her mom. She wasn’t angry at all, in fact she seemed more understanding than anything. That made her feel even guiltier. “So, me and a group of friends decided on going to The Knee for some festival. We went and had some fun, and-“ She paused, recalling the fight. She looked to her arm and noticed the scratches and bruises. If her mom didn’t notice it now, she would most definitely notice it later. “We got into a fight with some, bad people, and Amity couldn’t go home. So, I let her stay.” Camillas face was unreadable, somewhat blank and a bit lost for words. Her eyes traveled to Luz and Amity’s bare arms, and noticed the scores of bruises and cuts. 

“It wasn’t Luz’s fault! It was mine! Don’t blame her for anything she didn’t do anything wrong.” Amity cut in, making Camilla just smile a little brighter. Her understanding was always something Luz admired, and that ease towards people was probably inherited from her. Still though, she feels like she got too Scott free. There had to be a catch. 

“¡Oje! No need to defend Luz, she’s got nothing to worry about! Esto pasa mucho con personas de tu edad.” She waved a hand, and motioned for Luz to stand up. “Go grab my kit, I’m gonna work on Amity’s injuries, and you work on yours. I taught you how to didn’t I?” 

“Si Mami! I’ll be right back!” Luz faked a smile, knowing what’s going to happen. *Shes gonna give Amity the talk, she’s gonna giver her the talk.* She hoped her mom wouldn’t embarrass her too much, but in the end Luz accepted it as a form of punishment. 

————————————————————————

They sat there awkwardly for a time, waiting as Luz went up to get what was presumably a first aid or medical kit. Amity didn’t know the specifics, and it seemed the more vague suggestion of the kit was on purpose, as Camilla cleared her throat to speak.

“How did you meet Luz?” Camilla started, making a slightly less tired Amity not completely fall over. The initial rush of the whole debacle made her senses heighten, though as the place calmed, her more sleep deprived demeanor returned. Luckily she’s done enough all nighters to know how to stay awake. 

“Oh! we were familiar before we were uhh...Friends...” Amity trailed off, a little hesitant and telling the full truth. “I wasn’t the uh, best person and I made some mistakes. But now things are better.”

“Friends? Was that friend behavior?” Camilla sneered, leaning back and laughing to herself. *I see where Luz gets that from.*

“Of course! We don’t, at least I don’t think, I-“Amity stuttered, cringing at her demeanor. *God I’m acting like such a girl.* “I just, I’m her friend yep. Sorry for worrying you.” Camilla smiled fondly and stood, the bustle of Luz coming down the stairs alerting both. 

“It’s ok, if you’re familiar with Luz, you’re ok with me.”

After Camilla treated her bruises and wounds with surprising care, she sat them down together on the couch and sighed. Even if she wasn’t exactly angry, Amity assumed that your daughter coming home with a stranger covered in bruises would worry or even raise a few bells. So when she began speaking some sense into them, it was more than justified. 

“Sé que ustedes chicas son casi mujeres, and that you are responsible enough to be on your own. Pero Luz, you’re still my baby until you turn 21, and you’re on my healthcare coverage until you’re 26.” Camilla stated, making Amity chuckle and a bit and Luz flush with embarrassment. 

“Mami please-“ 

“The people of the hospital know all about the Blights. And judging by the green hair, that’s their youngest. Necesitas ser más cuidadosa. For you and Amitys sake.” She finished, ending in a satisfied smirk, as she successful made her daughter sufficiently embarrassed. Something in her expression however told a different story. *Does she know about my crush?* 

Her suspicions were confirmed when Camilla offered breakfast. As Luz set the table and got their silverware, Amity worked on getting the juice. As she was perusing through the selection, Camilla whistled to her, and she practically almost spilled the jug of orange juice gripped to her hand. Turning, she saw the same smug expression Luz wore whenever she teased her. 

“You better treat her well. Or else it’s la chancla para tí.” She didn’t understand the last part, but putting 2 and 2 together made her gulp. 

“You have my word.”

————————————————————————

You’re a star

That was a mantra she repeated to herself every morning. It made her feel righteous, above it all, loved, and awake. Though, as she awoke with heavy lids and mind, the phrase was a burden. The weight she felt the night before rumbled in her chest as bright light pierced her opening eyes, with her body rough and lumbering. A groan rang off her red walls as consciousness began to fill her mind. The day was unusually grey, and when she looked to the clock, the blinking red of 3 PM. She noticed that she was warm, unusually so. Warm blood had seeped into her pillow, and onto her unchanged outfit. Her knuckles were bare and raw, same with the bruises and cuts on her face and bare skin. Her joints cracked as she slowly rose, aching as her muscles rang with residual pain. 

Her room lay a tangled mess, with her curtain thrashed about, and mirror set cracked. She had not a clue what she did the night before, too caught up in her drink and anger to really care. Though some memories stitched together, and she instinctively felt her head. The bare spots of scalp were still felt, and on the floor were strands of pink, limp and shriveled. She didn’t dare look herself in the mirror again, and instead opted to change and eat. Garbing a white shirt tucked into joggers, she made way down to her now destroyed kitchen. The sight made her fill with rage, as it was a grim reminder of The Knee. She thought she felt no regrets, and that given the opportunity, she would’ve done it again and sooner. She thought they deserved it. Of course, as she pondered this, the lumbering weight only grew. She chose to ignore it. 

She debated on calling her parents but quickly shrugged it off, as they were probably out gallivanting in some luxurious hotel. Presumably with rich friends and even richer vices. Plus, even if she told them, it’s not like they would care. Unlike the Blights, Boschas family seldom cared for public opinion or labels. When you’re lobbying politicians there’s no need to hide behind a mask, as your ‘friends,’ can simply bail you out. There’s no need to hide the filth when the people didn’t care. Her mind tracked to Skara. A plume of anger still raised in her gut, as she knew she was furious with her. *Why would she be angry, Luz is the bitch not me. Willow is the one who fucked us over. They took Amity and they’ll take Skara to.* The thought of Willow made her chest ache. Pulling out her phone, she tapped on the Instagram button, and saw that she had a notification. A message from Willow. 

She opened it, to find some meme about something Boscha was unfamiliar with. Something to do with tomatoes? Regardless, the message made her smile. Immediately as her lips quirked, she instantly turned them to scowl, disgusted as to why she was somewhat happy she got sent a message. She hated how nice it felt, hated how despite bullying Willow and convincing herself to hate, she couldn’t. *Why the fuck are you smiling, she doesn’t even know it’s you. You freak.* She drilled past the recent messages between them. They were just light conversation, banter, even some petty arguments they weren’t actually serious about. She despises the fact that she thought sentimentally about them, despised herself for actually going through with it, and continuing it. She hated the fact that she bullied Willow, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t. She won’t. she hated her. 

The weight grew unbearable, and the food she consumed during breakfast came right back out. As she heaved into the bowl of her toilet, clutching its ceramic edges with a fierce intensity, her phone began to ring. After throwing up the last bits, she promptly brushed her teeth, and cringed at the acid which bit at her throat. In reality she only ate small piece of toast, so much of the food was actually bile. Taking up her phone, she noticed the call was from Skara, and attached to it was a message.

Skara: I’m coming over. 

The message was sent 10 minutes ago, and as she wandered to the kitchen, out the window lay a car, a small thing, dusty red and slightly beat up. The sun twinkled off Skaras silver hair as she approached the doorway, posture straight and stiff, and glare pointed. Without even rapping on the door, Boscha opened it for her, letting Skara with a bit more enthusiasm than normal. Honestly, despite the rather heated atmosphere the night before, she was glad the she wasn’t completely alone. 

“What happened?” Skara asked, eyeing Boschas demolished kitchen, now tainted with dried crimson and glass. Boscha took a seat near the counter, noticing the stained napkins about the floor. 

“Nothing.” She replied curtly, not finding the energy to say anything but the bare minimum. Skara didn’t respond and simply took a seat, weary of the glass and condition of the place. Unlike usual, the neutral smile placed on her lips was absent, and instead a straight line took its place. It was so unusual to see in Skaras face, and it freaked Boscha out a tiny bit. 

“We need to talk about last night. What happened, and what you did.” She stated cold. Boscha noticed scratch marks on her face, and on her bare arms. It didn’t help that her tank top revealed more bruises, along with several red spots which indicated being forcefully tugged or pulled. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Boscha said plainly, picking at her nails. The dismiss attitude was the wrong call, as Skara stiffened, hands now balling and brows furrowing.

“What do you mean there’s nothing to talk about? Do you see my arms?” Skara stressed, gesturing at the marks. Boscha couldn’t help but feel like garbage after seeing them, yet dismissed it. *Its Luz’s fault, its Willows fault.*

“We got into a fight, big deal. Wasn’t my fault anyway.” 

“Wasn’t your fault? WASNT YOUR FAULT?” You knocked Willows glasses off, you cornered her, you punched Amity, you let our group hold down Gus and practically maul him!” She stressed, slamming her fist to the table. Boscha couldn’t help but grow slightly furious, and her hands which rested at her things began to clench. 

“Yeah I cornered Willow cause she deserved it. They all fucking deserved it! They took Amity! They made her into some wannabe hipster. She’s fucking soft and probably only doing it for Luz!” She began, raising her voice and rising from the chair. She noticed as more pink strands began to fall from her head. That only made her angrier. “Look what those fuckers did to my hair? And I’m the bad guy? Give me a break!” Skaras face flattened, and the balled hands were released, as if a sudden realization pierced through her heart. “They’ll fucking take you to, they’ll fucking take you from me, make you all soft like them! I HATE THEM!” She fumed, slamming her fist to the table and making Skara jump. The room grew silent, and as Boscha looked to the girl in front of her, she noticed how far she was. Despite being only a few feet across from her, the table stretched to a mile. 

“You’re a bad friend.” Skara stated, voice distant, almost disembodied. “What happened to you? I just, I can’t-“

“I’m a bad friend? Me? Not the one who abandoned you? You’re fucked already.” Boscha uttered, crossing her arms and leaning in a bit. Skaras face was so dead, so lifeless it made Boscha terrified.

“You don’t own me. I don’t owe you anything.” Skara muttered, standing and turning her heel towards the door. She began to the exit, not even bothering to look behind her. Boschas vision was red. In front of her was a smudged blob of silver and brown, slowly becoming fainter and fainter. *No.*

“Don’t you fucking dare take another step.” She demanded, shooting up and pointing a crooked finger. “Don’t you fucking move! I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD EXISTS THAT YOU’LL BURN IF YOU EVEN BREATHE!”

The door was swung open, and promptly shut with a thunderous slam. The sound echoed off the walls, ringing in Boschas ears and making her wince. 

She was alone. 

She looked about and noticed just how destroyed her kitchen was. Glancing further, she saw how the glass was now so fine that her bare feet were bleeding, with little glass shards shoved right into the skin. The day turned greyer than before, though no light hit her window, as the slam made her curtains fall and cover them with its cloth. 

Her broken mirror stared right back her, a fractured face with tangled pink hair staring right back at her. The weight manifested in her head, yet all Boscha felt was hate. *She took her from me. They took her from me.* 

You’re a star. 

————————————————————————

The door slammed behind her, and even if her mind was racing with boiling anger, she didn’t flinch nor wince. Despite the overwhelming sense of relief flooding though her, a certain sadness etched into her frown. Perhaps it was her sensitive heart, but she felt a mix of both overwhelmingly satisfied, and downtrodden. 

Boscha had been one of her only close friends. Since the day she began speaking, Boscha was always by her side. From her first kiss, first breakup, first fight, first anything really, she was always there. Part of her felt like she did owe her everything, owed her for giving her a social life, making her stand above it all. Of course that was Boschas ego feeding into hers. And despite the years of conditioning, the years of being the best along with her. She couldn’t help but despise it, and it hurt to say. 

She looked to her arm, dark purple contrasted with the dark tan, and first red scratches lined all sides. Her parents had already consoled her, and treated the wounds. But the pain was still felt. 

She sighed, letting out air thats been trapped in her lungs for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna be not slowed down, but not as frequent as I still need to come up with a cohesive way to tie up all the threads.
> 
> On another note, it debating on writing an Avatar AU in tangent with this one. Let me know what you guys think and I’ll maybe begin writing, and maybe making some sort of schedule? Idk :p


	23. Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a flashback, Amity is getting comfortable. Boscha has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter for you! Calm before another storm. Though the other storm won’t be as physically brutal, more emotion based. Don’t worry ;)

December 4, 2020

After the whole Knee incident (which is the name both Luz and Amity agreed upon), life continued in a smooth fashion. Granted, it was a little odd that none of her friends really celebrated Thanksgiving. They had told her that The Ridges residents always enjoyed the season, and during the break, they’d shut down the stores and spend that time with their families. Luz never really had such a sense of community, as living in an apartment complex meant that interactions with neighbors either meant noise complaints or asking for a phone. It wasn’t that that they were bad people, in all honesty, the complex she was in, while still damp and dirty, held some of the nicest neighbors she’s known. They were another younger couple, and they didn’t bother them at all. Sure they were never familiar, but a small act of kindness such as wishing her a merry Christmas or Birthday was always appreciated. 

The more commercial side of the suburbs she resided in wasn’t too traditional, and while some celebrated the event, others didn’t. Luz spent that break texting Amity and going out with her mother more. After the Knee she felt a certain weight build as she realized how little they talked nowadays. So they set a system in which she would hang out every odd week, and Luz would invite her friends over so they could all lounge around and chat together. Believe it or not, most of them got along pretty well, and while Luz never thought of Camilla as the ‘cool mom’ type, she was nice enough and even chatted with them. Luz celebrated Thanksgiving with her at some restaurant, simply appreciating that she had her by her side. Even when things got rough she was always there. She recalled a memory from a few years back, when she round 13 or 14.

...................

The apartment lay strewn with balloons and bright confetti. Even if it was only 5 people coming, she was still excited and wanted to go all out. Despite her being almost old enough to drive, she still held that childish wonder that others lost at that age. So when her mother caught her spilling glitter all over their couches, she wasn’t exactly thrilled, nor surprised. Regardless she took her into her arms and gave a long loving hug. The stayed their for a time, with the usual city greys lighting up the dwelling and putting a gleam of ash on their backs. They had to save money in the electric bill, so the hissing of the fluorescent light was absent, and every switch had to be flipped off till day turned dusk. From her window the flood of cars crawled about the paved roads and highways, with monolithic scrapers towering higher than the stars themselves. It was always daunting, and part of Luz always admired that sense of wonder. 

Her kitchen table was splayed with colorful napkins and plates, a range of colorful dishes and snacks prepared for when they inventively get hungry. From pastelitos de guayaba, to croquetas, she had them all. Tostones were steaming under a light paper towel and sweet maduros rested beside them. Of course they had the typical snacks like Soda, chips, dip, and more, but since it was Luz’s birthday, her mother went all out with her favorite foods. She didn’t know at the time, but her mother made them all herself. All from scratch. 

After sufficiently blowing up all the balloons and covering every surface that wasn’t carpeted with glitter, all she had to do was sit and wait. The busy worker bees below her window buzzed with the echos of car horns and mumbles, with the air turning staler and staler as the hours ticked by. Her mother sat by their small kitchen table, face smiling, by eyes wary. Luz didn’t know why her mother felt so off. Usually on her birthdays when it was the 2 of them, she was always so overjoyed, with a careful yet exhilarated smile on her face. They hung up Polaroids of all the past birthdays atop the walls, and even if it looked a bit tacky, it gave the place a sense of personality. A sense of home and comfort in a sea of concrete and soot. 

Luz thought that her mother could possibly be sad that she was growing older. Maybe she didn’t want her to leave her, which Luz understood dearly. If she had a daughter she’d definitely be the overprotective type, though she would never actually restrict her child’s freedom. A dark part of Luz thought that perhaps her mom was jealous that her friends were coming over. Maybe she was scared that she won’t depend on her anymore, and that she replaced her. That insecurity was brought on by her peers, as Luz noticed their relationship with their parents were far from stellar. Some would scream at another, curse behind their backs, hell she even saw a few steal money from their wallets. As much as it made her uncomfortable, she could never leave her only friends. She’ll be alone again. She didn’t want to be alone. 

The hours ticked and ticked, with Luz’s patience threading thinner and thinner. Her mother remained idle on her seat, simply eyeing as the clock ticked and ticked, audibly sighing when a new hour dawned. Luz sat cross legged on her couch, playing around with her hands till she would hear the door knock. She thought up of all the fun they would have together, playing around and being kids. She thought of what she would say or do, or what wish she’d wish for. Her patience was unwavering as the day went on, with the clock striking hour after hour, with the day getting darker and darker. 

The first blink of a satellite became visible in the night sky, with the rest a hazy mix of light pollution and clouds. The titanous scrapers which were grey before, now contrasted with the darkness, flashing their bright reds and yellows, casting their glow onto the paved roads below them. Rushing cars blurred past, slick and wet as a light rain poured. Her mother sighed once more, finally getting up and switching on a single lamp. It was the only gentle light they owned. Not exactly bright enough to light a room, but just the right luminescence to cast a warm glow. Luz was now huddled upon the shaggy couch, knees to her chest and head hung low. The whirring of an old heater broke the unnerving quiet, and Luz felt the couch shift as her mother sat beside her.

Her face began to feel warm, with a tingly sensation growing in her eyes. Her body shook violently, and as Luz raised her head, she could barely even sit still let alone move her hands without jittering. She looked up to her mother, vision blurry and wet.

She was crying. 

She carefully wrapped her jittering arms around her, with Camilla pulling her close and rubbing soothing circles along her back. Tears gushed like a roaring waterfall, staining the couch and her moms shirt. Camilla didn’t seem to mind, as she consoled her with sweet words whilst holding her tight. The rain poured down in tangent with her tears, sadness growing to anger, to confusion, and to acceptance. Why did they do this to her? Did they forget? How could they? She told them so many times? The questions piled and piled, yet she knew none would ever be answered. So she simply cried, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking till she had no more tears. 

“Mija, you haven’t eaten all day, please come algo.” Her mother whispered sadly, arms still wrapped tight around her. Luz violently shook her head, embrace growing tighter and tears growing angrier.

“I’m not hungry!” She grunted, regretting her tone and sobbing apology after apology. Camilla just pulled away and met her eyes. Luz didn’t fully see her features, as her vision was spotted and glassy, yet she swore she saw a small tear flow down the right side of cheek.

“I know you’re not hungry. But please, para mi?” She softened her embrace, meeting Luz in the eyes. Luz sniffed, looking away and tearing up again. 

“Ok.”  
.....................

“Uh Luz?” Willow cut in, breaking the memory and brining Luz back to the present. 

“Aww were you not paying attention? You missed the best part!” Gus enthused, pointing at the TV with a playful frown. On the screen was a rather realistic looking T Rex sniffing a lopsided truck amidst a heavy downpour. The sounds of the lightning echoed from the stereo, to the dwellings walls.

“You said that about every movie we’ve watched so far.” Willow stated plainly, flicking a popcorn kernels in Gus’s direction. To Luz’s surprise, the boy simply caught it with his mouth, humming delightedly before swallowing. 

“Hey I have good taste.” Gus retorted, crossing his arms and leaning further into the spare bean bag he was perched upon. Willow scoffed before putting her back to the flat of the couch, hands gripped round her phone 

“I wouldn’t call Spider-Man 3 good.”

“Take that back right now.” Gus demanded with a drama magic gasp, pointing at her with as much ferocity as a Shakespearean character. 

“Lemme think. Nah.” Willow stated cooly, arms behind her back and grin satisfied. They continued bickering for a time, and Luz took in her surroundings once more. She was in her living room, with the soft glow of lamps and candles illuminating the space. The fluorescent light of the TV flashed a kaleidoscope of colors, and the thundering of the movie scene trumped the soft pitter patter of rain from the outdoors. The red face of an electric clock struck 1 AM, and Luz considered getting up to fox herself with something to eat. She had invited her friends over a few hours ago, and had dinner a bit earlier than expected. Needless to say she was quite famished. 

Though as she was about to move, she felt a weight shift beside her. Turning her head, she was faced with Amity’s less than awake smile. Her eyes traveled further to see that the girl had taken hold of her arm and was leaning on her, with her head snuggled into the Luz’s neck for extra comfort. 

If Luz could die of cuteness overload it was now. 

They had been getting a bit more physical, with a lot more hugs, touches, and now leaning. At school when Luz wasn’t with Willow and Gus, she was glued to the hip with Amity, strolling around with their shoulders practically touching the entire time. When Willow or Gus couldn’t make it to lunch, she just snuck off with Amity to some secluded spot by the schools cut grass and talked or ate snacks and candy. It felt good, and in all honesty she wanted more. She felt as if the touches were too short, too reserved. She wanted to get bolder, to perhaps test the waters to see if a relationship with Amity was even feasible. So in an act of brazen idiocy, she rested her head atop Amitys, the scent of lemon scented perfume reducing her to putty. She debated on holding her hand, and perhaps intertwining their fingers, but was caught of guard when she noticed that Amity had already done that for her. The warmth of her hands, the smell of her hair, and the comfiness of her home and just the atmosphere was enough to make cry with joy. 

“Pfft.” Gus let out, promptly shutting his mouth and shoving the phone down his pocket. Willow was better at hiding her laughter, but at the sight of them practically snuggling she couldn’t help but crack a wheeze every now and then.

“So are you guys like?” Willow gestured suggestively, with Gus trying his best to not choke on his laughter. 

“You guys are the worst.” Luz deadpanned, her glare subsiding as Amity made some indistinguishable noise. *God she’s so adorable.* they had been teasing her more now that it became obvious just how whipped she was for this girl. 

Crushing on the ‘smart’ and ‘popular’ girl or guy never worked for her in the past. They were shallow, selfish and rude. Her past infatuations were just that, infatuations. The rush she felt from their comments or touches was nothing compared to what Amity provided. Where she would be worn out by her crushes, and on the verge of tears in pure desperation and anger, with the girl leaning on her, she felt energized, relaxed and ready to take on the world. Instead of a jolt of electricity every time they looked in her direction, it was soft and a warm feeling. Of course the butterflies and electricity remained, but that wasn’t the only thing she ever felt. Every time they were together Luz was full, warm, happy, and just...just. The feeling was incredibly difficult to decipher, yet she knew it was a good one. 

Amity’s body shifted, and with a small chuckle and groan, she met her eyes with Willows and smirked. 

“Don’t tease Luz phone girl.” She snarked weakly, before closing her eyes and whispering a quiet “your welcome”. Luz snickered as Willow turned a shade of pink. In truth, she had been on her phone more, and at a glance it was nothing much. But one day Amity got a peek at what exactly she was doing, and it seemed she was messaging somebody. Granted she didn’t know who it actually was, but regardless she said they were cool. 

“Hate to say but she’s gotta point.” Gus shrugged, earning a growl from Willow. That only made the body chuckle smugly.

“Do you have any ideas on who it is?” Luz asked, readjusting her position and leaning further on Amity. The girls seemed to enjoy the closer proximity as she gave a satisfied hum. Willow shook her head, pulling up Instagram and scrolling through. They hadn’t texted in a while, and the last message she received was rather dejected compared to the mor snarky attitude she was used to. 

“I don’t know. If it’s anything she goes by the name ‘Pink Bitch.’” Willow stated with a less than straight face. The name was ridiculous and it was now Luz’s turn to chuckle a bit. “It could be anyone to be honest. Though they did say they went to the school. They confirmed with a pic of the hoodie.”

“Wearing it?” Gus asked, intently leaning in and practically forgetting about the movie. A raptor shrieked as it was hunting down a group of kids, with the violent strings of a clashing orchestra aiding in the suspense. 

“Yeah, and I reversed image searched and nothing came up. So it’s legit.” Willow then knowingly smirked and pushed her glasses up to her face. “Plus it looked like a girl. Though they didn’t show me a face, just upper body.” Luz’s eyes turned devious, and as she turned to see Gus, she knew they were both thinking the same thing. 

“You gonna ask her to the dance?” They said in unison, making Willows face even pinker.

“I would if they actually told me who they were.” Willow said, shrugging and pulling her eyes back to the film and away from her phone. 

They stayed in silence for a bit, watching the film and occasional making a comment here or there. Amity and Luz were practically snuggled together at this point, something that Luz was oddly comfortable with. Of course the electric buzz and pulsing energy persisted, but it was familiar and comforting. Though a part of her did think that Amity was a bit touched starved due to her less than stellar parents. So maybe this was her way of coping? Even still, the way she embraced Luz, or held her hand and just sighed contentedly, a voice in her gut always told her that she was different. That her crush wasn’t hopeless. And as the dance grew nearer, the desire to confess to the girl grew stronger and stronger every passing day. From the silence and growing dark, as the candles began to fade, Willow chuckled devilishly. 

“So when are you gonna ask out Amity huh?” 

It was a good thing the green haired girl was asleep.

————————————————————————

It was cold, with even a hoodie and joggers seldom protecting her from the icy winds. Boscha stared down at her phone to see all the calls she’d made to Skara. From the day after their confrontation, a desperate voice in her head had begged to at least try and reconcile. It didn’t work. From the phones reflection she saw her less than stellar features. 

Her eyes were dominated by grey bags, and her messed up hair hardly changed, as she didn’t bother to get a haircut. Most of the bruises and scratches had healed, and so she didn’t look too different. Yet she felt different. The weight in her stomach never went away, rather fermenting and growing more unbearable as the days went on. Though she attributes the feeling to her sense of revenge and righteousness. To her, the feeling was a cathartic episode waiting to happen. A sense of the last laugh, an impending sense of inflicting pain or harm on those who crossed her. Though whenever she dreamed up of scenarios in which she did get her revenge, the weight never subsided nor even weakened a notch. In fact it grew stronger. 

She’d been taking more walks, as it beat the isolation of her home, and the growing dread of school. Skara hadn’t sat with her at lunch since that day. She hadn’t messaged her, walked with her, or even talked with her. She occasionally glanced in her direction with a guilty expression, but quickly shifted it to something fierce. She didn’t care, not at all. Amity left her too. Hell she didn’t even see her at practice or anymore (not like she was attending it much either). Sure she had a whole possy of useful idiots at her disposal, but they were just that, spineless idiots. They weren’t like Amity, they weren’t like Skara, they-

She focused on the night sky and stars. A far away cell tower blinked blue every odd interval, with its reflection smudged and blurred on the slick pavement. Puddles and condensation rolled off the sidewalks as she passed by, with the parallel light poles fighting the darkness. It was here where her head was free of preconception, of anger. It was here when she could focus. She took in large breath, before sighing and relaxing her muscles. 

Her phone vibrated, an almost deafening sound in the dead quiet of the streets. She took out the device and saw that it was a message. From Willow. She gulped before opening it, and seeing a hastily written goodnight message, emojis and all. She hated herself for smiling. She hated herself for responding. She hated herself for liking to speak to Willow, for continuing to do this. *Im lying to her. I’m lying to mysel-*

She cut the thought off, grunting and violently shoving the device back in her pocket. She continued to stroll pass, steps a bit brasher. 

As she continued however, the weight which grew in her gut became clear. 

It was guilt.


	24. Fork in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity begins to consider the idea of confessing. The dance draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25. That’s all I’m gonna say;)

December 7, 2020

If Amity’s could be compared to any kind of vegetable, it’d probably be a tomato. Or was a tomato a fruit? Truly it didn’t matter, as the oddly specific comparison rang true regardless. The excitement of The Knee had dampened school activities a bit, with the last few weeks before the event hardly being dominated by colored posters and adverts. It was so numerous that none had mentioned the Dance. And once The Knees high ceased, the full brunt of it came to view. 

Sure the Knee suffered from the average teen debauchery one might find in some chick flick, but the dance was an entirely different manner. Instead of casual clothes and hangout with buds, it had formal wear, and most importantly...Dates. Sure there were friend groups and singles who attended, but the majority of the buzz surrounding the event was who they were going to ask out. For some odd reason the teens devolved from their usual maturity (which isn’t a lot to begin with), and turned into grade schoolers asking who’s crushing on who and who’s taking who to where. It was a conundrum Amity didn’t feel like facing, yet with her relationship with Luz growing more, and the blossoming feeling in her chest, she really couldn’t avoid it.

When she walked round the bends of the halls, Luz by her side, she would immediately blush, causing Luz to suspect her of some fever. Whenever Luz would get hands or tease her a bit, it left a trail of fire in its wake, as with every brush of the skin or glance made her heat up. She hated being your typical lovesick girl, but there was something oddly relieving in that. Years of conditioning by her parents had told her that dignified romance was found after schooling, and through means of connections or nepotism. You were always going to marry a rich man, always going to be involved with your family. You were going date someone ordinary. But Luz was anything but that. She was smart, albeit it a tad unconventionally, she was brave and caring, selfless, and even a bit reckless. 

Gus and and Willow had begun to catch on to her affections, as whenever they hung out, they noticed just how close she sat to her, how she gazed into her eyes, or giggled or did anything really. Their smug looks and indirect comments about it had made their knowledge evidently clear. Yet some petty side of her refused to admit it to them. It took her a while to admit to herself that she had fallen for Luz, but to tell them? For some reason her brain turned to mush as she automatically assumed the worst. Even if Gus and Willow had only recently considered her a friend, she knew they’d never hurt her in such a way. Not like she hurt them before. A wicked side of her brain thought that the moment she spilled, they’d go straight to Luz, straight to her parents, straight to the world itself.

She wasn’t ashamed of liking Luz, far from it. The issue stemmed from the fact that if the world knew, then eventually her parents would catch on. In the best case scenario they’d keep it hidden from the public eye and only allow limited visits. But that was wishful thinking. She knew that if they found out, they’d separate her from Luz, her friends, and turn her into their perfect daughter. She combed through her flaky strands of hair. She cringed as the dye dried the strands, making them easily slip off. They felt solid and rigid, nothing like the brown hair she’d had before. She noticed that her roots had begun to show more, as it had been a while since she got it re dyed. Maybe if she laid low they’d forgive the transgression. She hoped at least

Staying up on a school night was not something Amity intended on doing. Sure there was a dance, but that didn’t exactly mean she was scott free from school work. She still had tests, exams, and studies. Her tutoring sessions with Luz were now just secluded time to be alone with one another. She had thought that once they became friends Luz would instead reallocate that time so she could spend it with everyone. But she didn’t. That time was their own, and even if it was a bit selfish, she’d never have it any other way. 

She glanced to the digital clock by her side, cringing as the virtual hand struck 10 PM. The comfortable warmth of Ed and Ems apartment made a hoodie useless, as so she was instead garbed in pink skirt and cut off t shirt. It wasn’t exactly pajamas, but she had hastily made her way to their apartment, so she didn’t have time to pack. Her parents had been gone to some restaurant, and she took the opportunity to leave and lay a few pillows down in hopes they’d think she was asleep. Judging by her lack of angry messages or calls, she was in the clear. 

She was at Ed’s desk, slips of hot pink paper crumpled up round her, with a few overflowing a trash can nearby. She should be doing homework, she should be studying for a test which she had slotted early in the morning. But no, instead she was writing a note. A note for Luz. She’s never been too good with words, neither with actions. Whenever she had the courage to tell her how she felt, there was a rush of insecurity, guilt, and sheer panic. She debated on texting her, but cut that off short as texting is rather impersonal and such an important thing shouldn’t be typed up. It needed to be written from the heart. Luz liked corny things, so that was also a plus for the handwritten confession. She a bit of muffled commotion, before the door creaked open. 

“What you up to Mittens?” Edric cut in, stepping into the room, foam container in hand. “How’s the bruises?” 

“Oh, uh, I’m just doing something for a-“ Amity hesitated, stumbling on her words. She didn’t want to tell him her plans, as that would surely end in disaster. Even if Luz and her siblings weren’t too chummy with another, the idea of Edric knowing such crucial information was scary. What’s worse is that she had no leverage. At least she thinks she doesn’t. Perhaps she should take revenge and read his texts, as he’s always typing away and smiling fondly. “It’s an assignment! And the bruises are healed for the most part. Though I still have some pain on my side.”

“Noted. Anyways, seems like you’re having some trouble. Do you need your big brother to help you out?” He cooed, clearly using his status as older brother to tease her. 

“You ate snow last year. Honestly I’m surprised natural selection hasn’t taken you yet.” She retorted, subtly trying to shove away the slips of pink paper. 

“First of all rude. Second of all, snow is just like mushy water. If anything I’m being resourceful.” He said matter o factly, crossing his arms. Amity couldn’t help but snicker, leaning back a bit and meeting his eyes. Even if he looked serious, he was a theatre kid, so dramatics were his whole gimmick. 

“Yeah, tell me that when you eat yellow snow.”

“Obviously I won’t eat yellow snow. But I’m willing to compromise for the sake of survival.” He stated, walking forward and placing the goal container on the desk. Amity raises a brow and cracked the lid open. Inside were some fries and chicken bites, sauce and all. Amity silently thanked him with a soft smile, to which he put a thumbs up. Amity had skipped dinner, so really she was incredibly grateful for the food. She was grateful for her siblings in general. Speaking of them...

“Where’s Em?” She asked, clutching a fry and sighing as the greasy taste found its way into her mouth. Edric laughed, sitting by the bed to the desks right.

“After the whole Knee thing she’s been a bit stressed, so I told her to chill a bit. She’s at Viney’s.”

“She didn’t take it well?” Amity drawled, cringing as she remembered the last time Emira was stressed out. Edric clicked his tongue, wincing.

“Not at all. She wanted to find Boscha herself and uh. Well let’s just say it was a long night.” Amity nodded, before returning to her note. All that she had written was dear Luz. Sure it was a start, but the dance was on Friday, and she needed it to be prepared so she can pick an outfit. And make a plan to sneak out of the house again. 

Edric noticed her demeanor shift, and glanced over her back and to the note. Amity felt the eyes, and she cowered further, sheathing the slip from view. Edric snickered lowly, before hooking her arm round her shoulder. Amity hissed like a feral animal, but was quickly calmed by Edrics more neutral expression. 

“Before you say anything, I already know you have a massive crush on Luz. Everyone with a brain knows. Hell Luz probably knows to, least deep down.” He started, voice lowering to something more comforting. It was rather unusual to see him actually take on the big brother role, as most times he was a charming goof with a good heart. Though at times like these Amity was reminded of the Ed that shielded her from her parents rage for years. “I know you’re probably stressed and shit. Afraid that you might ruin everything, or that you’ll never talk again. And to be honest, it is a big risk.” 

“Not helping Ed.” Amity stated stiffly, making him frown a bit. 

“But it’s the truth, and that’s what’s important.” He cut in, firm and crisp like he was some father. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try though. Like I’ve said before, woo them with the Blight charm. But most importantly, just be yourself. No point in hiding who you are. Be honest and it’ll all work out. It worked for me.” 

“What do you mean it worked for you?” Amity questioned, not fully processing his words yet. Edric grew red before unlocking his grasp and bolting up. Amity laughed at his shift in expression, but was nonetheless calmed by his occasional rational thinking. “But seriously, thanks for the advice. And the food. I’m glad you’re here. Sorry if I lash out and stuff, you know I don’t mean it.” She worded calmly, trailing off at the end. Edrics gaze softens, as she goes in for a small side hug.

“I know.” With that, he said he was going to finish up some TV show in the living room. With a quick bye and shut of the door, Amity was back to her note. 

The clock ticked and ticked, yet now the silence was filled with the scribbling of pen. She had dropped the whole sharpie idea, opting to use one of Eds calligraphy pens to scrawl beautiful serif. She knew it was a bit harder to read than usual, but she made sure to write the letters big and keep the message simple. She followed Edrics words and was honest with her feelings, no longer filtering out censoring the ugly parts of herself. Luz had accepted her at her worst, and if that didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what did. She knew that no matter what, Luz would never hurt her feelings, nor abandon their progress.

She goes to sleep feeling confident and prepared. Yet the fear of rejection isn’t something so easily won over. She just had to hope that she had the courage to face it.


	25. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna drag this chapter on for another 3 parter, but then I was like “nah.” I hope you enjoy this! I know it was very fun to write :)

December 11, 2020

The dance was far more ornate than Luz was expecting. Out in the courtyard were new one of light which stretched high into the sky, with fairly lights outlining the edges of the school buildings. The grass had been cut primly, spare the trees which were always rather large and awkward. The night sky was a dark purple, with the moons eye letting in a soft glow of white, almost like snow. Inside was the party area, a wide expanse of streamers, lights, and tables. Luz hadnt gone inside, opting to lean by the lockers to catch Amity. Gus and Willow had arrived a bit earlier than expected, and were already participating in several facets of the party. Gus was the sort of Mc, hyping up the growing crowds, and Willow was responsible for public relations, ensuring that people had a good time and were properly taken care of. 

The vibrations of the rather large subwoofers and stereos made the whole school shake with an infectious beat. Sure the school didn’t exactly advertise the event, but a good amazing of people showed up regardless. Hell on her way to the bathroom to fix up her getup, she eyed Skara enter the building. Though unlike most times she was alone. She tried to spy for Boscha to see if she could rough her up more, or even threaten her to back off, but didn’t find the girl. 

Pulling out her phone and swiping to the camera app, she surveyed her appearance one last time, slightly praising herself for how admittedly good she looked. A bespoke black suit, with a white undershirt and suspenders wrapped snugly round her body, and the slacks she wore on her legs were also a good fit, a lighter color letting the black show more. What made her a bit nervous was the she the suits tail on, which could be seen a bit regal or cheesy. The fact wasn’t helped by the crimson beanie placed firmly on her head. She debated on slicking back her hair, or even cutting it, but decided that it was too much work for just a school dance. Well, the actual reason she actually attended was to see Amity. She wasn’t planning on confessing just yet, as she needed to be extra sure that her feelings were reciprocated. Even then the anxiety of her past romantic relationship hung above her like a cloud of dread. 

Truthfully, this type of event reminded her of the bad times in her relationships, and a particular incident she would gladly erase from her brain. The swath of colors, the music, smells, and atmosphere were all too similar, and the squirming feeling in her gut didn’t help the matter one bit. The desire to see Amity in something that wasn’t causal wear trumped the fears somewhat, but even still, part of the anxiety she felt was her thoughts on Amity. Well, not particularly because of her, but rather her reaction to how she looked, if she would even want to dance or talk. 

The pounding bass amplified as the minutes ticked and the rising number of party goers poured into the once large gymnasium. A warm gust of wind blew from the inside, the aroma of snacks and food making Luz’s mouth water. Sure she was nervous, but she was still hungry. As she pulled her back off the locker and started to the gym doors, a flash of bright green caught her eye. Amity. 

The dress she wore was rather simple, and far less elegant than she expected. A light purple skirt, cut just below the knee, with a sleeveless top of a lighter color. Her hair was still as wild as ever, yet far browner, with the once bright color now a bit muddled. On her ears were black earrings, and strapped to her neck was a red chocker which brought out the golden hue of her luminous eyes. Even if the getup was simple, Luz felt underdressed. Her hair, her eyes, the purple lipstick she had on, the dress, everything. Everything about her was just so. Luz couldn’t describe the feeling she felt with actual words, let alone decipher the nuance that came with such emotion. Nevertheless, she was stopped dead in her tracks, simply admiring the girls beauty.

“Earth to Luz?” Amity questioned, fanning her hands over her face. Luz stumbled backwards, red faced and laughing nervously. Amity chuckled a bit, before inching closer, making Luz gulp and tug at her collar. “Are you ok?”

“Oh yeah I’m fine! More than fine I’m excellent! You look great by the way. Better than great!” Luz stutters out, pointing wildly and trying desperately not to combust. Amity’s eyes were innocent, yet underneath the expression was something she couldn’t exactly place. Confidence maybe?

“Thanks, you look pretty fine yourself Noceda.” She inched closer, further invading Luz’s personal space. Well it wasn’t exactly an invasion as Luz was more than happy, and would prefer if she could just wrap her arms around her waist and keep her close. “I like the tail, interesting choice.” 

“Interesting good or bad?” Luz asked, breathing in heavily and regaining whatever composure remained. Amity chuckled and further leaned in, only inched away from her face. Luz could see the carefully applied eye shadow and masquer-a she had on, all dark colors to further amplify her beautiful eyes and features. She noticed the small dimples in the side of her cheeks, and the little scratches that remained from their fight back at The Knee. 

“Good. Very good.” She said, before leaning back and winking.

*What the hell, this girl is gonna kill me.* 

————————————————————————

*What the hell was that?* Amity thought to herself, darting her eyes away from Luz as they entered the gymnasium. Sure she could be confident if she felt like it, but in such a flirtatious manner? Perhaps it was the knowledge that she was a absolutely going to confess tonight, and that after the event, their relationship will permanent change. Perhaps she was just trying to relish whatever time she had left with Luz, friend or not, perhaps wanted to go out with a bang, she didn’t rightly know. What she did know however, was just how nervous she was. Luz was rather laid back when it came to outfits. Every now and the she would spot the more regal, or outlandish getup, but most of the time it was low key and fairly fashionable. However, as she looked to the girl to her right, she saw just how attractive and well, adorable she was. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the suit, off her face, off the cute beanie that she still wore on her head. 

As they stepped into the party area, a wash of multi colored lights painted their clothes bright colors, with the bumping music synced to the hues. Vapor poured out of smoke machines at the annex of the room, and a growing sea of awkward and dancing teens were either dancing or clinging to a wall. Gus was up on stage with some other kid, presumably readying his routine, and Willow was at the other entrance, phone in hand and smile on face. 

“You know, I’ve actually never been to a school dance so...Nice before.” Luz said, motioning for Amity to follow her to snack table. Of course, Amity knew better than to mess with potentially spiked food, but since it was a school event she hardly cared. Luz got them bright red cups, filled to the brim with soda. 

“What do you mean?” Amity asked, taking a sip and wincing as the harsh fizz traveled down her throat. 

“Well back at my old school the dances were...How do I put this nicely?” Luz started, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Her face lit up after a couple of seconds, a smirk finding her neutral expression. “A cesspool of degeneracy.” Amity couldn’t help but snort. 

“Really? Do tell.” She responded in between chuckles. Luz smiled proudly before beginning once more.

“Well, for starters the gym was much smaller. Probably at least the size of an extra large classroom. The floors were dirty and the food was always spiked. I swear it was every health code violation in the book.” She jeered, smirking and taking a sip of her drink. “My so called peers would always sneak out and smoke in the bathrooms. Hell I heard a rumor that a couple had-“ She cut herself off, opting to wiggle her brows suggestively. Amity tilted her head in confusion, yet in the span of a few seconds went from milk white to tomato red. 

“That sounds uh, interesting.” Amity squeaked, making Luz chuckle again. Just as they were about to continue their conversation, the piercing feedback of a microphone cut through the groove of the once playing song. The girls were snapped out of their little bubble, and placed their eyes onto the elevated platform. Gus was stood ominously, back turned and sheathed in shadow. The music had faded to silence, and the party goers began to mumble and murmur complaints. But just as the silence came, so to was it broken by the militaristic blare of a trumpet. Gus turned his head dramatically , a spot light casting a glow in his face and shoulders. He was always confident, but Amity had never seen him so brazen and well, large. It was kind of intimidating, yet charming all at once.

“How are all you beautiful ladies and gents tonight!” Gus called out, gesturing towards the audience with a wireless microphone. The response was a bit lackluster, with only a few dozen actually whooping or clapping. This would usually make anyone embarrassed or ashamed. But Gus took it with stride, smile growing more mischievous and spotlight glowing harder. “Is that all you got people? I thought we were Hexside not Glandus!” Just as the words echoed into the halls, the crowd began to holler and chant ‘Boo Glandus!’ The school on question was the rival to Hexisde, and had been close to overtaking them many times before. School pride was definitely one thing all the teens had, and so Amity began to repeat the mantra. Luz turned to her and gave her a determined smile, reaching out and grabbing her free hand tight and chanting as well. If she wasn’t so overwhelmed the growing amount of hype, she would’ve tore away or panicked. Yet the commotion and Luz’s careless smile was enough to ground her. 

“So, I guess you guys hate Glandus more than you like this event? On any day I’d be glad, but right now we’re focused on Hexside, not some low tier dumping ground.” Gus joked, making a few dozen laugh and others cheer. “So if we’re done with the pity party, let’s try it again. How are all of you beautiful bastards doing tonight?” This time the crowd erupted in cheers, and hands in the air and bodies bobbing up and down. The crowd grew significantly since they arrived, as now the girls were forced shoulder to shoulder. It wasn’t a negative change, far from it. Any excuse to be closer to Luz was better than a dozen parties of a high calibre. 

After the introductions, Gus began with standup, life stories, typical hype man material. His charisma was definitely something to take note of, as the way he worked himself on stage was so fascinating. Sure Amity was confident, but not to such a degree. The music only grew louder as the night went on, with a DJ now remixing tracks and playing oldies for the more wall flower types. It was fun, and Luz and Amity got to chat a bit more. After a while however, both girls began to grow a bit tired of the setting. Sure the atmosphere was loud and fun, but a part of Amity simply wanted to be alone with Luz, and by judging by the latinas lingering looks towards her, Amity assumed she thought the same. Maybe she was just seeing things, but she swore that a light blush was spread across her face once Luz realized that Amity was still holding her hand, only now their fingers were intertwined in a delicate hold. 

“Hey, wanna sneak into Bumps office?” Amity offered, noticing the growing boredom on Luz’s face. The Latina suddenly perked up, snickering. 

“Ms Amity of Blight manor wants to commit a felony? I’m impressed I have such an effect on you.” Luz snarked, placing a hand on her chin in self satisfaction.

“Oh please it’s not a felony! I think.” Amity muttered, barely being able to hide her smile. 

“Wanna find out? Y’know, personal experience and all that.” Luz offered, lifting their intertwined hands to her chest. Amity’s heart gave a wild flutter as she grinned.

“You know it.”

————————————————————————

Luz really didn’t want to be in the dance hall. Sure the atmosphere was nice, and Gus was always a riot, but simply being in the presence of a school dance made her mind reel with terrible memories. She really only came because of Amity, and as she ran down the dark halls with her hands in her own, she felt like an actual teenager. They had snuck out of the area fairly well, with the security seldom even paying attention to the students as the night wore on. The halls were dark, with the only moon beams peaking through the wide windows and peepholes. Their footsteps boomed into the darkness, only overpowered by the hard thumping of the music. 

Amity’s eyes seemed to glow brighter than any light the natural world could offer. Her toothy grin and flared nose was equally beautiful, and as they rushed past the classrooms and offices, Luz wondered if perhaps she could have the courage to tell her how she felt. After a bit more sprinting, both skidded to halt to catch their breaths. Red flushed off their faces, both from the sprint and close proximity. After a bit they intertwined their hands once more, opting to continue at a ginger pace, only speeding up at the sound of clacking shoes and security mumbling. 

“Are there any cameras here? Shouldn’t we be like all sneaky and shit?” Luz whispered, comically darting her eyes from corner to corner. Amity rolled her eyes before scoffing.

“It’s a public school, you think they know how to spend money efficiently?” Amity asked sarcastically. 

“Fair point, fair point.” Luz conceded, shrugging and chancing a glance at Amity. Her small resting smile was mesmerizing, and Luz couldn’t help but simply admire it. Amity noticed and leaned in, making Luz flush and practically fall to the ground. Amity laughed in response, clearly enjoying the effect she was having. *Does that count as flirting or?* Before Luz could ponder further, Amity had stopped in front of a large door. The wood was darkened by the lack of illumination, yet the words ‘BUMP’, printed in the blockiest font imaginable were as clear as day.

“Here we are...” Amity began, voice trailing off a bit. Luz was worried that perhaps she did something wrong, but judging by tightening grip of her hand, that wasn’t the case. “Actually, I think I have a place thats better.” Her voice held a nervous tilt to it, as if she wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing herself. Regardless, Luz said nothing, and only nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as her gut anticipated something. She didn’t know what, but she felt it. 

Amity led her up a flight of stairs at the schools annex, moons glow no longer bathing them in its hue. After traveling up in darkness for a time, They were met with a metal door, slightly rusted and cracked. Amity frowned before swiftly kicking the door wide open, a gust of chilled winds making Luz shiver. She traveled up further, and took hold of Amitys hand once more, gasping as she realized where she was.

Above her was not a sky of darkness, but rather of beauty. Unlike most empty nights, the sky was a wash of pink and white stars, glittering like droplets of milk. Purple swirls and magnificent patterns stretched across, with the moon like the centerpiece. The annoying blare of music and teens was absent, and only the whirring of wind and song of crickets was heard. 

“Wow, this is, this is amazing!” Luz called out, waving her hands in the air and feeling the wind on her face. She was about to further her grip on Amitys hands, when she noticed that the girl slipped free, and was a few feet away from her, head to the ground and feet planted firmly. Something in Luz’s brain feared that perhaps this was some kind of confrontation. She thought back to her old school days and that faithful night in which her heart was broken. She remembered her partners face, her peers faces, laughing and mocking. Amity began to tremble a bit, that confidence sucked dry and replaced with a jittering nervousness. She heard her breath shudder, and even saw a small tear shed from her eye. 

Almost unconsciously , Luz went forward and put her hands on Amity’s cheeks, softy wiping away the stray tears in her eyes. Despite wanting to comfort the girl, her hands were also jittery, and all at once a cement pile of fear took hold. Amity raised a hand and grabbed her arm, not pulling her back, but simply touching her, as if she was the only thing keeping her tied to earth. A few spare leaves fluttered by their heels, the gust of wind pulling them closer. 

“Luz.” Amity said, voice full and choked. Before Amity could continue, the doubtful voice in Luz’s head began to scream. *She knows about my crush. She knows, she’s gonna reject me. This is it.* Perhaps the teasing was a simply a way to confirm her suspicions, perhaps Luz was simply seeing things. *If she’s gonna reject me, I might as well just say it.* 

Luz had been used to rejection, yet it still hurt her heart immensely. She thought that maybe this crush was different, but as of now, the doubts won. *Who would ever want you?* 

“Wait.” Luz cut in, removing her hands from her face, placing them to her sides. She heaved in a shaky breath, with a few tears jutting out the corner of her eyes. “I know what you’re gonna say. I think Ive known, but I just didn’t wanna think that this was the same.” She began, choking a bit on a sob. Amity stepped closer, though made no attempt to stop her words. “I wanted to think that maybe somebody would think of me, I guess more than just a pal. It’s selfish I know, but...I thought that maybe, I had a chance.” She was on the verge of tears, yet let none fall, opting for the pain to hide behind a smile. She looked up to Amitys slightly confused face and gave a fake grin. “I like you. I like you a lot, more than I probably should. I’m sorry if this is weird or out of left field, but I just...I don’t wanna be rejected the same way again. I didn’t want this to be the same. You don’t have to say anything, but can we at least still be friends?” Luz put in weakly, barely able to contain her composure. Amity’s face was blank, eyes wide and mouth quivering. Her hands were clenching her dress tightly, and it took all the will power in the world to not think of Amity as anything but adorable and cute. 

“No.” Amity stated blankly, face to her feet and trembling. Luz’s heart shattered to pieces.

“No to friends then?” Luz responded, backing away slightly. Before she could get any farther, Amity grabbed hold of her arm, gripping the material as if it was her life line. 

“I...You...” Amity gingerly reached into her dress pocket and produced a small slip of paper, pink like the leaves by their heels. She gently raised the slip and held it before Luz, gesturing for her to grab it. Luz swallowed a sizable lump in the throat, and slipped it out Amity’s fingers, uncurling it and reading the neatly written words. 

‘Dear Luz,

I’m not very good with words, let alone actual feelings. For the longest time, all I felt was apathy, and anger. I breezed through life making mistake after mistake. I was a Blight, we were perfect, we were never wrong. Even if the decision led to hurting someone, it didn’t matter, cause status was above emotion. I don’t excuse my actions, and I hate myself for sticking to that belief for the longest time. I’ll probably never forgive myself for staying with my toxic friends, bullying people like Willow and Gus. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting them. Hurting you. When I first met you, I thought you were annoying, stubborn, brash, cocky, and arrogant. I thought you were too good to be true, I thought you were a fake. I mean what kind of person enjoys life so much yet isn’t stressed by responsibility. How can you have fun and be smart, responsible, caring, funny, loving, carefree. How could you be so amazing? You were and are what I want to be and more, you inspire me. And I wanted to hate you for that. But I couldn’t. Even at my worst, you still gave me chances. You tried so hard and I rejected your attempts at friendship every single time. But you never quit. You never stopped trying. I’m honestly baffled by how amazing you are just by writing this. You are just so...I can’t even explain it in words. I know it’s cheesy and cliche, but it’s true. Luz Noceda, I like you, a lot. I like you more than I probably should. Even if you can be pushy sometimes, or careless with your actions. Your flaws are what make you, you. I wouldn’t ever ask you to change. I know you probably don’t feel the same, and I understand. But I just needed to finally tell you how I really felt. I like you. 

Love, Amity.’

A small tear stain smudged the ink of the letter, and as Luz began to feel her face, she was shedding a few tears. Though what flowed out was not sadness or angst, but relief, joy. Her body thrummed with a warmth she’d never felt before, and she felt lighter than the soft murmurs of the wind. She looked up to find Amity smiling fondly, eyes watery and bright. Both began to chuckle, first soft and barely audible. Soon however, they transformed into full laughs of pure and utter joy. Without so much as thinking, Luz ran up to Amity and scooped her up bridal style, laughing and whooping as she spun her round and round. Amity chuckled before latching her arms round her neck and putting her face to her chest, her little laughs making her body vibrate. 

After a bit more spins and twirls, the laughing died down, and soon both were stood together, arms tight round another and faces buried in their respective necks. Luz breathed in her soft perfume, now mint instead of lemon. They stayed there for a time, the silence holding thousands of words, all of which would go unspoken. 

“Hey Amity.” Luz whispered softly, pulling back and meeting her eyes. Amity’s smile was small but soft and the fondest she’s ever seen. It made Luz grin wider, as that was her smile. She was making her happy. Luz the fuck up, the dumb ass, was making Amity Blight happy. 

“Yeah.” She replied, pressing her forehead against Luz’s.

“Let’s go back inside, we’re gonna miss the slow dance.” Amity chuckled a bit, before raising brow and regaining a bit of her cockiness. 

“Wow you really wanna be cheesy huh?” 

“What can I say, I’m a bit of sap.” 

————————————————————————

The crowd had dispersed somewhat, as most were quite tired from the hard dancing and party games from earlier. Gus had retired to the snack bar, sitting on a stool and swallowing his fatigue with shots of Cola. The dance floor lay empty with the DJ above playing a soft tune, akin to the one Luz and Amity had heard when they were driving back from the beach party a month ago. The atmosphere was quite literally perfect. Amity and Luz stepped to the dance floor, before holding another in a tight embrace and rocking back and forth. Their bodies were pressed close together, allowing for a comfortable heat to envelop the 2. The dance was more of a moving hug, with them simply moving a bit and enjoying one another’s presence. Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling, and the once manic lights were now a cool rotation of purple, red and yellow. 

Amity breathed in Luz’s scent, a mix of earthy smells and lovely wood scented perfume. She felt intoxicated, drunk on Luz’s affection, on her touch, on her smell, on her everything. She pulled back and met her fond eyes. Her gaze flickered down to her lips for moment, before going back up. Luz must have noticed, and leaned in a bit closer. There was an electric silence which followed, and Amity became aware of everything Luz was doing. Her touches, the firm grip on her waist, the light breath she felt against her lips. They leaned in closer, lips practically touching, and eyes half shut and ready to give in. 

“Amity.” Luz whispered onto her lips. Amity let out a shaky breath, brain practically fried and only thinking of one thing. Luz lightly brushed her lips with Amitys, making the girl suck in a heavy breath. *Fuck it*

She leaned in further and their lips collided. She felt Luz’s hands travel up her back and to her face, lightly caressing it, and making Amity’s knees feel weak. She pushed further and deepened it, wrapping her arms round Luz’s neck and wishing the moment would never end. It was as if they were the only ones that existed. They continued till their breaths ran dry, and soon they pulled back breathing heavily and faces flushed. Amity decided that she very liked Luz’s pink face, and with her tie hands she squished her cheeks together and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

“How are you so adorable?” 

“I could say the same to you.” Luz responded casually, wrapping her arms round Amitys waist and dipping her. Honestly, if the crowd was watching them, she didn’t really care, nor tried to. In that moment the only thing that mattered was Luz.

Getting to sleep that night was relatively easy, as her dreams were filled with tan skin, long dark hair and beautiful chocolate eyes.


	26. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here’s the fan service I’ve been wanting to write. We’ll be getting to more uh, angst later so watch out for that. Yknow I won’t hurt you to bad, so it’s all good :D

December 14, 2020

The night after the dance was both tranquil and hectic all at once. Once the party had officially drawn its curtains, the sea of guests and pressure from friends and security told them they needed to leave. This was a problem for Luz, as she didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to stop holding Amity close and kissing her for hours on end. Though, she eventually gave in and reluctantly went home, still ecstatic and drunk off of Amity’s affection. As she walked home in the dead of night, she couldn’t help but skip around and yell into the darkness, spinning off light poles and jumping atop sidewalks and rails. It was as if she was in a cheesy romantic comedy. Despite the cliche, however, she couldnt be happier. 

Back at the rooftop, the fear of being rejected again, of being cast out and seen as weird swallowed her whole. And even now, the dance of her old school still held bitter memories, and that insecurity still lingered. Part of her worried that Amity would change her mind or silently drift away. She thought of college and their aspirations. What were they going to do once they had to leave? The weight floated round her head as she bended every corner and pass. Yet as the lights of her modest home came into view, that weight oozed out, as she knew she had to live in the present. And as of now, the present was as bright as Amity’s golden eyes. 

Once she arrived home that night, the place was surprisingly lit in calming colors, as her mother was seemingly awake. She recalled passing by her on the couch and saying a little hello, perpetuated with a dreamy sigh. Luz’s face flushed a bit as she remembered her mother pointing out how her face was covered in purple lipstick. 

The weekend was rather busy, as Eda made her shifts extra strenuous. Granted she’d been avoiding her job at the diner due to skipping and hanging out with Amity instead. This, of course, was noticed by the woman, and so Luz was tasked with decorating for the winter season. She loved decorating but putting up fairy lights and illuminating snowballs in every nook and cranny, whilst also making sure the wires didn’t hang loose, was a huge undertaking. She texted Amity a bit, though she was also quite busy as her parents conveniently decided to sweep her up to some function. Luckily, she got pictures of Amity in another dress. It wasn’t as casual, but still rather adorable, and Luz was sure to praise and tease her about it.

In the present, however, Luz was at school on a shady Monday. The skies mood was akin to room temperature milk. Not terribly dreadful, but not delicious either. The trees began to wilt away, leaving glorified twigs in their places, and piles of dead leaves at every turn. Frigid winds whistled into Luz’s ears as she shambled to the PE field to meet with Amity, the final bell of the day echoing behind her. They hadn’t actually discussed the specifics of their relationship and had decided that now would be a good time to really figure out what to do next. Luz was worried that perhaps she would not want to be in a relationship, or wasn’t actually into her romantically, just sexually. Even if she wrote the letter which Luz had learned by heart, it was still uncharted territory. 

Walking along the track for a bit, Luz spotted a seemingly nervous Amity sat atop some bleachers, the air making her shiver. Luz gulped as she walked closer and closer, yet when finally meeting eyes, couldn’t help but grin warmly. Amity noticed and gave her a little wave, immediately turning a winter's day into a summer one. She quickly rushed up the seats to envelop Amity in a longing embrace, clinging to her back and breathing in her lovely scent. Amity buried her head into Luz’s chest a bit further, and their innate height difference made Amity even more adorable than usual. Luz decided that she in fact liked having Amity nuzzle against her, and made that a note for future reference.

After exchanging a few hellos, both sat by each other, hips practically touching. They didn’t say anything for a time, and an awkward surrounded them. Both of them were truly happy, but it seemed that as of now, they had lost a lot of the swagger they held the night of the dance. 

“Ok.” Both said in unison, blushing as they looked to another, before quickly darting away. *God why am I acting like an elementary school kid? It’s just Amity. Amity, the top student in most classes, Amity, one of the prettiest, sweetest, dorkiest, funniest...Ok never mind then.* 

“So um...” Luz stuttered, giving the hokiest smile imaginable. Her leg began to shake, and a few fingers tapped the sides of the metal seat. 

“I uh...” Amity cut in, face tomato red, and body restless. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Luz heard a small sound come from Amity's direction. Turning her flustered face, she saw her chuckling a bit. At first, Luz assumed the worst, and fear shackled her to her seat. Though her eyes weren’t deceitful, nor malicious. They were innocent, warm, and loving. Luz couldn’t help but chuckle along, and soon both were laughing at their own awkwardness. A few spare students below the tree line and in the fields were giving them confused looks, but neither of them cared. 

“Wow you’re really bad at this.” Luz snarked, regaining a bit of her composure and judging Amity.

“What! Me? You’re awkward to don’t deny it!” Amity nudged Luz back to which the Latina simply let her head fall onto Amity’s shoulder. The green-haired girls stiffened out of surprise, but quickly softened and got closer to Luz. 

“You’re worse at this though.” Luz beamed, clearly not taking the situation with an ounce of grievousness. Amity rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“Yeah right, I’m smoother than you’ll ever be.”

“As much as I wanna argue that you were pretty damn flirty at the dance.” Luz conceded, giving an overdramatic sigh. Amity hummed triumphantly, readjusting her position so Luz could have more comfort on her shoulder. 

“I rest my case.”

They talked about their days and the weekend. Amity discussed her rather unpleasant time at the functions she was forced to attend. One of them was actually an excuse to pair her up with a random wealthy boy, who Amity later found out, was secretly gay. Luz thought the situation was hilarious and praised Amity for going through with all her parent's shenanigans. *I'm gonna have to talk to her about that some day.* 

“Something weird happened at one of them though.” Amity said, rubbing a thumb along with their intertwined fingers. Luz hummed in response. “I saw Skara there. It’s not that it’s weird to see her there, but she wasn’t with anyone. Just by herself.” Luz raised her brow.

“Without Boscha right?” Luz questioned, to which she got an affirmative. 

“Yeah, it’s really weird. I haven’t seen her around much. Honestly, I’m kinda glad. After what she did to you, Willow and Gus, I don’t wanna see her face ever again. Hell I’m even sick of pink she dyes her hair with.”

“Ouch Blight, so cold.” Luz winced, making Amity snicker. “But yeah, it’s a little odd but nice. This has been like most days without some kind of incident. Probably a world record.”

“We should write this down then.” Amity offered, squeezing her hand for further emphasis. Luz gave a smirk before readily agreeing.

“Absolutely, this is a record for the ages.”

After a bit more conversation, both reached a pause, and were simply enjoying the afternoon peace. Most of the school lay barren, spare the parking lots occasional blare of horns, and the blurry outlines of cars passing by. The sun was begging to fall into the clouds, only the orange was slightly tinted blue, giving the area an almost surreal look. At first, Luz cursed at the cold, but soon warmed up to it, as it allowed her to cuddle closer to Amity. There were unspoken words in the air, questions, and thoughts both have been avoiding. Perhaps it was out of fear, but neither were too keen to break what they had now. It was comfortable, livable, and great. But Luz knew that in reality, she wanted Amoty more than just a sometimes partner or close friend. Luz wanted her to be her girlfriend. 

“So, I’ve uh been thinking.” She began voice tilting towards uncertain. Amitys eyes grew cautious, the hold on her hand softened somewhat. As if she was anticipating something negative. Luz didn’t want to give such an impression and firmed her grip. “Now that we y’know, kissed and confessed to each other, I was wondering if maybe-“

“Yes.” Amity cut in, face a shade of red and full of determination. Luz was absolutely dumbstruck, yet overwhelmed with warm butterflies. Without so much as thinking she raised her head from Amity’s shoulder and leaned close, meeting Amity’s flustered face and parted lips. She leaned further and their lips collided in a searing kiss, one of warmth, passion, and pure affection. It only lasted a dozen or so seconds, as Luz feared that some random person would stumble upon them. Once she pulled away, Amity was redder than crimson, and as the color faded, a small flush in her cheeks remained. 

“Wow you’re a softie.” Luz joked, sighing dreamily before leaning further into Amity. The girl humphed before puffing her cheeks.

“Am not. You’re just an exception.”

“Would I be an exception still if I failed a math test last week.” Luz admitted. They haven’t really had a real tutoring session in a  
while, as most of the time neither were ever actually focused on learning. Though Amity was still somewhat proud of helping Luz not fail, and Luz didn’t want to disappoint her. Of course to her luck, she had a pop test (yes that’s what her teacher called it) and failed miserably. 

“Luz! You ruined my streak!” Amity complained, though her words weren’t too serious. “I sense sabotage.” 

“I would never!” Luz gasped, locking her eyes with Amity and blushing again. *I need to get in control of that.* they bickered and talked for what seemed minutes, but were really a few hours, content to simply relax as the day dipped into the night. It got so late that she got a rather worrying text from Willow explaining how she hasn’t been picking up her phone or the house landline. 

After a lengthy goodbye, Amity reached forward and pecked her cheek, before wishing her goodnight and letting Luz off. Though a thought popped into the Latina’s head the moment she stepped into the street.

*I miss her already. Dang it.*

————————————————————————

Amity was at a loss for words. As soon as she got to the manor, she quickly bathed and garbed some casual clothing. Her parents eyed suspiciously as she skipped to and from the halls, a goofy smile plastered on her dopey eyed face. They weren’t so used to such enthusiasm, and so anything other than blatant apathy was seen as peculiar. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop Amity from waltzing to her room and screaming into a pillow. The dominating cold of Blight manor was trumped by the warmth she felt every time she thought about Luz. She was her girlfriend now. 

Girlfriend.

The prospect of such a thing hadn’t fully set in, and she was once again drunk on affection, joy, and giddiness. Of course, there were still things they needed to figure out, that she needed to figure out. Only now, she didn’t have to do it alone. Now she had Luz, and maybe even Willow and Gus. 

That also raised another pressing conundrum. Who would she tell?

She thought first of her siblings, but dismissed the idea entirely, favoring to discreetly let it settle until they stopped being curious. She wasn’t sure if Luz had already told Willow and Gus, however she wouldn’t exactly be upset if she did. Amity trusted Luz’s judgment most of the time. A dreadful chill traveled up her back as she thought of her parents.

It was quite unusual for them to immediately drag her to several functions in succession. And while it wasn’t odd for them to attempt to set her up with some boy, this time she was tasked with meeting 3 in one day. It was exhausting, and their charms held as much merit as a continental in the 1700s. Needless to say, none even held a candle to Luz, and even then, she preferred girls, so even the most dashing gentlemen couldn’t sweep her off her feet if they tried. She knew from the get-go that her relationship with Luz shouldn’t be disclosed to the family, as a slip up means certain destruction and isolation. It happened before and it’ll happen again. 

She waved away the negativity, and focused on the now, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the news. After a few minutes of being sprawled on her bead, sheets halfway up her body and still a little slick from the shower, a message from Luz rang up. 

Luz: I forgot to ask u in person but would u like to go on a date wid me ;)

Luz: We can schedule together if u want

Luz: just wanna spend time wid u 

Amity: I’d love to! I also wanna spend more time with you. I miss it already, to be honest.

Luz: me too lol :p

She was sure she’d cut the messages short, as she had a good bit of assignments to do. But to her lack of surprise, they stayed talking till Amity fell to slumber.


	27. Hot and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Skara experience loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So for the short chapter, been having trouble writing stuff that would be both fluffy and plot relevant. If you have suggestions for scenerios or date ideas please comment them below! Anyways, thanks for reading and the love!

December 11, 2020

Hate. That’s all she felt. That’s all she had felt for days on end. Winters cold nipped at her face as she strolled along the dimly lit streets, joggers and hoodie seldom protecting her from splashes of water from dashing cars and frigid winds. Up above were a scattered stars and colors, swirling and dancing as if in some cosmic ballet. Their ornate belts of milk dots and galaxies crossed another, yet despite the beauty, Boscha didn’t care. A sickening weight pressed in her gut, and as she traversed further, it slithered up her spine and to her head. Wincing, she held a hand to the ache, feeling the patches of scalp and malformed tufts of hair. The sensation brought her back to the event,to the blood, the screaming, crying and shouting. 

Boscha smiled wickedly, recalling the moment she jabbed Amity in the nose. She chuckled remembering how the crunch felt in her fists, or how powerful she felt once Willows glasses were knocked off her eyes. Yet even if she wanted to feel good, righteous even. She couldn’t. 2 sides split her apart, and clambered for control. The anger and hate clawed at her conscious, encouraging her to retaliate, and take back her friends. The slimy voices begged for her to beat Luz to the dirt, and deal with issues how she’s always dealt with them. Anger. The other side however, that once was calmer, colder, and far more damaging. That side was the conviction, her true moral compass. She knew that the weight manifesting within her was the guilt of her actions, and the want to make amends and perhaps even change her ways. 

No. No she couldn’t if she tried. The path upwards was of toil, of folly attempts to become someone you aren’t. Boscha wasn’t nice. At least she thought she wasn’t. She thought she was a lot of things, yet in the end couldn’t stop those she held closest from leaving. She rationed it wasn’t her fault, and that she was the victim in the whole debacle. But it didn’t stop the crushing weight sagging her limbs to the very floor. 

A thunderous strike boomed in the distance, and with it, a small drop of liquid. Like the crack of a lash, another whip of thunder echoed in the darkness, and soon more and more drops poured. Before she knew it, the streets were laden in a misty haze, as cold rains poured down like rushing tears. She quickly nuzzeled into her hoodie and booked it to the nearest store, slick steps making her shoes moisten. A few people dashed along the street, and others tried to hide below trees, but were disappointed when the few left dribbled bits of rain onto their paraphernalia. She hastily pulled into a near store, feeling a blast of warm air as she wrenched the door open. 

It was rather small, with a few thin aisles and a small cafe by the registers. The fluorescent lights buzzed annoyingly, and the yellow which bathed the room was brighter than the sun itself. Her shoes made wet skids as she stomped to the nearest restroom, hardly glancing at the people shopping or simply chatting amongst themselves. Despite the dejection, she felt sort of glad to be in the vicinity of people again. She’d been locked up in her room for days on end, only ever leaving to take walks or to simply see the sun. She hadn’t talked to anyone besides her parents, and even then they were crisp, only speaking about 3 to 4 sentences before shutting their mouths and returning to work.

The people, even if they were just faceless strangers, strapped her back to the world, and made her feel as if she was a part of something. Of course she didn’t care about the well-being of strangers, and neither did they care about her. But there was a silent comradely bond between them all. Because in the end they were all still humans. 

Past the rows of medicine, drinks and other items, she made it to the bathrooms. The smell was pretty much unbearable, and just by creaking the door open, a pungent scent of artificial flowers jammed their way up her nose. The stalls were littered in scratched writing and graffiti, and the floors seemed slick like they’ve been recently mopped. Mirrors lined parallel to the toilets, fogged and crusted at their edges. In the vignette of misty white lay a clear spot of in which all was clear. Smack in the center was Boschas reflection staring back at her, a spiteful tilt in her eyes and mouth. 

On this day last year she would’ve been a lovely dress, having a great time with her friends at the dance. She would be chatting with her peers, dancing, gossiping, perhaps even crushing on someone. Though that didn’t happen as often as most believed. Regardless, times before Luz were good, amazing even. She couldn’t understand why Skara or Amity chose her over their best friend. Why would they follow her? 

Now in the present, she was damp and cold in some dilapidated bathroom, with only the buzzing of flies and lights keeping her company. Instead of friends she had useful idiots who held no personality themselves. Her hands pressed tightly against the sink, back crouched and face growing hot. With trembling hands, she raised a fist, ready to shatter the glass and perhaps her hand as well. But before she could, she stopped herself, feeling a little vibration in her pocket. It wasn’t anything much, but in the silence and absence of any feeling whatsoever, the sound was louder than bass drums. A small message popped into her feed.

Plant girl: hey 

The sagging guilt only deepened, and her breath faltered. She shouldn’t answer, shouldn’t lie to Willow. If she knew who she was actually talking to, she’d surely block her, stop talking to her, or worse. Boscha hated Willow, hated those beneath her. And yet she found her fingers automatically typing away. 

Pink Bitch: sup, how’s ur nite? mines been pretty shit

Plant Girl: it’s been fine, had a school dance

Plant Girl: did you come at all?

Pink Bitch: no I didn’t go, none of my friends invited me

Plant Girl: oof, sorry about that. My situation wasn’t any better tbh

Plant Girl: one of my friends was on stage doing stand up the whole time, while the others were flirting with each other the whole nite 

Boscha was surprised to find herself chuckling bit. It was strange how sudden the cold seemed to fade, or how unreasonably hot she got. The weight pressed on however, and kept building and building. She was terrified of the moment she finally gave in. Not because she knew what would happen, but rather it was because she didn’t. 

Pink Bitch: that’s rough buddy 

Plant Girl: tell me about it. Anyways, how’s urs been shitty?

She didn’t want to answer truthfully. She didn’t want to focus on the pain. 

Pink Bitch: just bored and stuff

Pink Bitch: nothing too major

Plant Girl: alright then ms mystery, I’m gonna head to bed. good nite 

Pink Bitch: sweet nightmares 

Plant Girl: fuck you

Pink Bitch: take me out to dinner first

Plant Girl: I hate you lol, gn

Boscha stuffed the device back in her pocket, breathing in heavily before exhaling shakily. 

*Why do I feel this way. Why do I feel so bad.*

She was trembling, face beginning to grow wet with tears, and hands beginning shaking uncontrollably. She felt awful, more awful then before. It was as if her stomach had flipped belly up, letting a stinging ache fill the cavity till it swelled. She crouched down to the floor, huddling to her knees and trying desperately to hold back the tears growing in her eyes.

It didn’t work. 

————————————————————————

December 12, 2020

“That doesn’t sound right.” Skara said to herself, pressing on the pad of her drum machine to test the velocity of her kick. She tested the snare, humming delightedly as sound punched with rhythm and bite. Her hat was equally as groovy, small and subtle, but light enough to carry the rest of the drums. Her bed squeaked as she hopped off, readjusting her pajama shorts and loose t shirt in the process. 

Her small room was alight with gentle lamplight, fighting the cold blues of the outside. After the dance, it rained almost all night, and by the next morning, the downpour had not stopped. Now it was 9 PM, and the outdoors were still an untamed beast. It hardly mattered, as Skara didn’t go outside too much. She’d been focused on figuring out certain dilemmas which plagued her mind, and how to fix them. The one most pressing was her identity. Without Boscha, who was she? She was always by her side, depended on her for most things like making new friends, having fun, etc. Nowadays she was alone. Her group of so called friends didn’t dare speak with her, and Amity wasn’t much help either. 

She didn’t blame her really. In fact part of her blamed herself for staying complacent for so long. It would make sense why Amity would try to avoid her, as even if she wasn’t cruel like Boscha, she still participated in her fair share. Well avoid wasn’t exactly the word, as Amity or Luz never actually ignored her. They just weren’t around or made an expressed effort to interact. And she was fine with that. Frankly, her time alone for the past weeks had let her really dig into things she’d been lazy about. One of them being her music. 

During her friendship with Boscha, she’d always loved music, singing and most things sound related. However, she could never express it, as in her peer group such activities were seen as nerdy, uncool, lame, or a waste of time. Why bother creating when they tear down said creations? Nevertheless, she pursued her passion in secret, making small beats here and there, and singing along to them. She’d upload the tracks to YouTube and get a good amount of clicks and compliments. She’d always cherished the kind words, and read every single response, even the more negative ones. But the constant ridicule given to because she had such passions dampened her love of it a bit. For months she’d stop practicing, singing or doing anything related to it. 

In the present though, she’d gotten back to the swing of things, spending hours on songs and samples, having a blast in the process. Skara walked up to her window and watched as the slithering tendrils of water traveled down the sill and to the dirt. Just then, a spark lit inside of her head, and she immediately jumped onto her bed and loaded a sample. Smooth soft guitar fluttered into her ears, with a fuzz pedal making the sound distort and twist. While it was nice to hear, as soon as the guitar faded out, a single isolated kick made Skara jump in excitement. She immediately paused the sample, cutting the song and isolating a single kick. 

After adjusting the highs and lows, and messing with the bass and pitch, she had the perfect kick drum for the rest of currently in progress song. She internally cheered, raising a fist in triumph before collapsing onto her bedsheets. Her room hadn’t been changed since she was a little kid, so when she looked up, a plethora of plastic stars glowed softly. It should’ve been stupid to feel so happy about such a small victory. She should feel terrible for leaving Boscha, being alone, having virtually no friends.

Yet she wasn’t. In fact, this was probably the calmest, and happiest she’s been in a while. 

A determined smile curved up, and with the crack of her knuckles, she began to construct the song she’s been toiling at for a few hours now. And really, she couldn’t be any happier. 

She slept easy that night.


	28. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fluff I’ve been wanting to write. I’m kind of a sap so excuse the romance tropes. I’m a stickler for them.

December 18, 2020

Relax Luz, it’s just a date. A date with a pretty girl. A pretty girl who’s also smart, snarky, lovely, a huge dork, and a huge nerd. Yep, it was completely unwarranted to be so afraid. Her more reasonable side calmed the jittering nerves, as it rationed that if Amity returned Luz’s feelings, then going on a date should be no problem. Yet as Luz paced back and forth figuring out what to wear, the sun only dimmed further and further, and the only clock ticked and ticked. A flicker of fading sun highlighted the complete dishevelment of her room, with the her closest completely ravaged, and her bedsheet a mess. Luz did have a plan for the date, in fact she had the idea carved out since before they were even girlfriends. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that she’d thought about it before, so she took that excuse to keep the plan a secret. Well that, and the fact that Luz liked to surprise Amity, as whenever she did, her face would either flash comical annoyance, or pure adoration.

While she had a date penciled, she didn’t exactly factor in clothing. Sure she could dress in her usual jeans and beanie, but this was Amity. Amity Blight. She deserved the best, and Luz was more than happy to give it to her. The real question, was what was Luz’s best, fashion wise. She’d discreetly asked her mother about it, not exactly telling her it was because she was going on a date. Her mom was stressed enough with work, and didn’t need it heightened by the addition of the Hispanic equivalent of a new family member. Her mother gave her some tips, but it essentially boiled down to her asking and prodding about why she needed such advice. 

She peered out her half curtained window, and saw the final oranges of the day bleed into reds. Purple spilled like inc blotches, and the whole town was soon darkening, every nook a new shadow. Cars and light poles defiantly shone, with the sleek roads colored in the greens and reds of a growing bustle. Even if the town was never too active, Friday nights always reminded her of her time in the city, with cars whizzing past and people strolling by. 

Scrambling to ready herself, Luz finally decided on a skinny black jeans, fit with stylish rips for extra attitude, a jacket, and a yellow shirt with some logo Luz didn’t recognize. Slipping on white shoes, and her classic beanie, she practically tripped while heading for the door. Amity notified her beforehand that her parents were home, meaning that she couldn’t stay out for too long, and that she needed to be very discreet. Rushing past her living room, she was about to twist the nob, but hesitated. Gasping to herself, she quickly pulled out her phone and pulled out her contact list. 

Luz: im goin out mami, ill be home later 

Luz bit back the guilt in her stomach. She knew how taxing this must before her mother. Having to work double time, while also constantly worrying about your dumb ass kid was something she knew was extremely difficult. One day she’ll repay her, but for now, smaller acts speak louder than any apology. The least she can do is quell her worries somewhat. 

Mami: Esta bien Mija. Take care, and don’t be out too late. Te amo 

Luz: I love you too. 

Sighing, she pulled the door open, the cold winds making her nuzzle into the collar of her jacket. Hopefully the weather would calm a bit, lest the last part of her plan be ultimately ruined. 

Blight manor always seemed so desolate, despite the shiny exterior. At a glance the lovely bricks and wood shone majestically. Yet with closer inspection, cracks and rot manifested, with overgrown veins and shrubs curling around and under the overturned path to the home. Even in darkness it was still depressing, hell Luz believed that regardless of any pretty lighting, the house would always unnerve her a bit. Though she did have a fascination with the morbid, so part of her really wanted to explore. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. *No need to panic, it’s just Amity. Cute, hot, dorky Amity. Smart, loving, Amity. The girl who’s completely out of my league. Yeah no biggie.* With slightly nervous hands, she pulled out her phone and texted her date.

Luz: im outside m’lady. ur chariot awaits 

Even if she was nervous, she couldn’t help but mess with the girl just a bit. 

Amity: I’ll be out soon. I’m just trying to find a window of time where I can go. My parents are hogging the living room right now.

Amity: By the way, you’re a huge dork. 

Luz: ur dork ;)

Luz: isnt ur house huge? just solid snake it

Amity: You’re not my dork. You’re my adorable dork. Also, solid snake? 

Luz’s swagger wained as she read her message, face growing red and flustered. *Even in formal writing it’s cute.* Though she did have to teach Amity the wonders of video games. She clocked the idea in for a potential date idea. That is if Amity wants to go on more dates after this one. The thought scared her, but she quickly refocused her priorities. *You’re in the present Luz! You can and will do this!* After a brief moment, through the silence, she heard the subtle twist of a knob. From past the gate, through the little slits, was Amity. 

Luz was definitely didn’t have this. How she looked better in more causal wear than her previous formal dress was beyond her. She had on a red long sleeve, tucked into black ripped jeans. Luz noticed fishnets under her pants, and practically melted into the sidewalk. Combine that with large boots, and dark red choker, and Luz could die at that moment without a single regret. Amity quickly stumbled down the lopsided cobble path, and to the gate, lightly wrenching it open and cringing as she heard its hinges creak. Luckily, it only lasted a moment, and soon enough Luz couldn’t help but quickly engulf Amity in a tight hug. The girls giggled in her arms, before pulling back a bit, placing a small peck to Luz’s cheek, a teeny smudge of purple lipstick evident in her tan features. 

“Hey!” Amity practically sang, arms wrapped round Luz’s neck and eyes staring lovingly. Luz shook free of her love stricken trance, and smiled back.

“Hey yourself!” Luz blurted out, voice cracking and awkward. “You look, just uh, wow I, well...”the words didn’t come out, yet she could already see the growing red on Amitys cheeks. “You look amazing.” 

“You too! I mean you always look amazing, but just right now you, I mean it’s not like you don’t put effort usually it’s, well, I uh.” Amity stopped herself, and looked down to her feet. “You look nice.”

“You know you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Luz managed to get out, hiding her own nerves and bending a bit to meet with Amitys down turned face. 

“Shut up!” Amity squeaked. Luz just chuckled and pulled back. 

“Alright, well we gotta get going or else we’ll be late!” Luz said with a confident flair, taking hold of Amity’s hand and walking her to her car. Amity gladly followed, though stopped in her tracks after a bit of silent walking.

“Late for what?” 

————————————————————————

“So you’re not telling me where we’re going?” Amity asked, fiddling with her seatbelt. Luz’s car. They were out of their county and whizzing past an empty stretch of road. The radio murmured some music Luz had put on, and beside the exchange of words here or there, as well as the purr of the engine, all was quiet. 

“Nope.” Luz responded casually, giving Amity a smile. She crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat.

“Do you have a plan for the date?” She asked, half sarcastic, and half earnest. Luz looked to her with smirk.

“Nah I was just gonna wing it.” Amity scoffed and gave her date a little slap on the arm. For a second she worried that she might’ve hurt her, but upon seeing Luz grinning brightly, her nerves quelled. “Fine fine! I do have a plan, it’d be pretty dumb not to. Plus I got like another one for a second date.” Amitys heart would’ve bursted out of her chest if it wasn’t for her self control. *She thought about a second date?*

“You already have a second date planned?” Amity asked in a small voice, one full of wonder. Luz noticed and immediately flushed red. Her hands tensed on the wheel and her breath faltered. 

“Well yeah! I uh, I really like you and want to treat you to nice things!” She stuttered out, chuckling nervously. “But if you don’t wanna go on a second date that’s-“

“No! I mean..” Amity cut in hastily. “I’d love to.” Luz’s hands relaxed on the wheel, and her breath began to level, the red in her face subsiding. 

“Really?” Luz turned to her with hopeful eyes, to which Amity nodded determinedly.

“100%, I like you a lot as well. Plus you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Amity smirked which caused Luz to gasp, and the awkward tension between them broke.

“You can’t use my own line against me! I have that trademarked!” Luz joked, giving Amity a playful glare. She just stuck her tongue out like a little preschooler. 

“Well I trademarked your trademark. It’s a dog eat dog world out in the copyright business.” Amity retorted, shooting a finger gun at Luz. Luz rolled her eyes and focused back to the road.

“You drive a hard game Blight, but I’m getting those rights back.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Luz tore her eyes off the road for a split second, leaning close and pecking Amity on the lips. If Amity could be described as anything, it’d be a tomato. Luz giggled and went back to driving safely, peaking her eyes every now and then to see Amitys reaction. The girl crossed arms once more and puffed her cheeks and pouted in embarrassment. 

“Fine, you win.” 

————————————————————————

The county over reminded Luz of her past home. Even if the buildings weren’t as monolithic or grey, it was still somewhat bitter. The cars and fluorescent colors reminded her of the commute back to her once home. The scrapers which towered into the heavens were smaller, yet still held that brutalist atmosphere. Both oppressive and awe inspiring. The traffic wasn’t any better to, with a few chance voices screaming out in road rage, and the honking of wheels filling the once comfortable void of silence. It was so drastically different from the small town she’d been growing accustomed to, and not in a very pleasant way. 

Luz peeked at Amity and noticed her face turn a bit sour, with her peaking at the lumbering banners and electronic ads which painted the night sky. Luz grew a bit down as she noticed that the light pollution blocked any appearance of stars, with only the red blinking of radio towers shining above. 

“Do you know where you’re going? I doubt you’ve ever been in this city before.” Amity asked. The line would’ve been insulting or rude, but the general innocence and innate tone made Luz calm somewhat. 

“Yeah! I used to live in one of these, so I know my way around. They’re surprisingly similar honestly.” She chuckled a bit sadly, remembering her time back in her old home. It was funny because in most situations moving would be a sad thing, with the yearning of home prevalent till you either returned or died. But there was almost no good memory associated with the city, and if it wasn’t for her mom, she probably would’ve blocked it out of her conscious. Amity noticed the shift in demeanor and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I never liked the city either. I don’t really have any good memories here, but I’d like to make some new ones.” Luz turned her head and smiled warmly at Amity, wishing she could just hold her instead of being strapped in the drivers seat. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

They ended up at a slightly less populated area, similar to the commercial plaza back in town. Luz takes them to a decent sized restaurant just a few blocks of the ridiculously high priced parking lot. The place is more ornate then Luz realized, and for a moment she feared they’d be underdressed. But once they made it to the entrance and stepped inside, Luz sighed in relief as the patrons were similarly styled.

The place was quite peaceful, despite almost full capacity of the establishment. Tables were aligned everywhere, with a bar ways away in the center, and paintings hung on burgundy colored walls. The place had a rustic flair both immediately loved. What was better was the fact that the bustle of the outer city was inaudible, making the place feel like a sort of private club. 

“Hello! Do you have a reservation? Or are you willing to wait for the next available table?” A waiter said, motioning them to step forward to the small stand. 

“Yeah, it’s under Noceda. I scheduled it like 4 days ago.” Luz calmly explained, holding Amity’s hand and trying to impress her. It seemed to work as Amity leaned a bit closer and was practically clinging to her. It must’ve been funny as their height difference made Amity look like a tall goblin. A cute one of course. 

“Ah yes! Right this way ladies.” The waiter turned and swiftly began towards the tables. They looked at another and shrugged, before following along. As they were walking the man abruptly paused, pressing his earpiece and muttering a quiet command. He swiftly turned and gave an apologetic smile. “I regret to inform that your table was uh, compromised. Apparently we scheduled a different couple under your name. But since you still payed and reserved, I can offer you a booth. If that’s ok with you of course. We humbly apologize for the inconvenience.” 

“Oh. Well that should be fine.” Luz reassured, not breaking her confident stance. Amity took it with stride and nodded. 

“Right this way then!” 

Turns out the booth was better than anticipated, with a small candle in the middle of the table, and a chandelier swaying gently above them. The seats were also surprisingly comfortable, and reminded her of Edas diner. 

“This place is really nice. Where’d you find it?” Amity said, scooting close to Luz. The booth was circular, meaning they had a lot of space, and yet Amity decided to get close.

“Oh well, I asked Willow about places to eat that aren’t in the town. She said this place was popular and affordable.” 

“She has some good judgment.” Amity responded. Both began a pleasant conversation, talking about their days and generally enjoying another’s company. It was so odd how Amity made her stomach flip, yet once she was really with her, really talking with her, she was completely calm, and completely warm. 

“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve eaten?” Luz asked, recovering from a laughing fit. Amity had finished telling a comical story, which made Luz a bit curious. 

“Hmm, that’s a tough one Noceda. Since my family is well, y’know,” She gestured a bit, and Luz more than got the message. “They have a ton of like exotic chefs and shit cook dishes for us. I’m forced to try like snail at least once a month.” Amity grimaced, scrunching her nose and gagging. Luz chuckled, giving her mock sympathy.

“I’m so sorry you have to consume such terrible things.” She cooed in a faux British accent. Amity rolled her eyes and continued her story.

“Yeah it sucks. But that’s probably the grossest, not the weirdest.” Amity remarked, pointing a finger up like some professor. Luz scoffed.

“Important distinction.” 

“Exactly! Anyways I think weirdest thing I’ve eaten was like this thing called like cordyceps militaris? It tasted fine, but looked like something straight out of Alien.” 

“Cordyceps? Like from The Last of Us?” Luz responded, hoping Amity got the reference. She didn’t.

“The Last of Us?” Luz facepalmed.

“Promise me we’ll have a date where I’ll show the beauty of video games.” Luz snarked. Amity looked to her and smiled warmly, before reaching out and intertwining their fingers.

“I’m more than fine with that.” 

Now it was Luz’s turn to become a tomato.

————————————————————————

The dinner went more than well, with both eating admittedly delicious meals, and leaving completely satisfied. The weather wasn’t as chilly as before, and the long sleeve Amoty wore provided enough warmth. Yet that didn’t discourage her from latching an arm around and holding her waist. Luz was more than happy to oblige and Amity was satisfied to see her face grow a light shade of pink. 

They walked around the streets a bit, silently admiring the tall buildings and colorful ads. The bustle of cars and streets were still present, yet Amity felt oddly at peace. The bright neons and gentle hold of Luz made her feel like she was in a sort of Blade Runner-esque city. All that was missing was the flying cars and electric jazz which soothed you to the very core. 

They hadn’t bothered speaking, both intimately aware of another’s thoughts and feelings. It was like they were silently communicating, in sync and on the same wavelength. Though as they were walking back to the car, Luz abruptly turned her body. Amity followed suit, and both were gazing at another, foreheads touching and arms on each other’s waists. Amity was hypnotized by Luz’s milk chocolate brown eyes, framed perfectly by the locks of hair by their sides. She lidded her eyes halfway, breath softening and body warming. Luz whispered her name quietly, leaning close. Their lips were a mere inch away from another, with Amity feeling Luz’s steady breaths against her mouth. Amity lightly brushed her lips with Luz’s, making the Latina shiver. Before both could finally close the ever tightening gap, a car whizzed past them, honking loudly at another person racing in front of them. 

Amity practically jumped onto Luz, which made the girl smirk knowingly. Though the smug demeanor diminished somewhat, as Amity leaned forward to tease her with a small peck. *Payback.*

They made it back to the car, a bit flustered but thrumming with an intense heat. The drive back was silent, spare the occasional comment or joke made by Luz. It was funny to Amity just how thoughtful Luz could be. Usually when they’d talk in any setting she’d be ranting and raving about this or that. It wa cute and she loved that about her. So it was a shock to her when she realized that she could be a listener and silent as well. Amity was never good with stories or any of that, so expression was something she needed to work on. Her doubts told her that her feigned confidence and lack luster social skills would make Luz leave her or think of her as nothing. But that was the opposite. Luz took the time to understand and listen, without imposing anything. 

As Amity peered out the window in a love stricken daze, she noticed them whiz by Blight manor. She quickly glanced at Luz, only to find her expression a bit nervous yet determined. Luz rightly noticed Amity’s confusion and gave a quick grin. 

“I have one more thing planned! Don’t worry” Luz reassured, reducing some of Amitys fears. While she trusted Luz, it was still a new relationship, and she didn’t know Luz like the back of her hand yet, so just to be safe....

“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” Amity half joked, her little anxious voice going ten miles an hour. Luz chuckled and kept her vision on the road. There was a distinct sparkle in her eyes.

“Nah, it’s something better.” 

It really was better.

They drove until they made it to a familiar clearing, fit with a large knoll which overlooked the beach. They got out the car and started up the knoll, with Amity a bit more relaxed and even tired. They both stopped at the sight of it. Before them was a large tree, fit with pink petals which flowed purple in the moonlight. On one of the branches was hanging a small lantern, and below it, a comfortable blanket. Stars scattered out in the sky, twinkling and shining as beautiful as ever, with even the moon at full intensity. Clouds parted ways as well, and for once the chilly winds subsided, leaving a comfortable silence.

“Do you remember this place?” Luz questioned, giving Amity’s hand a tight squeeze. The memory tugged at the back of Amity’s mind. The day Luz gave her back her MP3 player, the day Amity...

“Yeah.” She said, squeaking as she was tugged by the taller girl to the blankets below the beautiful leaves. Even in the winter season, they seldom shed, and the colors never lost their luster. Both sat quietly under the blanket, and before long, both lied down on the soft material, hands traveling to their waists and Amity slotting her head into Luz’s neck. “I remember.”

“You were pretty mean back then.” Luz chuckled sarcastically, making Amity pout against her.

“Still am.”

“Nah you’re soft.” Luz retorted, pulling back and meeting her eyes. Amity couldn’t help but be filled with an overwhelming feeling of adoration. She didn’t know how to express it at all. It was something that felt so very good, but so very alien. She’d never felt it before, and if this is Luz’s doing, then she doesn’t want it to end. 

“Maybe. But only for you.” They stayed silent for a bit, turning their heads and admiring the stars above them. A few petals rained down, with one even landing on Luz’s nose, making her chuckle. Though, after a bit, Luz began to chew her lip nervously, furrowing her brows and shifting as if she wanted to ask something. “Is something wrong?” 

“No! No...It’s just...” Luz wavered. “Did you, enjoy it?” 

“Best date I’ve ever been on. I’m gonna have to ramp up my game if I wanna compete with this.” Amity stated truthfully. It really was the best date she’s been on. It wasn’t even the location or the food or the extravagance. No, it was the person she was with. It was because of Luz. “Honestly, anything with you is amazing.” 

“I’m glad we can agree.”

They watched the stars a bit more, with Amity cuddling up to Luz and breathing in her earth scent. Luz chuckled, and began to tracing outlines in the sky, following the stars positions to create an imaginary figure. Amity, entertained by her girlfriends shenanigans giggled. 

“What are you doing?” Luz turned and gave one of the brightest grins she’d ever seen.

“Drawing!”

“Like constellations?” Amity cocked a brow, only for to wave a hand.

“Nah nah, I don’t know any. I’m just doing whatever.” She traced a finger across the sky, seemingly spelling the name Luz. Amity noticed and chuckled a bit more at her childishness. It was so cute.

“You’re a dork.”

“Oh yeah? Least I don’t read Lovers on the BattleField.” Luz snarked, making Amity turn red. Though she felt no real shame at the moment. Before, if anybody brought up her more nerdy pastimes, she’d throw a fit or deny. Now though, she didn’t really care.

“Yeah and? We’re both dorks, I thought we agreed on this.” Amity stated matter o factly, making Luz giggle.

“We did we did, excuse my behavior Queen Amity Blight.” Amity blushed at the comment, which made Luz hold her closer.

“Shut up.” Amity pouted and tried to pull away, but was only brought closer. 

“Do you prefer princess instead?” 

Amity was in the brink of exploding. Luz laughed at this, but was taken off guard when she felt Amity’s hands cup round her face. The world fell still then. Crickets chirped quietly, every spare beat of silence only drawing them closer. The lantern above flickered a bit, with the bulb glowing dimmer, leaving Amity’s gold eyes in its place. Her breath hitched, and all the confidence oozed out of her, leaving her a blushing mess as Amity proceeded to grow closer. Luz’s hands traveled to Amitys waist, and Amity soon realized that she was straddling her. Luz looked up to her in awe, hair and beanie splayed out, dark locks of hair contrasting the bright flush on her cheeks. 

Amity leaned down and closed the gap, kissing her softly, before deepening it further. Luz’s hands traveled from her hips to her back, pushing her closer. Sadly, they both needed to breath, and pulled back catching their breaths. Though, just as Luz was about to speak, Amity captured her lips again, and judging by how quickly Luz went from surprised to passionate, Luz wanted this just as much as Amity. 

Saying goodbye that night was one the hardest thing Amity had to do.


	29. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go to a Christmas party and have a good time. Boscha has a talk with Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the angst. Trust me, I’ll pamper with some fluff next chapter! :)

December 22, 2020

She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be out of her 4 walls, out of her usual routine of waking and walking, before going back to bed. Yet there she was, hiking up a small incline to some ridiculous Christmas party. Scraping her shoe against the pavement, the sound of teenage debauchery and the pungent scent of alcohol made her head spin faster than it already was. Dark had crept fast, with the last dredges of sun replaced by grey. The twinkling stars showered small particles of snow into her shoulders, with a few even landing her nose and making her sneeze. She always hated the cold. 

For the past weeks, Boscha had relied on the school to at least see another human being. Something deep within her had tore apart her entire demeanor, ripping that confidence she so displayed and shoving in a sense of anxiety and shame. She despised it, and denied the thoughts and emotions whenever possible. Of course, the denial didn’t stop her body from not wanting to leave her home. After school, she’d hardly go out, only staying in bed, drinking, eating, and sleeping. Walking had also been rather pleasurable, as in the starless nights, she was calmed by the town's urban ruggedness. Calmed by the occasional passerby, or satellite spotted in the heavens. Her mind would sometimes travel back to her emotions, but in those times she managed to break free of them. 

She’d heard rumors about a Christmas party, hosted by Matt. He wasn’t the most attachable person, seldom ever making it maintaining a close circle. Part of that was because he simply didn’t want any, at least that’s what it looked like. Regardless, it was public, and since she’d egged his house before, she knew the exact location.

She didn’t want to speak with anybody, not even her parents. Recently they’ve stayed at some other county and left her with some money to buy food, pay for gas, and just to generally live. Before they would chastise her for simply doing her bed wrong, but as of late, they were never there. In fact, Boscha remembered similar situations while growing up. A vicious cycle of control, independence, control, independence, control, independence, over and over again. 

Her inner self forced her to attend, not as a way to make amends or break loose, but to just spare herself from going insane in isolation. Up the road, a thumping bass and growing crowd began to fill Boschas ears, the overwhelming smell of eggnog and beer growing bolder and far less durable. The home was on a decent-sized plot of land, fit with a large backyard, pool, and one of those cheesy tiki bars with the thatched roofs. Seas of teens crowded around crudely decorated trucks and cars, some chatting with another, while others made out in their respective vehicles, or drank and danced on the lawn. *Matt has no idea how bad this is gonna be in the morning.* 

She felt eyes stare her down as she crunched the grass below her, and began to the door. The music seemed to dip in volume, as she was overwhelmed with a sense of paranoia. The door was already pushed open, and inside was a lively dwelling, with a roaring fireplace, wreaths, and lights hanging on the walls, and a Christmas tree standing right at the corner of their wide living room. Unlike the cold grey of the outside, indoors was much warmer, with a creamy orange turning her dull pink hair a bit reddish. It was a lot calmer too, with most of the extreme party-goers out by the pool or at the lawn. Though it didn’t stop the stench of drunkenness and eggnog from pushing through. 

She hated how different she felt. She was used to be gladly accepted in any gathering. Well, not accepted, as most of the time it was her making the demands to be let in, much to the other company’s annoyance. Regardless, in those times she was at some relative peace. She never considered herself a wallflower, yet now there she was, hugging the darkest corners and simply watching the party go by. It was hard even attempting to speak or interact, it felt strange to pick up a drink or eat the food. 

It felt different. 

Of course, she was given weird stares, of course, no one came to her with a drink offer or a dance offer. No, she was left alone. It made her realize just how powerless she was without her usual attitude. How that snap and bite made any subservient to her wishes. It was so easy. But now, now she didn’t have such a bite. And even if she did, she didn’t feel like using it. 

The guilt wouldn’t let her, even if she tried. 

————————————————————————

“Don’t tell me you’re that kind of couple.” Willow gagged, shifting in her seat and taking a tentative sip of her drink. Luz scoffed and Amity grumbled lowly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luz asked, furrowing her brows. Amity followed suit, wrapping her hands around Luz’s neck protectively. 

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” Willow deadpanned, watching as Amity was practically sitting on Luz’s lap with her head a little buried in the girl's chest. Luz rolled her eyes.

“No idea.” Amity retorted, turning her head and smirking at Willow. The girl just scoffed and took another sip of her beverage. From Amity’s more touchy-feely behavior Luz at first thought she was drunk, but no. Luz had learned through her now daily video calls and texting conversations, that Amity didn’t like alcohol. Luz similarly disliked it but would sip on occasion. Regardless, the reason for Amity’s more dopey behavior was because she was tired. Amity was the type of individual to lose several brain cells once her eyes began to grow heavy. Luz wasn’t going to complain though, as having Amity’s arms around her neck, as well as her body close, was definitely something she wasn’t against. In fact, her chest felt light and fluttery the moment they arrived, as Amity immediately held her close as if to say she was taken. It was absolutely adorable, so she really didn’t fight it, and played into the whole thing. She’d never met someone so dorky and cute before. She’s never met someone like Amity before. Her heart grew lighter as the girl hummed in a pleasant manner, sending an electric jolt of warmth to her spine. 

They were sat about lazily on a couch, black leather contrasting the cream-colored walls and warm lights which hung over them. Despite the rather wholesome getup, they were still a party. A teenage party to be exact. And so, despite the festive season, the teens still drank till they collapsed, and played music so loud that she was afraid her ears would bleed. Even if the home was dipping further and further in overall looks, it still held some form of Christmas spirit, with the fairy lights glowing red and green, and the Christmas tree surprisingly unscathed. 

Luz looked down to her heel and noticed scattered cigarette buds and spilled eggnog pooling into the once spotless carpet.

“This isn’t as bad as the last party we went to, but it still kinda sucks.” Luz stated, giving Willow a playful glare. Amity was somewhat passed out on her at this point, though she did hear a small chuckle vibrate her chest. 

“Too bad Gus couldn’t come. I hardly know anyone here.” 

“Hey aren’t we enough?” Luz said incredulously. Willow just reclined back, groaning as she did so.

“Meh.”

They stayed silent then, simply eyeing the party-goers round them, while occasionally speaking a few sentences. Honestly, Luz was more than happy to stay this way, as she definitely didn’t want to contribute to the teenage wasteland outdoors. However, she did perk up at a certain silver-haired individual. Skara. 

Despite her less than stellar expression, she seemed happy enough, simply leaning against a wall and looking about. There was a certain pity she felt then. No, it wasn’t because of her position, but because of Boscha. *She must’ve treated her like shit.* The notion got Luz a bit curious. 

“Hey Amity?” Luz nudged her girlfriend  
a bit, which earned a low grumble. Amity lifted her head from her chest and looked to Luz, both their cheeks pink from the close proximity. 

“Mhm.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s Skaras deal? I mean I know Boschas, but I could never really place hers.” Amity looked surprised for a moment, yet the expression turned to melancholy, maybe even a bit regretful. 

“I...I don’t know actually.” Amity started, eyes thoughtful. “It sucks to say, but we were never really close. She was into music I think.” Her tone was wistful, and Luz couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt for bringing it up. Though, before she could do anything about the feeling, Amity spoke up again. “Why do you ask?”

“She’s here.” Luz said gingery, squinting a bit. Amity physically flinched, yet her expression was not of hate nor anger. More curiosity, like a cat that’s spotted a feather, or a hound spying a bone. 

“She is? Where?” Luz pointed in the direction, and past the crowding bodies and people, was the girl. She was holding a drink, yet judging by her features, she hardly drank it, as she wasn’t dopey or flushed like the rest of the teens. From the stairs, a brash clutter began to fill the room. Luz snapped her head to the sound and witnessed a group of boys piled on another, faces wild, sliding down the steps of Matt’s spiral staircase. They were on the metal lid of a trash can, and Christmas wreaths, bells, and oranges hung on their heads like army helmets. They crashed to the bottom in a twist of limbs and laughter, bellowing joyfully like kids. It would’ve been cute if it weren’t for the fact that they were almost adults and intoxicated to hell. 

Luz whipped her head at another clatter. Sprawled on the ground was a redhead girl, with shattered glasses and beer pooling by her heels. Amity gasped as it seemed they had jumped through the sliding door to the pool. Though, both Luz and Amity couldn’t help but be a little entertained by the ruckus. As well as the fact that Matt was locked in his room, hoping that perhaps the party-goers wouldn’t be too damaging on the property. He was wrong. 

“I heard that there’s a group of peeps in the basement playing pool. Wanna join in?” Luz offered, leaning close to Amity. The girl scanned the growing chaos of the living room and even began to smell the dancing cigarette smoke in the air.

“Please.” Amity said, before reluctantly hopping off Luz’s and unwrapping her arms. Luz immediately missed the proximity but was nonetheless satisfied when Amity held her hand close. 

“You coming?” Luz questioned, gesturing at Willow. The girl looked up from her trance and rubbed her forehead gently, cursing under her breath. 

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna take a breather. Don’t sneak off to the shed or something too. make out. You’ll get caught.” She then sat up, and strolled past Luz, nudging her knowingly. Amity was beet red, but Luz surprisingly took it in stride, turning to the flustered girl and smirking.

“She never said anything about the closet.” 

————————————————————————

Amity lined the decorative halls with a lone finger, brushing past wreaths, frames, and festive decor. The cream-like walls descended to a more orange tone, with the floors transitioning from tile to lovely black wood. The electric glow of the living room faded to a more candle lit gleam, as the path to the basement lay less and less decorative, and more and more plain. She looked to the girl holding her hand and smiled. She didn’t know why, but it was just one of those moments where she was just content.

Luz’s chocolate eyes sparkled in the darkness, and the beanie on her head was lopsided and obviously too big for her head. It was cute, messy, and so very Luz. Her posture was a bit hunched to meet with Amity’s less than stellar height, and the tender grip on her hand was like laying down on a luxurious bed after a day of toil. She was so distracted that she didn’t even notice when they arrived at the basement entrance. It was like a hollowed hole punched deep into the light walls. A single bulb lay overhead, though unlike the horror movies, it hardly flickered, standing in staunch defiance. Below she heard the soft laughs of maybe 5 or so people, and wagging shadows on the walls. 

Before they entered, a small creak on the wood made them spin, Amity a bit more frightened than Luz. To both of their surprises, silver hair and soft eyes came from the darkness, now overlit by the bulb above.

“Oh! Uhh...” Skara squeaked, hands behind her back and neutral expression shifting to an uncertain one. “H-Hi guys!” 

Both were stunned, yet not annoyed. In truth, Amity knew that Skara never liked Boschas antics too much, but regardless, she was still complicit. But in the end, if it wasn’t for Luz, and cold splash of reality, Amity would still be on the same boat. 

“Hey, long time no see.” Amity replied casually, giving the girl her best reassuring smile. Luz was evidently curious, but refrained, opting to stay in shadow. Perhaps it was due to awkwardness or maybe anxiety. But another reason could be that Luz simply wanted them to catch up. Amity knew that her girlfriend felt guilt over her question, and maybe this was a way of appeasement. Amity internally blushed at Luz’s consideration. 

“Yeah...Long time.” Skara drawled, eyes to the ground. “Listen, I was just gonna play some pool, I don’t want any trouble, and-“

“Woah, woah! There’s no need to apologize, we were gonna play too.” Amity reassured, noticing the guilt on Skaras face.

“I’m sorry about what uh, happened with us at The Knee. I made sure that it would never happen again. At least whatever part I played.”

*Oh. Did...Did she leave Boscha? In fact, where is Boscha?*

“Is she here?” Amity replied, voice wavering. She recalled the moment her vision faded. Luz sprawled to the dirt, beaten senseless by a posse of teens and Boscha. In her memories they appeared more like shadows, writhing and twisting with pale moons for eyes, and sharp mountains for fangs. Luz equally became still, noticing that the grip on her hand clamped up. She squeezed a bit to reassure the girl, which let the nerves fall somewhat.

“No. No, she isn’t.” The tension melted so what, and a smile bloomed on Luz’s face. It was a grin of relief, and even a bit smug. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” She turned to her girlfriend and gave her a competitive glare. “I bet that I could destroy you. Not to brag but I’m like a master at this.” Amity equally as relived and now fueled with a sudden rush of competitiveness scoffed. 

“Please Noceda, I’d like to see you try. Have you ever played pool?” Luz barked a laugh, which made Skara grin as well.

“Nah I haven’t, but I have something called natural talent. I am the master of bullshitting everything.”

“Better not bullshit this then, cause I think by the time this is over, I’ll have to call an ambulance. For you, not me.” Both snickered, and were about to go off on another once more, only to be halted by Skara clearing her throat.

“Are we gonna go? Or are you just gonna keep fighting?

“We’re not fighting, we’re flirting.” Both replied in unison, making Skara lift a brow. For a moment all were still, with the bulb flickering a bit. A few records began to blow softly from the basement, letting the familiar jingle of old Christmas music surround them in its cozy atmosphere. After another beat of silence, the 3 began to laugh, with Skara even holding her stomach. 

“Well that was certainly something.” She squeaked, wiping a lone tear from her eye. “Well, you guys can keep on fight flirting when we’re actually playing the game. Cmon!” Skara bounced down the steps, humming to herself as if all the anxiety melted right out her bones. Luz glanced at Amity's face and gave one of ~those~ smiles. It was that smirk, mixed with a gentle playfulness that made Amity weak.

“So you were flirting huh? Like what you see?” Luz chuckled, pulling the girl close. Amity, a bit emboldened by the night gladly took the proximity, loping her arms round the girl's neck. 

“Very much actually.” She replied, tipping forward and placing a small kiss on the corner of Luz’s lips. In an instant, Luz’s face went from a small pink blush to a full-on red one. She grumbled below her breath and held her head down. “What’d you say?” 

“I want a real one.” She whispered, embarrassed. Amity equally as embarrassed, but a bit better at hiding it, smirked.

“If you beat me you get a kiss. If you don’t then you won’t.” She stated, watching as Luz’s face turned shocked.

“WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!”

“I don’t make the rules.”

“BUT YOU JUST DID.”

“Woops.”

————————————————————————

The party was loud, too loud. Boschas head was spinning, both as a result of her heavy consumption of eggnog, and her willingness to get close to the party itself. After spending a good hour hunched by a dark corner, she decided to go out to the pool and maybe try and have some fun. Of course, the fun part didn't exactly happen, as when she slipped in through the back, a boy careened off the tiled roof and to a near garbage can, sending flakes of expired milk and bread into her hair. If it wasn’t bad enough, the crowd seemed to grow extra rowdy, with couples now making out in public, and the sea of people doubling. In fact, she couldn’t even be a wallflower if she wanted to, as against every surface was a couple or a clique of people. 

Sick of it, she stormed off to some aisle by the south end of the home. It was near some more trash bins and recycling canisters, with even a rabbit trap placed near some burrow, punched into the home's side. 

The night was thicker than usual, with the dredges of grey turning dark. The clouds above were gone, twirled away like a wisp of smoke in a summer breeze. Snow did continue to fall, only now instead of particles, they were larger more concentrated drops, like marbles pounding onto the concrete beneath her heel. Above her buzzed a small white light, harsh and eerie, constantly flickering as if to go out and leave her in darkness. Accompanying her were a band of flies which hovered overhead, stupidly rounding and rounding the light till they plunged into it, dying. 

A generator behind a veil of shrub, hummed like a growling beast, though it didn’t hide the booming footsore inching closer to Boschas direction. She looked down, eyes focused on the puddle by her left foot, and not on the individual approaching her. *If it’s some dude wanting to score, I swear-*

“You.” 

The words were full of the most toxic poison she’d ever heard. It was as if she was an insect snapped in 2 by some Venus flytrap. What was worse, was the lack of emotion behind the voice. Like if a computer had spoken the words. But Boscha knew that computers couldn’t hold so much vitriol. 

Willow.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt more than it should’ve. Boscha didn’t dare lift her gaze, holding her stomach as the sickening weight bludgeoned her insides like a madman with a club. Beating and pounding, beating and pounding, beating and pounding, her heart was practically begging to break free of its place. 

Both stood still, with Boscha refusing to meet her gaze, and only seeing the small silhouette of her shoe. 

“You can’t even look me in the eye.” Willow scoffed, not bothering to wait for a response, or care what her words did. It was some twisted joke really. There she was, a girl she’d been talking to online for weeks. But the cruel twist is that Willow no clue that she was taking to Boscha. Like some dark comedy skit, the girl who despised her very being was also the last person Boscha had left. Even then she still chose to hate her. Still chose to hold that grudge and satisfy that flame with as much kindling as possible. For hours she’d scrounge up reasons to hate Willow, reasons to justify her behavior, and when she found none she’d just scream. Over and over and over, again and again, and again.

It was funny. 

So funny, that Boscha found herself chuckling lowly. But really, behind the laughter were sobs. Willow's foot tapped, and as Boscha raised her head, the blurred image of a glare boring right into her. Willows's arms lay crossed, sharp and stiff like the edge of a blade. Boscha continued chuckling, vibrating and shaking as she did so. First softly, then loudly. So loud that Willow heard, and immediately grimaced, stepping closer and jabbing a finger to her face.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” She seethed finger like a gun to her heart. Boschas laughter became hysterical sobs as she collapsed to the very floor, foot brushing the puddle and splashing cold bits of water to the breeze. The snows fell like thunderbolts, each striking her face and burning at the touch. 

Willow stepped back, clearly puzzled, and somewhat empathetic. Though whatever empathy she had was simply instinctual, as Boscha knew Willow would never voluntarily help her. The notion made the situation even crueler. 

“It’s funny!” Boscha stuttered between laughs. Willow inched closer, not entertained by Boschas perceived antics. “You have no fucking idea how funny this is!”

“How’s it funny? How in the hell is assaulting me, harassing me, making my middle school and high school life miserable funny?” Boschas eyes glinted with blue fire. 

“You...You really are clueless!” Boscha cackled, heaving in deep breaths as her lungs were sucked dry. By this point, the tears flowed naturally, and every now and again a sob broke out between the chuckles. Her smile was watered, yet held that snark that she knew Willow hated. 

“Clueless?” She stated incredulously. 

“Yes clueless! Are you fucking deaf?” Boscha replied hysterically, sobs overpowering the laughter, and bitter cynicism coursing through her blood. “You don’t hate me. Yet you do. You think I’m funny, yet you don’t. You this and you that and that and this-“ 

“What the hell are you saying?”

“You know exactly what I’m saying plant girl.” Boscha snapped, sobs reduced to steaming tears. The light above her flickered again, going out and leaving them in darkness. Only the pale moonlight shone now, it’s grin bitter and snowy white. 

“Plant girl? How the-“

“Wasn’t it obvious?” She gestured at her pink hair, now a mangled mess of what once was a proud bun. Willow was taken aback, mouth agape and eyes wide. Her expression was that of a deer in the headlights, dead set on a single emotion. This one, shocked.

“You’re Pink Bitch.” Willow whispered, almost collapsing to the ground. Below them collected grey winter sludge, slick and wet with dirt and grime. The party all but faded, leaving a world of which only 2 people remained in. A world that neither wanted to be in and yet couldn’t separate. The line between hate and like, dislike and tolerate blurred completely. Identity was thrown out the window. 

“Yeah.” Boscha said blankly, wiping away the tears as they slithered down.

“You lied to me.” Willow started, voice colder than the snow. “You flirted with me. You made me laugh...I was debating on asking you to the-“ she stepped back, putting a hand on her mouth as if she was going to heave. “But you-“

“I hate you.” Boscha finished, beginning to stand upright against that wall again. Even if she was taller than Willow, at this moment she felt like a roach. Insignificant, a waste of space. A pest which deserved to be smooshed between a heel and the ground. 

“I think you’re the worst person I’ve ever met. You lie, bully, harass, treat others like shit, treat your friends like shit. How in the hell can you just flirt with me, and pretend to be my friend! Why in the fuck would any sane person do that? Why would...Why would you do that? To mess with me again? To fucking embarrass me? Wasn’t putting gum in my hair and making me cut it enough? Wasn’t beating me and my friends senseless enough? You just had to this too!”

A voice inside Boscha murmured something. Something ghastly. At first she was sure the notion was a lie, but the more her heart bled at Willow's words, the more she knew they rang true. 

*I wasn’t pretending.* 

“Willow I-“

“Don’t fucking speak. For the love of God, I really don’t need to hear that damn voice.” Willow cut in, her bite harsh. “Don’t talk to me again. Don’t ever look at me again. Don’t even think of me. Maybe then you’ll have at least one redeemable quality. But knowing you, you probably won’t even consider the first fucking step.” She kicked sludge to Boscha shoes, before whipping around back to the main party. Her steps bounced off the walls and to the night, her shadow growing and growing as the orange glow of the party lights engulfed her. 

Boscha slid back down the floor, the sludge now building a small pile of snow. She noticed several other piles building beside her. Her eyes were puffed and red, with tear streaks lining down like some jesters face paint. Inside was not a beating heart, nor a thrumming cold. No, it was the empty feeling of apathy. Something she had always felt. Only now, it truly manifested. Truly set in within the root of her mind. She leaned back further and laid on the concrete, craning her neck up.

Above the sky poured tears of snow, white and prettier than before. They could’ve replaced the stars if they tried hard enough.

Boscha stayed staring at the falling of snow till the last patron left the party.

She felt empty. 

She felt cold.


	30. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues, gay fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put that as the title, I had to I’m sorry! But anyways, thanks so much for reading and all the kudos! You’ve all been lovely. Merry Christmas, or just happy holidays to anyone who doesn’t celebrate!

December 22, 2020

Amity held the lengthy stick with a precise arm, the other crossed over the half rubbed end. Her body leant over the soft green mat of the pool table clumsily, knee on the wood board, and eyes piercing the white ball. With a single flick, the stick jolted, hitting the ball with a loud clack. The sheer force sent it shooting straight for a black sphere with white 8 painted sloppily over its surface. In just the space of a second, the ball tracked across the table and to the small hole, where several other were stored. 

“Amity won! Again!” Skara cheered, scribbling a tally on a spare napkin. The other 4 people in the basement gave their round of compliments, making Amity all the more cocky. “Well that settles it. Amity 5, and Luz uhh...1.” She added giddily, not even aware of how much Luz was fuming.

“How did you do that? You had to be cheating there’s no way!” Luz yelped, waving her hands out in frustration. Amity snickered and moved close to Luz. 

“It’s called skill. And practice. Lots of practice.” Amity cut in, rubbing Luz’s shoulder softly.

“No no no! You have the powers of a goddess!” Luz enthused, grabbing Amity by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. The action made Amity laugh, as Luz’s eyes were of mock manic, and her smile gave away the act. “Tell me! Which wizard taught you these skills!” Amity smirked.

“A wise prophet named YouTube. You should meet him.”

“Does he have a number?” Luz asked, shaking her a bit more, laughing as she did so.

“Nah, just go to your backyard and start a fire. Then you can use the flames for smoke signals.” Amity quipped, watching Luz’s face switch from manic, to entertained.

“I might need a tutor.” 

“Ah, lucky your girlfriend is one.” Amity replied, growing a bit red as Luz leaned close. Her face wasn’t exactly kissing distance, but was definitely at its event horizon. 

“I am lucky aren’t I.” Before Amity could give a flustered response, she heard an unamused cough behind her. Luz noticed, and turned to see a disappointed Skara. Her mouth was pursed a bit, both miffed and entertained all at once. 

“Just get a room already.” Skara deadpanned, making Luz’s eyes and jaw go wide. Amity equally grew shocked, though with a hint of extra red in her face for extra measure. 

The people which watched from the warm shadows gave their praises and comments on the game, before waltzing to the table and beginning their own. The basement was rather cramped, with only a single fridge, concrete floors, and wood walls, water stained and drab. A single fixture of yellow bulbs lay bolted on the low ceiling, whilst the rest was illuminated by candles scented a crisp cinnamon. A fan whirred from the stairwells entrance, letting in a comfortable chill.

Amity blushed as Luz gently lay her green jacket over her shoulder, as she was indeed shivering a bit. They were seated in partial darkness, wood chairs making a shrill creak as they positioned them for conversation. The distant murmur of the other folks playing, and the bass from the party above filled the air somewhat. Yet even then, it was still relatively calm.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna have a go at Amity?” Luz asked Skara, giving her a puzzled glance. The girl just waved her off and sat upright.

“And get my ass kicked? No thank you! I’ve been beaten enough by Amity at this game already!” Skara joked. Amity laughed as she reminisced about the times when they did hang out together. It wasn’t often, but she remembered it being better than anything related to Boscha. 

“You guys used to play pool?” Luz replied, looking to Amity. She nodded before putting finger to her chin. 

“I mean yeah. Sometimes we would get invites to functions and it’d be pretty boring. We’d sneak away or find something to do to pass the time. Pool was something most rich people had, so...” Amity shrugged, with Skara equally as casual. It was nice to speak with the girl freely, as just by the pool game alone, she proved to be quite good company. It was nice that Luz enjoyed her presence as well.

“Besides, I’m not very good at pool anyway, so I wouldn’t be the funnest to compete with.” Skara conceded, giving an apologetic smile. Luz waved her off.

“The easier to beat the better.” 

“Luz!” Amity cut in, nudging her a bit. Luz just laughed it off.

“Hey! I just wanna taste of victory!” Luz complained, ribbing Amity back.

“Yeah, playing against you is rough Ams.” Skara egged on, making Amity flabbergasted.

“She just called you garbage!” 

“Eh.” Amity sank back in her chair, grumbling a bit. Luz chuckled and went close to Amity’s face. Luz flashed a grin whilst Amoty maintained her scowl. Though she couldn’t help but begin to grow happy, as Luz presence was enough to send her to heaven. The girl just had a way to make her body thrum with warmth and affection. In just mere seconds, what was a scowl, turned to a soft smile.

“You’re cute.” Amity whispered, getting a blush from Luz in return. Skara had stood and began to chat with the other people playing. Luz had settled closer, practically leaning on Amity. She turned her head lightly to see that Luz was getting close. Really, really close. Her body began to incredibly warm, with her hands automatically finding Luz’s cheek. Luz melted into the touch which made Amity’s whole mind scream with cuteness overload. 

“Can I get a kiss.” Luz asked lowly, darting her eyes for a second to see if anyone’s was looking. Luckily, a few of them were caught up teaching Skara some tips and tricks. 

“You didn’t win...” Amity snarked, though the absolute want to kiss the girl in front of her was slowly breaking that bet. Luz only hummed, getting closer. Amity found herself moving, breath hitching and eyes only on the girl she adored. But, just as their lips were about to meet, a slam of the basement door rang off the walls like a siren. From the top of the stairwell, a hallowed voice was heard. 

Willow.

“Amity, can I borrow for a second?”

————————————————————————

“What happened?” Amity asked, grunting as Willow tugged her to a dark corner in the living room. The party had died down somewhat, and now most lay drunkenly on the spare couches and chairs watching some Christmas movie. The buzz of the television, and quiet chatter from the teens seldom helped Amity’s nerves, as Willows face was grave.

“Boschas here.” Willow stated, darting to and fro to make sure there were no signs of the girl in question. Amity’s jaw fell open, and her hands balled into fists. 

“Where is she. I’d like to have a word.” Amity was about to begin her blood lusted search when her arm was seized by Willow. The fact that Boscha had dared show her face again after such an incident sent a wave of hate through Amity’s veins. There was still some sympathy left, as her home life wasn’t the greatest, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to see the girl punished. Punished by her hands specifically. “What’d she do?”

“She...” Willow trailed off, looking to her shoes and sighing. “Remember that girl I was texting.” 

“Yeah...” 

“That girl...That’s Boscha.” Willow said painfully, hiding said discomfort behind a glare. Amity could tell how frustrated the girl was, yet there was another question that was lingering in her eyes. Something Amity couldn’t exactly place. Not elusive per say, but not exactly clear. 

“Ok so, this is gonna get weird but...Do you remember when we were friends? As kids I mean.” Willow explained self consciously, slow and drawling as if she was unsure. “Honestly I doubt you even think about it. Am I wrong?”

“You’re...You’re not wrong.” Amity said painfully, memories of her parents words, Willows tears reeling like an old film. It hurt to think about, so she desperately buried it deep within her. She thought that maybe she would forget, or that Willow forgot, but clearly she never did. And even if they were acquainted with another, that past tension of words left unsaid was as thick as the smell of alcohol in the air. “I’m...Im sorry.” 

“I appreciate it.” Willow beamed, giving her a hopeful smile. *God why are you so nice to me. You should hate me.*

“Thanks. But, why do you ask?” Amity pressed, a bit confused as to the topic at hand. Willow pushed up the glasses on her face, fogged and tied together with some cream colored tape. She hadn’t gotten it repaired since the whole fight, and that gave Amity a wonderful idea. *Im just gonna clock that in for later.*

“Well, when you left, was-“ She paused, eyes drooping back to the floor, and features growing downtrodden. “Was Boscha always like this?” Amity was appalled. Part of her wanted to scream an affirmative, as her veins coursed with a vengeance unlike she’d ever experienced. But that wouldn’t be honest.

Sometimes it hurt to be honest.

“Well, no. She wasn’t always like this. Before she was actually pretty alright. Not the nicest or funnest, but definitely not at this level. She was someone who’d kick someone’s ass for you. Like an annoying older sister. It was nice for a time.” 

“What happened?” Willow questioned, making Amity’s mind grow cold. Only 3 words flashed in her head, bold and black, with no serifs or decorative strokes of any kind.

“I don’t know.” 

————————————————————————

Luz cheered Skara on as she competed against one of the folks down in the basement. They were all boys, but unlike the rowdy ones upstairs, these were calmer. They still drank and bantered on like you’d expect, but they never imposed nor made any of the girls uncomfortable. Skara was only 2 away from winning, whilst the other lay only 1 ball ahead of victory. The silver haired girl just had to get lucky.

“Cmon! You got this!” Luz cheered, chuckling as someone of the others joined her. Skara giggled and placed her hand firmly on the sticks. Her posture was stiff and jagged, and Luz winced as the pole struck the white ball with a jolt. It bounced up, before careening back to the soft mat and striking her target ball. The ball zagged across the table, striking the 8 before plopping into one of the holes. The boys cheered on, whilst the competitor chuckled at the unconventional method Skara had used. The girl turned to see them all laughing, and tilted her head like a lost puppy.

“Did I win?” She asked innocently. Her competitor handed her a drink from their case, smiling.

“Hell yeah you did! Next time though, it won’t be as easy.” He said lightheadedly, making Skara chuckle. She refused the bottle after the offer, and the rest of them went into another game.  
Luz watched on as the silver haired girl talked with them for a bit, smiling as she remembered anxious mess she was in before. She wondered what changed. Well, she did have some ideas. 

Warm arms draped round her shoulders, with a little hum making her smile. Luz looked up to see Amity, with Willow not too far behind. She smiled up at her, yet smirked once she saw that the girl had snatched her beanie, and wore it sloppily on her wild mane of hair. 

“Hey guys, what happened?” Luz asked causally, leaning back and into Amity’s arms. Willow cleared her throat and went to the stairs once more, the light from the sparse candles giving her glasses a gentle glow.

“Boschas here. Im gonna go, I think I’ve had enough of partying for today. See ya.” With that, Willow raced up the stairway, giving Amity a final smile and wave before she left. Luz shifted a bit, not exactly pleased with the information. No, scratch that, she was absolutely furious. Skara had heard the message from across the room, and excused herself from the group of boys. 

“Ugh, I hate how she ruins everything.” Luz grunted, crossing her arms. Luckily, Amitys presence dulled the anger somewhat, as her little reassuring smile sent a shot of warmth into her body. “Like first the fucking beach, the ridge, the knee.” Luz continued angrily, nose flaring like a bull. “And now this.”

“Yeah...” Amity answered, sighing and warping her arms further into Luz. Skaras entire demeanor shifted a bit. Before, the mention of the pink haired girls name would evidently send shivers down her spine. Hell, simply working on a project with a person that wasn’t Boscha was enough to fuel said girl with rage. Now however, her face was fixed and determined. 

“If you guys wanna leave that’s fine. Honestly if it wasn’t for my baby sleep schedule I’d be here all night.” She answered happily. Luz peered up and Amity, silently communicating. Without words, both understood exactly where they wanted to be at that moment. Luz rose from her seat slowly, making sure that Amitys arms were still round her. 

“Alright well, we’re just gonna dip. Have a nice night Skara.” Luz beamed, giving a small wave. 

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe we can all hang out another time.” Amity added hopefully. Skaras eyes were widened, yet in an instant her gaze fell warm and soft. 

“Sounds good Ams. See ya around!” 

————————————————————————

Amity felt the refreshing warmth of Luz’s home. The drive back was relatively fine, as they ended the night with pleasantly enough with Skara. Of course, the shadow of Boschas presence loomed over them, yet now as Luz ushered Amity into the home, it was practically gone. 

Outside was whirl of grumbling winds and snow, with a blanket of white beginning to cover the lawns and porches of the other homes nearby. The air gasped and breathed annoyingly, like the panting of a dog which never ceased. Nevertheless, once the door was shut, the outer turmoil faded to quiet. Amity noticed Luz frown as she called for her mother, but heard no answer. She quickly took hold of her hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

The gesture was silent, and words tumbled out her brain, yet her mouth didn’t speak them. No, she didn’t need to. Luz’s eyes sparkled their chocolate hue, and her lashes batted softly against her now pink face. It was tender, sweet, and felt like it lasted a life time. Both smiled at another, before Amity spoke.

“Y’know Luz, I really can’t stay, even if I really really want to.” She began, smile turning sad and hands limping. “My parents are coming home from another business trip, and want me to start packing.” Luz clicked her tongue, and her hands clamped nervously. 

“Pack for what? Are you moving?” She said, voice growing wary and small. Amity shook her head furiously.

“No no! They want me to go on a trip with them. I really hate when they do that shit.” Amity grumbled. Luz wrapped her arms around her gently, and Amity leaned into it, nuzzling into her neck. “Kind of a crazy day. First Boscha and now I gotta tell you this.”

“Eh, with me everything’s kinda crazy.”

“A good crazy though.” Amity replied, sighing dreamily.

“I’m glad you think that.” Luz said softly, getting a little hum from Amity. They stayed that way for a bit, simply letting their bodies fight the remaining chill left in their bones. After a few minutes they pulled apart, though Luz held a certain swagger that Amity couldn’t place. 

“You said you really can’t stay?” She asked, making Amity raise a brow.

“Uh yeah?” 

“Do you gotta go away?” She asked once more, Amity’s responses seemingly falling in deaf ears. 

“Mhm.”

“Was your evening nice?” Luz said, laughing a bit. Amity still didn’t exactly get what the girl was up to, but couldn’t help a small smile tug at her lips.

“Very.” Luz then gently took hold of her hands, making Amity blush at the sudden contact.

“Wow, you’re hands are cold, they’re just like ice.” Luz was practically spilling with laughter, yet Amity couldn’t place why. Was something in her hair, did she say something stupid? In fact, why were Luz’s words suddenly rhyming? It was like she was singing. Wait...

“Fuck you!” Amity squeaked, finally getting the joke and putting her hands to her face. Luz hollered like a happy dog, gently tugging Amity’s hands from her red face. 

“Ah cmon! I thought everyone knew that song!” Luz snickered, her bright grin making Amity flush even more. “Hey don’t hide your face, it’s adorable!” 

“Whatever.” Amity grumbled, not angry at all and only embarrassed that she didn’t get Luz’s game from the get go. After a bit more teasing and laughing, they settled down, with Luz now growing a bit less smug, and more serene.

“So you really can’t stay?” Amity smiled sadly, going up to the girl and holding her cheek. Luz melted into the touch, the warmth of her tan skin making her smile. They stayed that way, eyes closed, relaxed. Hell, if Amity was a cat she’d probably be purring right about now. Amity hummed an affirmative, before leaning in and kissing the girl soundly. Luz grabbed hold of her hand with a gentle caress and deepened it further. Her warmth, the softness of her skin, and the sheer passion behind the kiss made the howling winds and biting cold practically non existent. 

Of course, she eventually had to breathe, and pulled away slowly, wanting to relish every little sensation. 

“Bye Luz, I’ll see you later.” She said softly, before pecking her cheek. 

“Text me k?” Luz added, voice disappointed at the notion that Amity had to go. 

“Obviously!” She said with a bit more optimism. The tone seemed to work, as Luz’s eyes brightened, and a grin found her face. 

“Bye querida!” Luz beamed, chuckling as Amity raised a brow. She didn’t really understand Spanish apart from a few basic words. And by basic she meant si, and no. Though, judging by the little flush in Luz’s face, Amity could sort of make out what the intention of the word was. Her face pinked.

“Bye ya dork.” 

Out in the quiet of night, the snow poured down softer than before. She looked up and noticed how pretty they were. What was even better, was the fact that she managed to sneak off with Luz’s jacket and beanie. 

She’ll return it obviously. Just not now.


	31. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha begins therapy. Amity has to deal with her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and the fact that this ain’t a Lumity focused chapter. That will most definitely be the next, and the following. Hope you guys enjoy this! Love y’all!

January 1, 2021

Boschas parents weren’t exactly pleased when they came home to a wrecked kitchen and practically battered down doorway. Bottles of soft drink and alcohol were shattered and splayed upon their expensive cushions, windowsills, and tables. Not even the family heirlooms survived. Her parents were never usually upset at her actions, as money could replace such materialistic possessions, yet this happened more times than they’d thought normal. Not to mention her recent anti-social behavior, lack of initiative, and general disinterest in anything. 

She didn’t even look like herself anymore nowadays. Her ripped hair grew malformed, clumping and massing with sparse tufts of mane. Her body had become gaunter, with her cheekbones high on her face, and skin grayer than before. It was a truly pitiful sight. A sight her parents were mortified by. Not because of her overall physical and mental health, no. It was because of just how ugly her features appeared. Boschas family weren’t too prideful on looks, but to them, anything below model standards was hideous. They didn’t try to help their daughter out of empathy, or care. No, it was out of their own selfishness. 

Vanity.

So, Boscha was rightfully pissed when instead of consoling her or trying to at least connect a bit, they hired a therapist. A fucking therapist. They couldn’t be bothered to waste their precious time helping their clearly unstable daughter. Hell Boscha was so broken and unresponsive that a simple hug would already improve her dreary condition. 

But, she didn’t get a hug. Instead, she was sat on a crimson ragged chair, an older woman with a pale complexion across from her. The day was still somewhat starting, with the eastern sun blinking its eyes open to spread a warmth against the chills of winter nights. Birds chipped and stalked across tree limbs, with Boscha absentmindedly eyeing their actions from a near window. Between her and the woman were a table, tea, and small wafers placed on little ornate plates. 

Boscha didn’t need to think twice about hating her. To Boscha, she was a drone hired by her parents as a last-ditch attempt to ‘normalize’ her. She was just another tool for them, and Boscha already hated them enough. 

Throughout the start of their session, Boscha tried her very best to null the woman’s expectations. Banking on her eventually giving up and storming off. Whenever she’d ask a question, Boscha would answer with curt words.

‘How was your morning?’

‘Fine.’

‘Any hobbies?’

‘No.’

‘Would you like some tea?’

‘Eh.’

And so on and so forth. 

She felt a certain childish glee every time she’d see the woman grow tired, frustrated, or simply miffed. Whenever the woman paused to study her movements or mannerisms, she’d freeze like a statue, closing off all other emotion to communicate a simple phrase with just her eyes.

Fuck you.

Her tea had grown cold, as she barely lifted a finger, nor even trained her eye to the thing. The wafers by their side were practically untouched as well, with ants and little critters chipping off bits and pieces between their short exchange of words. Boscha sat back, a smug grin on her face as she noticed the woman huff, pinching her brow, and adjusted the thick glasses balanced on her nose. She was older than Boscha would’ve expected. Ceases formed along her forehead, with small lines of age etched into her chin and cheeks. Her eyes were bagged, the teal green of her iris faded to a grayer hue. A slender streak of grey lined across her blackish-grey hair, with her outfit equally as gothic. 

Boscha noticed her eyes pinch as she looked about her features. To her credit, the woman wasn’t as intrusive not as condescending as she expected. Nevertheless, she still hated her, hated her parents, hated her friends, Willow, even herself. After a bit of staring, the woman perked up, finding a neutral expression. Boscha shifted a bit, bored out of her mind and at her wit's end. Part of her wants to smash the teacup on the table on the woman’s head. Honestly, she probably could, as her parents to would probably just fire her and hire another. 

She was in complete control.

“What’s your relationship like with others?” The woman asked casually, sipping on her still steaming beverage. A nerve traveled up Boschas spine and cracked a cruel whip. She jolted up from her position, feeling the residual pain of her actions. Sometimes she wished that the pressing guilt in bones and sudden flashes of emotional stress would simply disappear. She just wanted to be numb. 

The woman eyed her reaction curiously, gingerly taking hold of a wafer and plopping it into her mouth. As if by magic, the noise seemed to almost ground her in a weird way. The sudden brash action snapped her back from her depressive state. She grunted and spoke again.

“To make myself clear, I mean to say how your relationships are with others. How are you like with your friends? Do you have any partners? How’s your relationship with your family? That kind of thing.” Boscha slumped down onto the chair, feeling the memories and regrets flood her brain. Her eyes sent daggers into the woman, yet this time, she lay unaffected. “If your silence is in fear of me telling your parents or some other person, I assure you that patient confidentiality is one of the most important things in this field. If there’s one good thing we’re good at, it’s keeping secrets!” She joked, trying her hardest to clear the tension and elicit some response.

Boscha wouldn’t break. She was a fortress, built brick by brick, and stone by stone. Yet a mighty gust of wind threatened to tear her down. She huddled her knees to her chin and peered down to her toes, grumbling. Her hands roped around her legs possessively, with body stiffer than an angry cat's tail. *They’ll just fucking tell my parents the moment I mention them. They’ll go off and show the world what a mess I am. Fuck them.*

“I think I know what you’re thinking.” The woman said, no dishonestly, cruelty, or shame in her tone. Boscha found herself scoffing cruelly. 

“Yeah right. You’re no fucking psychic, let alone good at your damn job.” Boscha muttered, flipping the woman off. 

“While I am no mind reader, I’ve seen enough to understand.” She replied, taking another hearty sip of her tea. “You think I’m gonna tell your parents. Tell them all your secrets or personal demons you want to keep locked up. Trust me-“

“Trust you? What good is your word against a $500 bribe?” Boscha snapped, internally scolding herself for engaging in the conversation. She felt herself return to her stone-like state, when the woman hummed an affirmative, setting down her teacup with a clank.

“You’re right.” She said crisply, smiling as Boscha stared at her, wide eyes and appalled. The bird's chips faded to simple little whispers, with the growing morning letting a yellow gleam pierce the room. From a near window, scattered rays of warmth tickled their faces, bathing half in light and the other cool shadow. The woman’s smiled turned sly, as she leaned back against her chair with a grunt. “You’re absolutely correct. I mean, you’d have to be an idiot to not accept $500 bucks right? I mean, I see dozens of people a day, so what if a few details slip out? At least I got paid!” 

“What?” Boscha managed to squeak out, nerves jittering. The woman chuckled softly, trying to hide her perceived amusement under a hand. Boscha glared once more, causing the woman to compose herself.

“I mean from your position, it makes no sense for you to trust me. I could easily say all this confidentiality jargon, then proceed to laugh about it with friends or family. Your concerns are 100% valid, in fact, it’s the reality for many people out there.” She explained, voice growing softer and calmer as she went on. 

Boscha was almost entranced by her tone. It was dignified, yet held a certain spunk to it, as if she was a young soul trapped in an old body. Her voice was smooth and elegant, words perfectly said and seldom slurred, with even her little mistakes prissy and confident. 

“But.” She stated firmly, raising a finger for emphasis. “If being an idiot means not taking the bribe, then I’m the biggest idiot there is. And a little tip for you. We’re all idiots. Me, you, your parents, your friends, everyone. The thing is...Some of us are better at hiding it.”

With that, she said her farewells, leaving a baffled Boscha huddled and cooped up in her own head. The door shut quietly, a contrast to the everyday slams she practiced. The house lay silent then, with the outside a whole other world, the windows portals to them. She eyed the tea sitting on the table, unspoiled and cold. 

There was something so odd about the woman. Not only her demeanor but her choice of words. It felt...Good. Her presence was something that she wanted to hate, and truthfully she still does. I mean, she’s still a henchman working for her parents. She was still a pawn in their little attempts to cure whatever rut Boscha was in. They didn’t care, and the woman didn’t care either. It was simply her job to feign interest, feign friendship, and loyalty. Without that initial paycheck, Boscha was nothing to her. 

Yet Boscha couldn’t hold back the feeling that everything she was doing was genuine. From sitting there for hours, after many would probably leave, to being brutally honest. Honestly, her reply would’ve made her bark a laugh on any normal day.

She took hold of the teacup, gently holding it in her mitts, swirling it gently, and watching the slightly red liquid swish and wave. Her reflection stared back at her, only now her face was not of spite, but confusion.

She didn’t know how to feel.

She took a tentative sip of her beverage, the subtle taste of flowers and herbs traveling down her throat smoothly. Even if it was cold, the sensation was pleasant and soft, something she wasn’t used to, as all she had drunk for the past couple of days was beer and soda. The tea was subtler than she imagined, with a residue of earthly smells lingering in the back of her throat.

The weight in her gut subsided somewhat. 

It felt nice.

————————————————————————

January 2, 2021

Amity’s mood was already ruined as soon as she was forced into an ornate dress, with her hair in a tight braid that made her match with her mother. In fact, she and her parents wore the same color scheme, same necklaces, and jewelry, hell even their smiles had to be pitch perfect. She tugged at her collar as she made her way past the wide halls of some large manor. The carpeted floors were aged and damp, with tall pillars lunging parallel to the walls, frames, and paintings filling the spaces. It was unbelievably cold in the home, yet she didn’t dare grab anything she was not told to wear. That would mean punishment, and with her already growing defiance as of late, she needed to be perfect tonight.

When her parents pulled her into a steaming car for some petty trip, she thought it annoying but nothing serious. However, once arriving at their destination, she realized they were at yet another function, this time across several states. Before, they would be accompanied by Edric and Emira, but as of late, her parents weren’t fond of them, kicking the pair out of the home and cutting them off financially and emotionally. Luckily, they proved their parents wrong and scrounged enough money to live on their own. 

Amity wished she had such willpower, defiance, and overall gall to do such a thing. She’d dream of leaving her dreaded room, and skipping towards a new apartment or college dorm. She flushed scarlet remembering her dreams where she was with Luz. How she yearned for her presence, how sometimes she’d wish the girl sneak in through her window to cuddle her. It was cliche and straight out of the cheesiest of romances, but she hardly cared. 

She didn’t understand the sudden shift in her parent's schedules. They were constantly mucking about in meetings and events, talking endlessly with representatives on phones and video calls. They were hardly home half the time, which gave Amity the perfect excuse to sleepover at Ed and Ems. Hell if they kept it up, she might be able to sleep at Luz’s place. The thought made her giddy once more, yet as she entered the main living area, her flushed skin turned ice cold. 

It was a gigantic space, with the floors now tiled and marble white. Chairs lay at the southern and northern ends of the room, snuggled into little corners, almost looking like restaurant booths. In the center was a lengthy table, fit with several decorative seats, brown and cushioned in scarlet leather. The place was dark, with each corner lit with small lamps and candles scented like dead flowers. Above the table was a large glass chandelier, swaying gently as a window lay half open, letting in a chilly breeze. 

She felt like a child, small and pitiful in a titanous environment. She didn’t know why her parents decided to dine with some of suitor's family. She didn’t know why they dragged her here constantly, or why this trip was arranged in the first place. Despite her rebelliousness at times, she was still a Blight, still had to follow their orders, still had to be the best. She hated that sentiment, hated everything that had to do with it. Yet as much as she hated, there was no fighting her parents. There was no fighting in her position. It was best to just feign a smile, and speak when spoken to. 

She gingerly walked over to the table, eyeing her mother who sat to the left, and the family hosting them to the right, the patriarchs of each at the ends. Her steps bounced off the tall pillars and walls, with her cringing as she stumbled a bit, making the sounds all the more cacophonous. Her mother’s expression was like a tiger, stalking, and waiting for her to make a wrong move or dare speak. Amity, hiding away from her mother’s gaze, made her way to her seat. 

Placed next to her was some poor boy 2 years her senior. She didn’t catch his name, nor cared to. Even still, she felt somewhat bad. He was clearly uncomfortable, tapping a foot against the ground, and leaning away from her like she had the plague. Regardless, Alador gave a stern nod at her, smiling tightly. 

“Now isn’t this just marvelous!” Alador began, voice amplified by the acoustics of the room. “We Blights are grateful for being hosted by such a lovely family. You have our gratitude.” He finished, accent prim and proper, and voice sharp like the knife by her plate. The other families patriarch chuckled a bit, his rather deep voice only further rumbling in his chest.

“The pleasures all ours. You have such a lovely family, my friend. As well as a beautiful daughter.” He spoke, turning his gaze towards her. He smiled gently, though she knew behind those warm eyes was a different motivation. A more corporate, monetary one. 

“Indeed, she is quite lovely.” The mother said, turning her attention to the boy next to Amity. She watched as the boy stiffened, aware of the attention brought onto him. “Perhaps you 2 could have some alone time later.”

“Now don’t get too excited.” Alador joked, making the others give hearty laughs. They were snobbish and pompous, with any kind of genuine emotion suppressed in favor or perfection. She thought of Luz’s laugh, and how genuine and lovely it sounded. She smiled as recalled how warm it made her feel, and how much she wanted to hear it. How much she missed it. Even if she was only gone for a few days, it felt like an eternity. 

“Now then, shall we eat?” Odalia cut in, abruptly cutting off her laughter uncannily. The rest stopped in the same fashion, before readily agreeing. 

They dined on elegant dishes, all delicious but so very small. Though the portion sizes didn’t matter to Amity, as she didn’t really want to eat, taking little nibbles and complimenting the overworked chefs. Luckily, she managed to stay below the conversation, remaining small enough to be undetected or just ignored. The boy next to her was equally as uncomfortable, not even touching his food, and only sipping on water. 

She heard them speak of deals, company sponsors, and so much dribble that she was sure she’d just nod off and slam her head against the table. It was like being a kid again, stuck inside a tight dress and forced to listen to talks and conversations she didn’t care for. Forced to smile, or laugh at unfunny jokes or cruel remarks. The only thing that kept her from sleeping was her thoughts of Luz and her life back home. How quickly her atmosphere shifted from cold and uncaring, to warm and loving was something she’d never understand. Just a few months ago she was sick of Nocedas laugh and hated everything to do with her. Now, she couldn’t get enough. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she failed to notice the family’s patriarch ask a question. The table's eyes went her way, and she instantly began to slouch against her chair, smiling politely. Odalias gaze was vicious, and her tight expression said millions of words, yet none spilled. She knew she was saving her breath for later.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t quite catch what you asked sir.” She put in meekly, earning a sympathetic gaze from the boy. The man just waved a hand.

“A little rude to not be listening, but children will be children I suppose.” He uttered, his soft tone from before cracking, revealing a snarled rasp. 

“My apologies, it won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it.” Odalia snarled, trying her best to hide disdain. The man hummed, before sipping his beverage obnoxiously.

“What I was going to ask was; Do you have any hobbies? I heard you were taking advanced courses, which is admirable. But I want to know what you do for fun.” Amity froze. What could she say that would be acceptable? That she enjoys reading YA? Cheesy teen dramas with almost nothing of value intellectually? She didn’t play video games, and she hasn’t been to sports practice in a month. She was frankly sick of it, as she never really enjoyed it. Another tally to the ever-growing list of hobbies she was forced into.

“I...I like reading.” Amity drawled, tone almost as if it was a question. 

“Ah reading! How lovely! Though, I don’t see any practical use. What good is it if you can’t make any money?” The mother wondered out loud, snickering a bit. Odalia seemed to enjoy it as well. Amity’s entire being was on fire, and she clenched her dress with a righteous anger. 

* What's your money brought this damn family? Happiness? Bullshit.* 

“I don’t know, it’s fun.” She muttered, internally cringing at her less than formal tone. The patriarch clicked his tongue, putting down his drink with a stern clank. 

“Watch the tone.” 

“Make me:” Amity retorted, voice loud and dripping in venom. The room grew deathly still, with the chandelier above ceasing its swaying, as the winds died. The bustle of the kitchen lay far off into the darkness, and she once again felt like a child. Yet now she didn’t care. Not one bit. 

“Amity Blight, you will stop this nonsense immediately! Before I’ll make you.” Alador stated, not a hint of anger in his tone. No, it was cold and dead, as if he knew this would happen. As if he knew what Amity was doing, who she was seeing. 

As if he knew about Luz. 

The thought sent her cascading down a tunnel of nightmares, each involving what they’d do to the poor Latina if they found her. But before she submitted to the darkness, the fire within her grew. It was a righteous, swirling one. One that was blue and furious.

“Oh yeah? How? Make me date some boy I don’t care about? Cause clearly that’s what you want right?” She uttered, not even bothering to look at them. Alador wasn’t surprised one bit. He simply smiled, before crossing his arms. Odalia was similarly stricken, only her putrid gaze turned animalistic as if she wanted to tear her throat out. 

The other family grew still, with the boy lowering his head in presumable shame. The patriarch said nothing, and simply took a swig of drink. 

“Amity. We will speak of this later.” Alador demanded, tone sharp. 

The look he gave her sent a wave of regret down her spine.

Once the dinner ended, they said their farewells, with Amity apologizing to the boy, and getting a rather jovial remark. Apparently, he didn’t really care for his family too much either and was secretly hoping that she wouldn’t come onto him. They shared a good laugh before she left. 

The door behind her slammed roughly as they entered the vacation home, with the place darker than the manor, and colder than a tundra. A single bulb flickered to life, though it was only enough to see her father's face, now half sheathed in shadow. Her mother had scrunched her nose and stormed to her room, only squeezing Amitys shoulder tightly. Her nails dug into her skin, and she did all she could to not cry out in pain. 

Alador moved like a wraith, swift and decisive, steps quiet and calculated. His hands were behind his back, yet she could tell it wasn’t to restrain himself. She knew that he’d never hurt her physically. No, scratches and bruises heal fast. 

“Your grades have been slipping.” He said as he encircled her. Like a wolf creeping upon prey, his teeth glinted with a fiery hunger, only they weren’t the killers, rather his words. “Not only that, but you haven’t been to your designated sports activities in what? A month?”

“I-“

“I haven’t seen you talk with any of your peers I’m familiar with. And yet.” He paused, eyeing her for the slightest defiance. Her hands were balled and by her sides, with her eyes focused on the stuttering bulb. It waned in and out like a candle, making Alador harder and harder to spot. One second he’s in front of her, the next he’s by her side. Like a ghost, he was everywhere all at once. “I’ve never seen you so happy. Why is that?” 

“Father-“

“I’m not finished, dear.” He cut in, waving a hand to her face. “You haven’t taken any interest in the suitors we provide you either. Quite odd behavior.” Amity felt rooted to the ground, like a dead bush waiting to be snapped off its base. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, his touch burning and his eyes piercing with a knowledge that terrified her. “I hope you aren’t doing anything unsavory. For, I fear we might have to...Re-educate you. I trust that you know what you’re doing, so I shall remain neutral.” Amity felt herself sigh  
internally, yet the fear hadn’t removed itself. 

Alador didn’t stop talking, simply continuing to surround her, trapping her. She felt herself gain a bit of strength and responded shakily.

“Of course.” Amity whispered, voice tiny. Alador hummed happily, chuckling to himself before lowering his gaze to meet Amity’s eyes directly. 

“I better see those marks rise. If I don’t, I might have to see what’s wrong. And I understand that you don’t want me to do that.” He threatened, making Amity flinch under his scrutiny. “And another thing.”

“Yes?”

“You will be getting your hair re-dyed tomorrow. I swear those roots make you look like such a fool. We’ve scheduled an appointment for 1:00 PM. Be ready.” Amity's eyes widened, yet she could do nothing but nod robotically.

“Yes father.” 

“Good.” He then stalked off, fading to shadow and leaving Amity below the single bulb. She felt her hands reach for her hair as if it was the last thing she had left. 

If she wasn’t so terrified, she’d be crying.


	32. 4 Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is worried about Amity. She then finds out why, and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna make this a cute little pure fluff chapter, but then I got carried away. Enjoy the hurt and comfort, as well as me being a romantic sap. Thank you all for the love and Kudos!

January 6, 2021

Luz grumbled as she sat haphazardly in her chair, leaning back and eyeing the tired suns face. The outside was drab and dull, with only a few birds softly singing, whilst the rest cawed and screeched like banshees. Luz couldn’t exactly pay attention to whatever subject was being lectured, with the teacher in front a hazy blur of khaki pants and a blue dress shirt. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy the subject (Literature), rather it’s because her thoughts dwelled on a certain individual. One that made her dull evenings bright and lively. One that radiated the most intoxicating warmth imaginable. 

Amity.

She hadn’t shown up to school since the break, and at first Luz didn’t mind it. She still texted her as much as she could, with her demeanor seemingly normal, till one day...It wasn’t. She stopped replying instantly, and when she did, it was with short phrases meant to end conversations. The dreaded ‘ok’, or ‘cool.’ 

It wasn’t uncommon for Amity to stick to efficient phrases, in fact her practicality was one of the things she adored about her. But this was an entirely different level, as she even stopped using proper punctuation. Amity’s trademarked grammar conventions were thrown out the window, and any attempt to call lead to an automated voice message. Luz internally feared that this was a subtle way to break up with her, or to potentially disconnect to make the confrontation easier. 

It scared her, as she adored and wanted Amity with all her heart, and to see the girl of her dreams suddenly cut ties was gut wrenching. She hated how it made her feel weak, insignificant, vulnerable. She thought back to their date and interactions prior to the sudden shift, and wondered what went wrong. They had made out multiple times, flirted, shared personal demons with another, grew together. She couldn’t possibly understand why she would break up with her so suddenly.

She thought that perhaps Amity never liked her in the first place, and that it was just something she did out of pity, or entertainment. As if she was some puppet maneuvered by invisible strings, the master Amity and her manipulative hand. She hunched further into her chair at the thought, eyes dimming and growing hot. She clenched the pencil in her hand with a tight fist, mind blanking and vision blurring. Parts of her sneered and mocked, growling phrases like ‘I told you so’, or ‘who would ever date you? Freak.’

Before her tears spilled however, a thought crossed her mind. 

*She was going on a trip. A trip with her...Parents.*

Luz wasn’t too privy on what went on behind closed doors. But judging by just how rudely Amity mouthed them, or how she always avoided conversations involving family, it was safe to assume that they weren’t the greatest. Luz’s inner child sprung up like a knight in shining armor, wanting to protect her queen from the clutches of her evil family. Of course the delusions were a bit unfounded, but Luz liked to dream. 

She debated her options, not ruling out the break up scenario, as even if her parents seemed to play a larger role, her self doubts and insecurities won out. She would either wait for Amity to return, and brave the storm that and confront her herself. 

She tapped her own nervously against the wood desk, leg bouncing on tile as the teacher continued on about some poem she hadn’t bothered to read. The desks round her seemed focused and in their own worlds, entirely separate from Luz and her struggles. She sighed, and focused back on her work. *I’ll worry about it when it’s time. No need to beat yourself up.*

The road to Blight manor wasn’t exactly perilous, as it was only a straight walk down a long stretch of sidewalk. By her side were the whooshing cars of the afternoon bustle, slick and shining from the evaporated snow. Above was a wash of gray and white, sun hidden behind a curtain of white. Luz shivered and huddled into her shirt, cringing as her foot splashed a near puddle, spraying icy water onto her already freezing body. 

*Great, I forgot she snatched my jacket AND beanie.*

The light poles had begun to flicker to life, with the yellow bulbs growing in luminescence as the day turned dark. 

The road curved a bit, snaking past a few other spacious houses, before settling on the wide plot of land, with the lengthy gate. Blight manor would never cease to send a chill in her bones, as even if it was a beautiful sight, the cracks and overall decay of the place always turned her off. Once proud pillars now were slumped and shameful, hiding their appearance abaft a swathe of vines. The plant life was mostly dead or entirely green, spare a single patch of purple down the left of the gravel path. 

The gate was to Luz’s surprise, half open, though their were no signs of forced entry or violence. Her shoulders tensed as she made way up the path, dragging her feet unconsciously. It was as if her body instinctually rejected the place. She whipped out her phone and gave Amity a call, a dreaded silence making Luz tense. After what seemed like an eternity, the syrupy voice of an automated message made her grunt. Her sadness at Amity’s absence slowly shifted towards frustration, as she couldn’t help but wonder why Amity wouldn’t tell her anything. 

Why was she so locked up? Couldn’t she just be honest? If she wants to break up she should just say so. Why does Luz have to take the initiative? All those unsavory thoughts jumbled round and round, interrupted when she found herself rapping on the doors frame brazenly. At this point, her thoughts were boiling hot, and whatever downtrodden feeling that enveloped her before vanished. 

Was it a bit immature to be so furious about a situation you know absolutely nothing about? Yes. But that didn’t stop Luz. 

She rapped harder and harder, fearing that she’d break the door eventually. The bangs echoed off into the streets, with birds up upon electric lines and poles darting off into the bleak vista. The house grew dark, shadow creeping in like a slithering snake. Above her flashed an automated bulb, white and fluorescent. She realized just how dark it was getting, and began to grow desperate.

She searched for a way in, only to find zilch. But, as she was about to cave, she noticed the tendrils of vines climbing to a near window. Jutted out the walls were uneven stones, creating miniature ledges and platforms for support. Luz smirked wickedly.

She knew what she had to do.

After a brief moment of internal preparation, she hopped atop a tiny ledge, hands firm on the surprisingly thick vine. She began to scale up the wall, hands ginger and seldom revealing beyond a few inches. Even if she was careless or brazen, the manner was quite large, so a fall would most defiantly ensure a sprained, fractured, or broken bone. Though at this point, the fiery determination in her gut was enough to force her eyes upward, prying her gaze away if she got too close to looking down. 

The icy wind bit at her face, waving her locks around like arms and tickling her nose and eyes. She began to ponder the possible implications of her actions. She hadn’t really thought about it, but if her parents were to spot her, they could easily call the police, or file a restraining order. It should’ve been discouraging, but she couldn’t help but feel a juvenile thrill. Though, whatever fun she had died when she realized why she was climbing. 

To see Amity. 

Luz peered in through the hazy window, eyeing the room before her. It was dark, spare a single lamp by crowded desk. She gently slid the window open, relief washing over her as it wasn’t locked. The pungent stench of stale coffee hit her immediately, making her pinch her nose in utter disgust. She felt her way through the room, foot brushing over papers and piled clothing. The desk lay equally full of books, pencils, papers, clothing, hell even some undergarments. Empty mugs and chip bags were crunched and stuffed under every unturned blanket, or textbook. 

The room felt familiar, yet she didn’t know exactly why. 

She didn’t hear any passing footsteps, nor whispering or chattering of any kind, and the air was ripe with humidity, plagued in an unsettling quiet. That was, until she heard a muffled yawn from the lengthy bed in the corner. Luz snapped her head to the noise, gaze falling upon a jumbled mess of blankets, pillows, books, and cups. Gingerly, she approached the bedside, swallowing a lump in her already choked up throat. The fabric shifted a bit, making Luz tense up further.

She carefully lifted a lingering piece of the blanket, revealing teal green hair, soft pale skin, and golden eyes, now a bit dull and hazy.

It was Amity.

Whatever frustrations she held in her gut, vaporized, as she drank in the site before her. Amity was sat hunched, her body positioned in the shape of the letter C, hands crooked and on a laptop. Amity tugged at her faded t shirt, and gave another hearty yawn, voice croaked and shot like a smokers. Her luminous eyes lay dull and bagged, and her disposition was robotic, as if her consciousness sauntered off, and in its stead, a fresh carcass. 

Her finger pressed on the middle pad, and she scrolled down what appeared to be a textbook. Sticky notes, and citations lay riddled across her screen, at her sides, hell there were some even attached to her body. 

Luz couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. She expected her to perhaps be sleeping, eating, talking with some other person, but most definitely not this. The sight before her made her heart pang with guilt. *Why would I think she’d betray me? Why can’t I trust her? I’m such an idiot.* 

Swallowing the feeling, she rushed to the end of the room, and felt the walls till her hand switched on a lamp. Luckily, it wasn’t too bright, and Amity seemingly didn’t care, simply typing something and continuing to read. She was so focused, she wasn’t aware of anything. Not Luz, not the light, or condition, the weather, nothing.

She paced back to Amity, and winced as the illumination revealed even more sour details. Her hands were red and blistered, as if she had written with the same pencil for days on end. Down her cheeks were faded tear tracks, slithering down like a skinny river nearing a delta. Her stomach flipped when she noticed her hair. Gone were her beautifully distinct roots, replaced with a singular color. The faded green which reminded her of a pleasant forest was bright and stinging, and the smell of hair dye still lingered in the air. She didn’t hate it, she loved anything Amity wore, as literally any outfit or hairstyle just worked for her. 

But a curious part wondered why she decided to re dye it. Shaking off the curiosity, she gently made her to the bed, positioning herself so she was face to face with the girl. Well, face to laptop, as the screen only allowed her to peak at her girlfriends eyes. 

Carefully, she lowered the laptops screen to meet her full face. Amity seemingly didn’t notice for a bit, strangely moving her fingers on autopilot. But after a minute or so, her eyes traveled up to Luz’s face. 

“Oh, Luz!” She squeaked, her usually flustered self passing through the wall of fatigue. She stared off for a moment, before trying to lift her laptop screen back up. Luz of course, softly put her arm down, giving her a questioning glance. Amity groaned. “Please? I gotta finish this essay soon...”

“How long have you been up?” Luz questioned, figuring that it was best to get to the point. Amity darted her eyes from her face, an action that would make Luz smile at the adorableness. But in this context, she could feel nothing but worry.

“Uhh....” She started, taking hold of a mug to her left. “Does blinking count as sleeping?” She said, giving her a guilty smile. Luz crossed her arms. 

“Ok, nope. You’re gonna have to explain yourself. Now.” Luz stated, tone firm and even a bit frustrated. Amity looked away, hands fiddling with a crumbled piece of paper by her side. 

“Are you mad?” She asked innocently, voice choked and eyes watering. Luz was about to say yes, until she noticed that strewn on shoulders, was her green jacket. Amity nuzzled into the fabric, pressing it against herself in an almost protective fashion. Luz immediately gave a breathy sigh. *God why are you so cute?*

“No, I can never really be mad at you. I’m just uh, confused? Upset? I don’t really know.” She explained, gingerly placing her hand against Amity’s cheek. Despite the dead demeanor, her skin was still warm and soft. Luz didn’t realize how much she’d missed feeling it. The girl nuzzled into her hand, her pale skin finding that all too familiar blush that Luz adored. “Why haven’t you come to school?” Luz mumbled, making an effort to not break the tender moment. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I got-“ She cut herself off, choking up on a little sob. “I got distracted. And I, I lost t-track of time.” She stuttered, warm tears flowing down her face. Luz wiped them away with a lone finger, before bringing her in for a tender kiss.

It was sweet, short, and so very warm. Amity’s lips were soft, and she practically melted into it. They continued sharing little kisses until Luz felt that Amity was in a slightly better condition. 

“I’m gonna help you relax now ok?” Luz assured, taking hold of Amity’s hand and giving a squeeze. 

“But I have to study! I have tests coming up, and extra credit! Not to mention college preparations! And-“ 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to kill yourself in the process Ami.” Luz cut in, voice full of worry and compassion. Amity blushed at the nickname, before grumbling lowly. Luz took the opportunity, and promptly shot up from the bed, making the girls eyes widen in surprise. With haste, she snatched her up, and slung the girl over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Luuuzzzzzz...” Amity groaned, pathetically slapping at Luz’s back in an attempt to break free. Of course, it didn’t work, and the Latina simply chuckled, giving a cocky smile. “This isn’t funny!”

“You’re right, it’s hilarious.” Luz retorted, chuckling even more, and making Amity huff. She tiptoed down the hall, and to the bathroom, every step blaring in the large dark house. For a moment she feared that her parents would be home, and that the restraining order was being written as she walked, but the lack of cars by their driveway, and utter silence quelled the fear. 

The bathroom was spacious, with marbled a pleasant white and decorated in scarlet mats and towels. Surprisingly enough, there was a small wood laundry basket which doubled as a seat. Luz lowered Amity from her back and placed her on the padded basket, not before getting a small slap in the arm of course. 

“Sorry sorry! I just knew that you’d want to keep studying!” Luz complained, failing to hide her amused chuckles. Amity just grumbled once more, wiping away the grotesque crust that formed round her lids. Her head swayed like a pendulum, her body swinging to balance the ever shifting weight.

“Yeah! Studies are important! And I’m not supposed to relax right now!” Amity uttered, trying to sound sharp, but failing due to fatigue. “I don’t need a babysitter, I can...Can haaanddleee myyyyselfff!” She slurred, almost collapsing into slumber. Luz swore she even heard a small yawn. 

Luz crossed her arms and snapped a finger, making her girl jolt up instantly. 

“IM AWAKE.” 

“You’re not. I’m gonna text Mami to pick us up. You’re not staying here tonight.” Luz stated, getting Amity to tilt her head. She blinked a bit, processing the response as if her brain had turned to complete mush. In fact, her entire demeanor changed, and a little dopey smile began to find her once vacant features.

“Awwww, you like meeeeeeee. That’s soooooo gay.” Amity sighed dreamily, hugging the green jacket which still clung to her back. Luz rolled her eyes, scoffing.

“You’re my girlfriend.” 

“Still.” She giggled, making Luz chuckle as well. Amity began to bounce around in her seat a bit, making a confused Luz all the more eluded. Her answer came when she realized that Amity was one of ~those~ people. She was the type to completely focus her mind on a certain topic to the point of brain death. Thus, when removed from the stimuli, her mind turns to complete mush. *Yep, she needs a shower and a nap. Stat.*

“Ok, so you’re gonna shower, and get dressed. I’ll find some clothes in your room k?” Luz said, bending a bit to meet with girls eyes. It was partially to get her undivided attention, but also an excuse to stare at her gorgeous face. Even if she was tired, and her features seemed weathered and aged, she didn’t really care. “Do you need some help in the shower?” Luz snarked, trying her best to sound seductive. It obviously worked as Amity turned the brightest pink she’d ever seen. 

“Well, I mean I wouldn’t be, it’s not like I don’t...But it’s a little soon right? Maybe? I don’t...Ah! But I-“

“Relax Ams, I’m only joking! Partially.” Luz interrupted, giving a flirty wink. Despite her more dopey nature, she immediately put her hands to her face. 

“I hateeeee youuuuu...” She grumbled sleepily, before peeking out a bit, only to spot Luz giving her a smirk.

“No you don’t.” Luz cooed, leaning in and giving Amity a little peck on the forehead. “But please, try to relax. Even if you don’t want to, just do it for me. Please?” Amity removed her hands from her face, and gave Luz a small smile.

“For you.”

Luz strolled out the bathroom after making sure Amity was capable of standing by herself, and using her most basic motor functions. She made her way to her bedroom, switching on a brighter light, and cringing at the shear mess of it all. The books overflowed like a burst landfill, with a multitude of subjects, papers, and studies all piled atop another in a seemingly random order. Mounds of clothing were curled up like snakes, the mugs and paper plates akin to shrill mice. 

However, what shocked Luz further, was her red beanie placed carefully on a dark wood nightstand. Unlike the rest of the clothing and paraphernalia, it was seemingly untouched, not a single thread pulled, nor anything spilled. She smiled softly, before placing it on her head, and finally dominating tthe remaining cold that lay slithering in her body. 

Dusk approached fast, with a calvary of dark purples and hazy oranges sweeping across the streets. They clashed with the last bits evening twilight, letting the tired sun rest under its blankets of clouds. Tiny stars twinkled overhead, slowly revealing themselves as the clock ticked and ticked, and the sun went down and down. Outside lay an unbroken tranquillity, not even disturbed by the bustle of locomotives or random passerby’s. 

Not wanting to intrude on Amity’s space too much, she hastily pulled out a worn black T, and some comfortable looking shorts, red and scored with bits of grey. She folded the selected clothing and rapped on the bathroom door. After hearing what she interpreted as an affirmative, she gingerly entered and placed the clothing on the padded basket. Luz was most certainly not thinking about anything lewd, or the fact that her hot girlfriend was-

*Nope, not thinking of that nope!*

Her face was flushed a deep crimson, and it o my got worse when she heard a dopey giggle echo off the showers tiled wall. 

“You better not be perving Noceda!” Luz felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

“I-In your dreams Blight!” She stuttered, hearing another giggle, and promptly rushing to the door. She slammed her back against its frame, sliding down and simply closing her eyes. The running water, and Amity’s now gentle humming, soothed Luz jolting nerves. She felt herself heave in a long breath, before sighing and letting it go, along with her previous anger and frustration. Luz knew better than to immediately distrust Amity at the slightest notion of betrayal. She knew better than to plague her mind with negative thoughts and far fetched nightmares.

Luz knew that Amity wouldn’t hurt her. And yet sometimes the fear of simply being emotionally vulnerable and hurt, was so potent, that it made her lose all common sense. She knew that shutting herself out from the world, from Amity, would prevent her from being hurt again. 

It was easy. 

But the warmth and emotions she felt swirling in her heart for Amity won out. She would never trade them for the world. 

She heard the shower knob creak, the once peaceful thrumming of water fading to mere puddles. Amity’s humming continued as the muffled sounds of a shower curtain being pulled, with Luz taking this as her queue to call her mother. She strolled back into Amity’s room, once again unsettled by the sheer mess of things.

Whipping out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until the name ‘Mami’ came into view. After a moment of hesitation, no doubt brought on by a sliver of guilt, she hit the green call button. It dialed for a tedious moment, with the noises low fidelity soothing her ears somewhat. After a few more beats of silence, Camilas voice spoke from the other end.

“Hola mija!” She chipped, making Luz smile warmly. After another stretch of dead air, Camila spoke again, tone shifting to uncertain. “¿Todo está bien? ¿Porqué llamas?” Luz rocked on the balls of her feet, nervously fiddling with her fingers. She didn’t want to busy her mother with her shenanigans, as judging by the commotion blaring from the other end, she was clearly busy.

“Hola mami.” She began, trying her best to sound normal. “Can you come over to an address I’m about to send you? Es importante.” The line froze for a moment, with only the sounds of a humming Amity echoing in the room across from her. 

“Did something happen? Mija, this is Blight manor!” She stressed. Luz leaned back against a wall, gut tied in several knots. 

“Well, Amity worked herself to death and I want her to stay the night with us. I don’t feel comfortable leaving her alone like this.” Luz explained, waving her hands around for emphasis, and immediately face palming when she realized that her mother couldn’t see her. 

“Amity?” Camila thought aloud, humming to herself. Luz was about to regale her with everything about Amity, as the girl was constantly in Luz’s mind. In fact, she believed that a tiny version of the green haired girl settled a small home in her brain. Camila spoke up after a few chaste words with what was presumably a doctor. “Ah, la chica que te gusta! Yes I know her!” Luz flushed red, yet couldn’t stifle the giggle that passed her throat.

“Yeah her. She’s in pretty bad condition. Like, hasn’t eaten in 2 days, and super sleep deprived.” Luz explained, sort of wondering what her mother thought of their relationship. Luz hadn’t exactly told her yet, and frankly Camila wasn’t around enough to really be in the loop. Even if they established days when they would watch movies together, or designated alone time, the topic was never stressed. 

She’d tell her later.

“That sounds awful.” Her mother grieved, sympathy clear through her tone. “Why don’t you stay with her? It seems a little less of a hassle no?” Luz thought about it, and for a bit it seemed like a good idea. That was until the thought of Amity’s parents came to view. 

“Bueno, es gran idea en teoría. But I think this has something to do with her family. And really, I just don’t wanna see her sad about it. I feel like she’s more comfortable anywhere that isn’t her house.” Her mother hummed, clearly thinking the idea over.

“The Blights are known for being ruthless, so I think you’re making a responsible judgment. ¡Mi niña ha crecido!” Camilia enthused, making Luz groan in embarrassment. Camila of course, being the great mother that she is, laughed heartily, brightening Luz’s cloudy mood.

“So? Can you pick us up soon?” Luz asked directly. After a bit of silence, turned her head and heard the floorboards creak outside the door. With a small whine, the door opened slightly, revealing a peeking Amity, eyes still a bit hazy, with her hair slick and messy. She motioned for Amity to step in, to which she lazily nudged the rest of the door wide, and shuffled forward, immediately going to Luz and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Luz grinned, before turning to meet Amity’s gaze. She gently tucked the wandering tendrils of hair out of Amitys face, before kissing her head soundly. The girl gave a satisfied hum, burrowing her face into Luz’s chest. For a moment, she was about hug back, but realized that she was still on a call with her mother. Holding it closer to her ear, she awaited her response.

“You’re in luck. I get off work in 30 minutes, so I should be there en una hora.” Luz gave a delighted sigh, before kissing Amity’s lemon scented hair. 

“That’s awfully convenient.” Luz remarked, Amity’s soft giggles rumbling in her chest. “But great news anyway! Te amo mucho mami, I owe you big time for this.”

“You better be ready for double the laundry then.” Camila snarked, making Luz give a disappointed sigh.

“Shit. You’re not serious right?” Luz complained, hearing Amity’s giggles turn to light laughter. Camila gave another hearty laugh, the muffled sounds of doctors and medical equipment like a backing track.

“¡Of course not mija! You’re trying to help your friend in need. I’d have to be a devil to leave her there.” Camila stated, a motherly drawl making Luz regain her soft smile.

“Good thing you’re not. I’m gonna help Amity with a bit more things, and try to get her to nap. I love you, bye.” Luz said, hearing her mother echo the sentiment before hanging up.

She put her phone back into her pocket, immediately taking her free arms and warping Amity a warm hug, to which the girl happily leant into. Luz noticed that her green jacket still hung on Amity’s back. Of course, she was a lot taller than her, so the article was a rather big on her. But even still, Luz couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy, as seeing your girlfriend in your clothes was always a treat.

*Girlfriend. Wow.*

“Ok, so my mom will probably be here in an hour.” Luz started, delicately threading her fingers in Amity’s hair. “So in the meantime, I have an idea.” Amity lifted her head from her chest, and looked up at her, lips in a pout.

“You’re not gonna let me study are you?” She mumbled, tearing her eyes away. Luz gave her a sad smile before placing her hand on her cheek again.

“Amity please. You need to relax, you’ve been working for at least 2 days with no sleep. I don’t even think you’ve eaten.” Amity flinched guiltily, as if the truth of Luz’s words hurt. “I’m worried about you. Why are you acting like this?” Amity mumbled something into Luz’s shirt, and she took it as a sign to simply let it be for now. When Amity was awake, and rested, she’ll ask her again.

The drive home was far more peaceful than Luz envisioned. Amity had decided to fall asleep on top of her, as they waited together on the Blights larger than average couch. So when it came time to leave, Luz had no choice but to bridal carry the sleeping girl into the car. Her mother teased her here and there, but other than that, the drive was short and filled with silence.

Once they approached Luz’s home, the day finally went dark, with the final slivers of light dimming to black. Luz gently lifted the still slumbering girl, and followed behind her mother as she twisted the keys into the knob. The door opened wide, gentle candle lit halls, and soft bulbs of warmth making Luz yawn a bit. She carefully moved about her living room, before placing the girl on the couch, making sure to slide a spare pillow under her neck. 

Her mother still had to go and finish up a couple things from work, as well as find something to eat for dinner. So, Luz took the opportunity to freshen up in the shower. The water washed away the days aches, with the last little bits of once boiling frustration oozing out like a squeezed sponge. She felt herself grow lighter. But even still, Amity’s condition was worrying. 

Why was she so stressed? She usually never fretted about her grades or marks. Sure, she as top student, but she never flaunted it around. At least not anymore. What happened?

Stepping out of the shower, a comfortable chill breezed through the home, and her body felt well, better than before. She garbed her gifted cat hoodie, which she pretty wore every night, and some blue shorts. She noticed that her usual coat rack lay empty, as Amity still had hers on, now using it as a sort of makeshift blanket. She couldn’t help but blush at that, as seeing Amity in her clothes when they were friends was one thing. But now? Now it was entirely different, and in the absolute best way possible. 

She approached Amity, now less asleep and more groggy. Her yellow eyes returned to their normal hue, less glazed and crusted. The weathered lines on her face seemed less intense, with the soft light making her pale skin glow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as they moved round the room, and met with Luz’s. A small smile bloomed on her face, and Luz’s heart went into overdrive. Without any hesitation, she walked over and got onto the couch with Amity, with the girl shifting so she was on top her. Amity nuzzled into Luz’s neck, sighing delightedly. Luz wrapped her round her back, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the moment.

She realized then just how much she cared for Amity. She cared for so dearly, that she didn’t even realize how scared she was seeing her in that condition. Seeing her hurt, seeing her tired, seeing her miserable. The feeling was awful, and her heart cracked when she insisted that she needed to study, was ok. Even when it clearly wasn’t. 

But that was before. Now, in the comfort of Luz’s home, candle lit and warm, Amity was safe. She parted her lids slightly to see Amity staring at her with an adoration that turned her to putty. Without a second thought, she leaned in, pecking her lips a few times, before going in and kissing her dearly. She felt Amity’s lips curve into a smile, and proceeded to deepen it further, her hands wandering under Amity’s shirt and tracing small patterns along her back. After a bit more kissing, they broke away, both their breaths heavy and satisfied.

Amity smiled once more, her delicate features making Luz’s heart stop, and chest swell with an intense warmth she’d never felt before. She pulled Amity close, before whispering.

“Do you feel better?” Amity chuckled a bit, before meeting her eyes. 

“Much better. Thank you...T-Thank you...” She trailed off, tearing up and sobbing. Luz’s heart ached, as Amity burrowed into her neck, sobbing light tears of relief and stress. After a minute of light sobbing, the tears ceased, and what remained her little whimpers and sighs.

“What happened?” Luz started softly, not wanting Amity to cry again. “You don’t have to be specific if you don’t want to. I just need to know.” Amity sighed once more, before meeting Luz’s eyes.

“You deserve to know.” Amity stated. Luz nodded a bit, before patiently awaiting her explanation. “My parents, they...They made me go on that stupid trip, and at first I thought it was just gonna be some meetings or whatever.” Her breath hitched, and Luz saw Amity’s eyes dim. “It wasn’t.” 

“Do you wanna explain?” Luz whispered, removing one of her hands from Amity’s back and pressing it to the girls cheek. She nodded slowly, before continuing.

“They brought me to some business partners house and tried to set me up with some boy. I don’t know why, but they just keep doing it and doing it! I don’t show interest, I don’t talk to them, hell I hardly look at them! I make it so fucking clear that I don’t care, yet they do it anyway!” She seethed, dim eyes glowing with a repressed anger. “They made me wear stupid dresses that they know I hate, they even re-dyed my fucking hair!” Luz stayed silent, not wanting to break Amity’s flow. Even if she wanted to comfort the girls, and soothe her, she knew that not all situations called for it.

Sometimes letting the anger flow out was a better option. 

“I think the worst part is...I think they know.” She stated, anger gone and replaced with an inkling of fear. “Maybe not my mom, but my dad. I think he knows about you.” Luz gave a questioning stare.

“Why is that bad?” Luz asked, insecurities bubbling. Amity widened her eyes, and shook her head.

“No no, it’s not because I’m ashamed! God no, you’re amazing!” She reassured, pecking Luz on the lips for extra confirmation. If Luz didn’t feel warm already, than that just sealed the every growing deal. “It’s because, I think they want me to date some rich guy, or business partner. Not because I’ll like him, but because it’ll make them money. I’ve been a little more laid back lately, and I guess they don’t want their perfect daughter having fun, or having someone that actually cares for her.” 

“I don’t mean to be a dick...But they sound like assholes.” 

“I’m not offended at all. They’re huge assholes.” She quipped, lightening the middle a bit, and making Luz chuckle. “It’s kinda funny, cause I did tell them I was gay a while back, but they didn’t listen. Like, they still try to set me up with dudes.” She laughed, albeit sadly. Luz knew how much it hurt her, so she tried her best to be soothing.

“‘So, why didn’t you sleep? She asked warily, trying her hardest not to step in an emotional landmine. She seemed to succeed, as Amity didn’t shed a tear, but the way her past frustration faded, and the dim eyes came back said something else. 

“I...” She paused, breathing in heavily. “They...Well my dad, he...H-He wants me to, pick up my grades and work harder. If I don’t, he might...Make me break up with you. I think he knows who you are.” The sheer hurt in Amity’s voice told her that there was more. That behind the explanation was more pain, sorrow, abuse. She heard the way she stuttered and drawled when talking about her parents. She noticed how she barely talked about them. 

“I’m so sorry Ami. No one should have to deal with that.” Luz soothed. Amity grunted angrily, burrowing her face into Luz’s neck and sobbing.

“Why can’t they just let me be me! Why am I such a fucking mess? I can’t believe I dragged you into this, and now they might come after you! I’m such a fucking failure I...Why can’t they just leave me alone?” She bawled, tears like falling rain, hot and steaming. Luz was about to protest, but was interrupted. “Why can’t...Why? I just don’t wanna be a mess, I just wanna be me! Please!” Luz couldn’t help but feel a burning hatred for her girlfriends parents.

Even if she didn’t know them, haven’t seen them, nor spoke to them. She hated them. If they made Amity hurt this bad, they were truly awful people. Not even Boscha was worse. 

“I’m scared Luz...” Amity sobbed, meeting her eyes once more. “I’m scared that I’ll be like them. I’m scared that I’ll revert back to how I was. I’m scared that you’ll see what a terrible person I am.” Luz had enough.

“No! Amity no! You’re not a terrible person. You’re amazing, beautiful, lovely, funny, smart, and everything else under that umbrella! You’re nothing like you’re parents, and I can’t find one thing that I don’t like about you.” 

“But you will! You will, and you’ll hate me! You’ll...You’ll leave me...” Amity agonized, holding Luz tight as if at any moment she might disappear. Luz blinked, and her mind reeled a bit before settling on an answer. Her heart leapt with that unfamiliar warmth, and her whole chest thrummed.

“Ok.” She said blankly, making Amity shift a bit.

“What?”

“Ok.” She repeated, earning a head tilt. “Yeah, one day I’ll find something I don’t like about you. And you’ll find something you won’t like about me.” Luz began, trying her best to give a hopeful, watery smile. “One day we’ll get angry, one day we’ll argue, maybe even cry. But Amity, your mistakes, your flaws are what make you, well, you. None of your faults will ever stop me from being with you. Ever. If I can’t handle you at your worst, then I don’t deserve your best. I don’t want Little Miss Perfect Amity, that’s not who I fell for. I fell for the real Amity. The one who’s caring, snarky, funny, intelligent, a huge nerd and an even bigger dork. I didn’t fall for one little part of you, I fell for all of you.” Luz said, almost like a prayer. 

Amity looked to her, and for a moment Luz feared she said something wrong, as smaller, less intense tears began to travel down her face. But before she could voice the concerns, Amity began giggling. It was light at first, with her chest feeling the vibrations. But soon, she began laughing joyously, leaning in and giving Luz a delighted kiss. Of course, the Latina was surprised, but nevertheless melted into it, smiling heartily. Amity’s tears continued flowing, but they weren’t ones of sadness or disappointment. They were of pure and utter happiness. 

Luz noticed how different this kiss felt from all the others. This one wasn’t just warm, but burning hot. It wasn’t bad, oh no far from it. It was the greatest feeling she’d ever experienced. The passion, that fire, the love, the everything. It was so incredibly magical, and reduced her to a pile of putty. She couldn’t believe that Amity Blight was her girlfriend, that she was kissing her. It was unbelievable, yet there she was, cuddled up against her, her lips pressed to Amitys. Luz feared it was all a dream, but as Luz moved her arms under the girls shirt again, she was certain that it wasn’t.

That’s when Luz realized something. 4 letters lined themselves in her head. The realization hit her like a bullet fast freight train, no brakes or measures of any kind. 

*Oh shit. I’m in love with Amity Blight.*

———————————————————————-

After a few more minutes of intense kissing, they broke away to catch their breaths, each significantly less stressed and weightless. Amity was most certainly less troubled, with an indescribable warmth bubbling in her chest. It was unfamiliar, something she’d never experienced in her life. It was intoxicating, but not in the way she’d expected. It was subdued, it was calm, like a constant flame, one which remained a light for decades. 

She was still a big groggy, and after a couple minutes of silence, let her head fall onto Luz’s chest, lips curving up as Luz kissed her forehead. After a small chuckle from Luz, Amity perked up, taking it as a sign that they could finally move past the angst. At least for now. 

“Wanna know what’s funny?” Luz giggled, making Amity smile. The wavering glow of warm candle light fell to smoke, the little wisps like a dancing phantoms. The room grew in comfortable darkness, with only a small lamp lighting them from above. Outside began to gently rain, softly thrumming on the roof. The warmth of their bodies negated the outer chill, and as Amity nuzzled further into Luz, she decided to kiss her neck a bit. Partially because she wanted to, and also to hear the girl flustered. Needless to say it worked, as Luz turned a bright shade of red.

“Y’know, I don’t think I do.” Amity quipped. 

“Nonsense, you can be funny...Sometimes.” Luz snarked, making Amity huff a bit. Though she wasn’t angry or annoyed, in fact that burning warmth in her chest only heightened. “But anyways, isn’t funny that your parents refuse to accept the fact you’re gay? I bet those dates are hilariously awkward.” Amity smiled, noticing how tactfully she placed the question. Even if they were somewhat bitter memories, it was nice that Luz wanted her to find some enjoyment in them. Luz always found a way to make even the most dire situations hilarious. Whenever she was down, she had her light to keep her from falling. 

God she loved her so much. The thought used to scare her, as she was certain Luz didn’t feel the same. Certain that she didn’t love her yet. But after this, something in her gut told her that Luz loved her to. Obviously, she was not ready to voice them just yet, but when the time came, she would speak with pure truth.

“Honestly yeah. I remember one time, this one guy kept talking to me like he knew me. I mean, he knew my name, and especially my brother. I don’t know what was up with him, but I could tell he wasn’t interested at all. At least in me. He kept talking about Edric though.” Luz hummed devilishly, before giving an ‘oooooooo’ like some kindergartner.

“Edrics your brother right?” 

“Yep. He’s a doof, but I love him.” Amity responded, getting a little giggle from Luz.

“Does he have some secret boyfriend no one knows about?” Luz asked, making Amity roll her eyes. She sounded like a middle schooler gawking at the latest gossip. But it wasn’t annoying, in fact she found it pretty funny, and adorable.

“If I ever find out, it’s gonna be some good ass blackmail.” Amity stated casually, making Luz snort. “You sound like a prototypical high schooler by the way.”

“Sometimes tradition is best.” Luz snarked, earning a little slap in return. “Hey cmon! Don’t you wanna be a little bit cheesy sometimes? like I wanna take you to the movies and watch a bad horror romp, I wanna take you to prom, I wanna do so much! I know it’s corny, but I don’t care!”

“Not before our video game date.” Amity reminded, making Luz’s eyes brighten. They were so lively, Amity thought she saw small stars sprinkle inside her iris.

“You’re on Blight!” 

And so they kept themselves snugged on the couch, talking and talking. Amity missed just how amazing her girlfriend was, and how easy it was to talk to her. Sure she’d get flustered or blush repeatedly, but once the initial flash of heat faded, what remained was a delicate fireplace. A constant thrumming feeling of being soothed, loved. It was the epitome of comfort. 

When Camila returned, she found them together, legs tangled and heads buried in their respective necks. But Amity didn’t really mind, as just being with Luz was everything she wanted. 

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	33. There is a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha relaxes. Skara is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little middle chapter. Sorry, I’ve been busy with school and it’s been a real doozy lately. So, updates might slow down, but I’m still determined to finish this!

January 10, 2021

Boscha was confused. Not only were her grim days lighter than usual, but now they were busier, considering what her therapist had given her. 

She tugged at the recollection, gazing upon its clearness with slight astonishment, as the rest of her memories were a washed messed of blurbs and silhouettes. It was another tiresome day, with the greys of drab skies coating her couches in apathy. Sitting across from her was the woman again, only now, her face was half sheathed in blue, whilst the other shined brightly, her pale skin aged but pristine. The all familiar tea and wafers were placed before them on a table, only now Boscha eagerly took the tea into her mitts, grateful to wash down the taste of previously downed alcohol.

She did her usual routine, answering bluntly and setting her face like stone. Only now she decided to be extra malicious, and smirk every so often. A childish action, but one that brought immense joy. However, this time there was no studying of her features, pointless ice breakers, or pinched brows. No, the woman simply stared, not at all interested in humoring her. In fact, Boscha could barely make out the small creases of a smile at the corner of her cracked lips. 

The house ate itself up in silence, every noise nulled by the whistling of the outdoor wind. Boschas mouth gladly accepted a sip of the tea, internally sighing in relief, but outwardly cringing in disgust. Truly she did want to drink it, did want to talk and make things right. But the thought of confronting her mistakes, the things she’s done, it scared her. Boscha quickly shook her head, malformed hair like a mop on her head. 

*Its not your fault they left. They’re fucking assholes and I hate them. I don’t need to be sorry for them, they got what they asked for.*

The woman patted a small box by her side, a light green blanket wrapped over it. She noticed how the woman was tapping on the surface throughout the session, and every time Boscha looked in the box's direction, her eyes would light up with mischief. She couldn’t help but give a smirk at how subtle this woman was. Despite the outward appearance, Boscha knew she was completely calculated. And even if she didn’t exactly know her plight, she did look as if she had a rough idea. Suddenly, the woman cleared her throat, sound akin to thunder in the quiet of the house.

“I have something for you.” The woman started, voice prim and tight. Boscha raised a brow but made no movements. “I know you’re not exactly thrilled to have me here, evident by your well, lack of cooperation.” She chuckled, taking a wafer and crunching on it softly. “But nevertheless, I believe this is a good start.”

“What is it?” Boscha grumbled, wanting the woman’s dealing words to end already. The woman carefully lifted the blanket, revealing that is was not at all a box, but rather a glass tank. But that was not the most surprising thing, no not even close. 

Inside lay a ground of orange dirt and sand, small twigs mimicking the arms of trees. Little leaves were spread about the thing, creating a little ecosystem of sorts. In the midst of the tiny details, however, something moved.

A brown shell peeked out of the shrubbery, eyes beady and movements slow. Boscha widened her eyes.

A tortoise?

“What the hell?” Boscha gasped, clutching the couch’s cushions with surprising fierceness. The woman laughed at her reaction, wiping little tears from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior! But your reaction was just priceless!” She wheezed, trying her best to catch her breath. After the moment of shock passed, she quickly slouched back on the couch, grumbling lowly.

“Shut the fuck up.” She muttered, crossing her arms and darting her gaze away. The woman didn’t seem to mind, nor really notice. After a few more seconds she composed herself, clearing her throat and focusing back on the task at hand.

“Anyways! This here is a tortoise! I’ve brought him here as a sort of gift!” She enthused, smiling brightly and gesturing to the small animal. “You will be taking care of him for a few months. And I will not be checking up on him. That is your responsibility.” 

“You want me to take care of that thing?” Boscha scoffed, internally challenging her. “What the hell is this for anyway?” The woman smiled.

“You’ll see.” She added simply, leaning back in her seat with a satisfied grin. Boscha tapped her foot impatiently, mouth pursed and brows quirked. 

“What if I don’t feed it?” She challenged, eyes drawn to the small animal. It moved around a tad bit, stumbling over little pebbles and twigs, beak piercing through little veils of leaves. 

“Then it dies.” She said, giving another smirk in Boschas's direction. Boscha widened her eyes.

“You’re seriously gonna not do anything if this thing dies?” She asked. The woman nodded her head a tad solemnly, before getting up from her chair and checking her watch. Boscha too noticed the day grow a bit brighter, signaling that the morning was done.

“Like I said, it’s your responsibility now. I won’t be providing you tips, food, or even shelter. Sure this tank is good, but it’s definitely not the most suitable environment.” She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Well, I guess what I just said was a tip, so that’s that!” She turned to leave, and Boscha immediately leaped off the couch, clutching the woman’s wrist with a gross ferocity. She swore that if she hadn’t filed her nails down they would’ve been digging into her skin. 

“You’re seriously not gonna just leave it here right? What about my parents? They hate animals!” Boscha seethed, voice brash. The woman gently pulled her mitts off, demeanor more caring than usual.

“They told me to use any method possible, and I chose this one. And either way, tortoises aren’t like dogs or cats. It’s a different kind of work.” She began to stalk off, leaving Boscha planted firm on the ground. 

“But-“

“One more thing!” The woman beamed, swiftly turning with a finger pointed up in the air. “That’s not a thing, that’s an animal, and it’s a He. So I advise you to come up with a name.” With that, she made her way to the door, and promptly shut it closed, the squeak of the rusted hinges making Boscha cringe.

So now there she was, sprawled out on her cold floor, with the distant memory falling back into her psyche. The night critters buzzed a little tune, with cicadas chirping from a near grove of trees, and crickets dancing along with fireflies. The night was dark, yet peaceful, almost serene. It reminded her of the walks she’d usually take, only now instead of walking she was at home. But something was different.

This time, she wasn’t alone.

Resting on her chest was the small tortoise, to which she named Henry. He was small, the smallest she’d ever seen, with a large head and button eyes. Despite their featureless nature, they seemed to glow in her presence, like an adolescent child stumbling upon a free candy bar.

Boscha looked to the thing curiously, not at all bothered like she thought she would be. After the session ended, she quickly took to the internet in order to search for the right equipment and care procedures. She kept on telling herself that she didn’t care. She could care less if it died, starved, got killed. A sick part of her wished that it did. 

But those thoughts were faint, nothing but near stars in the endless clusters of galaxies. She did find her self to care, did feed him, did house him.

The problem is she didn’t know why. She should hate the creature and the woman for infringing it upon her. 

But she didn’t.

Sleep tugged at her eyes, and before she knew it, her limbs had all but fell numb to fatigue. Henry sensed it to, and his eyes began to blink a little, with his little beak nuzzling against a sizable wrinkle of her baggy shirt. 

For the first time in a long time, sleep finally came easy, with her clinging demons held back with an emotion she couldn’t express. Sure, there was still a level of hatred for her past friends, for herself, for her actions. But this time, her body just let it fall to the wayside. For once her mind simply told her to relax.

So that’s what she did. And as her eyes blinked a final time, she couldn’t help but quirk up a small smile. 

————————————————————————

“Hey I didn’t know you still played!” A burly voice called, making Skara squeak.  
It was her father, burly and big, with silver hair much in her vein, and old eyes, filled with the warmth of a fireplace. 

The soft grass crunched beneath his heal, the sound only rivaled by the chirping of crickets. Night came fast, with the sun particularly tired, coating morning noon with hazy fog, and drab colors. Unlike most, this night was dark, seldom any shades of blue or purple out in the wide vistas. 

“Oh yeah! Well, I kinda quit for a while, but got back into it recently.” Skara giggled, lounging back on her lawn chair. A breeze gently whistled by her ear, letting her hair flow and face relax at the coolness. She held up her guitar once more and played around with a gentle tune. 

Her yard wasn’t too big, yet had just enough space to equip with a small fire pit and set of chairs. Her father promptly took a seat by her side, hands up behind his head, and eyes to the sky. Though there were no stars nor clouds, it held a certain peacefulness. Skara sometimes found it daunting. An endless vacuum of cold, of which only millions of stars and planets surrounded you, each impersonal and alien. But her father enjoyed it, lounging back and letting his eyes fall closed.

The little blaze of fire sent embers twirling in the air, their reds and oranges painting a soft glow on the 2 of them. The light waned in and out, pulsating like it too was breathing, living, and relaxing. 

“You used to play all the time. I always wondered why you quit. I never really asked cause I thought it was a teenager thing, but...You’re growing older. I mean you’re practically the age when me and your mom got married.” He joked, laughing heartily and making Skara smile. Though, her grins fell as she recalled why she quit playing music. The image of blurred pink hair popped into her head, and she immediately tensed, plucking a sour note and frowning.

“I did use to play a lot. But uh, my friends thought it was dumb, and it kinda got me...Upset.” She mumbled, placing the guitar on her lap. The fires crackle softened, and the light grew a bit dim, with the moon above casting a milk-white glow upon the area. Her father's eyes were bagged, old and soft, yet completely understanding.

“It was Boscha and her group, I know...I know.” He admitted guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. “Should’ve known they were trouble, but I saw you were making more friends and...”  
Skara turned to him, smiling sadly.

“I know, I know you and mom cared for me. I was always pretty quiet and well, scared.” She places the guitar back in her hands, strumming softly. “I couldn’t really make friends without her.”

“Has she...Have they gotten better at least?” He wondered, turning his eyes back to the starless sky. 

“No, no I don’t think so...Though, I haven’t heard from Boscha in a while.” Skara breathed, earning a small hum from her father. His eyes traveled back to her, hands now pressing on his knees, and lips up in a smile.

“Well, I think we’ve had enough doom and gloom!” He stated joyously, making Skaras mood brighten just a bit. His eyes reflected the night's skies desolation, though even if it was a reflection, she swore she saw swirling galaxies and stars dancing inside them. He made small grabbing motions to Skaras guitar.

“You wanna play?” She asked playfully, earning an enthusiastic nod in return. Rolling her eyes fondly, she gently handed him the instrument, a childish giggle passing her father's lips. Skara chuckled at that. Despite being middle-aged and wracked with wrinkles and stress lines, his smile was still of a kid. She couldn’t help but be proud of that. 

He readjusted himself on the seat, shifting around till he found a good spot. With the guitar in his mitts, he played it loudly, testing a random assortment of cords.

“I used to sing this to you when you were little.” He started, making Skara laugh. “I’m not as good as I was before, but I hope I can at least do it some justice!” He began to strum, gentle, yet still deep voice echoing into the dark.

‘There is a time for love and laughter  
The days will pass like summer storms  
The winter wind will follow after  
But there is love and love is warm’

Skaras pleasant little smile grew wider as she recalled the memories. Closing her eyes, she heaved in a heavy breath, letting go of all her worries and fears, and simply living in the now. 

‘There is a time for us to wander  
When time is young and so are we  
The woods are greener over yonder  
The path is new the world is free’

‘There is a time when leaves are fallin'  
The woods are gray the paths are old  
The snow will come when geese are callin'  
You need a fire against the cold’

His voice was joined by a chorus of crickets, aided by the soaring strings of cicadas and the light flutes of the breeze. And softly below the impressive ensemble of sound, the low crackle of the fire. 

‘So do your roaming in the springtime  
And you'll find your love in the summer sun  
The frost will come and bring the harvest  
And you can sleep when the day is done’

He finished with a little flair, making Skara giggle like a little kid again. 

“You remember that one?” He asked brightly, playing a few more cords in a random, yet calm manner. 

“Hell yeah I do!” She enthused, the old memories of her life a pleasant collage of both painful, and wonderful memories. Despite the angst and anger, she’d faced at the hands of Boscha, she did in fact help her. In fact, all of her past experiences helped her and shaped her into who she is today. Without Boscha she wouldn’t know how to talk to people. 

Without Boscha, she wouldn’t know what a bad friend was like.

“You’ve been happier lately.” He wondered aloud, placing the guitar in his lap once more. Skara just shrugged.

“I’ve gotten better friends.” 

“I can tell.”


	34. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity share a tender moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait, I totally didn’t just zone out for a week and forgot to write ;) Either way, I’m a big romance sap so here another hurt / comfort chapter. 
> 
> Btw, it’s comfy and fluffy since I was scarred by reading Too Late, by FoolsYouSee. So good, but I hate seeing my babies hurt.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Love y’all

January 20, 2021

Luz almost forgot she worked at Eda's diner. The keyword being almost. During the past weeks, she’s been a bit busy, leaving Edas shop rash her understaffed as a consequence. So of course, when she had to toil away an extra hour after closing time, she wasn’t exactly upset. Frankly, parts of her thought it a good punishment for essentially just waltzing out of your job whenever you like. Either way, now that she has Amity, she actually has an excuse to buy things.

She knew Amity would hate having her money spent on her, but Luz couldn’t help it. Well perhaps she could help it, but her insecurities definitely wouldn’t. At times she felt almost inadequate compared to Amity. What with her high status, stellar grades, and wealth, who wouldn’t feel a bit dwarfed? Even still, she never truly let those feelings get to her, as such thoughts could lead her down a path of self-destruction she’d rather not face.

Not again.

After swabbing the floors till they shone brighter than daylight, she packed up her things, going booth to booth to make sure no stain was left. Closing time rolled round sunset, leaving the majority of her free time wasted. Not to mention that it was a school night. 

Crisp air pinched at her nose as she exited the quiet establishment, the salt from the near sea wafting across her face. The caws of gulls and crickets began to topple the mighty waves, their swaying sounds a mere whisper, growing fainter and fainter as Luz dragged her feet home. 

Orange sun shone on her back as she slumped along, eye bagged and ready to shut off the moment she hit a soft cushion. She could deal with long workdays and school. Just not at once. It didn’t help that Amity couldn’t come along to ‘tutor’, maybe then she would’ve kept Luz some company at the diner whilst a thin crowd formed round dinner time. She was tempted on texting her, an action they do, almost to the point of becoming second nature. Though now, she hesitated. Not only was Amity dealing with a lot at the moment, but she didn’t want to be clingy. 

She didn’t want to scare her. Didn’t want to lose her. She knew that having such a mentality was unhealthy, but she didn’t care. She loved the girl, and it hurt thinking about how it could all topple. Like a stack of trash adrift the sea, a single wave can destroy what was once a singular unit. A house of cards beautifully built, only for a raging wind to blow it all down. She hated how it made her feel. On occasion, she wanted to voice these concerns to Amity and wanted to confide in her girlfriend. But before she could, swirling thoughts of insecurity, shame, guilt, and so much more, ripped the very question out of her gullet.

The wide street narrowed as she approached her home, light poles beginning to glow, and twilight setting in. Her usual brown door seemed a darkish red, as the purple hues of the slipping sun cast one final hurrah, before finally setting to darkness. With a heavy sigh, she fiddled with the lock before the door creaked open. 

She stepped inside, dark blanketing her like thick slime. It felt oppressive and bleak, and for a moment she felt like a child. Scared of her own shadow, afraid of something that would peak out. Metaphorical or otherwise. 

She lit some candles and switched on a few lamps to ease the tension in her bones, basking in their mellow glow and emissions of comforting warmth. 

It reminded her of Amity.

Even if she was still a bit insecure, and doubted things like if Amity truly liked her, she still felt loved. She loved her. Regardless of what her vicious conscious preached, her heart knew that she was safe in her arms, warm, happy. She felt happy and loved with her friends and mother as well, but this was completely different. This was in a whole new stratosphere. Like the ever-present warmth of the sun, to the flickering of a fireplace, it was always there. That feeling of belonging, mutual comfort, and emotional intimacy was something she’d never experienced with anyone. 

Her lips curved up in a little smile, and with a stretch and a groan, she removed her jacket and beanie, placing them upon a near table, before flopping on the couch. For a long moment, she stared up at the ceiling, simply thinking of everything that has happened in the span of a few months. It all seemed so unreal, yet there she was. She’d pinched herself enough times to know that she wasn’t dreaming. And if she was, a part of her wouldn’t ever want to wake up. Her vision slowly began to fade, and the last ounce of will power to stay awake fizzled out like a wavering candle. 

A knock at the door woke her from her nap. At first, it was a meager tap, one of nervousness. But soon it revolved to confident bangs, guttural, and practically shaking the foundations of the home. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes, before sitting up, brows pursed in confusion. Her mother had the key, and she wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe it was a package? 

Whatever it was, Luz was elected to ignore it, flopping back on the couch lazily. She stared out her window for a time, gazing upon the dark limbs of trees and shadowed leaves fluttering down. That was when she felt a buzz on her hip. Whipping her phone out revealed not a notification or some alarm. But a message. A message from Amity. 

Amity: I’m outside you dork. It’s freezing out here.

Luz couldn’t help the giddy warmth which spread through her chest. A smile bloomed across her face, and that downtrodden mood lightened a bit. Though, a bubble of insecurity still filled the bottom of her cavity. 

But it was only a faint itch. For now. 

Getting up, and bounded to the door, almost hitting a vase and tipping over a candle. She unlocked the door, and nudged it open, green hair and gold eyes staring into her own. 

Amity’s usual mane framed her delicate face, pristine and smiling fondly. She wore her usual getup, only now Luz couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. She always knew Amity was pretty, gorgeous even. But to be so lucky as to have her, to be in a relationship with her. That was something else entirely. It was unreal.

The itch grew stronger. 

“Hey.” Amity greeted, stepping forward a bit. Luz immediately snapped out of her reverie and smiled warmly, wrapping her hands round the girl's waist and pulling her close. 

“Sup.” She replied, earning a fond eye roll from Amity. The girl latched her arms round her neck and leaned in, softly kissing her. Luz smiled into it, deepening it, and intensifying her embrace. After a heated moment, they pulled away, with Amity thoroughly dazed. 

“I’m very happy we could do that now.” Amity mumbled, blushing bashfully. Luz smirked. 

“Same here Blight. Cmon inside, it’s warmer.” Luz replied, winking, and gesturing towards the orange-tinted halls of her home. Amity crossed her arms and mirrored Luz’s smirk.

“Why Luz, I didn’t think our relationship was so...Risqué yet.” Amity snarked, happily waltzing into the home. Luz stilled for a moment, confused as to what that meant. But after connecting the dots, she immediately went red, earning a small snicker from Amity. 

“Whatever! What are you doing here anyway?” Luz asked, making her way to the kitchen, Amity trailing behind her. “It’s not that I don’t want you here, it’s just that it’s a school night.” Amity shrugged.

“Eh, just thought it’d be nice to relax a bit. Exams have been tough, and the extra classes aren’t helping.” Amity stated nonchalantly, making Luz chuckle.

“What makes you think I don’t have homework?” Luz snarked, making Amity widen her eyes in guilt. 

“Oh shit I’m a dumbass! Am I bothering you right now?” She blurted out, making Luz take a step back in partial guilt and amusement. It was cute how Amity could pull of such a brash and sarcastic vibe, then switch around to a softer more caring one at the drop of a hat. 

“No no! Don’t worry! I don’t have anything at the moment, I am totally yours. In more ways than one.” Luz replied, winking, and making Amity’s red face only grow redder. Though, behind the flustered expression was a soft little smile. The one that made Luz melt. The one that made her feel loved.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable.” Amity mumbled, before sitting up on the counter of the kitchen island. 

They shared a companionable silence, speaking occasionally or little laughing at little jokes. It wasn’t awkward, no not at all. It was mutual, and comforting as if they didn’t need to speak with another to feel close. After Luz drank what little was left of her orange juice, she sighed heavily, slumping down on the kitchen isle and plopping her cheek against the cool wood. Amity just chuckled and ran her fingers through her long locks, nails lightly scratching her scalp.

“You tired?” Amity mused, voice gentler than the gentle waning of candlelight. Luz mumbled into the wood, making Amity still her hand against her head. “What was that?”

“Can we like to watch a movie or something? I wanna...I-“ The words died in her throat. Turns out, saying the phrase 'I want to cuddle’ was as embarrassing as it sounded. Amity frowned, seemingly taking notice of her past scruples. Without words, it’s like she instantly knew that something was up with Luz. 

She hopped off the island and gently took Luz’s hand, giving her a small reassuring nod of understanding. Luz gulped, staring intently at her girlfriend's loving eyes. She lead her to the living room, and they settled down on the couch, with Luz cuddled by her side. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Amity asked, stretching to grab the remote. As they perused the selections, Luz nuzzled into Amity, sighing in relief. Amity chuckled a bit, craning her head down and giving Luz a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. After recovering from her love-stricken daze, she cleared her throat a bit.

“I’ll watch anything that isn’t horror.” Luz croaked, slightly taken aback at how hoarse her voice sounded. Amity didn’t mind, simply snickering. 

“Heh, you scared?” She teased, craning her head so she’s face to face with Luz. Luz only nuzzled further into Amity, wanting to relish in her warmth forever.

“Nah, it’s just I wanna save the scares for our video game date. That way when you eventually freak out you’ll have to cling onto me.” Amity raised a brow.

“I’ll have you know I can handle my fair share of horror. I love the Abomination movies to death.” She enthused, making Luz cackle mockingly. 

“Playing and watching are 2 very different things.”

“Try me.”

“I will, eventually.” 

They eventually settled on one of the Azura films, a 4-hour epic that was so thoroughly against the original source material that it made Luz want to break her TV. After Amity calmed her down after she witnessed the initial design changes, everything else went relatively well. They jabbed at the corny dialogue, bad effects, and overall butchering of character and mood.

The shadowed trees dimmed to mere silhouettes, their branches shivering in the frigid wind outdoors. Up above, the sky was an endless sea of dark, spare twinkling stars and blinking satellites. The penetrating dark from the outdoors was a steep contrast to the warm glows of Luz’s home. They had turned off the remaining lamps, leaving only small candles, the brighter the flames, the deeper the shadows. 

Amity’s gold eyes were like bright orbs, with a blanket of stars dancing inside her pupils, and her iris glowing with the angelic hues of the sun. Luz repositioned herself, so she was atop Amity, nuzzling into her neck. They had long since ceased paying attention to the film, intently listening to one another’s hearts beat. 

“I’m really happy.” Luz whispered softly, pressing a lingering kiss to Amity’s neck. The girl chuckled, meeting her chocolate brown eyes. 

“What’d you say?” 

“I said, I’m really happy. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way with anyone else.” Luz said. Amity made a little squeak as she pressed another kiss to her neck. “I’m surprised we even got this far. I was expecting you’d leave me in a week.” Amity’s flustered state immediately vanished, and a concerned, yet knowing expression grew on her features.

“Why would you think that?” Amity frowned, placing a hand on Luz’s cheek. The sounds of whooshing magic and spells were now mere mumbles, white noise to accompany the silence. Luz’s gut twisted into a tight knot, as she remembered her old life. That person she’d repressed so hard that they were a wisp of shadow in her memory. 

“I don’t know, I just...Why would you...Why would you like me?” Luz mumbled, voice-only a smidgen higher than Amity’s gentle breaths. Luz felt Amity’s heartbeat quicken as she leaned onto her chest. 

“Because you’re amazing. You’re smart, caring, kind of a dumbass sometimes, really stubborn, a huge dork, and so much more. Luz, there’s absolutely no way I couldn’t like you.” Amity voiced, boring her eyes deep into Luz’s. The Latina gulped, so full of warmth and heat that she feared she might implode. That burning passion and eternal crackle of a fireplace set a deep comfort and trust in her chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just...I’m not used to it.” Luz started, overwhelmed with love for the girl in front of her. “I just never thought someone would ever think of me that way, not after...” 

“After what?” Amity asked, quiet and concerned. Luz’s vision began to blur, and her eyes grew glassy. Warm tears slid down her face, only stopped by Amity gently wiping them away. “Luz, I know both of us don’t like  
talking about our pasts, but maybe it’s good if you tell me, at least a little bit. That’s if you wanna. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“You promise?” Luz mumbled, voice cracked and vulnerable. Amity caressed her cheek, her hands warm and inviting. Like hot cocoa after a long day in the snowy hills. 

“I promise.” Amity stated, confirming it by pressing a kiss onto Luz’s head. Luz was about to begin but choked on her words, the sentence a garbled mess of phlegm and tears. “Please don’t rush it. Tell me when you’re ready. I’ll always be here.” Luz nodded, and slid her eyes closed, focusing on Amity’s heartbeat and her own breath. 

Breathe in, breath out.

In, and out.

In, and out.

“Ok.” Luz started, eyes still closed. “I wasn’t the most popular kid. I wasn’t even considered the weird kid, at least those got some kind of reputation.” Luz chuckled sadly. “I was just that girl who everyone sort of knew, and tried to avoid. I was bullied, humiliated, and laughed at every day. But that wasn’t really the worst part.” She breathed in and out once more, evening out her wavering voice. “I think the worst part was the fact that they ignored me. They acted like I wasn’t even there. I’d make a scene sure, but then I’d be back to eating lunch in the library, or trying to befriend the teacher.”

They repositioned themselves once more, with Luz’s head in Amity’s lap. Her girlfriend ran her delicate fingers along her scalp, relaxing her brain and letting her think a bit straighter. 

“I had a small group of friends at some point. At first, they were nice and treated me with respect, and like I was a person. But the more I hanged out with them, the more they got to know me. The real me.” Luz mumbled, eyes threatening to tear up once more. “They didn’t like the real me. They made fun of the real me. Azura, my music tastes, my sexuality, anything! They’d use anything to make fun of me! And the worst part is that I stayed! I stayed because I had no one else! I did so many things for them simply because they were the only friends I had.”

“I’m so sorry Luz.” Amity whispered, looking down and giving her the most caring expression she’d ever seen. “No one deserves that. Especially you.” Luz could tell that behind her words was anger. Anger at the people who’d hurt her, hurt Luz. But most of all, anger at herself. For her past actions, for being complacent in Boschas bullying. She couldn’t help but feel awful for making Amity feel bad. 

Just another weight to add to her already hefty load.

“But even then, they weren’t the worst. Sure they made fun of me, but I could take it. But then...I started to crush on one of them.” Luz breathed, her small voice growing smaller. Amity’s grip grew tighter, yet it wasn’t unpleasant. Far from it, she wished she could just stay in her arms forever. “They weren’t too kind to me, but they always complimented me, and made me feel special. I didn’t know I fell for them, I just kinda did. And it was fast too. Like really fast. That’s probably why I denied my feelings for you for so long. I just, I didn’t wanna...I didn’t....” Luz faltered, letting herself close her eyes and breath. 

“Take your time. I’m here for you.” Amity consoled, not a hint of jealousy, sourness, or bitterness at all. It struck Luz just how damn lucky she was. 

“I just, wanted to make sure...You, you weren’t gonna use me. Like they did.” Luz started, timbre breathy. “Eventually, they liked me back, and I was really happy. At first, everything was great, they talked to me like every day. But...Something felt off.” Luz mentally braced herself, wishing that she could just forget. Though, in the end, she did know that the memory would never fade, and that learning to avoid such people would be beneficial in the long run.

It didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“They were barely there, at least emotionally. They hardly bothered to take me seriously, and they never trusted me with anything. At first, I thought it was cause it was all new, and that it’ll take time. But as the months rolled by, nothing changed. They didn’t trust me, and I couldn’t trust them. We had our sweet, sugary moments, but under that was nothing. We never talked for long, our silences were uncomfortable, and they never even made an effort.” 

Amity’s eyes were now a bit livid, though Luz appreciated how she tried to remain impartial. 

“They w-were really touchy...And not in the way you think...” Luz stuttered, almost immediately shutting her eyes. Amity looked to her with a fierce intensity, her impartial demeanor melting into one of stifled anger.

“What?” Amity hissed, fury not directed at Luz, but at her past partner. 

“No no! I don’t mean it like that!” Luz exclaimed, eyes widening. “They were just...They liked to show physical affection, which was fine. I think what upset me, was the fact that it felt like that’s all I was good for. We barely talked long, barely emotionally connected, and yet they were still physical. And me being a dumbass, didn’t see anything wrong. I never questioned it, never took initiative or said something. I was weak, I was scared. Scared I’ll be alone again. Scared that I’ll be seen as a freak again. With them, I felt like a normal kid. Hell, even my mom was glad I was normal!” Luz sobbed, little tears welling in her lids. 

The warm liquid crept down her cheeks, torrents once again stopped by Amity’s loving touch. They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth round them, the serenity, and the melodic beating of their hearts; in sync, as if they were one. The TV had long ceased its murmurs, with the ending score of the credits a low buzz in the atmosphere round them. The light played off of Amity’s face, the reds and blues darting round her pale features and highlighting her fond expression. 

“Then came the final school dance...” Luz began, breathing in heavily. She could see that Amity braced herself for what’s to come. “I went with them of course, and at that point, my friends were acting weird. Whenever they around they’d snicker, make comments about me, or just whisper to one another. Granted, they always liked talking shit behind my back, but it felt different this time.” Luz choked out a sob, Amity’s face a near blur of green and yellow. 

She didn’t want to burden her with her pain, she didn’t want to scare her. She didn’t want her to leave. But those fears are what held her back before. She needs to tell her this, needs her to know. 

“That night was awkward. They constantly went off to talk with other people, hell I even saw them dancing with other girls. I didn’t say anything though.” Luz could see herself then. Alone in a dark corner of a small gymnasium, yellow sundress ruffled and eyes watering. 

She could feel the churning in her gut, the way she watched as her partner fluttered by without so much as a glance. The crushing loneliness, the disconnect. She saw her recently shortened hair slicked back, ready to be messed up due to joyous dancing, and fun. Yet it was still up, prim as if she’d never even left home. The makeup on her face was stained with tears, but she never let them show, electing to go to the bathroom to wipe the tracks clean. 

“They obviously came by to kiss me, or comfort me, but not for long. A quick peck or lingering kiss and they were off again, not even caring. And I tried, I tried to dance with them, butt into conversations. But they didn’t fucking let me do that either!” Luz ranted, tears no longer of sorrow but anger, hate. “I just sat there alone. But I think...I think the worst part was the awards ceremony. It was some stupid shit like cutest couple, most handsome, and so on and so forth.” Luz uttered, cold and icy as if the memories were so vile she couldn’t even give them any rose-tinted treatment. “We got fucking voted for cutest couple!” Luz fumed, making Amity flinch at the sheer anger. “At first I was actually pretty happy. Everyone was cheering and noticing me. I felt like an actual teen, like a normal person. For once in my god damn life, for once! Can you believe how pathetic that is? Some meaningless trophy made me so fucking happy! A useless piece of $1 dollar plastic made me the happiest I’d been in a long time!”

Amity was about to object, yet Luz continued on, hot teared rage seldom ceasing. 

“But then, I was soaked.”

Her eyes flashed the brightest hazel, and her grin stretched so far up her face she feared it might create stretch marks. The crowd formed round the stage, cheering on as she held the cheap plastic proudly. A blinding spotlight was placed directly in her view, making her face unnaturally damp, with beads of sweat greasing up her hair and staining her already tarnished makeup. The crowd all had their phones on, flash set like ceremonial candles, stretched up in the air, and blinding Luz further. 

She looked to her side to see that her partner had vanished into the crowd, and soon a ring of snickers lowly traveled. Luz swallowed thickly, smile turning to a frown as she stood there, stupidly awaiting something, anything. The cheers had long died, and the microphone in front of her wasn’t even plugged in. All was eerie, still. 

Then it happened.

Her vision had immediately turned red and splotchy, with her skin irritated and sticky. She peered upward to see a paint can, tipped and cracked over, dribbles of red like a running faucet. She looked down, noticing how her hands were covered in thick, slimy paint. Her yellow sundress shifted to crimson, as the little decorative flowers were trampled by blotches of thick paint, each bursting on her clothes and traveling down to her heels. The liquid stung at her eyes, puffing them up, and completely tarnishing whatever makeup remained on her.

She couldn’t scream, couldn’t shout. What came out of her lips died as they fluttered to the air. No, the only thing she heard, was the harsh buzzing of the spotlight and laughing.

Incessant, nonstop, lumbering, hearty, mocking laughter. So loud and raucous that even some of the chaperones joined in. Their phones rolled, recording everything. Recording her tears, her silent pleas to stop, to have mercy. Her knees failed, and she collapsed to the hard floor, yet no one came to help her. With her cheek and ear to the harsh wood, the laughter felt guttural, low and muffled yet stinging. She frantically eyed the crowd, noticing how all her friends, teachers, and peers hollered along. 

Then she saw her partner. 

She saw them laughing. 

Laughing while another girl latched onto to their shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to their cheek. 

Her heart cracked, and tears flowed down like the torrent of a waterlogged river. She started to sob, yet nobody came to her aid. She continued sobbing once her mother came to rescue her, sobbed as she rubbed the paint out her eyes, and scratched the drier parts with her sharp nails. She wailed as they drove home, wailed in the shower, in her mother's arms, while eating while sleeping while doing anything. 

It hurt. 

“T-They, they spilled paint on me...They were all laughing...A-All of them.” Luz uttered, voice small and cold. “I-I was crying. No one helped me.” 

“Luz-“

“They didn’t do anything...J-Just watched...I-Was only 13...A kid...W-Why?”

“Luz...”

“Why would anyone like me? It doesn’t make any sense. I’m weak, I’m small, fragile. A waste of space, garbage meant to be shipped off to some fucking landfill. Least there I’d be useful.” 

“LUZ!” Amity cut in, eyes glassy, tears threatening to spill. Luz gazed up at her, the guilt of making her girlfriend practically sob eating at her soul. “They don’t deserve you. They never did. Those people are evil. If objective morality exists, they broke every single god damn rule, and are legitimately the worst people.” Amity uttered, voice like a deadly poison, sharp and vicious. “I can’t believe they would do that! You are so fucking incredible that you don’t even know. You are so kind and loving, and wonderful, sweet, kind of an asshole, but in a good way, beautiful, cute, smart, witty! I could go on for hours!” Amity exclaimed, a determined expression on her face. 

“Amity-“

“I’m not finished! You’ve helped me through so much. If it wasn’t for you I probably would’ve stayed with Boscha. If I didn’t have you, I would’ve worked myself to death. Without you, I wouldn’t have anything to look forward to. Even if we only started dating recently, I just...I feel like we’ve been together for years. I can’t...I can’t think of my life without you.” Luz’s eyes widened, with her already blurry vision growing blurrier. 

Though the tears were no longer angry. They were warm and tender. 

“Luz...Are you...Are you scared of me?” Amity rasped. Luz gulped.

“Terrified.” Amity’s held a concerned expression, one that induced a wave of anxiety in Luz.

“Why?”

“Because you’re Amity Blight! And I’m...I’m just Luz. I put my problems on you, I’m super fucking annoying! You’re smart, gorgeous, and the best thing in the world! How could you possibly like me?” Luz stated firmly, waving her hands up to prove her point. “You’re just so incredible, and I want to make you happy. I wanna be worthy for you. You deserve someone better! You-“

“If anything I don’t deserve you.” Amity interrupted, a little smile blooming on her face. The sheer love captured in such a small expression sent a jolt of warmth in Luz’s head. “Luz, I was so mean to you back then. I remember when we barely talked, when I insulted you. I remember when I stayed silent and watched you fight with Boscha. I remember staying silent while she tormented Willow. Luz, you being able to crack open my shell, to let me be me, to help me grow...That’s incredible. I didn’t deserve it, hell I still don’t. Im not worthy of you Luz.”

“Yes you are!”

“Then if that’s true, you’re worthy of me as well.” Amity put in, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. Luz bit her lip, as her insecurities threatened to bite back.

“I’m-“

“No if, ands or buts.” Amity started a finger pointed in the air. Luz couldn’t help but feel the tension roll off her shoulders. She felt a warm hand caress her cheek, whilst the other massaged her scalp, letting her relax further. “And Luz, if you’re ever feeling insecure, or feel uncomfortable...Please tell me. Even if it’s the smallest thing, just, please...You can trust me.” Her voice was small and sincere. Luz couldn’t help but smile warmly.

“Ok.”

Amity hummed, leaning down and softly pecking Luz’s lips. They were tentative touches, teasing and delicate. Her lips brushed gently against hers, threatening to complete the kiss, but just barely holding back. Luz’s mind was on fire, and every urge in her body told her to lean in.

So she did. 

She felt Amity shift, tilting her head as to deepen it, to relish in the velvety warmth of her lips. She felt her hands travel to Amity’s back, going up and getting tangled in her messy mane of hair. The electricity that flowed as they embraced and kissed was something Luz could never get used to, and part of her wishes she wouldn’t.

The warmth, the tenderness, the way her body positively thrummed with that unprecedented heat was just so...so

She didn’t even know how to describe it. 

They pulled back, with their eyes fond and shining, and breaths panting. They looked at another for a time, not breaking the silence. The TV no longer played, with the screens mumbles gone, leaving only a gentle white glow on Amity’s face. Her eyes were filled with small stars, a ring of beautiful gold round them. Almost like a halo.

God she was gorgeous.

“I love you.” Luz whispered softly, softly moving as to be eye level with the girl. Amity’s eyes widened, before settling on the fondest expression she’d ever seen.

“I love you too.”


	35. UPDATE / SNEAK PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak of next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry but, I’m in the middle of recovering from surgery, and might not be able to write a lot for next week. Maybe even 2. So, I’m sorry to the people who’ve been waiting, I know I’m usually very consistent with my uploads as I love writing and my story dearly.
> 
> Anyways, I love you all, and I’ll give you a small sneak peek at what’s to come just so you won’t feel in the dark. <333333

“Do they seriously make those?” She asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. Amity wasn’t a very video game centric individual, finding the activity boring and bland. Though to be fair, she’s only ever played arcade games and a few Nintendo titles. 

“Yeah! And they’re so much scarier than horror movies! You’re probably gonna shit yourself playing one of these.” She stated matter o factory. Amity absolutely knew what she was doing.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Categorically.” 

“I thought I was your math tutor, not your English one.” Amity giggled, getting a snicker from Luz, who stood from her snuggled spot on the couch, to her TV. Amity missed the warmth, but got the opportunity to admire her girlfriends full body. Even in pajama shorts and a tank top she was gorgeous. Her messy hair, ruffled by her beanie, the soft look of her lips, those beautiful chocolate eyes, and that smile. 

That bright, lovely smile.

“Wow.” Amity ogled aloud, immediately clamping her jaw shut in embarrassment. Luz was too preoccupied with setting up the console. She finagled round with lengthy wires, fighting them off like some fell headed beast. Even if Amity could help, she really didn’t want to, opting to watch as her adorable girlfriend mess around.


	36. A small break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a little break after their stressful weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Still recovering, but since I had this in the works it didn’t take too much effort to add some finishing touches! Don’t worry about me, I’m not pushing myself, and getting better every day. Soon I’ll be able to upload frequently again!
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been talking to much. I love you all, and I sincerely appreciate all the well wishes I’ve received. You guys are awesome <3333333

January 23, 2021

“Am I doing this right?” Amity questioned, tapping the butt of her pencil to her chin. Luz chuckled a bit, finding the gesture cute.

“Well you got the basics down.” Luz started, pursing over Amity’s drawing. A surprisingly clean sketch of Pikachu, stripped of his usual yellow hues in exchange for varying shades of grey. “Though, he doesn’t have that stripey thing at the end of his tale.” Amity widened her eyes, furrowing her brows comically. 

“What? I clearly remember him having those.” She stated, making Luz smirk at the gold opportunity laid before her. 

“Wanna bet?” Luz smirked, going to Amity’s side and pressing a comforting weight against her shoulder. It was meant to be pseudo aggressive but just devolved into a little embrace, as Luz draped her hands over her shoulder whilst Amity gladly burrowed herself in the warmth. 

“Fuck yeah! I’m no coward!” Amity challenged. Luz rolled her eyes and made little grabby motions for her phone by Amity’s heel. With a scoff, Amity grabbed it and placed it firmly on Luz’s open palm. She held a cocky smirk on her features, yet Luz’s smug expression said it all with no words. 

She scrolled through her hundreds of definitely necessary apps, before finally finding Google. With quick types, she pulled up a pristine image of Pikachu. And to Amity’s horror, the little creature had no black at the end of his tale. 

“WHAT?”

“Told you.”

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right! You always this face!” Amity grunted, peering up at Luz’s face. Truth be told, if her grin wasn’t shit-eating already, she wouldn’t believe the word had any merit to begin with. 

“What face?” She asked innocently, removing her arms and moving to meet Amity’s gaze head first. 

They were sprawled out in the living room, with the cool wood floors helping keep the pressing suns boiling rays from granting them a burning tomb. Out the window was a blistering sun, so hot that even the birds could not sit still for long, practically dancing to avoid as much contact with any surface possible. 

A hazy heat wave wiggled alongthe air, turning once gallant vistas into what seemed to be silhouettes, bouncing up and down like some animated gif. Luckily, due to modern amenities, they didn’t have to suffer the outer world's aches, both satisfyingly chilled in Luz’s home.

Though that didn’t stop Luz’s face from growing incredibly warm.

Ever since she had confessed her love for Amity, things have been different. No longer were their kisses our touches jolting. Sure, they left a trail of fire, but it felt different. It felt better. It was like a natural attachment, a feeling of belonging. That certain nirvana when you’re snuggled in after a frigid day, or when you’re munching on refreshing watermelons while watching the summer sun dip. 

She could never explain what love felt like. All she could do was recognize that she was indeed in love. And usually, such hearty declarations would open a dam of anxiety, yet what had happened on Wednesday filled that widened gap. For once her mind allowed her to truly, and utterly feel love, and give love.

That didn’t stop her from teasing though.

“That stupidly cute, shit-eating grin! The one you’re doing right now!” Amity complained, giving Luz a playful shove. Luz laughed heartily, letting her body sprawl on the wood floor, hair splayed out and beanie now to her side.

“You think I’m cuteeeee!” Luz sneered. Amity scoffed, before crawling over Luz, hands on either side of her head. The Latina gulped as her girlfriend lay on top of her, a fond smile blooming, and gold eyes sparkling.

“The cutest.” Amity stated, before leaning in close. Luz’s mind went into overdrive, and she instantly braced herself for a kiss. But to her surprise, and overwhelming disappointment, it never came. 

Amity’s fond smile turned sly, as she was mere inches away from Luz’s lips, gently staying just above contact. Luz grumbled lowly.

“You’re mean I’ll give you that.” Luz mumbled, turning her head in embarrassment. Amity just giggled, before tipping to peck her on the cheek. 

“Nah, I’m the nicest gal to ever exist.” 

“Bullshit.” Luz said, hiding her words in a comically strenuous cough. Amity rolled her eyes, before climbing up to the couch, padding a seat next to her. 

Luz, of course, obliged, not passing the opportunity to just chat about anything and everything, while pressed close to the girl she loved. 

Time ticked and ticked, a hot, lazy haze fighting off the late afternoon chill. The TV was a wash of unnecessarily bright colors, as they were watching some dumb show they had stumbled across whilst channel surfing. Purple hues played round Amity’s pale face as they watched, with the lights around them snuffed out, in favor of letting the sunlight the home. 

It was a nice break from the emotional rollercoaster that happened just days before.

————————————————————————

The clock struck 6, the shrill ticks snapping Amity out of her love-stricken daze. They’d been cuddling for a good while, simply relishing in one another’s presence. They didn’t need to speak to understand what they felt, but even then, Luz just had a way to make her giggle at the dumbest things. She’d make a passing comment, snark here or there, or just blurt out some weird noise. Whatever it was, Amity couldn’t get enough.

Out the window lay a tired day, strewn and lazy like the pair in the chilled home. Leaves flew by, snapping off trees and making way down the street, petals a new shade of green. Shadows crept round every corner, and darkness became ever consuming. She turned to see that Luz held a devilish smirk. 

“Hey.” Luz snarked, meeting Amity's eyes and wrapping her arms round her neck. Luz was already quite tall, with slender legs and lanky arms, so the grasp felt warmer than usual. Amity made a mental note to do it more often. 

“Hey.” She retorted, giving her a small smile. Luz chuckled before gesturing to a near window.

“It’s getting dark.” She remarked, making Amity tilt her head. She fondly rolled her eyes at the sight of Luz thinking, tongue stuck out, and brain working like cogs. “We should play a horror game.” Amity raised a brow.

“Do they seriously make those?” She asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. Amity wasn’t a very video game-centric individual, finding the activity boring and bland. Though to be fair, she’s only ever played arcade games and a few Nintendo titles. 

“Yeah! And they’re so much scarier than horror movies! You’re probably gonna shit yourself playing one of these.” She stated matter o factory. Amity absolutely knew what she was doing.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Categorically.” 

“I thought I was your math tutor, not your English one.” Amity giggled, getting a snicker from Luz, who stood from her snuggled spot on the couch to her TV. Amity missed the warmth but got the opportunity to admire her girlfriend's full body. Even in pajama shorts and a tank top, she was gorgeous. Her messy hair, ruffled by her beanie, the soft look of her lips, those beautiful chocolate eyes, and that smile. 

That bright, lovely smile.

“Wow.” Amity ogled aloud, immediately clamping her jaw shut in embarrassment. Luz was too preoccupied with setting up the console to notice. She finagled round with lengthy wires, fighting them off like some fell headed beast. Even if Amity could help, she really didn’t want to, opting to watch as her adorable girlfriend mess around. 

After a few more minutes of struggling, the cables untangled themselves, and soon enough the console was plugged in, whirring loudly before calming down. 

“Setting it up is always a pain.” Luz nervously chuckled, ruffling through a cabinet to find some games. Amity giggled.

“I don’t know, it was kinda cute.” Luz faltered for a bit, clearly flustered by the compliment. Amity just giggled harder and waited for Luz to finish, noticing how her face and ears had pinked. 

Luz fumbled with more wires before the TV flashed a bright blue screen, the sounds of the consoles interface murmuring softly in her ears. She hummed giddily, before starting back to Amity, several games in her mitts, each with interesting titles.

“Minecraft?” Amity mused, peeking at the blocky font from below the stack. Luz quickly covered it up, putting on a cocky smile. 

“As much as I love Minecraft, I wanna play a horror game.” Luz then plopped the cartridge onto the table, before sorting through the rest of them. 

“Dark souls?” Amity wondered aloud, taken aback at the horrifically beautiful artwork and characters. Luz barked a hearty laugh, reminded her of Camilla. She hadn’t seen her in quite a bit, and even still she could tell that Luz was very much like her. 

“That’s a horror game for completely different reasons!” 

They sorted through more, before Luz gasped dramatically, flopping to the cool ground with the game stretched out above her. 

“I found it!” Luz enthused, kicking her feet up in the air. Amity went over and snatched the disc, smiling at the girl's excitement. The cover was of a little person, gender unidentifiable but strikingly childlike. They wore a dirty yellow raincoat, and were in the midst of a monstrously large room, gunk and clutter all round them. 

“Little Nightmares?” Amity wondered aloud, causing Luz to bolt up with a little kick. She swiftly grabbed the game, not bothering to answer Amity’s question, opting to simply put it in the system. After a bit more finagling, she finally got it to work, and the hauntingly beautiful cinematic of a shadowed room began to play, music tense and mysterious.

Amity gulped.

————————————————————————

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Amity screeched, eyes darting away from the screen. Luz gently accessed the girl's hair from behind, as Amity was in her lap, back pressed against her. She lay her chin gently on her shoulder, smiling fondly.

“Relax Ami, just some random noise.” Luz soothed, tone a bit mocking, but still soft and caring. 

The once barely lit room finally shut its eyes, leaving them in a blanket of pure darkness, spare the muted blue of the TV's image. Outside the hot sun went out like a weak flame, leaving cold winds that whistled between the gaps of attenuate trees. Luz appreciates the spooky atmosphere, as it added to the growing dread of the game before her.

Amitys hands were shaking a bit, her movements slow and ginger, as if at any moment she could be snatched up by some monster and eaten. 

Though to be fair, in the game, that was a legitimate concern. 

The little character moved along a dirty kitchen, pots, and pans caked with blood and what looked to be human meat piled high in dish racks. Horrific looking chefs wandered around the place, smelling and hearing the little character as they shuffled round to find an exit.

Amity pressed herself closer to her, and Luz took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her waist, simply enjoying how close their proximity was. She was obviously terrified, with her glances quick and stiff, and her body a constant thrumming of shivers, like rain atop the roof a car. 

“SHIT.” Amity hissed, watching as she accidentally tipped over a pan, causing one of the chefs to stop its butchering, mouth flaps greasy and caked in boils. Luz chuckled at the reaction, making the girl flush in embarrassment.” Shut up! You’d be scared shitless too!” Amity complained, carefully maneuvering across the kitchen floor, wood creaking loudly. 

“I know I know, it’s just funny to see The Amity Blight scared.” Luz admitted, giggling as she did so. Amity rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, take a picture it’ll last longer. 

“I would, but then I’d have to get up to grab my phone.” She squeezed Amity’s waist, getting closer to her ear and whispering. “And I know you don’t want me to do that.”

She felt the girl shiver, before settling down once more. Luz always liked to tease, as the girl would always either grow flustered or retort back with some remark. 

“I don’t.” Amity whispered, looking back and meeting Luz’s eyes.

Such simple words held so much electric warmth that it almost made Luz pass out. Trying to stifle the absolute need to kiss the girl, her chin went back onto Amity’s shoulder. 

“What if I-“

“DONT!” Just as Luz yelped it out, a hand appeared from a porthole, snatching up the little character and pulling it through. Amity, of course, screeched so loudly Luz feared that she’d burst an eardrum. She quickly swished round, and hugged Luz tight, trying her best to recover from the scare. 

“How the hell do people play these things for fun?” Amity uttered, burrowing her head into Luz’s chest. Luz ran delicate fingers along her mane of hair, sensation smoother than the finest silk any could forge. 

“Masochism.” Luz said, smiling as she heard Amity snicker.

“Didn’t know there was such a big market.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Luz retorted, feeling Amity's light chuckle vibrate in her chest. That same electric warmth poured itself in her body, and soon enough, they forgot about the game entirely, simply holding one another tight in the comfortable darkness. 

“Can I stay the night?” Amity mumbled, breaking the amiable silence they had established minutes prior. Luz chuckled once more, pulling away slightly to meet Amity’s eyes.

“Of course, at this point, you don’t even have to ask.” She felt her hands caress Amity’s cheek, her pale skin warm and tender. The girl leaned into the touch, and all at once, that bubbling, burning, yet comfortable sensation of love overtook her. “It’s been kind of stressful lately, with everything going on yknow? I’m just...I’m happy that I get to just relax with you.”

“Sometimes I wish I could just live with you.” Amity whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth, she stiffened, eyes widening as she realized what she just said. 

Luz gasped, hand still on her cheek. 

Her mind reeled with a sort of longing. She pictured herself, waking up in the morning, only this time, her bed wasn’t empty. No, instead, her beautiful girlfriend lay just at arm's reach. She pictured them staying up late into the night, playing video games, reading, drawing, doing anything, happy to be together. That want, that feeling to be so close with the person you love was burning. 

“I...”

“What am I saying? It’s way too early, we don’t even know what we wanna do for college, or my parents, or-“

“I’d be your roommate.” Luz stated, tone barely above a whisper. Amity's gold eyes glittered in the darkness, fond and vulnerable. 

“R-Really?” She stuttered out, gaze anywhere but Luz’s face.

“Yeah, really. It’s obviously a bit early, and we can’t exactly move in together now...But if things stay the way they are now, I’d love to live with you.” Luz yelped in surprise as Amity wrapped her arms round her neck, making her collapse to the cool ground. Before Luz could respond, before she could even let out her barely held in giggle, soft velvety lips pressed softly onto her own.

Taken by surprise, but not at all bothered, she instantly kissed back, hands going to the girl's back and pulling her closer. Amity tilted her head, deepening the kiss, whilst repositioning herself so she was straddling her. 

Soon enough they had to pull back for air, but the moment their lungs filled, their lips met again.


	37. Boscha and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha goes home and thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, we’re slowly coming up to the semi final arc of the story. After a few more chapters we might finally get to more juicy stuff. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! Love you all and thank you so much for the support and kind words!

February 2, 2021

The sandy concrete scrapped against Boschas heel, yet it wasn’t grating nor unpleasant. No, instead it filled the growing silence of the bare streets. The faint rumbles of cars purred as they crawled past, and the large crowd that would form during rush hour had dissipated to a mere dozen. Something about the people would usually make Boscha terrified. She used to hate it, and part of her still wanted to be alone. A recluse barred shut in a 4 walls room, with only the light of her phone to keep her company.

Yet now, the crowd of people made her feel a sense of belonging. A sense that she wasn’t entirely alone. She was never too extroverted, overextending her mannerisms as a means to impress or flatter. Truly, large swathes of people weren’t ideal, yet she didn’t care in this instance. The simple act of being surrounded by them, to see how each person had their own lives, ambitions, relationships. 

It was fascinating.

The sun dipped behind the buildings, purple seas turning a shady a blue. School had been canceled for the day, a welcome sight as the past weeks have been a drag when it came to such a place. Not only was she faced with her annoyingly bitter group of ‘friends,’ but she was also forced to see Willow. 

Her darker mind still hated the girl, and everything she stood for, but the rational half preached the opposite. After her therapy sessions, even if she wasn’t too cooperative, she found herself a lot more introspective. She questioned the simple whys and hows. Why did she hate the girl so much? How did things get this way? Why did she feel this searing pain in her heart whenever the thought of her short hair and small glasses crossed her mind. 

The inquiries were usually never answered, and she liked it that way. The fear of what may lie beyond such convictions and beliefs far outweighed her curiosity.

Whipping out her phone, she eyed the time. 

6:00PM

Sighing, she felt her body move against her volition, and with the same scrapes, continued down the road to her house. She thought of school again and was tempted to place her hand in the boiling pot that was Skara. 

She rarely thought about her, at least willingly. Most times, that silver hair and dark skin would linger in her mind, and whenever they so much as crossed paths in school, a sharp pain traveled up her spine. It hurt to see someone she admittedly cared for dearly glare at her. It hurt even more when she caught her settling in a seat near Amity or Luz. Why did she choose them over her? Boscha was the one who took her in, made her who she was, was her first friend. It was her! 

So then why did she also feel like she deserved it?

She nudged the door open lazily, not even caring if the knob flew off its base. A cool breeze whizzed by, essentially prodding her to enter the relatively warm space. Grunting, she shut the door, pressing her back against the frame and sliding down, noise akin to nails on a chalkboard. 

“I’m home!” Boscha yelled, chuckling to herself as no one responded. 

It was routine at this point. She’d trudge along the streets for an hour or 2, before looping back home. Afterward, she’d do whatever assignments she had, not because she cared, but rather to pass the time and engage in some form of mental stimulation.

Though, thanks to a certain therapist, her comfortable, and monotonous routine had been disrupted.

Shuffling to the living room, she spotted Henry, wandering around in his little wood enclosure. It was a lot larger, with no glass nor any coverings of the sort. It was situated atop a large table, fit with its own light and small water container. To the side was a small box of assorted greens and vegetables, which Boscha had used to feed him.

She took a small handful of greens, laying them on the dirt-laden ground. She tried her best to provide a semi naturalistic flair to the enclosure, so inside were small twigs, leaves, and a little brown cave of sorts she bought at a local store.

She smiled as Henry poked his head out of the brush, and nibbled on the food. She was never an animal person, let alone a reptile one. When she received the news that she would have to keep him for an undisclosed amount of time, she was truly tempted to just set free or let it starve.

And yet, she didn’t do anything of the sort. 

Why she decided to care for the animal, why she smiled or laughed whenever the little thing did something ridiculous or cute, was a mystery. It was just a sort of pull, like if the turtle was some planet, and she was a satellite orbiting round it. 

“So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?” She asked, not expecting an answer. Henry peered up at her, blinking his beady eyes, before focusing back on his chow. 

Boscha chuckled lowly before scooping him out of the enclosure, and onto the cool floor. 

“Yeah same, the school was canceled so I just kinda walked around. Though, I did see some old guy fight with a seagull. Pretty sure the thing ripped off his toupee.” Boscha scoffed, rolling over to her stomach and tracking Henry as he waddled up and down the floor, each step clumsy, yet calculated.

She stayed that way, chatting idly about nothing too important, simply letting all her statements fall on deaf ears. 

Her house grew dark then, as night approached rather quickly. She shivered as a chill climbed up her spine, wincing as the house turned freezing temperatures. Combine that with the hazy darks of the starless sky, not to mention the whispering winds, and you’ve got yourself a mini tundra. 

She gingerly placed Henry back in his little enclosure, before bolting it to the warm shower.

Strands of faded pink hair fluttered down like petals, the once messy mane now clipped and shortened, more reminiscent of a bob cut than a bun. She’d gotten a haircut a few days prior, as her therapist recommended it as a way to clear away past aches. In truth, the frazzled clump of pink hair was a constant reminder of the night she lost everything, the night she went too far. Of course, she still hasn’t admitted to herself that it was completely her fault, but the constant reminder was enough to make her finally cut it. 

Her therapist was an odd one. Where most would give up and storm off after about 40 minutes of curt silence, the woman simply shrugged, braving the boredom. Recently, she’d been far more interested in her, sometimes asking questions or being engaged in some story she was telling.

Boscha of course never admitted that, why would she? If she admitted to the fact that she found the treatment helpful then the therapist would win.

Her parents would win. 

Twisting the knob, the last slivers running warmth fell from her chest, splashing to the tiled floor. She stayed there for a moment, head against the wall of the shower, and eyes cast downward to the strands of pink near the drain. A vortex of pink and sudds swirled round and round, unable to break the water's pull. The hair and soap slowly and surely twirled into a speck of nothingness, falling between the grey grates of the drain, the sound which followed like that of a dragons bellow. 

Her breath was heavy, shuddering yet somewhat controlled. For once, the ever-growing cold of the room faded, leaving her in a reprieve she wasn’t too familiar with. In fact, being so in peace was something she was alien to. Whatever grueling turmoil plagued her mind for days on end simply faded. All that remained was a certain sadness. Not boiling anger, nor a sense of righteous indignation. No. 

It felt off.

She robotically dressed, haphazardly garbing a baggy shirt and sweatpants. Peering at her reflection, she noticed her eyes remained bagged, skin below ash grey. Splashing water on her face, she exited the space and shambled back to the living room. 

A pull yanked at her body, and she instantly collapsed onto the couch, not before gently placing Henry on her chest. He blinked at her with those same innocent eyes, head tilted as if he was wondering what was amiss. He nuzzled his tiny beak into the shirt, trying his best to burrow as if the cloth were dirt. Boscha chuckled, entertained by the little creature's actions. 

It was then when she popped back into her mind.

That short hair, those small glasses, that snark, bite, everything. She thought of her. Of Willow.

It wasn’t like she wanted to, but the girl was seemingly always spinning in and out of her brain. That sadness pressed harder on her chest, threatening to drill a hole right through her heart. She thought back to the times they texted each other. Those late-night conversations, the fun she had. How for a moment, Boscha allowed herself to be open. It was comic, as Boscha felt more like herself under a pseudonym than her own name. 

She chuckled darkly at that, small beads of tears welling at the corners of her eyes. Henry waddled closer, laying atop her and shutting his lids. 

“Don't suppose you know why I feel like shit?” Boscha asked, laughing at herself. “No, of course not. You’re just an animal. A dumb, stupid animal.” She grumbled, glaring at the thing.

Whatever frustrations bubbled faded instantly.

“Who am I kidding, you’re probably smarter than me to be honest.” She said dejectedly, eyes upward to the ceiling. The clear white of the paint was like a canvas, primed and ready to be coated in bright hues of any kind. She saw flowing mint green, cozy dark browns, flashing silver, and a familiar dark grey. 

“Is it wrong to feel this way? To feel this...This longing for someone I hate.” Boscha mumbled, feeling her voice shake. The words echoed off in the empty room. “She hates me too. But, but I want...I-“ 

Henry blinked his eyes open, his orbs beady and glittering like a child. His neutral expression seemingly shifted, and Boscha saw in it an understanding. She knew that the animal probably had no idea what she was doing. In fact, he was probably wondering why this tall flesh person had them resting upon their chest. Regardless, she took comfort in the creature.

She smiled sadly, feeling the tears slither down her face.

“Least I have you right?” Boscha said, laughing a mix of wistfulness and happiness. Henry just stared, a silent understanding seemingly dawning upon the creature's face. A broken sob bounced off the empty walls, followed by another, and another. Like a crumbling dam, the emotions spurred out, threatening to break the mold and rush out in full force.

Eventually it did. 

She didn’t know how long she stayed that way but didn’t really care. 

She didn’t care at all.


	38. Another chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity meets a familiar face at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a pretty nap I took! What’d I miss?
> 
> All jokes aside, I give my deepest apologies for the long wait. Recovery has been a pain, and I’ve been struggling on how the story will progress. I have a plan, but sometimes I feel like in order to get to the arcs I have to write really boring stuff. 
> 
> Regardless of my self doubts, this work will be finished! I swear that I won’t ever stop updating this till the last chapter is released! 
> 
> Well, anyways, I love you guys and all the support! Enjoy the read!

February 12, 2021

Luz had no intention of returning to the city where her and Amity had their first date. Sure it was amazing, and the memories were absolutely blissful, but she still disliked it to an extent. Concrete jungles were not something she was particularly fond of, and she knew that Amity wasn’t either.

But, she couldn’t deny her girlfriend's requests to go out to a large mall with their friends. Not only was she absolutely adorable, and deserved everything in the world, but she also kissed her a ton and they cuddled for hours, so Luz couldn’t really complain. 

It was a large complex, filled to the brim with shop after shop, ground clear and marble, with the ceiling high above. Due to it being rather dark out, the old bands began to play, and outside the large buildings was a wide stage in which they played either soft jazz or bumping Rnb. Regardless, the mood was pleasant and far less claustrophobic than Luz envisioned. In fact, the area they were in seemed rather serene compared to the chaos of the main roads, with lanterns hooked on lines giving off a gentle glow, not oppressive or harsh like the monolithic billboards. 

One hand was joined with Amity's, whilst the other held a mint chocolate ice cream cone. It was funny, despite them being dating for a bit now, that thrill and buzz still remained, though now it was only strengthened by time and communication. 

She peered over Amity (which was pretty easy to do, giving her admittedly adorable height), and saw the rest of her friends in conversation. Surprisingly enough, Gus, Willow, and Skara got along pretty well, with them talking about things like school and TV. Willow's face was a bit tenser, which was understandable, given the twisted relationship she had with Boscha, but regardless, she was trying. 

Luz looked back to her girlfriend, who was eyeing her jealously. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to say. 

“Can I have some?” Amity pouted, giving Luz her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. 

*God fucking dammit Blight, this is unfair.*

Luz’s face pinked at the sudden adorable clinginess that her girlfriend began displaying. She knew exactly what she was doing, and wasn’t going to fall into that devilishly cute trap.

“Nope! Already licked it.” Luz snarked, hoping that the sarcasm blocked some of the stutterings in her voice. Amity brows creased in frustration. 

“Luz, we’ve made out before, I don’t care.” Amity got closer, shoulder now pressed to Luz’s. 

*If it’s a game you want, it’s a game you’ll get.*

“Sorry Blight, this ice creams off-limits.” Luz smirked, watching as the puppy dog eyes faded, and the soft facade crumbled. Annoying her girlfriend was something she didn’t do often, but when she did it was always hilarious. 

“Ugh! Cmon! I paid for it!” Amity complained, tugging at her green jacket. Willow and Gus broke their conversation with Skara and began to listen in on their little duel. Luz chuckled as she heard their interaction unfold.

“Are they fighting?” Skara asked genuinely, hear titled in be-puzzlement. Willow shook her head and gave a knowing nod to Gus. 

“Nah, it’s better no to ask questions and just watch.” Willow explained, not at all aiding Skaras growing inquiries. Gus just hummed, patting Skaras shoulder with a sort of familial pity. 

“But-“ she paused, shoulders sagging and face falling. “I’m just not even gonna bother.” The girl deflated, simply turning and watching the interaction unfold. Gus chuckled, whilst Willow silently scoffed. 

“Well, excuse me Ami, I thought it was a gift!” Luz exclaimed, waving the ice cream in the air. The space round them was still quite silent, so Luz got a few stares from random passerby’s. Though, she didn’t really care, as public theatre was always something she could get behind on. 

“It wasn’t a gift! I specifically told you that you had to pay me back!” Amity retorted, eyes crinkling a bit as she realized just how ridiculous this whole situation was becoming.

Luz put a hand on her chest, clutching it dramatically and swaying as she lost balance. “Ah, you wound my heart!” Amity snorted, before catching herself and trying to keep the angry mask on just a little longer.

“I swear if you don’t let me have some I will-“

“Will what?” Luz challenged, tugging her lips up in a smirk. Amity always had a way to electrify her stare, to pierce through any gaze with her gold eyes. Luz had no such ability, stuck with soft brown chocolate iris’s. Regardless, she tried peering into Amity’s soul as best she could, but only found an equally smug smirk laden on her face. 

*Oh shit.* 

“Remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago? The one about our embarrassing phases?” Amity started, making Luz’s eyes widen. The memory came flooding back, along with the second hand embarrassment, and pictures she shared. Specifically, pictures of her when she was in her-

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Luz uttered, pouring a finger at the clearly entertained Blight. If it wasn’t embarrassing enough, Skara stepped into their midsts.

“What do you mean Amity?” She asked, no amount of sarcasm, knowing cadence, or snark in it. A genuine, honest inquiry. Before Luz could shut the silver-haired girl's mouth, Amity just snickered, tearing her eyes away from the cone as if it didn’t even matter.

“Well, Luz over here had an emo phase! And I have proof!” The girl stated proudly, whipping out her phone at post-haste. 

“Oh shit, I gotta see this!” Willow and Gus exclaimed in unison, practically teleporting towards Amity’s side. 

“I SMELL BETRAYAL!” Luz shouted accusingly, hopelessly flailing her arms to divert the attention. Alas, none were focused on her anymore, rather on the admittedly comical display before them. 

On the phone, was an obviously staged picture of Luz. Only, the lengthy locks of hair were traded in for a short bob cut of sorts. Her green jacket and striped shirt were also absent, replaced by a black thrasher shirt, and stripped undershirt, tucked into excessively ripped jeans. On her face was an ungodly amount of eyeliner, and her numerous piercings didn’t help the matter at all. She was glad they closed over so quickly and silently thanked her cells for doing their job. 

Needless to say, Luz had many, many regrets. And this time in her life, was one of them. 

They all started laughing, finding the picture absolutely priceless. The notion of her friends laughing at her would’ve sent waves of guilt and anger into her blood before. But, Luz knew that neither of them ever wanted to hurt her and that his whole charade was just for plain old fun.

So why not join in?

“Ah man, I look so dumb!” Luz doubled over, laughing along with the rest of them. Amity wiped a tear from her eye, relishing the entire thing. 

“Honestly, even if you do look stupid, it’s pretty adorable.” 

“So we’re back to flirting?” Luz responded with a smirk. 

“I never said that!” 

Willow and Gus rolled their eyes fondly, this time, joined by Skara.

————————————————————————

After a heated debate, it was decided that Luz would keep the ice cream cone. Though the conclusion became null when Luz just handed the treat to Amity a few minutes later. Even if she was a bit miffed that they had to go through all the trouble, only to reach a dull end, she was happy that Luz gave her the cone. Not only was mint chocolate one of her favorite flavors, but she also got a peck on the cheek for extra measure. 

So all in all, it was a net benefit. 

The gang decided to go perusing a clothes shop, near a line of vendors and pawn stalls. Amity opted out of the excursion, instead of hoping to find some good deals at the vendors. Even if she had a bit of high-class taste, something about oddball junk always intrigued her. 

The place had dimmed significantly, lights switched off in favor of lanterns or large lamps. The stalls were parallel to another, going down in a sort of column in which each patron could hop from shop to shop. To Amity’s lack of shock, there weren’t many people afoot, with most either leaving the mall or going out towards the stage and listening to the mellow jazz notes drift into the calming zephyr. 

She passed by the stalls, eyeing the items curiously. Most were nothing but novelty trinkets, or vintage collectibles, like cymbal slamming monkeys, old rattles, and model trains. Amity found a charm in these simple things. 

She sort of loved the way they each held an eccentric character to them, and how unique each toy was. Even if there were duplicates, their condition varied, their wear was never uniform. It was different. 

She was so caught up in her little stupor that she failed to notice a person walk right into her. With a grumble, they both collapsed to the ground, with the other person spouting hushed apologies. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t looking I-“

Amity froze. 

She knew that voice, that slimy drawl, packed with arsenic and cyanide. She remembered that prissy tone, how she used to direct such insults at Luz, at Willow, Gus. Even her friend Skara. 

It was Boscha.

Yet there was something different. Something she couldn’t place. 

For starters, even if her voice remained identical, there was a different quality to it. No longer did it sound boisterous, cynical, vengeful. Rather, it was natural, smooth, and calm like an unobstructed river. There was an innocent tilt to it as if this wasn’t some fabricated mask to cover up with blisters of hate within. This felt real, genuine. As if she really was apologizing, really was sorry for the innocuous act of not watching where you were going. 

“Oh...It’s...It’s you.” Boscha stuttered, shooting up from her spot on the ground and backing slightly. 

Amity slowly rose, allowing herself to catch what little of her bearings remained. Despite all the time, all the tears, pain, and growth. 

There was still anger. 

“It’s me.” Amity said bluntly, luminous eyes dulled. The already minuscule crowd seemed to dissipate further, leaving all lines empty spare the 2 of them. 

She noticed how short her hair was, how that bright pink faded with time, leaving it practically red. Her eyes were puffed and bagged, evidently a result of lack of sleep and profuse sobbing. In her mitts was a plastic bag filled to the brim with a appeared to be small trinkets and toys. 

“I...I uh...” She began, noticing no’s Amity kept her eyes on anything that wasn’t her face. There was a certain disdain to Boschas gaze as if residual anger seeped through. Yet a far more evident expression was a shame, guilt. Her lips were quirked strangely, and her brow fell, same with her chin and eyes. “I’m, I’m just gonna go now.” 

“Be careful.” Amity said, crossing her arms. The girl in front of her froze, whipping round in genuine curiosity. It was such an odd thing. How what used to be sarcasm was replaced with innocence. It clouded her judgment, clouded how she was supposed to feel.

This was Boscha! She beat her to a pulp! She punched Willow! They had a fight! And yet here she was, shy and closed off as if she was A completely different person. 

Amity’s fists clenched. 

“Why...Why should I be careful?” The girl gulped, clutching the bag tighter. Amity noticed a small trinket tumble out a ripped side of the plastic. Gingerly, she bent to pick it up, inspecting the thing in her callous hands.

It was a play rock of sorts, small and modeled after a valley cave. Fake foliage and moss-lined the sides, and above it were small flowers, plastic and glued on. 

“Well, I’m here with my friends, and I know you probably don’t wanna see em. Hell, I don’t really think they want to see you either.” Amity grumbled, turning the toy round her grip, inspecting every angle. 

*What on earth does she need this for?* 

Boschas neutral expression faded to saddened horror. “Oh, yeah, yeah that makes sense.” 

There was a certain hurt in her eyes, yet it was stuffed so far down, Amity felt as if she needed to actually dig to find the truth. Yet even if she was a bit curious, it was Boscha.

It was kind of hypocritical really. Here she was, still hating and judging this girl, even if at the moment, there was nothing seemingly wrong. In fact, Boscha held a surprising amount of courtesy, not interrupting, allowing her input, and keeping a reasonable distance. If it were Luz, she’d probably ask what was wrong or do something stupid or careless to befriend the girl.

She was just like Boscha before, maybe not as mean, but still identical in principle. Yet Luz was ever so kind to her, and if it wasn’t for having that chance, then she wouldn’t have found one of the best people in her life. 

But now here she was, judging away and not even making an effort. Being rude, curt. Sure there was a reason for it, a very valid reason in fact. 

But even still, shouldn’t she at least try? God Luz was rubbing off on her in the best and worst ways possible. 

“If...I...Can I, have that back please?” Boscha pleaded. Amity was taken by surprise by the sudden lack of vitriol or anger. What would’ve been a demand came as a request. 

“What do you even need this for?” Amity asked, not exactly looking for conversation, but still curious. 

“It’s none of your business!” She snapped, immediately regretting her tone and backing up. “Just give it back. I, uh, I need it.” She made grabbing motions to the thing, something so weird and playful that it reminded her of the times where Boscha wasn’t such an asshole. 

She carefully handed the toy back to her, and a wash of relief flooded her face. How her eyes relaxed, how her brow rose to a pleasant mid-ground, how her entire body simply loosened. She couldn’t help but be puzzled at the sight. She truly never saw Boscha this happy, never would have ever guessed a little trinket such as that would brighten up that piercing glare.

Amity couldn’t help a small smile tug at her lips. 

“Hey, you...you should go before Willow or Skara get back. Unless you wanna talk to them?” A look of shock dominates the girl's once satisfied demeanor.

“Oh! No no! I don’t...” She stammered, backing away further and bumping a near rack of crudely made hats. “I don’t think I wanna do that, not now anyway.” 

Amity hummed, understanding the concern behind her tone. “Yeah, I get it. Well, I’m off, even if this is really weird to say, it was kinda nice seeing you again.” 

“What, am I really that ugly?” She playfully mocked a grimace, creasing all her features in the worst way possible.

“Absolutely.” Amity chuckled, pleasantly surprised to hear a silent giggle emerge from the girl's closed lips. 

“Alright, well I’m gonna go.” 

“Aight.” 

With that, she sauntered off, bag haphazardly waving in the cool air. 

————————————————————————

If there was one place she’d want to stay in for eternity, it was Amity’s arms. More specially, Amity’s arms whilst they were cuddled up in her bed. Out in the street was a gentle rain, thrumming the shingles of her home rhythmically. It soothed her brain tremendously, and as she buried her face into the crook of Amity’s neck, a wave of affection and warmth spread all over her.

God she was so cheesy. 

“Hey Ami?” Luz whispered, unaware if she was conscious or not. Slowly, she felt the Blight shift, and those golden eyes she loved so much looked at her fondly. 

“Mmm?” 

“Nothing, just wanted to say I love you.” She breathed, leaning in close and giving a soft peck to her lips. 

Even in her tired state, Amity still turned redder than a tomato. Even still, that fond look never ceased. 

“I love you too. A lot.” 

Sometimes she had to remind herself that Amity was real. That this beautiful girl who’s laying with her, who has her arms round her, who smells like lemon-scented cakes, who’s kind of an asshole, but in an adorably cute way, was a person.

That this was a person who loved her. 

And honestly, even if her past life was filled with trials, filled with crushed dreams and waking loneliness. She couldn’t find it in herself to truly feel saddened by it anymore.

She had Amity. She had her. 

That was really all she needed.


	39. 5 Days Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has to go for 5 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another 3 parter, and we will be getting to some juicy drama soon, so be on the lookout. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and again, I’m sorry about the long hiatus!

February 23, 2021 

“You’re going on a trip? It’s the middle of the week!” Amity exclaimed, eyeing the Latina in front of her incredulously. The girl snickered a bit, before shutting her locker door with a nudge. 

The distant chime of the school bell indicated the passing of periods, though the thrumming chatter of students passing through the halls made it practically inaudible. Being in a small county meant a rather packed school, like sardines stuffed tight in a tin.

“Yeah, apparently my mom's a bit homesick, so she wants to see her family. They used to live in the Dominican Republic, but moved to California a few years back.” She paused, looking at the sour expression on Amity’s features. “What? You gonna miss meeeee?”She fluttered her brows and made a ridiculous kissy face that Amity didn’t find adorable at all.

Nope, not one bit! 

“Wh-of course not! As if!” She pressed, puffing her reddened cheeks and swaying her flowing mane to the side. “I’m just worried you’ll miss tutoring...” She tacked on weakly, knowing very well that she indeed will miss her. 

*Cmon Blight! It’s just 5 days! You can text and call like all the time! You’ll just have to live 5 days without touching her hair, or kissing her cheek and lips, without her warm eyes and skin, her beautiful tan skin and-*

“Woah! Amity you look like you’re gonna pop a fuse!” She teased, nudging her shoulder as they walked side by side in the winding halls, hands joined together sweetly. 

“Ugh, you’re insufferable! I’m gonna be just fine! You don’t need to worry your pretty little head k?” She retorted, using that prissy drawl her mother taught her to use oh so well. Luz’s cheeks reddened a bit at the compliment, faking a cough and faced away from her. 

“Nah, I bet you’re gonna miss me soooooo bad. And to be honest, I’ll probably miss you too.” Luz admitted, running a free hand through her beanie-less head. Despite her usual for consisting of a beanie and green jacket, she’d already packed most of her clothing in the morning, leaving her messy locks exposed for the world to see. 

As much as she loved the way Luz dressed, she’ll never ever grow tired of seeing that messy brown frame her face, or how spare strands collected at the top and sides, almost like bed head.

*Great, just another thing I’m gonna miss about her!* 

“Damn right you’re gonna miss me, I’m irresistible.” Amity snarked, earning a playful glare from her girlfriend, who in return, stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah, you’re pretty irresistible. Luckily, I got you before anyone else.” Luz flirted, pecking her cheek and making Amity’s playfulness disappear instantly.

They teased back and forth for a bit more before it was decided that they’d split since they’d probably be late to the next period. Regardless, Amity was sure of one thing.

She was 100% not going to miss Noceda in the slightest. Nope, she wasn’t.

....

February 24, 2021

Day 1

Amity wasn’t a morning person, nor a night person, forever stuck as groggy in the morn, and tired in the eve. Regardless, a 100-degree sun glaring onto her back as she entered the school didn’t exactly help her bagged eyes and messy hair. 

The shade of trees were like spots of amelioration, yet even they weren’t enough, with some of the outdoor students being so hot that they ditched the outdoors and bustled inside. The usual sight of teens throwing a football, or theatre kids being theatre kids were gone.

So all in all, it was a great start to the day.

She strolled round the tiles halls a bit, eyeing as the morning sun rose higher from its bed of clouds, and to the beautiful, yet slightly unfortunate clear blue sky. With the rising of light, came a familiar tug, and she instantly whipped round and headed to Luz’s locker.

A few blinding windows of sun later, and she managed to reach her destination, only Luz wasn’t there. 

She would usually be met with a warm greeting, a hug, kiss, maybe even a little tease. She’d act annoyed, but the moment the taller girl's arms wrapped round her waist, she melted like butter on a hot cake. The thought of her alone already sent jolts of warmth down her spine. So seeing her absent was a bit disappointing.

Scratch that, it was very disappointing.

Sluggishly recalling their conversation yesterday, her face fell and the blistering outdoors suddenly turned cold. A few clouds trudged into the blue sea above, sort of ironic considering her mood. 

*Whatever.*

Time crawled by, hand by hand, foot by foot. It was quite odd watching how the weather went from a picturesque beachside vignette to gloomy suburbia, as pouring rains pounded against the windows and roofs of the school. The sodden scent of wet grass and vapor wormed into Luz’s nose as she lay against a beam, watching the torrent under the safety of a rear awning. 

The drops poured and poured, making small pitters, before soaping into the concrete and dirt. She peered into the mistiness, watching shrouded headlights burrow out of the growing fog, their glow like haunted eyes. 

She felt a presence next to her, a sort of feeling at the back of your mind that dictated that you weren’t alone. Turning slowly, she spotted Boscha. Tracing her gaze, she noticed the girl didn’t even see Amity and was there by happenstance. Her eyes pointed to the rain, it’s icy drizzle, the way the trees shook from their bases, how the fluttering leaves snapped off their arms and flew like little slick papers. 

The girl continued staring, not paying any kind of mind to the world around her, spare a glance at her phone, presumably to check the time.

Amity wondered what she was thinking. Not because she cared, truly there was still anger lingering in her veins. No, rather it was because of how different she portrayed herself. Her hair was messier than before, even her eyes were bagged, and yet...She looked better.

There wasn’t anything in particular, just a certain feeling. Like a guttural instinct that something switched within her. Amity didn’t really know how to process the thought, and her mind was too preoccupied with school, her parents, and most importantly, Luz. 

“Hey!” A distinctly male voice called from behind. Before she could face the person, she saw Boschas relaxed demeanor stiffen, and she instantly bolted into the rain, hands balled in her pockets. 

*Weird.* 

She turned to see Gus, books clutched to his chest, and face curious at the figure trudging down the street in pouring weather. 

“Hey, where’s Willow?” She asked, nudging his shoulder fondly. The boy nudged back and straightened.

“She had to go to some club, apparently, their treasurer used all the funds on Dogecoin.” He added with a hiss, fully illustrating his secondhand embarrassment. Amity snickered.

“Really? Honestly I was expecting some drinks, or a new phone, not Dogecoin.” She finished with a chuckle, finding the situation pretty funny. The despite their semi friendship, the boy always had enough energy to at least get a chuckle.

“Yeah, if it were me I’d probably blow it on some games or something. Why bother investing?”

Amity shrugged.

“Guess it’ll pay for the mortgage later?” 

“Touché.” He stated, sighing in relief as the rain began to part, with the sky parting enough to see blue behind the walls of grey. 

After a few more minutes the torrent let up, and the fresh smell of dew and wet concrete greeted their noises with a mix of pleasant aromas and humid stenches. Regardless, Gus took initiative and stepped out the awning, getting only a few feet before turning round.

“What are you waiting for?”

Amity looked to him, puzzled at the audacity of such a question.

“What do you mean? I’m waiting for Lu-“ 

*Oh right.*

Amity shook her head clear of the disappointment. 

“Nothing! I was just being stupid.” She trotted out the overhang, and began towards Gus, turning towards the school one last time, a solemn expression greeting her face. 

....

February 25, 2021

Day 2 

Schools dragged on as sluggishly as before, only now the full brunt of Luz’s absence really set in. It was quite funny how much she’d really linked her life with Luz’s. Whenever she’d stroll through the halls, there was always a faint weight by her side, always voice talking about her day, some stories, or just simply being there for her.

Going home proved a monumental task, as now she couldn’t rely on her girlfriend's warm bed for comfort, nor her arms, or lips, or anything really. On the brighter side of things, she’d gotten to talk with Gus and Willow more one on one, with them being grouped up in their shared classes, or speaking together at lunch. It was quite refreshing to really connect with people who listened and had fun with simple things. 

“Hey, wake up!” Willow budged Amity, hissing her words with the side of her lips. the girl bolted from her drowsy state, vision adjusting to the familiar pair of khaki pants and floral shirt her teacher wore. His back was facing her, red flowers orange in the bright light of the afternoon sun, streaming from semi pulled up curtains. 

“Ugh, he’s not even looking at me.” She grumbled, head dramatically flopping on the cool desk. “Plus I had a bad night.” A few hushed chuckled and snickers rang out, yet Amity was too sleep-deprived to care. 

Fuzzy memories from last night replayed in her head. All revolving around her mother chastising her still falling grades, whilst her father lurked in the shadows like a phantom. She hardly heeded their words, simply staring blankly and nodding whenever she was promoted. 

She remembered small bursts of sobs once her bedroom door slammed shut, followed by a pained hour moonlit silence. 

Luckily she still had her phone, and even better, she had Luz. Needless to say, she spent all night chatting with the girl about anything and everything. 

“More like a hangover, the hell happened?” She enthused, no longer nudging and trying her best to keep her gaze on the board. The shrill squeaks of the teacher's marker made her skin crawl, but also partially woke her in the process. 

“Parent shit, nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Oh...” She trailed off, knowing full well the brunt of the girl's sorry excuse for caregivers. 

“Yeah...Anyway, what’d I miss?” She sighed, slowly rising, back hitting the icy plastic chair. The teacher mumbled something about Ethiopia, and its lack of colonization, whilst the ticking clock rattled on and on. 

God this was so boring.

“What a great segway!” Willow chuckled sarcastically, cracking a smug smile she probably learned from Luz. “It’s just some project we have to do, something about groups of 2s, and the 16th century.” 

“Can we pick the groups?” 

“Nope.” She added, a little too giddy for the time of day. Scratch that actually, Amity was just in a bit of a bitter mood. 

And it just got a whole lot more bitter.

“Everyone! Listen up now!” The teacher called, shipping round and straightening the floral shirt tucked into his khakis. “I know you all hate this, but I’m gonna pick groups for you guys. Don’t worry though, it’ll be completely random, so no favorites. I think.” He said, ending his statement with a light giggle to himself. Amity huffed.

He was clearly enjoying this

“Anyways, let’s begin. Sasha, you’re with Blake and-“ The teacher rattled on, dry voice a piercing sound in the bore that was mid-day. She peered round the classroom and smirked at the ridiculous expressions. Some were elated, others relieved, but the majority were appalled, fearful, nervous. The rainbow of underlying goofiness reminded her Luz, and the cold room didn’t feel as cold anymore. 

Least until...

“Boscha and Willow, you’ll be grouped up.”

Oh no.


	40. 5 Days Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, yknow how I said this’ll be another 3 parter? Welp, I lied! This is gonna be a lot longer than a 3 parter, so buckle up for some fun drama !

February 25, 2021

Day 2

Life moved slowly, like the crawling of a tortoise, inch by inch against miles and miles. Oddly enough, it wasn’t unpleasant, rather it was refreshing. Calming nights, slow days, all of it allowed Boscha to think, something she grew to appreciate more and more. Though, not all thoughts were light, with some betraying her mind with guilt and shame. 

However, school proved a different beast. At home, time moved at her leisure, things went her way, and she didn’t have to face the ones who were the source of guilt in her gut. Watching Skara lounge around with Willow or Luz as if they were best buds left a sour taste in her mouth, a hateful, spiteful flavor that screamed injustice. It wasn’t fair, Skara was hers, Amity was hers, they needed her, without her they’d be nothing. 

But ultimately, Boscha knew that such thinking is what led to their flight in the first place. It was that thinking, that brash stubbornness, righteousness, it was that ego, that made them leave. So why then did the back of her mind still say she was right? Why then was she so conflicted. Why did she want to reconcile, yet also slam their heads against concrete?

It left her eluded, and more pensive than usual. Classes were filled with meaningless scribbling, memorizing, answering. Truly the people speaking in front of her hardly registered, in one ear and out the other. She was so preoccupied in her own turmoiled head, that at first, she failed to hear her name being called. 

“Boscha and Willow, you’ll be grouped up.”

At first, it was nothing, simple words spoken like any other, floating round in the stale air till they died without being heeded. She looked out the window and watched the birds chirp, silently thanking them for being the slightest bit entertaining in the sea of boredom. 

The clock on the wall ticked and ticked, with every moment building a crushing weight in her chest. It was barely noticeable the first minute. 

Tick.

It grew in potency, and she suddenly felt her insides shudder.

Tick.

The words began to register, those frightening, deafening, dreadful words. Her eyes were glued in front of her, begging that she misheard, begging that the girl across the room wasn’t glaring daggers into her head.

Tick.

She mustered enough courage to turn and face her partner.

Tick.

It was worse than a glare. Dead, lifeless eyes bore right into hers, with the girl's lips cast down in a tired, disappointed frown. That sense of dread, disappointment, displeasure, and underlying hate was conveyed all with a single look, all without a word. She wouldn’t admit it, but deep inside she felt something shatter. Perhaps it was hope, a false, naive hope. A hope that perhaps she moved on from the events of months past, and forgave Boscha, a clean slate, an openness to something new. 

But life didn’t work that way.

It didn’t forgive horrid actions, it didn’t just make problems disappear, dissipate tension, mend broken bones and hearts, fix relationships. It didn’t. It just didn’t.

Boscha buried herself in her arms, flopping her head on her desk in shame. Her body shuddered, and her leg tapped and tapped against the tiled floor, the noise in tandem with the clock. Ticking, and ticking, tapping and tapping.

The class went on regardless, light fading to noon, greying the skies and making the singing birds flutter off. It was cold, too cold. It reminded Boscha of her home. More specifically, her home without Henry. It reminded her of the nights she’d spend on her lonesome, bottle in hand, and lips dribbling with bitter drink. It also reminded her of the nights she’d spent texting Willow, only now those rose-tinted memories were stained.

Class ended with the abrupt screeching of the bell, and when she turned to Willows spot once more, she was already gone.

....

Her red locker greeted her with a broken handle, haphazardly scrawled graffiti spilling on to the others. Wrenching it open, she stored the books in her mitts one at a time, dreading each moment. The people strolled by her, heads high and smiles mocking. They had not a clue what Boscha was even going through, and yet it still felt insulting. 

“Hey.” 

Whipping round with a jump, Boscha froze. Before her was Willow, short black hair tousled and glasses pushed up to her nose. Her mouth was in an unreadable line, with her eyes similarly dead. 

She swallowed.

“H-Hi.” Boscha stuttered, trying her best to melt into the lockers behind her. The girl looked unimpressed, simply crossing her arms.

“Listen, let’s just get this over with, I don’t have the will to deal with your bullshit.” She spat out, making Boscha cringe.

“Well, if you want I could ask for a switch. We don’t need to be together if you don’t want to-“

“Already asked. He said no. I’m stuck with you.” 

She felt something stab at her heart, yet she desperately tried to hold it down. “Fucking fantastic.” 

The halls emptied, with the last steps fading to the sound of the final bell, ringing echoing down the winding halls. Near windows cast noon greys on their heads, drab and dreary. They stood in tense silence for a time, neither looking directly at another, but not completely away. Boscha noticed her seem less stiff than before, yet she concluded that it was due to the fact that by her sides were clenched fists, ready to swing if need be.

A small part of her really wanted that to be the case.

“Meet me at the library after school. We can get a head start.” She stated, whipping round and heading to her next class. Though as she went to bend in the corridor, she paused, back straightening. “Oh, and I’m not gonna be pushed around and forced to do everything. Got it?” 

She nodded, her once witty response shriveling up in her throat.

....

The library was silent, spare the whirring of computers and idle chit chat from sparse students. Bathed in the late oranges of noon, Boscha strode through the doors, glow on her hair turning pink to red. She had quickly gone home and played with Henry for a bit, fearful that if she arrived late he’d be a little upset. 

She strode through, tiles squeaking whoever her heel scrapped the surface. She’d never really used the library before, once claiming it was for losers and nerds. What once were insults were now mere dust in the air, as losing all your friends in almost the span of a month was pretty pathetic.

Regardless, she was never aware of how lovely the place was. Not only was it pleasantly lit, but it was calm too, and warm. Not like her home, cold and dreary, with the only source of heat being her own blankets and Henry. Though, whatever comfort she felt turned icy as sat upon one of the wood tables was Willow.

The clacking of keys broke the relative silence, as she was typing away on some old laptop, clicks aggressive and quick. For a moment Boscha thought it’d be best if she just left, perhaps if she was quick enough, the girl wouldn’t notice her presence and she could make up some excuse the following day.

Too bad Willow looked up the moment Boscha was about to turn her heel.

She motioned for to sit, and once Boscha did so, the girl shifted her laptop so they both could see it.

“So, I organized the charts here and divided the work. You just do the main body of the presentation, and I’ll elaborate and give sources.” She stated flatly, words echoing as if they were in an empty cathedral. Boscha nodded, finding no qualms, and a bit fearful that any response would be met with more anger. 

Willow eyed her curiously for a moment, searching for any signs of cruelty, malice, and while it was still there, it wasn’t burning like before. It was fading, fainter than the hushed whispers of the students a few tables across from them. 

“No questions?” She asked, shifting the laptop back in place in an awkward, tense motion.

“Oh uh, no, you’re uh, you’re good at organizing.” Perhaps flattery would let up a bit of the glared and dead faces, but judging by the scowl formed on her face, nothing seemed to alleviate the tense nature between their interactions.

And that’s how it was for the majority of the time, awkward, deafening silence. Like teetering on the edge of a cliff, the slightest bit of noise, defiance, or interjection would let her plummet down a chasm of frowns and scowls. Walking on eggshells proved a much more feasible task than working comfortably with the girl by her side.

Boscha took the time to study her features. Black hair was short, cut, and moppy as if she just woke up from bed, but slightly stylized to the point of being intentional. Her glasses were moved down her nose a bit, and the bags under her eyes indicated nights of hard studying. Her pensive expression gave a sense of peace, calmness, a rare snapshot of what she must really be like, as Boscha had rarely seen her neutral. Most of the time she was frowning, glaring, scoffing. 

Boscha decided that she quite liked her expression, and for a brief second, enjoyed the passing stillness. 

“What?” 

Oh god.

“Uh, nothing, just staring into space. Sorry-“

Willow snorted, though it wasn’t lighthearted, playful, or joyful. It was cynical, harsh, and cruel in Boschas ears. “Cut it with the awkward bullshit already. You’re not fooling anyone.” She spat out with disgust.

Boscha felt herself stiffen, and that long-forgotten anger resurfaced. 

“I’m not trying to fool anyone. Let's just finish this.” Boscha declared, peering into Willows fiery eyes. 

“Don’t pull that shit on me, I know you’re up to something.” She accused, voice fading to a flat deadpan as she went back to clicking away on her laptop. 

The sun dipped down a bit, casting a fading orange into their faces, their left shrouded in the dark shadows of evening end. What little students remained went out the doors, leaving the 2 isolated amongst the growing calm of the day. 

Though it was anything but calm.

“Just shut up and do your job. Didn’t you not want to talk to me?” Boscha said, immediately regretting it. She didn’t know why she felt angry again. She’d felt at peace, at calm for a good bit. Sure her anger was present, but never in the forefront, never lashing out, always underlying. 

She’d grown to understand her emotions more, why she was angry, who she was angry at. Yet all that progress was chucked out the window. 

Can't she see how hard Boschas been working to be better? Cant, she see how she’s changed a bit? Instead of trying something new that plant-loving freak decides it a good time to dwell on past experience alone! She took everything from her, Willow should be groveling at her knees, kissing the floor she walked upon! She should be begging for forgiveness!

Boscha knew her mind was contradicting itself, but blind hot rage didn’t care about logic. 

“Oh right, thanks for the reminder.” She replied darkly, sarcastic tone sharp. Boscha scoffed.

“Don’t start with this. I hate that damn tone.” Willow batted her eyebrows in response.

“The hell are you gonna do? You’re not my dad.” 

“Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just beat the ever-living shit out of you!” Boschas mind screamed, protested, and scratched at her mouth to clamp shut. She didn’t want this, she wasn’t like this, she was better! She was getting better! 

So why then did it feel so very good to let it all out? Why then did the words feel naively right? It hurt her heart heavily, hurt to see all that peace washout, and the familiar wave of anger and hate returning.

“Too bad Luz ripped your hair out when you tried. Plus if it was one on one you wouldn’t stand a chance.” She stated crisply, shutting her laptop with a slam. The sun faded further and further down, crimson peaking through the open windows and leaking onto their hair. 

“Yeah get that dumb bitch to fight for you, you’re so brave and awesome. Strong too.” She rattled on sarcastically, shooting up from her seat.

“Don’t say her name again. Don’t you dare!”

“What, Luz? The one Amity dumped her social life for? The one whose mom works at some dead-end hospital? Yeah, she’s soooo worth protecting.” She cooed sarcastically, hating herself more and more as she spoke. Willow, immediately grew physical, grasping at her collar with a fierce intensity she’d never seen before. 

“Make fun of me all you want, but leave my friends out of this. Got it?” Boscha smirked, putting her arms up in mock surrender.

“Whatever you say Plant Girl.” 

Willow let go, roughly shoving her away, before packing her things and swiftly bolting out the door. 

The door slammed shut, A gust of chilly wind whispered from an open window, letting dead leaves flutter in and dance in the air. 

Boscha couldn’t move.

Her hands were at her sides, the rush and thrill of hate gone, boiling blood ice cold and thrumming with an overwhelming sense of regret. In her eyes welled hot tears, angry no one but herself.

God she hated herself so much. 

It wasn’t a common feeling. On most days she’d feel guilty, but never to this extent, never to the point of utter resentment of herself. She looked down at the clear tile, disgusted with the person she saw.

The remnants of a glare stared back at her, along with that horrid sharp tone, her old, ridiculous hair tied in bun, stylish and jeans, overpriced socks, meaningless friends, hate. She couldn’t believe the words that fell out of her mouth. Couldn’t believe the things she said. How easy she tarnished all that peace shed acquired through the weeks of therapy and alone time. 

Her knees failed, and she fell to the floor, hands supporting her body with whatever energy remained. Darkness began to encompass her, creeping in like a slithering beast, ready to consume. A part of her wished there was some monster behind the shadows. Perhaps that way she’d get the punishment she deserved. 

God she hated herself.


	41. 5 Days Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha learns a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates! It’s just that, writing Boscha is very challenging and I wanted to really develop her into a fully fleshed character! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

February 26, 2021

Day 3

Out the window, clear noon whispered a warm breeze, gentle and lazy. A routine orange haze grew subtlety, like the ever lifting volume of a bird's song, or cricket chirp. Boscha was sat upon her velvet couch, chin on her knees, refusing to look at the woman in front of her.

Her therapist sat patiently, a leg crossed, with a pensive look. Her face was bathed in warm hues, shadow revealing the slight wrinkles on her otherwise pristine skin. She usually didn’t do sessions on weekdays but decided it a good time to check on Henry, lest Boscha put him out to starve like she thought she would. 

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that when she was praised for her delicate care of the animal, she felt proud and even a bit bashful. But, no matter the praise, no matter the soothing words, there was still hate.

It wasn’t a subtle feeling. It was at the forefront of her every thought. When she trudged back home, it was hate for the world, hate for Willow, hate for herself. When she stepped into the shower chamber, the warm water scorched to the touch, and all she could think was hate, hate, hate. 

The worst part of it all, was that a cruel, sick part of her was happy. Happy that that stupid, insolent short-haired girl got what she deserved. Happy that she’ll probably never want to speak to her again. The less they speak the less she feels that gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach. 

But she knew that it wasn’t happiness.

She knew that it was about comfort. Not being angry, not feeling that thrill of catharsis, the sense of superiority, was alien to her. Only recently did she make efforts to humble, and become vulnerable. It was strange and new, sometimes even unbearable. Yet being angry, being her old self was comfortable. It felt good, right.

Even though she knew that wasn’t the case. She knew that the slimy hands gripping her every move whispered words of false comfort in her ears. And yet she was too weak to stop them. 

*She deserved it. You’ll be happy again. Why are you caring for that dumb reptile? Let it die. You hate everyone.*

All cruel, all wrong, yet so very convincing. 

The woman stirred her cup gently, the clack of her spoon a lumbering bell in the silence that was her home. Boschas cup lay steaming on the table, freshly made and untouched. Usually, she’d never partaken while her therapist was present, opting to sip it cold when she left, a childishly rebellious act. 

Now, however, now the wisps of vapor twiddled in the air, dancing into Boschas nose and making her crave it. She didn’t know why. Tea never had a strong scent, nor a very strong taste, and yet it had felt so nice to sip on it, even when cold. 

She breathed heavily, moving forward and gently taking hold of the ceramic cup, her face awash with the gentle scents of chamomile. It wasn’t saccharine, but something inside her chest bloomed, like popping the cork off a drain.

A hot tear traveled down her face as she sipped the tea, hands shuddering. 

“What’s wrong with me?” She whispered innocently, getting the attention of the woman in front of her.

“Pardon?” 

“I, I did something...Something bad.” She mumbled, her breath hot from the drink. The woman gently placed hers down and folded her hands on her lap. There was a softness in her eyes, a softness that only a person with deep understanding can achieve.

*Shes a fucking therapist, it’s literally her job, don’t read into it you asshole. Don’t make yourself hurt any further.*

*She’ll leave too y’know.” 

“Go on, I’m here if you want to speak. Whether you stay silent or not is your choice. And whether you want my help, that’s also your choice.” Boscha swallowed a prickly lump in her throat and sipped on the warm tea once more, this time enjoying the sensation further, loving how smooth it slid down her throat, how bubbly and content it made her stomach feel. 

“Why is it so hard? Why do I have these thoughts? These, these voices that keep telling me that I’m wasting my time. Wasting it moping and trying to change. I know I haven’t exactly shown it, but I’ve been trying.”

“Boscha, you said that you’d rather let him starve.” She stated. Boscha put her head down in shame. “And yet he’s still here, healthier than when I brought him in. If that doesn’t say anything, that what can?” 

Before Boscha could soak in the comment, her words towards Willow, her anger, her hate, rose again. 

“So then why do I, why do I still feel this way?”

“What way?” 

“Angry! Why do I still want the world to suffer, me to suffer? Why do I just go back to how I was before? How come I try so fucking hard, only for the world to spit on my god damn face! Why can’t I just, stop feeling this...Why do I keep feeling this! It hurts, it really does! I hate it so god damn much, but it just won’t go AWAY! She grunted, the shrill clack of her ceramic cup on wood bellowing in the silence. 

The woman looked to her, yet to Boschas surprise, there was no judgment. There wasn’t even pity, not even an ounce. She wasn’t being lectured, she wasn’t being put down, mocked, ridiculed.

She was being listened to. 

“I don’t understand it...I’ve been so fine lately. You’ve been so nice, hell even the world seems nicer. But, I can’t seem to get over it.”

“Over what?”

“Everything! What I did to my friends! All those years I spent torturing this girl for no fucking reason! What kind of sick freak does that? Oh, that’s right! Me! I’m that sick freak! I'm the one who should get beat to the dirt! I don’t deserve to be listened to, and she doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit!”

“It’s not easy.” She started, hands still on her lap and eyes level with hers. “No one said this was easy. In fact, it’s one of the hardest roads to take really. Most people quit trying and go back to their old ways. I mean, who could blame them really? Trying to be better requires work, effort, self-awareness, something most people just lack. Plus, it’s easy to be the same, it’s easy to fall deeper and deeper into the hole. You can dig it further with ease, but the further down you go, the harder it is to climb. And some people, never even try.”

“I failed.” Boscha mumbled, ashamed to even peer in the woman’s direction. Her eyes stung with tears, and as they fell they stained her couch, pools of sodden cushion between her feet. “I did just that...It was so easy to go back. Too easy.” 

“And yet you’re still here.” She said, grabbing her cup and swirling it with her spoon, clatters more silent than usual. Outside, noon met with the purple swirls of night, and the lazy haze disappeared, in favor of a gentle one.

“What?”

“Everybody fails. No one perfect.” She chuckled as if the answer was obvious. Boscha should’ve felt mocked, but the airiness of her tone led to a wonderful levity blooming in her chest. “I’ve failed, a long long time ago. But unlike you, I never got out of the hole. In fact, I’m still trying to climb out.” She peered out the window, watching the leaves rustle, and branches shudder in the cool night. 

There was regret painstakingly stitched into the wrinkles round her eyes, round the tired bags beneath her cheeks. “This girl, is she special to you?” 

Her cheeks reddened, though she didn’t know why. “N-No. No, she isn’t.”

“How did you feel when you...Mistreated her. Answer honestly please.” Boscha nodded, trying to take control of her jittering limbs and aching heart. 

“Good. It felt good to take everything out on her.” She physically wanted to suffocate herself, hating the words that spewed out. Yet, she knew that lying wouldn’t get her anywhere, telling the truth, no matter how ugly, no matter how uncomfortable, always prevailed. “At first, I did it as like a mean joke, but the more I did it, the more I liked it.” 

“Other than enjoyment, was there something else?” She asked curiously. Boscha thought hard for a moment, brain-racking through aisles of memory and forgotten feelings. Thinking to all the times she’d mistreated her hurt. It hurt more than she could ever imagine. Like a gaping pit in her being, the memories drilled into her every fiber, tearing them, inch by inch till she was a mound of guilt-ridden shame. 

“I don’t know, I just...I liked when things went my way. When my friends didn’t do what I wanted, I got mad. And when Willow wouldn’t...She wouldn’t...”

*Wouldn’t what?* 

“You couldn’t control her?”

There was a pause, and her folded knees went higher up on her face, obscuring her view further. Strands of ragged dyed hair fell on her face, strands like snakes on her eyes. 

“I guess...” She mumbled. “I just, it feels good to have everything in its place.”

“But it’s not always ideal.”

“Ugh, I know that!” She spat out, anger spilling once more, now directed at the woman in front of her. “So why can’t I just stop! Why can’t I just be a good person?” 

“You’re on the road to it.” Boscha looked at her like she was some strange beast. A strange beast with not a clue of what she uttered.

*Is she fucking serious?*

“No I’m not.” Boscha uttered, cold disposition apparent on her darkened irises. “I pissed her off, I fucked with her friends, I hurt them.”

“And you can’t take that back.” She added, tone firmer than normal. Boscha nodded dumbly, knowing the answer yet never having the internal courage to express it. She knew that being better internally wouldn’t fix the obvious external issues at hand. While she can’t be the gold player messiah, her past actions wouldn’t suddenly become null. They were real, there was blood, there was fury. 

There were scars. 

“I know I can’t.”

“Then you’re further than most.” 

There was a pause, an amicable one. Time flew like Henry’s little feet, clumsy and slow, yet determined. The annoying ticks of the clock faded to silence, leaving the insects free reign of the dead air. Soft buzzes and chirps filled the approaching night, and the woman abruptly stood.

“I’m sorry if this is sudden, but I have to go.” She put her head down in guilt as if she really didn’t want to leave. 

Like she actually cared. 

Swallowing, Boscha looked up at her. “Hey, even if you’re my therapist, I uh, I never got your name.” The woman chuckled at her innocent tone, beginning her trek to the hallway.

“I’m Lilith Clawthorne.”

“Well, uh, n-nice to meet you then.” 

She smiled and pulled the door open gently. 

“Nice to meet you too, Boscha.”


End file.
